Guns N' Love
by gothic-girl69
Summary: Beca: Dads a criminal. Life got worse when he moved in. Johnny is away. Jesse: She's cool and scary at the same time. Her brother is awesome and I do not like the blonde. Why does't she want to talk about her dad? And why does she have so many weapons? My summary sucks so just read my story (AU)
1. Chapter 2

**Guns N' Love**

**Hello this is my first fanfic and i decided to sol it about Pitch Perfect cause its one of my favorite movies so if you review don't go hard on just saying i really don't care so here goes. Just saying its an AU and I couldn't think of a good start for this fanfic, so I started with really lame beginning. **

**CHAPTER 1**

Beca P.O.V.

"What up shawshank," I hear my friend Amy yell. " Hey Amy," I say turning around to see the crazy Tasmanian chick in a really weird Halloween costume. "What the hell are you wearing?" I ask her. " Oh just a really sexy angel costume," she says. " So what do you think do I look hot or what?" Amy why are you wearing a Halloween costume? Halloween isn't until a month", I say. She starts talking about going to this weird creepy costume store that was runned by a really creepy guy named Bumper. Saying that any costume she picked would be free if she let him see her dance wearing the costume she wanted and I wasn't surprised when she told me that she danced for him. "Amy," I start "Why did you do that you do know that he could of raped you" " Nah," she says " I saw these really cute shoes that were worth a lot of money and I told him I would sleep with him if I got them for free," "Please tell me you didn't have sex with him Amy," I tell her. "Why not? He was really good at it I even got his number," she says smiling. I just look at her with a worried face and walk away leaving her so I could go home. I seriously need to get a car so much walking and taking the bus that smells like b.s. so much I could hurl any second that I'm in there. I hear my phone ringing looking down I see its my dad. As I was answering my phone I bumped into a guy with really cute puppy dog eyes and wavy brown hair looking down at his phone I think watching a movie. Dropping my phone and seeing it fall into the sewer. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bump into you or make you drop your phone into the sewer," he starts " I'll buy you a new phone it really doesn't matter which one if you want the Galaxy S5 or the IPhone 5S I'll."

" Dude," I cut him off " What the hell? Holy shit my dad was calling right now I have no fucking clue what the fuck he wants now and when I call him back he's going to be fucking wandering why the fuck I didn't answer. Oh shit I'm in fucking trouble right now."

" Look chill okay."

" No I can't I'm…"

" Your what? "

" Ah shit now I know why the hell he's fucking calling." I say thinking of him being in prison.

"You know what lets go to the store you go and by your phone okay."

"I am so fucking dead."

"Okay you know what lets just go okay."

"Okay, but do you have a car?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god, okay lets just go."

"Yeah sure."

I follow him to his car which was really close and it was a really nice car a 1969 Chevrolet Camero. Once I got in I see that the back was full of movies. " Nice collection," I say sarcastically. " Thank you," he said with a really goofy smile on his face.

" So where do you go to buy your phone?"

" Oh ugh, at Straight Talk."

" Okay so what phone do you want do you want the same one you had or a different one?"

" The same one."

" Which one was it?"

" IPhone 5S with 64 gigs."

" Okay then do you know where a Straight Talk phone store is?"

" Yeah just turn left and it'll be at the end of the third block.

" M'kaye… Sooo why was your dad calling?"

" Oh because he wanted to know how my little brother Johnathon was." I said lying I knew exactly why he was calling.

" How old is he?"

" 7."

" Where's your dad at? "

" Why do you wanna know."

" Just trying to make conversation."

" He's in prison, so anymore questions Pants?"

" Yes actually, do you have your drivers license?"

" Why and yes?"

" Because there is a huge group of cops asking every driver for something even the passenger and I also see that there is a guy being arrested for having alcohol and he looks like he's probably 18 or 19."

" Oh. "

" Okay, now let me see your drivers license." I give it to him as he was rolling down his window for the police officer to ask him if he's seen the man he shows him in a picture he tells him that he has escaped from prison and has killed 3 people and that he is very dangerous. As I see him I recognize that the man is my dad. The guy tells him no and the police officer asked me and I shook my head lying. The guy just drove on after the officer questioned us. Right now I just want to go home to check on my brother. " Hey ugh, can you hurry up right now I forgot that I left my brother with one of my crazy friends and I'm scared that they did something right now," I say.

" Yeah sure Rebeca," he says smiling. " Never call me Rebeca my name is not Rebeca its Beca," I exclaim. " Yeah sure just saying my name is Jesse Swanson with no i and you are Beca Mitchell right?" He says. I give him a scary glare and he turns and looks at me with his goofy grin. We get to the phone store and get my new phone and thinking to myself of how happy I was that I didn't answer my old lost phone.

" So where do you live?"

" 1569 West Baker Hall street."

" Are you gonna call your dad back with your new phone?'

" No."

" Why not?"

" Dude stop being so nosey."

" Just asking, hey do."

" Dude just stop talking," I say cutting him off.

" So what are you one of those girls that are dark and mysterious and has a really scary ear spike and when she takes off her glasses you realize she was beautiful all along."

" I don't wear glasses."

" Well your half way there."

I just give him a glare that says I will kill you. And he just looks and turns back to the road. We get there and he says, " Hey I live in one of these apartments I'm just a few apartments away from yours." " Cool I really don't care now thanks for the phone and the ride weirdo," I say. " Yeah sure anytime by Beca," he says smiling.

Jesse P.O.V.

I leave Beca at her apartment leaving I see through one of my left side mirror that she running to her apartment with a worried face. Something was wrong I felt worried that something was up when she saw the picture of the man that the police officer showed us and when I asked her if she was going to call her dad and she answerd no. Lucky for me I got her phone number and she doesn't even know it. Once I get to my apartment like 3 or 4 house down hers I see that there are cops surrounding my apartment. I look around it seems that someone broke in. I get out of my car and go ask one of the cops what the hell happened to my apartment.

" Hello officer. What the hell happened to my apartment!?"

" Please just calm down it appears that a man named Dan Mitchell has broken into your house."

" Yeah I see that someone broke into my house!"

" Yes sir, but please tell us if you see this man we'll give you a picture of him."

" Yes another police officer showed me him when I was coming home."

" Yes, right now the city wants to put people to live together until this man gets caught here is where you will be living for the next couple days or weeks or months or."

" I get it so I'm gonna be moving in with someone I don't even know? What if they have enough people living in an apartment that is really full?"

" Sir we are only putting the people that live alone with people that have 2 or less people living in a household with them. Right now you should pack your bags and go to the address that is written down on the paper I just gave you."

" Okay officer."

I go into my apartment hurry up and pack my bags and look at the address that I'm going to which is 1569 West Baker Hall street. Well, well, well, I am going to love living with this person. I recognized the address and I realized I would be living with Beca. When I went to my car to start it up I saw a man running down the street with a white ripped hoodie. I didn't get to see his face, but who the hell cares. So I just shrugged. Driving down to Beca's house I see that she's outside with a face that says ' You better not annoy me or I will kill you. I see her face change to even a more deadlier face when I walk out of my car and say, " Hey house buddy, I hope we will get along and not try to kill ourselves okay." " If you are going to live with me, then you _will _follow my rules okay!" She says. I see a little boy who I suspect is her little brother say, " Beca is he your boyfriend or your husband or your friend with benefits? " " Johnathon you are spending to much time with Amy and Stacie next time I leave for work I'm taking you with me, " she starts. " Because when you grow up, your gonna end up like Amy or Stacie or both. And never say friends with benefits, m'kaye? " He nods in reply and I just laugh. Beca turns and slaps me across the face. " Why the hell did you do that for?"

" Because you encourage him dumbass! "

" You could of just told me! "

" Just be quiet and get inside I'm fucking freezing. "

We walk in and I see that every wall is white with a few pictures of Beca and her brother when they were little. I see that Beca's little brother come up and introduce himself, " Hi, my name is Johnathon Daniel Mitchell the 5th and do you know my sister?" The name Daniel Mitchell hits me when I remember that they are looking for a man named Dan Mitchell. Last name of Beca and Johnathon Mitchell hmmm. " Oh ugh, nice to meet you Johnathon, for short I will call you Johnny Boy or Johnny and yes I know your sister Beca. We barely met today when I bumped into her and dropped her phone into the sewer. So I bought her a new one because she said that your daddy was calling," I say. " Johnathon go to bed, " Beca says. " It's almost 8:30 okay?"

Johnny goes into his bedroom and I see sadness and happiness in his eyes when he walks off for bed.

" Your brother looks like a really cool kid."

" What the hell?"

" What?"

" Never talk about our dad in front of him ever!"

" Why not?"

" Because we are dealing with a big family problem okay."

" Oh okay. "

" If you ask me about our dad I will choke you."

" Okay and do you want to watch a movie?"

" What?"

" Do you want to watch a movie?"

" No."

" What do you not like movies or something?

" Mmm no."

" What! Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!"  
>" There fine I just don't make it to the end."<p>

" But the endings are the best part."

" There predictable."

" Your fucked up. You know?"

She looks at me and walks away into her room and comes back with a pillow and a blanket she throws at me making me fall backwards and falling on a sub-machine gun. I look at her and she just sees me and walks towards to help me up. She picks up the sub-machine gun puts it under an end table that was black.

" Why the hell do you have that gun in here?"

" Don't worry its on safety. I think."

" You think?! What if Johnny finds it!"

" He knows, he has a pistol hidden under his bed."

" What?"

" Its okay he knows that its there and he knows how to use it. I have a shotgun hidden behind one of my drawers and there is also one hidden inside the couch."

" And where am I sleeping?"

" On the couch… For now."

" I'm sleeping on the couch! Why can't I sleep in a bedroom and let me guess there's a gun in there, too."

" Actually this is a three-bedroom apartment and the extra room is filled with weapons. Don't worry tomorrow or the other tomorrow you will be sleeping in there. We'll just move the weapons somewhere else."

" What! No! I don't want to sleep on the couch can you not sleep with Johnny?"

" Yes, yes I can, but I just got him to sleep by himself for the past 3 and a half weeks. He is really scared of sleeping alone until I got him and light up pillow pet and a night light. M'kaye now you will be sleeping on the couch unless you want to sleep in that bedroom that can explode if you roll on a frag grenade okay? Got it Jesse."

" Fine and why do you have frags in this apartment? What if they explode when no one is in there!"

" Its okay they won't explode at a big width."

" Okay then which couch am I sleeping in."

She points to a black and white couch and shows me where the gun is hidden. Lifting the couch cushions there is a zipper you could pull down and see the gun. I have no clue how the hell am I supposed to know how to live here. "Tomorrow," she starts. " We are going to a gun shop, to teach you how to use a all the guns I have in here and frags. Johnathon knows how to use all the guns and frags I have in this apartment. And if he knows how, you will, too."

**Okay so what did you think? Please review. I'm trying to get 5 reviews an up and if I do I will update really soon just wait like 2 days or tomorrow maybe. And when I update on the 2nd chapter if I get 5 or more reviews I will update on that same day.**


	2. Finding Out

**Guns N' Love**

**I know I haven't updated in a week or 2 my wifi crashed and I took my school laptop and their wifi also crashed my whole towns wifi crashed cause the only telephone company we have crashed. They lost control of the wifi or something so they canceled everyones wifi and restarted the. Sorry so here's the 2nd chapter to Guns N' Love. So read and review please and thank you :-D And I do not own Pitch Perfect but I wish but forget it its just a dream. Just read and review. **

**CHAPTER 2**

Jesse P.O.V.

" Good morning Johnny and Beca how is your morning? " I say. " Shut up and get ready we leave in a hour", Beca exclaims. " Good morning Jesse." I hear Johnny say. " Are you going with us to Weapon Land?" **(Don't judge on the name I couldn't think so I took my sisters advice.)**

" Well I guess so cause your sister wants me to know how to use a gun. Why? I do not know. "

" Beca says its for protection I can use a variety of guns. The type I like a lot are pistols, Beca likes shotguns. "

" Well Johnny Boy I think today will be very interesting cause I don't know how to use any kind of gun but, a paintball and bb gun. "

" You are going to suck today but, at least you can get used to the sound of a gun. "

" Well, thank you for the support Johnny I better start changing and wait for your sister to make breakfast. "  
>" Your welcome and Beca already made breakfast she made pancakes. So you might wanna hurry cause she's probably waiting for you and me at the table so we can start eating. "<p>

" Thanks for the info see you in a few minutes Johnny. "

I walk away and go into the bathroom to get ready for the day I pick out a gray Aeropostale shirt, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and white Dexters. I walk out of the bathroom and here Beca talking to someone. " No Stacie I said he got out I need you to take care of Johnathon for a few months I'll send you money every week at least $100 but, please take care of him when are you leaving?…. Today okay I'll pack his things and thank you Stacie." I see Beca and she sees me too, shit now I'm dead. " Yeah sure Stacie I'll call you back." Ah shit she's coming to me probably gonna choke me I am so dead, goodbye mom and dad and Abby my little 15 year old sister.

" What the hell? Why are you eavesdropping? "  
>" Sorry I just heard you and I didn't want to walked pass you, you would think I was hearing your conversation with your friend Stacie. "<p>

" Well apparently you heard the conversation and you know that Johnathon is leaving for a few months. So don't tell him anything. "  
>" Yeah sure, and why are you sending him away? "<p>

" I'm not telling you and I'm done with this conversation."

" Okay then." I say as she walks away. I walk into the kitchen and see 3 plates 1 plate with 5 pancakes, another one with only 3, and the last one has only 2 which I think is for Johnny Boy. Johnny and Beca come into the kitchen, Johnny sits in front of the plate with 3 pancakes and Beca sits in front of the plate with just 2 pancakes. I guess the one with 5 pancakes are mine. " Hurry up and eat cause we have to get there early or all the good places will be taken. " Beca tells me. Minutes later we all finish and go outside I tell Beca that we can take my car. She tells me the address of the place we're going. " Hey Luke whats up? " Beca says once we get there to a tall blonde guy who looks to be in his mid-twenties and has a British accent as I here him say " Hey Becky and Johnny how's your morning? " " Luke, its Beca. " Beca says. " Oh yeah sorry. So I guess you are going to teach your friend there how to use all the guns you have in your apartment right? " Luke said. " Ugh, yeah he moved in with me cause the city forced him for a guy who escaped from prison, " Beca tells him. He nods and takes us to the back of the store and gets us a couple of guns so I can practice. Once we get them Beca leads me to the huge room where you train. " Okay," Beca starts, " You will start with a pistol first then with another bigger gun. So lets first see your aiming skills start shooting at all the red dots that are in the dummy which is 20 feet away okay?" I nod in response and start shooting at the dummy. I see that my aiming skills aren't that bad as I thought I made it to 5 red dots out of 10 not bad for a start. " Nice start just try and get 8 out of 10. I'll leave you here while I teach John how to use a shotgun and don't worry its a small one." Beca says walking away. Okay then lets go back to the dummy I see a new one that has been set up now 15 feet away from me and this time I make it to all of them I see everyone looking at Beca's direction watching Johnny use the shotgun and aiming perfectly to all the dummies that are " coming" towards him. " Nice job Johnny Boy I see that your a quick learner" I say. "Thank you Jesse your not bad yourself and I see that you are close of mastering that pistol but, you should see Beca shoot. She's awesome at it. She just looks at the dummy and shoots really fast and in less than 10 seconds she's finished with it. Just watch her she's up next on the 30 dot dummy." Johnny says. I turn and see Beca shoot at the dummy with some kind of pistol and reloads after the 15th shot and in less than 10 seconds as Johnny said she finishes like pro. " Wow," I say to myself. Beca is congratulated by Luke for shooting the 30 dot dummy in less than 10 seconds Beca hugs Luke and Luke kisses her forehead like if they were dating. In my heart I felt jealousy overcoming me. Wait what jealousy? I barely even know her how could I be jealous. Something is wrong with me get over it Jesse you don't even know her that well just forget it and think of something else. I see Johnny run to Beca who hugs her and Luke carries him up and Johnny doesn't look comfortable. Beca looks at me and smiles I smile back and see Luke giving me a look that says ' she's mine' I look away and see another dummy set up I start shooting at it and this time I aim perfectly at all the red dots. "Nice job wierdo now you need a new gun," Beca tells me. She tells a guy to bring me a different gun and the guy gives me a revolver and it was pretty heavy when I took it in my hands. "Don't be weak just shoot at the dummy it's now 25 feet away I can shoot that dummy with that gun 50 feet away," Beca says. I reply back saying " Prove it." Beca takes the gun out of my hand like it weighed nothing and moved the dummy 50 feet away and starts shooting she shoots every red dot perfectly once again. And gives me back the gun. Its now my turn she moves the dummy 25 feet away for me. I shoot and miss each one of them. " Here," she starts, " Hold it like this." She fixes it for me and reloads it and gives it back. Once again I shoot again and shoot almost all the dots but 3 or 4 of them. I see Johnny come up to Beca and says, " Beca I'm hungry and its 12:00 we've been here for almost 2 hours." Wow 2 hours time went really fast. "Yeah sure we'll go home and I'll make you some chicken nuggets with fries." She tells him. We get out of here and go back home when we got there I saw the man that I saw yesterday running down the street and look at Beca for a few minutes and sees me and starts running again he was wearing the same sweater like yesterday. I shrugged and thought must be one of Beca's old boyfriends. I enter and Beca tells me to stall Johnny while she makes his chicken nuggets and fries and asks me if I was hungry I shake my head in reply and ask Johnny if he wants to build something with the Legos I saw him play this morning when I woke up. He nods and goes to his room and brings back huge box filled with legos of different colors and sizes. "Can we build a cool car my friend came over one day and left the instructions for his lego car we can use that," he says. "Yeah sure," I reply back. Like 15 minutes later Beca calls Johnny to the kitchen to come and eat. " John when you finish come to the living room uhh I need to talk to you." Beca says. " Okay," Johnny says back. Beca looks at me and says, "Can you please start packing Johnny's clothes and toys and other stuff for me please. I'll appreciate it." " Yeah sure, " I say.

Beca P.O.V

I get my phone out and start calling Stacie. "Hello," Stacie says. "Hey its me Beca," I say

" Oh hey Beca how's John doing?"

"He's doing fine just eating his lunch."

"Oh cool I forgot to tell you that I'm staying in New York for 3 months I was called from my boss and told me that I would only be staying there for 3 months then be transferred back to Chicago. Is that okay?"

" Yeah, I just want him to be safe from our dad until I find somewhere else to live I'm thinking of moving to Texas my dad can't go there for the next 15 years for all the crimes he has made there and if I move to L.A. my dad will know where I went."  
>"Why can't you move somewhere close to your friends you'll be leaving Amy, Chloe, Lily, Donald, and me and are you coming to Lily and Donald's wedding that is in 6 months and Chloe and Tom's wedding which is in 1 month before Liliy's. You do know that Beca?"<p>

"Yes I know I haven't forgot."

" Okay good cause when you go to their weddings you better have a boyfriend."

" Stacie lets not talk about this."

"Why is someone there with you?"

"No."

"Yes there is whats his name?"

"Stacie where not talking about this!"

"Is he hot"

"Stacie!"

"Fine don't tell me once I get to your house I'll see him."

"If he's here."

"So there is someone with you!?"

"Stacie! Just come and pick up John an hour before your flight okay bye."  
>"Wait!"<p>

I hang up and see John walk in "Hey Johnathon remember when you stayed at Stacie's house for a few weeks?" I ask him

"Yeah."

" What if I tell you that you get to stay with Stacie for a few months?"

"Really!"

"Yeah only that you'll be in New York City."

"Seriously?"

" Yes I think you can spend more time with Stacie and you can come see me on Halloween cause she's gonna come and visit for Halloween."

"Awesome! When am I leaving?"

"Today."

"Yes! Oh thank you thank you thank you Beca. Wait what about school?"  
>"You'll go to school over there you'll have new friends and new teachers."<p>

"Okay cool so can I go start packing my stuff?"

"No Jesse is doing that."

"Okay how is Stacie gonna get me?"  
>"She's gonna pick you up and take you to the airport you'll be in a plane for the first time."<p>

"Wow, are the planes gonna talk like in the movie Planes?"  
>"No but, you can imagine that."<p>

"Agh."

"It'll be okay John."

"Okay so when is Stacie gonna pick me up?"

" Well, the plane leaves at 2:00 o'clock and its 12:45, in about 15 minutes."

"Okay."

"So you better say good bye to me cause I won't see you until Halloween remember?"  
>"Okay bye Beca."<p>

"Don't say bye yet not until you'll leave silly."

"Oh okay. Can I say bye to Jesse?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause he's a cool friend and he likes to play legos with me we even made a car."  
>"Hey legos can be dangerous have you ever stepped on one?"<br>"Oh I see thats why you don't play legos with me right?"  
>"Yes they hurt like a hmm hmm."<p>

"Okay why don't you be more careful next time?"  
>"Why don't you pick them up next time?"<br>"Fine."

John walks to his legos and picks up the car that Jesse and him made and puts it on one of our end tables. "I packed all his things and his toys," Jess tells me. I nod in reply and wait for Stacie to arrive. I hear a knock and open the door to see Stacie. I tell her to come in and I see that she sees Jesse. "Oh my god Beca he's your boyfriend or friend with benefits!" Stacie says pointing to Jesse.

"No, he is not my boyfriend or friend with benefits."

"Then why is he here?"  
>"Cause me and him are gonna have to live together cause of you-know-what."<br>"Oh. So thats why your sending Johnny for that and for you and him to be together alone!"  
>"Stacie! Stop talking!"<p>

Jesse just laughs and I turn aroud and punch him in the stomach. "What the hell?" He says. I turn back around to say my goodbyes to John and he says his goodbyes to Jesse. Once Stacie leaves. I leave to my room and start crying. I hear Jesse following me.

"Beca?"

"Fuck off!"  
>"No. I won't fuck off. Whats wrong?"<p>

"Nothing just leave me alone!"  
>"If you don't tell me I'll figure it out you know?"<br>"I can't tell you."  
>I hear Jesse walk away and start crying once again.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

I walk away from Beca's door. I wish I knew what was wrong so I could comfort her I think to myself. Hours pass and its 5:30 I walk down the small hallway of the apartment and knock on Beca's door and ask her if she's hungry I hear no response and walk in. I see her with some Beats on connected to a computer and I think she was remixing some music. Cause I could here the music be played. I tap her shoulder and she almost shoots me with a sub machine gun that she grabs under the desk that was close to her.

"Oh my god! What the hell Jesse?"  
>"I just wanted to ask if you were hungry so I could make dinner."<br>"Something called knocking?"  
>"I did knock but, you didn't answer so I came in."<br>" Oh sorry."  
>"Its okay. So are you hungry?"<br>"No. Now leave me alone."  
>"Do you want to talk about it."<br>"Jesse please leave."

"Is it because of your dad?"  
>"Jesse leave or I will shoot you."<br>I walk out of her bedroom and go into the kitchen and make myself something to eat. Her refrigerator was practically empty if you only see milk and eggs. Grabbing a few eggs I see someone looking out the window and recognize a white sweater. "Hey I'm calling the police! Dumbfuck!" I see the guy run and leave. "Who are yelling at?" I here Beca say.

"Oh umm there was this guy looking through your window."

"Did you see his face?"  
>"No but I'm pretty sure I saw him in the morning when we were coming back from Weapon Land. He was looking at you and Johnny."<p>

"Did you get to see his face that time?"  
>"No. I couldn't see his face cause it was covered up. I thought he must be like your e boyfriend."<br>"My ex-boyfriend lives in Georgia."  
>"Oh."<br>"So what are you making?"  
>"If I could find more ingredients I would be making omelets, but you only have eggs and milk."<p>

"I was gonna get more groceries this morning, but I forgot. I'm gonna go get some right now."  
>"Its dark and how are you gonna get there ?"<br>"I'm gonna take the bus."  
>"Here I'll go with you we can take my car."<br>"No I'll go by myself."  
>"Come on my car is better than the bus."<br>"Fine."

We get into my car and drive to the supermarket that was a few blocks away from her apartment. She goes in and I grab a cart when she says, "I'm doing the shopping not you m'kaye?"

"What? Why?!"  
>"Cause your gonna pick junk food like Johnathon does."<br>"What if I pay for all the food I get you get a cart and I get my own."  
>"Fine."<br>We start shopping and in 2 hours we finish and go to the checkout in her cart there is so much food and in mine there is only junk like popcorn, candy, chips, juice pouches, and pizza boxes.

We checkout and start loading my car. Once we finish we start heading home and almost run over a stupid idiot running around the road naked. "Watch it you stupid fucker!" Beca yells out. I look at her and turn my head back to the road to see the naked idiot come and run back to us. He was so close of rubbing his ugly naked body all over my car and if he did I would make Beca wash my car and sterilize it. We get home and start getting the groceries. When we finish I start making dinner. I grab one of the foods I bought, which was a box of pizza and start cooking it. In about 20 minutes its ready and I hear the bell ring. I see Beca answer the door and see who was knocking. Why? Why is she still following me. Does she not get what break up means? "Where is Jesse? Me and him need to talk." My ex-girlfriend tells Beca"Well I don't know who you are so I'm not letting you in." I hear Beca say."Well I'm his girlfriend," she starts. "And I need to talk to him." "I'm not going to talk to you Megan," I start saying. "We broke up months ago and now if you want to talk about me and you getting married well guess what you cheated on me."

Megan just walks in and runs to me and starts kissing me. I grab her wrist and push her away. She comes back and this time she kisses me on the lips.

"What the hell Megan?"  
>"Jesse you have to listen your gonna want me back and not be with this ugly whore here."<br>"What did you just call me?" I hear Beca say. Megan ignores Beca and Beca stares at her like she was gonna choke her and beat her to death for calling her a whore.

"Jesse listen."  
>"No I'm not going to listen. I am tired of you coming to my house and start making up reasons so I can get back with you."<br>"Jesse I'm pregnant!"  
>"What?"<br>"I'm pregnant Jesse your having a baby."  
>"How do you know its mine?"<br>"Well your the only guy I had sex with without using a condom."  
>"Your not pregnant and if you are then its not my child. Cause I remember that I never had sex with you."<br>"Jesse you were drunk. You came home and we had sex."  
>"I still don't believe you Megan."<br>"Fine! When I have your baby and get a test to prove to you that this is your baby you have to help care for the baby."  
>"Fine! Do that cause I know that the baby you are or may not even carry is not mine! Now leave before I make Beca kick you out!"<br>"Thats alright cause I know its yours!"

Megan leaves and I just sigh.

"What was all that about?"  
>"She's my ex."<br>"Nah dip Sherlock I heard ya'll 2 talk. I'm asking why does she do that?"  
>"You really wanna know?"<br>"Sure so next time she comes I'll put a grenade in her ugly big purse."  
>"Okay then. We started dating like 5 or 6 months ago. I was in love with her until I proposed to her. She rejected me and told me she was cheating on me. I looked at her and told her that she was a fucking whore. We were at a restaurant and I left her there. I went to a bar and she followed me trying to explain to me why she did cheat. And I told her to fuck off. She walked away. Then like 3 months later she starts coming to my apartment trying to make me take her back. But I wouldn't so she kept on coming and coming and now she came here."<br>"Wow you fucked up by proposing to her."  
>"I was in love. So don't start talking cause you probably had had your heart broken before."<br>"Okay lets not start talking about my love life cause I hate most of my past."

"Shit!"

"What!"  
>"The pizza! I bet it's burnt." I run to the kitchen and check on them. They were totally burnt. I open the oven and tons of smoke comes out. The fire alarm started ringing I grabbed the pizza and go throw them outside. The whole apartment was full of smoke. I hear Beca cough really bad and I go back in the house to find her. I couldn't see her cause of all the smoke and I hear her cough again and this time it sounded horrible. I try to find her but, I can't until I hear her scream my name. I find her lying on the floor of her bedroom suffocating with all the smoke that came out of the oven. I bend down and pick her up. I carry her bridal style and take her outside. When I lay her on the grass I see that she isn't breathing. Her pale skin looked even more pale I did not know that was possible. I start pumping her chest but, I don't hear her breath. So I do mouth-to-mouth. I felt her lips that were cold and the most softest lips I ever felt but, no breathing so I call the hospital<p>

"Hello what is your emergency?"  
>"I need an ambulance to come to 1569 Baker Hall Street. I was cooking a pizza and it got really burnt and I opened the oven and tons of smoke came out that my friend's apartment is filled with smoke and I think my friend has asthma cause she isn't breathing please hurry."<br>"Yes sir an ambulance is on there way."  
>"Thank you."<p>

I hang up and kneel by Beca and put my head to the left of her chest to hear her heart beat I could hear it but, it was faint. I hear sirens of an ambulance come to our apartment and stop right in front of it. They took Beca to the hospital. I followed them in my car and started calling Stacie from Beca's phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Stacie its me Jesse the guy who lives with Beca?"<br>"Yeah I remember is something wrong?"  
>"Yes Beca is in the hospital."<br>"What happened?"  
>"I think she had an asthma attack cause she isn't breathing. Just don't tell Johnny."<p>

I hung up and turn on my emergency lights so I can get to the hospital quickly. I get there and go in and smell all the sterilized and clean crap which gives me a massive headache. I ask a nurse if she knows anything about Beca. The nurse says that she's okay and the doctors controlled her breathing. I sigh in relief and ask if I can go see her. But when I do there is a red head girl asking the nurse about Beca. The nurse tells her the same thing she told me and the red head ask if she can go see her. The nurse lets her and I question myself who the hell is she? I ask the nurse if I could go see Beca, too. She lets me and I go to her room which is in the 5th floor of the hospital building. I walk in and see the redhead talking with Beca. "Hey you feeling well?" I say Beca nods back in reply and the redhead starts talking.

"Oh my god Beca! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend," Beca says in gritted teeth.

"Then what is he?"  
>"Well I can't explain everything cause he's here1 so I tell you later."<br>"Aww but I want to know now, like right now!

"No."  
>"Yes!"<br>"No! Your acting like Johnathon."  
>"Fine."<br>"I called Stacie," I say

"What why?"  
>"Cause she needed to know isn't she like family or something?"<br>"Yeah but she's gonna tell Johnathon dumbfuck!"  
>"No she won't."<br>"Yeah she will!"  
>"I told her not to tell him."<br>"Oh."  
>"Do you want me to call your dad and tell him your in the hospital?"<br>"No. Never mention my dad in anything!"  
>"Sorry I forgot."<br>I started going for the door and when Because said, "Hey Jesse thanks."

"Its okay." I say and walk into the halls of the hospital to find something to eat.

Beca P.O.V.

"Chloe, next time you call Jesse my boyfriend again your dead."  
>"But you like him!"<br>"No I don't!"  
>"Yes you do."<br>"Okay if you keep on talking about this anymore I'm telling the nurses to kick you out."  
>"Fine! But your in denial."<br>Chloe and I keep talking until the hospital clock said 1:38 a.m. Chloe left and I just stare at the white hospital wall. Thinking of how to escape my dad sooner or later if I don't move I will be either killed or kidnapped by my own father. I kept thinking until I fell asleep and woke up to see Jesse asleep in a huge black recliner. I smiled to see him he even looked really cute. Wait did I just call him cute okay first of all I do not like Jesse the way everybody thinks I do. Fuck whats wrong with me? I go back to sleep and get waken up by the nurse.

"Hey sweetie."  
>"Hi."<br>"Guess what?"  
>"What?"<br>"You get out of the hospital today!"  
>"Awesomeness!"<br>"I know so in a few minutes were gonna disconnect you and you need to fill out some paperwork before you leave and one more thing how old are you?"  
>"22 why?"<br>"Cause I would need an adult to fill out your paper work cause you look really young."  
>"Yeah I get that a lot."<br>The nurse leaves and comes back with papers I need to sign and I start getting disconnected. A half-hour later I leave the hospital with Jesse. But guess what for some reason Jesse just kept driving around the city.

"Jesse why are you driving around the city were like an hour away from my apartment."  
>"I know I'm not stupid."<br>"Well your acting stupid."

"I'm sorry."  
>I turn on the radio and changed it to the rock radio station and New Years Day by Black Veil Brides comes up. And I start singing along.<p>

"Wow I did not know you could sing," Jesse exclaims. I don't answer and listen to the next song which is Hell Above by Pierce the Veil. The next song I couldn't help myself but, just sing along I loved this song even though its an old song but, I am in love with. I Love Rock N' Roll by Joan Jett. The next song was badass, too. Johnny's Revenge by Crown the Empire. I just listened to the song cause I didn't know all the lyrics. But Jesse did I turn and see him singing along. Goddamn that boy can sing it was like ear porn and my ear was really horny for more. He kept singing until the next song which of course he had to sing along to Welcome to The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. His voice is beautiful that was the only thing I could think when I heard him sing.

"You know when I was in college I was in a group called the Barden Treblemakers."  
>"You know I don't care."<br>"Well you should… Hey did you ever go to college."  
>"Yeah how do you think I met Amy, Chloe, Luke, and Stacie. I met them in a group like yours only that it was called the Barden Bellas."<br>"Wait you were a Bella?"  
>"Yeah. Why?"<br>"Did you get serenaded by a guy on the day you got there?"  
>"Yeah wait… That was you?"<br>"Wow I did not recognize you… Well a little when I saw your sarcastic smile and scary glares I remembered seeing them."  
>"No wonder I recognize all of your stupidity!"<br>"Hey that hurt you know?"  
>"Yeah well you deserve it cause you tried to make me talk when we worked at the radio station. You do remember who was our boss?"<br>"I think I do what was his name? Was it Duke?"  
>"No! Its Luke remember he now works at Weapon Land?"<br>"Wait how did I not recognize him?"  
>"He changed sort of."<br>"Yeah I see that but how?"  
>"He works out more he got a little more buffer."<br>"Hey are you and Luke dating?"  
>"No why?"<br>"Cause it looks like he really likes you a lot."  
>"Really?"<br>"What you like him , too."  
>"Well not like that."<br>"Yeah you do."  
>"Do not."<br>"Do too."  
>"Do not."<p>

"Do too."  
>"Do not."<br>Do toooooooooooooooo."  
>"Okay you know what just the fuck up dumbfuck."<br>"Ouch… So you were an a cappella girl and I was an a cappella boy were gonna have aca children someday its inevitable Beca."  
>I just wanted to get out of the car jump out but, I couldn't cause I thought who would take care of John? I couldn't give him to my mom or else my mom will end up being arrested for not caring for her own son and when the cops try to find him it will be too late cause he may be dead by starving probably. And the thought of Luke liking me could not get out of my mind cause it was killing me. I had a huge crush on him at college but, like we never hung out I didn't see or talk to him in a years so I forgot him. Until I bumped in to him and fell on him at the apartments I used to live and ended up meeting my lips with his. He recognized me and remembered me from college now he likes me I didn't have huge crush on him I did like him but only a little. All I want to do right now is to get home and sleep and wake up wishing surprisingly to go to my lousy job at an electronic store called Sortcele Electros. <strong>(AN: I couldn't think of a job or the name of the store so Sortcele is Electros spelled backwards. And don't judge cause I couldn't think cause I went to a funeral when I wrote this.) **And see my bitch of a boss Aubrey Posen. Who will once in a while cut my paycheck in half. Which once in a while is my birthday which already past thank god.

"Do you think what Meg said is true?"  
>"No. She probably is just lying just so you can go back with her."<br>"What if I am the father of that baby?"  
>"Don't worry its not yours I promise." I said holding his hand squeezing it gently and he squeezed back and I let go. We get home and I see someone at my apartment door. I get out and see who it is and I see Luke.<p>

"Luke! What are you doing here?"  
>"I thought you were home so I came to visit."<br>"Well I've been at the hospital."  
>"What?! What happened? Please tell me that dork that lives with you didn't do anything to you did he?"<br>"No. Jesse didn't do anything he just burnt a pizza and I had a severe asthma attack."

"Your alright right Becky uh I mean Beca."  
>"Yes I'm alright everything is okay Luke I promise."<p>

"Whatever but, if this dildo ever does anything to you I will beat his ass. That his ass will be on his armpits and his nuts would be his fucking face!"  
>Jesse ran and tackled Luke and then there was a fight. "Guys!" I yelled. "Stop or the neighbors will call the police and right now I do not have enough money to pay a fucking fine." Luke and Jesse stopped beating themselves and Luke had a busted lip and Jesse had a bleeding nose. "Your lucky she was here or I would of." Luke started saying but, then I cut him off. "Luke shut the fuck up cause if you did that to him I would of beat you myself." "Fine," he replied back. I unlocked the door to my apartment and started cleaning and caring for Luke's and Jesse's cuts and bruises.<p>

"Oh poor wittle babies they are hurt and need to be cared for their boo boos." I said in a sarcastic voice. Luke and Jesse laughed in unison and looked at each other when they noticed. I finished and Jesse left to Johnny's room. So it was just me and Luke by ourselves.

"So you like him Beca?"  
>"Who Jesse? No why?"<br>"Cause you seem to care for him a lot."  
>"Now its you great now every one is gonna say 'oh Beca and Jesse are dating and they live together by themselves without her little brother'."<br>"No I'm not gonna tell anybody that you like him if you do? I was just wondering Becky."  
>"Becky? Really Luke?"<br>"Oh yeah sorry Beca…. Hey I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?"  
>"No why?"<br>"Cause I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out or something. Go to the movies or the carnival."  
>"Sure when are you gonna pick me up?"<br>"Maybe around 5? Is that okay?"  
>"Yeah and when did the carnival get here?"<br>"It got here this morning I saw it when I was going home from the grocery store."  
>"Oh."<br>"Do you still want to go to L.A.?  
>"Yeah I still want to but, first I wanna quit my job with Aubrey and get a job at a radio station."<p>

"Well guess what I found a radio station that you will love working at cause its a rock radio station and they want someone to replace the dj cause he started slacking and stealing. And they want someone that can also make some sick remixes."  
>"Oh my god really Luke? If your lying I swear I'll cut your nuts off and make you eat them"<p>

"No I'm not lying."  
>"Thanks Luke now I'm gonna say goodbye to the bitch of Aubrey. And my job at the shop."<br>We kept talking until he left which was like an hour or so later.

Jesse P.O.V.

Why? Why am I feeling jealous? Its just Luke. Me and Beca barely know each other why?. I heard them talk. In my head I asked myself why I thought 'I should of gotten that job for Beca cause I don't call her Becky like Luke says a lot.' Why did I think that. I can't like her. She hates movies, I love movies. Thats something I would dig in a chick that would like movies as much as I do. I see her coming to the hall way and I run to my new room. I hear a knock and I answer the door.

"Hey Jesse I was wondering if you were hungry so I could make food."  
>"Yeah um what are you making?"<br>"I'm thinking of making mac n cheese is that okay?"  
>"Awesome I love mac n cheese. Its delicious liquid gold so yummy and tasty."<br>"Okay I asked if you were okay not explain how you loved it."  
>"Oh sorry."<br>She walks away and I just smile at her. I get my blue laptop out and grab a random movie from my stack of movies in the corner of my room. I notice that I grabbed World War Z great movie. I get it out and put it in my laptop and started the movie. 15 minutes later I hear Beca yell my name I pause my movie and go to the kitchen to eat mac n cheese. I see Beca sitting at the table eating and a black china bowl filled with mac n cheese I sit down and Beca and I are silent when we eat. Once I was done I washed my plate and put the leftovers in the fridge cause Beca finished before I did. Once I finished washing my plate I went back to my room and watched the rest of World War Z. It was getting late so I decided to go and shower. I got undressed and covered my self with a towel. When I was close to the bathroom door I didn't notice were I was going and bumped into Beca who was only wearing a really small towel that was dangerously high. When we bumped into each other we slipped and fell from the water that was dripping from Beca's body and hair that was up in a messy bun. I hit my head on the floor and I saw Beca on top of me unconscious before I blacked out. The next morning I woke up with Beca's head on my chest. I looked at us and I noticed my towel was close of coming of and Beca's was also close of coming off. I heard Beca starting to wake up and hell went loose. "Oh my god. What the hell happened!" Beca yells as she was getting off me turning around and making sure her towel was on that it wouldn't fall off. I got up fixing my towel and trying to explain what happened.  
>"Beca calm down I bumped into you and I hit my head and you hit your head with something and we both blacked out. We slipped cause your hair was wet and so was your body."<br>"When did you wake up?!"  
>"Just now same as you."<br>"If your lying and I find out you touched me I will plant a bomb in your balls that you will need surgery so you can go shit and piss got it?!"  
>"I swear I didn't touch you Beca! I was gonna shower!"<br>"Yeah well I thought you were asleep."  
>"Well you thought wrong cause I was on my laptop."<br>"Yeah probably watching porn."  
>"I was not watching porn!"<br>"Psh whatever."  
>"Okay you know what I don't care."<p>

I walked away and went to go shower. I heard Beca walk around the house hearing things drop fall break or something. Once I finished I wrapped my self tightly and made sure she wasn't out in the hall were I won't bump into her. I went to go change and saw her fixing her weapon room. I did not want to disturb her cause she looked annoyed. I heard a phone ring and I found it was Beca's so I ran to her and gave it to her but, the only thing I got was a fucking yell from her. "What the fuck do you want Jesse cant you see I'm busy fixing this shit for you!"

"For me? Why can't I just sleep in Johnny's bed hes gone and your getting a call from Luke."  
>"Well why didn't you say so and answer the damn phone!"<br>I answered and I heard Luke

"Hey Beca I just called so I can tell you that the carnival is now not a choice anymore cause they found weed and crack hidden under every game and the ferris wheel seats are filled with packs of heroine."  
>"Just saying I'm not Beca its Jesse."<br>"Why the fuck are you answering?"  
>"Cause she told me to."<br>"No she didn't what did you do to her!"  
>"Nothing just saying Beca is right here fixing her weapon room dumbass!"<br>Then Beca grabbed the phone from my hand and turned it on to speaker and she told me to hold it.  
>"Luke sorry I just told Jesse to answer the phone cause one of my grenades was gonna go off."<br>"Woah did you diffuse it yet as long as no one drops it or hits it, it will be okay."  
>"Yeah and I know."<p>

"So we can't have the carnival as a choice they found drugs all around the place."  
>"Wow so do we have to go to the movies?"<br>"Yeah if you want. Do you?"  
>"Not really there's a really cool pizza placearcade 20 minutes away from my house."  
>"Yeah sure we can go there."<br>"Okay then see you later."  
>Beca hung up and I gave back her phone. Later on Luke came to pick up Beca for their date and me I just stay here and chill. I was almost falling asleep on the couch when I heard glass break.<p>

**Okay then I guess this chapter was a little longer than the 1st one please read and review if I get 5 or more reviews I'll update tomorrow or in 2 days. Later on there might be a Luke and Beca pairing but don't go bezerk its not gonna be forever. Just saying World War Z is a great movie I just hate the part when the little boy's parents get infected and he sees them being killed :-( I better stop talking or else I'll begin crying. So deuces!**

**P.S. **

**One more thing I'm changing the title of this story cause I hate it and I think its really cheesy so give me some suggestions please and these will also count as a normal review. And the title has to be related to the story or something. So deuces my children of the dark.**


	3. Chapter 3

=cx**Okay here's the 3rd chapter. You know at the beginning of the movie when there at that celebration party for all the people who were chosen for a cappella. If you remember you might know who I'm be talking about. Theres a really hot blonde that is dancing with Stacie. His hair is spike. He is also at the beginning of the movie right where it starts they show him dancing. Just saying I'm naming him Lloyd. I may pair them up in this later on And warning theres a lemon in this chapter. So just read and review my children of darkness. Please and thank you.**

Jesse P.O.V.

I got up and looked for the gun under the couch cushion. Once I found it I walked to where I heard the noise. I see the man with the white sweater and he looks at me. I couldn't see his face cause he was wearing a creepy mask. I jump back and he sees me. He backs away and grabs a knife from the sink I shoot the knife and his hand. The man screams in pain. He starts coming at me and I shoot him in the stomach and he falls. The man's mask falls off and he covers his face. He runs to the door and starts running. I grab my phone and call the police. I tell them what happens. And they end up coming to Beca's apartment.

Beca P.O.V.

When we got to Pizza's Pizza for our date. I heard police sirens wailing. 4 or 5 of them passed by and I started worrying about Jesse.

"Is something wrong?"  
>"No." I lie<p>

"Okay Beca now lets see what game do you wanna play once we finish eating?"  
>"I don't know why don't we see what kind of games they have."<p>

We walk in and see only couples sitting at tables. Luke laughs at the sight of a gay and lesbian couple. I look at him and he stops. I don't get why people judge them. There human just like us they have feelings. We get to our table and I spot a banner that says "Couple Nights" wow what a coincidence. Once me and Luke finish. We go into the arcade and see many couples play on different games. We are introduced by a gay and lesbian couple who ask us to play laser tag with them. I say yes and Luke looks at me. We get are teams ready and its boys versus girls. Luke looks uncomfortable and I laugh. Our team is green and there white. We go into the laser tag room and start. We start our shoot out and so far my team was winning. Once we finished the guys sucked like really bad. Luke was the only one that actually had a good aiming skills. We walked out the room and I see the guys pouting like 2 year olds. Us the girls were celebrating for victory. We say our goodbyes to the gay and lesbian couples and me and Luke go to another game. We get to the bumper cars. We get in line and Luke starts telling me how I'm going to suck on this.

"Oh really Lukie? Get ready to have your balls crushed." I say as Luke glares at me and I laugh.

"Okay then Beca I warned you."  
>We get in our cars and start going. There was so many people there that Luke couldn't see me. I see him and bump him really hard that I really make him hit his balls to the steering wheel. His face changes and I see him and laugh my ass off. Once our time was up. Luke gets out of the car and grabs his dick. I see him and I snicker.<p>

"Why are you so rude."  
>"I don't know its just fun seeing people suffer."<br>"Okay that was actually mean and scary Beca."

"Well I never said I was nice."  
>We played some other games and leave. But when I thought we were going home he takes me to the movies.<p>

"Luke why are we here?"  
>"For pay back."<br>"What?!"  
>"For you making me hurt my balls were going to see Oculus."<br>"Nooo. You know I don't watch movies."  
>"Well too bad you hurt me so now were gonna be even."<br>"This is torture."  
>We walk in and get our tickets and start watching the movie. I was seriously falling asleep and lay my head on Luke's shoulder. He looks at me and wraps his arm around me. My eyelids started to get really heavy when everyone in the room screamed I looked to the screen and see a face. I just laugh and everyone looks at me. I felt my cheeks burn a little cause I don't like being the center of attention. I lay my head on Luke's shoulder again and fall asleep. I wake up and Luke tells me I fell asleep during the movie. We leave the theatre and start walking to the car. Luke had his hand on my waist and I felt my face burn. When we got to the car there was a man waiting for us. Luke said hello and the guy points a gun to us.<p>

"Give me your money and all your jewelry."  
>"Okay calm down buddy. I'll give you my wallet and here's my watch."<br>Luke gives him his wallet and watch and the guy looks at me.

"What about her?"  
>"Her? She didn't bring her purse."<br>"Yeah but those rings and bracelets are gold"  
>Luke looks at me and I start giving my rings and bracelets to him when I pull out my knife and tomahawk the guy on the leg. I grab the gun and tell Luke to call the police when the police got there they arrested the guy and took him to the hospital.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you through knifes?"  
>"I thought you knew?"<br>"Well I don't and thank god you did cause that guy could of killed us you know?"  
>"I know but he was high."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Cause his eyes were red and a small bag was sticking out of his hoodie and it smelled like weed."<br>"Oh."  
>We got into his car and started driving. When we got to my apartment Luke came out of his car.<p>

"You know Beca I've wanted to ask you this for a long time since college."  
>"Yeah what."<br>"Well the day you walked into the radio station and when you fell on me at the apartments you used to live in and we kissed I-I-I uh…I fell in love with you."  
>I blush and hide my face by putting my hoodie up.<p>

"And I wanted to ask you if yo-you would go out with me?"  
>I look at him and hug him I wish he would of asked me out in college when I did have a crush on him right now my feelings for him were every where I don't know if I even liked him like that or love him.<p>

"So is that a yes?"  
>I nod in reply and he smiles with delight and his face was millimeters from mine. He got closer and we kissed. I didn't know if he came in or if I did. But his lips were soft and his stubble tickled my face. I broke our kiss and he laid his forehead on mine.<p>

"You know what?"  
>"What?"<p>

"We should go on another date Becky."  
>"Really Lukie?" I say and give him a devilish smile.<p>

"Not cool no one calls me Lukie anymore."  
>"Well I just did."<br>He grabs me and kisses me again. We kissed for about 10 minutes and we go our ways. He leaves and I start going into my apartment and hear my phone ring and I answer.  
>"Hello?"<br>"What up Shawshank?"  
>"Amy?"<br>"Hey Beca why didn't you tell me you were at the hospital and had your boyfriend living with you?"  
>"Oh my god Amy Jesse is not my boyfriend. Plus I'm already dating someone. And I had an asthma attack."<br>"Oh I'm sorry I didn't go and visit you at the hospital. And who the hell are you dating?!"  
>"Luke."<br>"What?"  
>"Luke. I've been dating Luke for like 20 minutes."<br>"I thought you were better than this!"  
>"What is that supposed to mean?"<br>"That you should date someone that is worth the love and compassion."  
>"Oh like you and that Bumper guy?"<br>"Hey that was called bribing and you what the hell? Johnny has told me he doesn't like Luke?"  
>"No he doesn't Luke and him get along."<br>"Thats not what Johnny tells me."  
>"Whatever."<br>"Oh and one more thing. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND JOHNNY AWAY FROM ME?!"  
>"Amy don't you watch the news? My dad got out of prison and he is looking for me and Johnny. So I sent him away. Until I find a place to live in Texas."<br>"Texas why the fuck Texas? Its far away from us and Lily's wedding and Chloe's?"  
>"Yeah I know I'll be there for there weddings."<br>"You better or I'll kill you and steal Johnny from you cause that kid is so adorable anyways gotta go I spotted a really hot brunette so I'm gonna go fuck his ass so bye!"  
>I roll my eyes as I hang up and walk into my apartment and see blood and broken glass. "Jesse!" I yell. I don't hear him. I search for him and find him in the bathroom.<p>

"Why are you yelling?"  
>"I-I-I saw the blood and glass."<p>

I hug him and he hugs back.

"I thought you were dead."  
>"I'm not I'm here okay."<br>I let go and help him clean up. I don't ask what happened cause I knew exactly who did this. If I said it wasn't my dad I would be lying to myself. I had to find a place to live and bring Jesse with me. Cause of my fault I left him here and went on a date with Luke and now Jesse is now in danger cause of my fault. Dad must of seen his face. Jesse must of done something cause he didn't have any wounds and he's doesn't look in pain.

"Why is there blood?"  
>"I shot the guy in the stomach and his hand."<br>"Did you see his face?"  
>"No he was wearing a mask and then it fell off. So he covered himself with his sweater and ran out the door."<br>Typical now that he did that. My dad is coming back but, this time he will hurt Jesse. I knew my dad his first attempt makes him look like a big pussy. Then on the second attempt he comes back he will come with some horrible plan. That some people will be killed like Stacie, Amy, Luke, Chloe, Jesse, Lily, Donald, and me. My dad knew who to attack first and it will be Chloe. My dad never liked her and he knows that Chloe and me are best friends. I had to warn her or it will be too late.

I called her and she never answered. "No no no no no no no please answer Chloe," I say as I started crying. I called her 3 times and she never answered. I hear Jesse come and he just had to start talking.

"Whats wrong?"  
>"Nothing!"<br>"No something is wrong Beca."  
>"Just leave me alone I don't need you to help jesus christ!"<p>

He walks away and I felt bad. I fall asleep on the couch and wake up with a warm blue blanket over me. Apartments in Chicago do not have good heating. If its like 35 degrees outside it was 40 in here. I get up and grab my phone. I check it and it has 18 missed calls from Chloe. I call on speed dial and she answers.

"Hello Beca?"  
>"Oh my god Chloe."<br>"Whats wrong."  
>"Where are you?"<br>"I'm just leaving for the airport remember?"  
>"Oh yeah I forgot you were going to Mexico for your vacation. Your taking some weeks off from your job."<br>"Why?"  
>"No reason I just think I butt dialed you and I think I was drunk." I lie.<p>

"Oh okay."  
>"Yeah I gotta go bye."<br>"Yeah sure bye?"  
>I hang up and sigh with relief. I turn around and see Jesse asleep on the other couch that was on the opposite side of the one I was on. I'll admit it once again he looks really cute when he sleeps, so adorable. I get up and see the blanket I was covered by. It was Jesse's cause it said "Keep Calm and Watch Movies." Wow I'm not surprised of course he would have that blanket.<p>

I fold it and put it on his bed. When I go back to the living room Jesse is awake.

"Nice blanket weirdo." I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you Beca my mom got it for me." He replies back with a goofy smile.

"Are you an only child?"  
>"No when I was 8 my parents had my little sister."<br>"Oh. I thought cause you have a huge collection of movies."  
>"Well over more than half I bought and the rest were gifts."<br>"How much money did you spend like over $500? Cause that was a waste of money and so are movies."  
>"You know what if you are gonna insult me with not liking movies than don't even speak."<br>"Psssh whatever."  
>I go into the kitchen and start making breakfast. When I finished the waffles looked delicious. I made some for Jesse and we had a silent breakfast. When I finished I checked my calendar and noticed that Halloween was 3 weeks away. "I'll buy my costume next week," I say to myself.<p>

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

"So what are you gonna be for Halloween Beca?"  
>"I don't know. I really don't want to go and get one but, Johnny told me to be something or else he would ignore me until Christmas."<br>"And you believed him?"  
>"Johnny can be silent for the next 20 years."<br>"No he can't."  
>"Yeah he can. A few years ago we had a family problem and he didn't speak for 8 months. We took him to a specialist and Johnny told them something. That the doctor lied to us and made up something so Johnny's secret could be safe."<p>

"So Johnny spoke and the doctors made up something to not let you worry?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"How do you know?"  
>"He told me."<br>"Oh. When are you shopping for your costume?"  
>"Tonight you wanna come with us?"<br>"Us?"  
>"Yeah me, Lily, Donald, and Luke."<br>"What about Chloe and Amy?"  
>"Chloe isn't here and Amy has one already."<br>"Oh yeah sure when are we leaving?"  
>"In 20 minutes."<br>**_20 MINUTES LATER_**

We were in the car and Luke and Jesse started.  
>"Guys be quiet you and Jesse are annoying as hell when you argue. Now shut the fuck up!"<br>It was quiet for the rest of the ride. When we got to the costume store Luke was called to his job and had to leave.

"Hey babe I gotta go."  
>"Why?"<br>"Boss called he needs me."  
>"Oh."<br>"Its okay just call me when your ready."  
>"M'kaye."<br>He kisses me and we go in.

"Oh my god Amy!" I yell as I saw her make out with some short fat guy.

"Oh Shawshank this is Bumper. The guy I had sex with to get the costume."  
>"Yeah I see and we are now gonna leave you and him."<br>We leave her and that Bumper guy alone and start looking.

Jesse P.O.V.

"I like catching things on fire." I hear Lily say. Alright then this girl probably had issues when she was younger. I walk away and follow Beca.

"So figured out what your gonna be?"  
>"I think a gangster or Scream."<br>"Gangster."  
>"What?"<br>"You should be a gangster and I could be Scream."  
>"You like Scream?"<br>"I like the character but, not the movies. There great but not scary."  
>"Alright then now help me look for a gangsta costume and a Scream one for you."<br>"Found one right there by the zombie bride one." I point out. She tries to grab it but, she's short that it's cute how she tries to get it. I admit it she's cute. I laugh and she looks at me.

"What."  
>"Nothing."<br>"Why are you laughing at me."  
>"Your so short and its funny how you can't reach." I regret saying that cause she hits me in my precious place. I grab it for her and she walks away. I find a Scream costume and go checkout and see Donald and Lily. Donald was death and Lily was Death's Bride. Classy.<p>

I checkout and see Beca calling Luke. The guy answers and comes and picks us up. We leave the store and go you Beca's apartment. When we got there Beca kisses Luke deuces **(Thats what I call it so don't judge.)** I watch and get jealous. I admit it I sort of like Beca. I go in and hang my costume up and start getting ready for bed. I sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop and a random movie. Awesome 21 Jumpstreet. I start watching it and fall asleep. I wake up to the smell of omelets cooking I go outside and see Luke there. I slowly walk back to my room and try my best to hide with the shadows cause I do not want to deal with Luke right now. I go back and restart 21 Jumpstreet. I finish the movie and go back outside and see Luke still here. Goddamn why can't he leave I'm fucking starving and I wanna shower. Oh yeah I forgot I have junk food in my bags and drawers. I open one of my bags and see chips, juice pouches, and candy. Aaah heaven. I grab another movie and see that its Battleship. Later I grab 2 more movies and get tired of eating junk and I really want to shower. It's 2:42 and I wanna eat some real food. I go out and see Luke gone and Beca. Awesome he's gone and why Beca?

_No diggity I got to bag it out. I like the way you work it no diggity I got to bag it out. I like the way you work it no diggity I got to bag it out._

I start hearing Beca sing. I look for her and she's taking a shower. I hear her finish the song and think to myself her voice is so beautiful. I leave to the kitchen to make pizza and make sure it doesn't burn. Once the pizza was cooked I finished the whole thing. Damn I _was_ hungry. I heard Beca leave the bathroom and I make sure she's dressed and I get my clothes and go shower. When I finish I hear Luke's voice. I really don't like that guy he pisses me off so much even in college. I started tip toeing to my room so he won't see me. I got to my room safe and sound and I stayed there until it was 8 at night. I wish Beca and Luke never dated or met cause if I went out there we would end up in a fight. I know Beca won't like that cause someone would call the cops and she would be pissed off that Luke and I would be dead literally. I went out of my room to check if Luke was still here thank god he wasn't. I started hearing Beca talk to someone over the phone. I wait and here the name Stacie.

Beca P.O.V.

"Hows he doing Stacie?"  
>"Johnny is fine I love him so much sometimes I think I should kidnap him and move to Italy."<br>"Yeah if you did that I would of tracked you down and killed you. You know?"  
>"I know thats why I decided not to do that. Okay Beca I'm gonna tell you something please don't tell anyone its just between you and me okay?"<br>"Yeah okay can I guess?"  
>"Yeah sure but you'll never guess."<br>"Alright your pregnant?"  
>"No."<br>"Your pregnant and your thinking of abortion?"  
>"No."<p>

"You finally caught an STD!?"  
>"Hell no!"<br>"You broke the record of having the most sex in one night?"  
>"I wish but no."<br>"Okay I give up!"  
>"I think I'm in love."<br>"WHAT! WITH WHO! WHO IS IT? TELL ME STACIE! Oh my god I did not see this coming!"  
>"His name is Lloyd he's really cute and he also has a huntress."<br>"Let me guess he's a sex addict just like you?"  
>"How did you know?"<br>"Typical."  
>"Okay then but seriously he's so fucking cute, sexy, and hot. Everytime I see him he gets me really horny like a lot. Like the time I was with that Chris guy when we were having sex my."<br>"Okay Stacie I really don't wanna know okay?"  
>"Why not? My stories are great."<br>"There all about sex. Okay now I just want to talk to Johnny my little baby."  
>"Fine he's right here."<br>I wait for a few seconds and I hear his voice.

"Hello?"  
>"Johnny? Hows it going kid?"<br>"Great I'm already married Beca!"  
>"What with who?"<br>"A girl her name is Jordan."  
>"Is she your age?"<br>"No she's 6 and I'm 7 I'm 1 year older."  
>"Okay but, did you tell her parents?"<br>"No but you won't believe this she's Stacie's niece. Her dad is Stacie's big brother."  
>"Is his name Jordan?"<br>"Yeah like my wife and how do you know?"  
>"I met him when I went to his wedding with Stacie."<br>"Oh did I go?"  
>"No you were with mom you were only 3 and a half."<br>"Oh."  
>"So are you happy for Halloween?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"What! What do you mean?"<br>"I want to spend time with Jordan she's my wife you know."  
>"Oh god kids these days. You know if you ask Stacie to ask her dad if she can come with you to Chicago. Lets see what he says okay if he says yes she can come and no I'm sorry buddy you'll only be away for 5 days."<br>"But I'm her husband and we promised to god."  
>"Alright then if she says no you stay and I'll try to return my costume." I say with a grin.<p>

"What you bought a costume? Now I'm defiantly going."  
>"Okay then so have you met other friends than Jordan."<br>"Yeah there is this other boy he's kind of like you but a boy version he's gothic. And guess what else?"  
>"What?"<br>"He's related to Jesse. He is Jesse's nephew!"  
>"What!? So one of your friends is related to Jesse?"<br>"Yeah his name is Andrew."  
>"Cool okay then so is Stacie gonna pick you a costume or do you wanna get it here in Chicago?"<br>"Stacie found me one and she said it looked really cute on me."  
>"Cool what is it?"<br>"I'm not telling you."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Its a surprise like yours."  
>"Okay Johnny I gotta go I have to do something okay I'll call you tomorrow okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>"Now pass me to Stacie."<br>I wait a few seconds and Stacie answers.  
>"Hey Beca whats up?"<br>"Is Lloyd's full name Joshua Lloyd Cage?"  
>"Yeah why?"<br>"Cage ring a bell?"  
>"Uhhh no?"<br>"Oh my god Stacie he's Chloe's cousin they both have the same last name and he was a junior in college. We were freshmen."  
>"What no he never went to college."<br>"Yeah he did, he always flirted with you all the time and you always ignored the poor guy."  
>"Oh now I remember. Now you made me feel bad Beca!"<br>"Well you should of known and noticed him."  
>"Oh well. So do you think his dick is."<br>"Okay Stacie bye!"  
>I hang up and sigh in relief for not listening to Stacie.<p>

The next day I took the bus to the radio station Luke was talking about and gave them my filled out application. Then I went to work at the mall were the shop is. Once I go into the huge electronics store I hear Aubrey bitching. Great something must of happened.

"Where were you yesterday Beca!?"  
>"I took some days off. I even called the shop."<br>"Well next time you take days off your fired!"  
>"Alright then goddamn Aubrey!"<br>"Don't talk to me like that I am your boss you lazy bitch!"  
>Thats it I'm done Aubrey is getting it for calling me a bitch cause right now I'm gonna spend at least $100 on lottery tickets and see how much I win so I can get Johnny and me plane tickets and move to L.A. find a decent apartment and start looking for a part time job cause i'm done with Aubrey's bitching. I jump at her a punch her in the throat. And she starts clawing my face. Lucky for me Aubrey has an addiction of chewing her nails that there really short and ugly with her man hands. I grab her head and start banging it on the floor repeatedly. 2 other co-workers come in and see us. Both of them grab us and separate us. At the same time I grabbed a huge chunk of Aubrey's hair and ripped it out as the guys separated us.<p>

"Thats what you get when you call me a bitch and I get tired of you bitching 24/7 Aubrey you stupid ungrateful cunt!"  
>"Beca your fired and your lucky you and Chloe are friends cause I would of called the police on you but, I didn't cause Chloe will never forgive me."<br>"I don't care anyways I get tired of seeing your face every damn day. Oh and by the way Johnny doesn't like you either."  
>I hear her gasp and I smirk and walk out. I go to a near gas station and spend $100 worth of lottery tickets. I bought 10. All of them were the same, have all the lucky numbers in a row win 20 grand. I scratched the first 5 and only won $10 on each one. I had $50 but, I still need more money. I scratch the rest and on 3 I win $50 on each. The last two I was close of winning 20 grand on both but, won $650 on one and the other one i won $1000. I had enough money for one plane ticket. So I just had to fill out more job applications to find a quick job.<p>

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Johnny was coming tomorrow. So that meant he would be leaving on Sunday. The school were he went gave the students a lot of days off school for Halloween. I wish that happened to me when I was in school. But oh well. It's Tuesday Jesse comes home early and that means I better start showering or else we will have the repeat of our incident that we had a few weeks ago. I took my shower and realized I didn't bring my clothes. I started for the door to go into my room when I heard my apartment door open. I grabbed a pistol hidden behind the toilet and tip-toed out of bathroom. I had to be careful cause my towel was dangerously high if I bend down barely a millimeter I'll be showing my vajaja and my ass. I held the gun with one hand and with my other I held onto the top of my towel. I hid in the darkness of the small hall and saw who entered my apartment I was prepared to shoot when I see Jesse. He walks toward the hall lights and turns them on.

Jesse P.O.V.

"Oh my god! Its true, true, my dream was true!"

"Oh my god Jesse I thought you were someone else!"  
>"Well i'm not am I! I just came back from work you know I come back from work early on Tuesday you know."<br>I sigh and notice Beca in a really short towel. She realizes what she was wearing and blushes and runs to her room. Her picture was stuck. How nice her curves were. Her legs looked sexy god some sexy legs. Wait. Did I just think her legs were sexy damn it. Oh well its true her boobs are perfect and I better stop thinking of her like this. I loosen my tie and start making dinner. I grab a box of cheese pizza and start making it when it was done I took it out and layed it down on the counter so it could cool down. I walked to Beca's room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I thought she was remixing some music. I entered and see her in only wearing a black and white lacey thong with a matching bra.

"Holy shit! What the hell dumbfuck!?"  
>"Oh my god I'm sorry I was just gonna ask if you were hungry I made pizza?" I say as I turn around away from her.<p>

"Okay there is something called knocking I've told you a lot about it!"  
>"I knocked you didn't answer dipshit!"<br>"Just leave goddamn!"  
>I leave and blush as I remember her wearing her small underwear that fit her perfectly fine and… And what the hell? Why am I saying this god I'm such a pervert. I better stop thinking dirty. I start eating and see Beca walk in with a face that said "talk to me I'll kill you, remind me I will chop your nuts off and make you eat them and then slit your throat." She scared me I don't know if I will ever live for the rest of however long I have to stay here. She started eating and I got really scared I couldn't stay in the same room with her. I finish and take a shower and go to sleep. The next day I go to my awesome job of being a lame secretary for a very successful lawyer named Johnny Gryson. This guy was badass for being a lawyer. But I'm still waiting for my call in L.A. I just wanted to score movies write compositions for them. It'll be awesome but, I need the call from L.A. The guy that I spoke with 3 months ago said it'll probably take as long as 10 months. Why so long? Oh well, gotta work and stay with this lame job. When I leave work I see Megan. Oh shit! Why? Wait. Her stomach looks swollen. Oh shit she wasn't lying. She was pregnant. I may or may not be the father of that baby. She probably was about 4 or 5 months when I saw her at Beca's apartment. Cause she looked like she gained weight that day. But this time oh defiantly she looked pregnant. I sneak past her and quickly go to my car and go to Beca's apartment. I get there and go into the apartment and see Beca cleaning up a huge mess.<p>

"What happened?"  
>"Megan."<br>"Megan?"

"Did I stutter?"  
>"She did this?"<br>"Yes she came I told her you weren't here and she barged in and started digging through your stuff and found a picture of you with another girl and she went everywhere big time."  
>"Wait in the picture was there a girl with brown hair and blue highlights?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"Thats my little sister."<br>"Oh she looks pretty cool."  
>"Wait were you jealous?" I say with a goofy grin<p>

"No! I'm with Luke stupid and your annoying as hell!"  
>"You know what I'm tired of us insulting each other. Lets get along for once."<br>"What?"  
>"Hello my name is Jesse Swanson. Nice to meet you. I like movies and my dream job is to score movies. You know make people cry but, I feel like music can only do that you know."<p>

"I am not doing this Jesse."  
>"Yeah you will or I will take all your weapons."<br>"Bullshit! You don't even know where most of them are dumbfuck."  
>"Really? Theres one hiding on a ceiling fan. One is inside the tv and I didn't mean to find this one but, I didn't touch it cause it had grenades all over it. Its under the floor right by your left foot."<br>"Bastard. Hello my name is Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you. I'm in love with music and my dream job is to produce music. And your right when you said music can make people cry than movies. But I will never get my dream job ever because I don't have the money. And I don't like watching movies because they are totally predictable like that kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father."  
>"How?"<br>"Vader is German for father. His name is literally Darth Father."  
>"Huh well you know German thats why you don't like movies. You know what you need a moviecation and I'm gonna give you one. Tomorrow night I don't work we can watch a movie."<br>"No."  
>"Yes or else your weapons are gone."<br>"You little fucker fine."  
>I walk away smiling at her and go into my room. I go to sleep and wake up to the sound of a familiar voice. Its Wednesday I get the rest of the week off for Halloween. Why? I think for all the parents who have kids they get to spend time with all their kids on Halloween night and care for them. I go to the living room and see Johnny.<p>

"Jesse!"  
>"Johnny!"<br>Johnny runs to me and I pick him up. This kid is so fucking heavy but, he's so fucking skinny.

"I wanted to talk to you but, Beca didn't let me talk to you."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause she say your a bad influence."  
>"What! I am not!"<br>I see Beca and she smirks. I put Johnny down and start making breakfast. I make bacon and eggs. And Beca, Johnny, and me eat. We have a silent meal and I leave to my room. I play some music and then it was ruined by Beca listening and singing along to Johnny's Revenge by Crown the Empire

_Ha ha ha ha_

_Oh well look what we have here boys_

_Everybody give a warm welcome to Johnny!_

_Ha ha, what do you say we show Johnny a thing or two about what it's like to die._

_How could this really have happened_

_One second life was looking up_

_The next I'm on my way down_

_I thought my story had ended._

_But if this hell is where I'm trapped_

_Then I will seek my revenge_

_I've come for_

_Blood, blood, blood!_

_And I'm not leaving till I_

_Have your heart_

_You're going to pay for all that you have_

_Done, done, done!_

_I'll feel alive when I have_

_Blood, your blood (Blood, your blood)_

_Because revenge is all I haven't lost_

_You thought I was through_

_You may have killed me but now I'll come for you_

_You thought I was through?_

_Well that was far from your first mistake..._

_I have a twisted mind_

_And I have seen your fate_

_You think the end is close for you_

_When really, you're fucking late._

_Your reign is over_

_There's no forgiveness_

_There's no forgiveness for all that you've done._

_I've come for_

_Blood, blood, blood!_

_And I'm not leaving till I_

_Have your heart_

_You're going to pay for all that you have_

_Done, done, done!_

_I'll feel alive when I have_

_Blood, your blood (Blood, your blood)_

_Because Revenge is all I haven't lost_

_You've taken everything I've ever loved_

_So give me blood, blood, blood!_

_I'll feel alive when I have blood_

_Your blood_

_I want it all_

_I want it all_

_See the way_

_Your blood spills on the ground_

_But then before my eyes_

_He turned into a man..._

_I've been fooled again_

_I've been fooled again_

_You are just a slave..._

_You've dug your bed, deep inside of your grave._

_Now slave, you will sleep_

_For eternity, for eternity_

_I've come for_

_Blood, blood, blood!_

_And I'm not leaving till I_

_Have your heart_

_You're going to pay for all that you have_

_Done, done, done!_

_I'll feel alive when I have_

_Blood, your blood_

_Because revenge is all I haven't lost_

_You've taken everything I've ever loved_

_So give me_

_Blood, blood, blood!_

_I'll feel alive when I have_

_Blood, your blood_

_I want it all!_

I couldn't help it. I walked to the living room and sang along. I saw Johnny sing along. I started acting like if I was playing one of the guitars and Johnny started head banging. This was the first time I've seen Beca laugh and smile like with out any sarcasm. She looked happy. She looked beautiful. Johnny started to do sreamo along with the guy who did it. He also looked happy. We started singing along with other songs. We sang for like an hour. We all fell on one couch. Johnny sat down on Beca's lap and put his legs on my thighs. He started falling asleep. Jet lag it was only eleven in the morning. Beca was going to take him to her room, but I took him cause I thought she could of hurt herself cause she's so short and skinny. I go back to the living room and see Beca start cleaning the apartment. I help her and we play music but, keep it low cause of Johnny. We play the Black Veil Brides Wretched and Divine album. I start doing the dishes and we finish them. When there wasn't anymore dishes to wash there was a lot of foam. I grabbed some and rubbed it on Beca's hair. She looks at me and sticks her hand in the sink grabs a shitload of foam and rubs it on my face. After that we had a soap foam war. We were covered in soap. We cleaned up and continued cleaning. When it was time to vacuum and mop we started dancing along. After mopping the floors were slippery and we started sock skating and dancing. Beca was skating so fast she lost control and bumped into me making us fall on the floor. She was on top of me and I was grabbing her waist as we fell. She rolled off me. And we just laughed. We get up and sit on the couch it was five o'clock and I thought hey why not start the moviecation now. I got up went to my room grabbed my laptop and the Breakfast Club.

"You know why not start are moviecation."  
>"Why?"<br>"Why what?"  
>"I'm tired."<br>"Just watch the end of the movie and then I can die a hero."  
>We sat on the floor with our backs against the couch. I started the ending. I started repeating the whole ending when the narrator Brian talked. I started talking about all the fun facts about the movie and I caught Beca looking at me.<p>

"Your supposed to watch the movie."  
>"Sorry."<br>I look at her and she turns and looks at me. I lean in but, she stops the movie and gets up.

"I'm sure its a great movie."

She walks away and I sigh. I get up and take my stuff to my room. I clean and organize my room. I put all my junk food in one bag and hide it under my bed where I find a grenade. My eyes become wide and I run to Beca.

"What the hell you are trying to kill me!"  
>"What?"<br>"I found a grenade under Johnny's/my bed."  
>"You found it?"<br>"Yeah you put it there you crazy ass bitch!"  
>"I didn't put it there. When I was organizing the weapon room I was looking for it cause it rolled off some where."<br>"Well go and fucking get it."

We go to my room and Beca gets it out.

"Huh thank god it didn't explode right."  
>"You are crazy!"<p>

She leaves and I look around to find anymore grenades. I only find guns which didn't bother me a lot. I sigh in relief. I check my calendar and see Halloween was on Friday. Two days away from today.

**2 DAYS LATER**

Beca P.O.V.

It was Halloween and I was getting ready for it. I took Johnny to Stacie's apartment which was a few streets behind my apartment. I took him cause he didn't want me to see what he was cause it was a surprise. I got ready in my 40s gangster costume. I named my self Al Capone's daughter. Beca Capone. I looked in the mirror and damn I looked sexy. I put on some boy dress shoes I borrowed from Amy's boyfriend Bumper. That guy had some tiny ass feet. When I was ready I went out and saw Jesse. He looked cool in his… Hold it was he shirtless under the Scream costume cause damn that guy had a perfect v going down to his… Wait why am I thinking this shit. Luke is hotter and he has a better v than him. I waited for Stacie to come and drop off Johnny so I could take him trick-or-treating. I wait for thirty minutes and he's here. I see him and Johnny looked so fucking adorable. He dressed like his favorite member from Black Veil Brides. He looked like Christian he had a wig on that was jet black and he had a bandana on making some of his hair go down. He had white and black make-up on and he was shirtless and his stomach also had white and black make-up. He got his nails painted black perfectly and he had a trick-or-treat bag that said "Black Veil Bride Army" Jesus Christ he looked so adorable. He had a leather jacket on. It wasn't zipped up because of the make-up he had on his stomach. He was wearing some loose leather skinny jeans with a small chain connected on to it. After I saw him I saw someone else dressed like a Mushroomhead member. Waylon Reavis she had make up on that looked liked his mask. She was dressed just like him. She also looked adorable. Then I remembered she was Johnny's "wife" Jordan.  
>"Oh my god Johnny look at you your a mini Christian Coma and you Jordan your a mini Waylon Reavis. Ha so cute." I say. We all start walking out the apartment and start trick-or-treating. Stacie leaves and Jesse comes. Johnny was surprised when I dressed like a 40s gangster. He thought I was gonna dress like a scary monster. When we start hitting the street Luke's car pulls up to my apartment. He comes out dressed like Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance. From the song Welcome to the Black Parade. I laugh and walk up to him and kiss him. We walk back to Johnny, Jordan, and Jesse and Johnny looks at me and Luke.<p>

"Since when have you and Luke dated?"  
>"The day you left I think."<br>"Oh."

Then Luke starts speaking.

"What? Was I supposed to ask you first Johnny?"  
>"Yes what if you were a person that was infected like in World War Z?"<br>"Well I'm not. We can go to the doctor tomorrow and ask him to check me so you know I'm not infected okay?"  
>"Oooh can he check me too?"<br>"Yeah sure tomorrow I'll go and pick you up."  
>"Awesome! Can we take Jordan too?"<br>"Yeah." Luke says smiling.

When we walked to the first few houses they did not know who Johnny, Jordan, and Luke where dressed up like. We just laughed and told them to look up the band members they were dressed up like. We went out for 3 hours and went home. I checked his candy and pocketed some of his and Jordan's for me. They had candy to last the rest of the year. We started taking off our costume and I helped Johnny and Jordan to take off there make-up. We all showered but, Luke who looked so fucking sexy in his costume. Everyone left to bed but, me I stayed with Luke. Johnny was going to sleep in my bed with Jordan so I had to sleep on the couch.

"You know you looked fucking sexy in your gangster costume."

"Thanks, you also looked sexy and cute," I say blushing.

"So tomorrow when do you want me to pick up Johnny?"  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Yeah I have a friend he's a doctor for children. I'll go there tell him to "check us for a zombie virus" so Johnny could let me go out with you baby."  
>"Wow. He's gonna have fun with you and Jordan."<br>We look at each other and he met his lips with mine. We started making out. He adjusted me so we could lay on the couch. He was on top of me going lower down my waist to a dangerous part. Are kisses got deeper and I was grabbing his hair trying to get us closer. His tongue started asking for entrance to my mouth and I let him in. Our tongues started fighting for dominance and like usually I won. But then he took all the dominance. Our tongues danced together and he flipped us over now I was on top of him. His hands slid down to my ass. He grabbed it and I moaned. He started kissing my neck down to my shoulders. I stop our kissing and tell him to go shower. I find a pair of boxers and pajama pants that were left here from the previous owners and give them to him. He showers and I wait until he finishes. He comes out and grabs my waist. He grabs my hands and pins my to the wall. I stop kissing him and take him outside to his car. We close the door and lock it. I was only wearing sweatpants and a tank top. We start kissing and my nails dig into his back. He enters my mouth he wins dominance. Then he kisses me down my neck slowly and passionately. "Beca," he whispers. He starts sucking my sensitive spots and I moan quietly. He slides his hands down till he gets to the end of my tank top. He slids his hands under my shirt and takes it off.

"I hate to ask this Beca, but do you want this to have sex or just stay in our under clothes and just make out?" He says as he blushes a light pink. I think about me getting pregnant. I couldn't have a baby right now. I want a kid but, right now I don't.  
>"The second one."<p>

We keep making out and I take of his pants. I felt his member really hard through his boxers I slide my hand down to his member and squeeze it gently. He moans as I keep squeezing it. He grabs my hand and pins it down to the seat. He kisses me down my neck and keeps going down until he got to the hem of my sweat pants. He takes them off and looks really surprised as he sees me in a thin lacey thong. I give him a devilish smile and kiss him really deep. We keep on kissing making our kisses deeper. He flips us over and lowers his hands down to my ass. I moan and think to myself I really want sex but at the same time I don't. Stacie, what does she do when she doesn't have condoms. I couldn't believe I was taking her advice, but what the hell? What if I try analy she said it doesn't count as sex. Fuck it Luke go me horny with his hard dick rubbing on me and right now I feel wet. I stop kissing him and tell him I wanted to have sex.

"Are you sure? I didn't bring any condoms."  
>"We can have anal sex?"<br>Once I said that he grabbed my face and brings it to his. He kisses me downward until he gets to my boobs. His hand goes down and unclips my size d bra. My tits harden as I feel the coldness of the car. Luke's mouth is on one of my boobs while he plays with the other one. Then he switches leaving the other one red. He starts kissing me again and goes down to my waist. He starts kissing me up my thighs and sucks on the sensitive parts close to my pussy.

"You smell good babe."  
>"And your really hard felt you through your pajamas.<p>

He blushes and he starts fingering me. I start moaning his name.

"Luke s-s-stop it!"  
>"What do I stop?"<p>

He grabs my thong and rips it in half. He throws it somewhere in his car and he starts kissing my lips.

"Seriously Luke stop t-t-teasing!"  
>I feel his tongue go in me he stops and looks at me. He tells me to stand up and grabs my waist and pulls me down to his face that I'm riding him and my pussy is being sucked. I started for his boxers and slide them off. I see his 10 inch dick and grab it. I start kissing it and blowing air on it. I play with his balls and listen him groan under me. I start sucking his dick and moan at the same time. I started playing with his balls and kissed his dick everywhere. I started licking his balls and playing with them in my mouth. I feel myself coming and orgasm all over Luke, but prevents it by sucking me clean.<p>

"Luke uh aaah I'm coming! Aaaah uh uh uh!"

I get off and I'm back to my usual position of him being on top of me. He looks at me to ask for permission to enter my bootyhole. I nod in response and he plunges in. He starts pumping slow and got faster every minute. He flipped us over so now I was riding him. His hands grabbed my ass and squeezed it. He started staring a my boobs that where bouncing as I rode him. I lift myself a little bit and I feel him slap my ass repeatedly. He flips us over and comes out of me. He makes me be on my stomach and he lays on top of me. He plunges in and every time he goes in deeper. He grabs my face and kisses me down my neck.

"Uh uh uh ah ah faster Luke please oooh aaah ah ah! I'm coming faster!"

My big O comes and so does Luke. He then again switches positions that we were in doggy style. I hear the slap of our skin and feel the heat and sweat between us. I use all my strength to stop and try to take control. I make sit down and sit on him with my back towards him. I make him go in and try to go as fast as I can. I grab his hands and make them squeeze my boobs. I turn to face him and make him grab my ass. I start feeling my walls become tighter and come right after I pull out of him. He grabs me and switches us to normal position. He was on top of me and started plunging in faster and harder and went deeper every time he came in. I feel my last big O come and he comes too. He comes out and lies on top of me kissing me. We could barely fit in his 2012 Chevy Camero back seats.

"Beca?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Guess what?"  
>"What?"<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too Lukie."<p>

"Payback."

He grabs my ass and slaps it real hard and I moan. We start getting dressed and I try to look for my thong, but forgot Luke ripped it so I just put on my sweat pants. It was eleven thirty-seven when we came in. I told Luke to shower again cause of our sweat. After he finished I told him to go to my weapon room and there was a queen size bed. I took a shower and dryed myself. I didn't bring any clothes so I went to the weapon room and enter naked. To my surprise Luke was also naked. I ran to him and stood on the bed posing for him. He growled and grabbed my waist and brought his lips to mine.

"Beca I will always love you."  
>"I will always love you too Lukie."<p>

He slaps my ass and I moan quietly. He turns to his side to face me and I turn to face him. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes my ass. I dig deeper into his chest and his abs and fall asleep.

**So what did you think? I know I suck at writing smut. Oh well okay then I have really good news. I will be updating only Mondays and Fridays. Especially Fridays. Okay so thats it please review my children of the dark.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha ha he funny story I had chapter 4 nice and ready and all and I started editing it of all its mistakes. Once I did that I left to help my mom for like 5 minutes. My little "baby" (I call her my baby, but she's my 3 year old niece) got on my computer and deleted the whole damn thing. I had to start the whole thing over. So when I was writing it I wasn't sure if I was going to update on Friday, but I did and I'm glad I did. So any ways here's chapter 4 read and review. (Warning! Lemon)**

Chapter 4

Beca P.O.V.

I woke up and felt Luke's heart beat against my ear. I moved as gently as I could so I wouldn't wake up Luke. I check the clock and it says three twenty-one in the morning. It was morning and I was still pretty tired and freezing. I gently got out of bed and tried to pull the covers off the bed, but woke up Luke in the process.

"You better not be getting out of bed at this time babe."  
>"I'm not I just want to pull the covers off cause I'm freezing my ass off."<br>"That sounded dirty and you're ass does look great from here."  
>I blush and Luke gets up. He wrapped his arms around me and my back was to him.<p>

"I never seen you blush before and you look really cute when you do. I better say that you're ass looks great more often."  
>"Well you know if you say that again I will grab your dick harder and harder every time you say that."<br>"You're ass looks great and sexy and I'm getting really horny by it."

I grabbed his dick hard enough to make him cry out. I shut him up and turn to look at him.

"Oh pour Lukie is hurt do you want me to kiss your booboo?"  
>"I would make you do more than kiss it, but some people are here and I don't want them to hear us."<br>"Well tonight I can tell Jesse to baby-sit them I'll make up an excuse and I can go to your apartment and have fun."  
>"That sound awesome. So can we get back to bed cause it's so fucking cold…"<br>We take the covers off and we get back to bed. I barely get on it and stand up to throw all the extra pillows some where else making sure it doesn't hit my chest of grenades. And Luke just grabs me by the waist again and pulls me down humping me.

"See I told you I was horny."  
>"Well if we could we can go to your apartment, but I'm really sleepy."<br>We make our lips meet and make-out for a while. I enter his mouth and barely lick his top left canine tooth. Our tongues dance and fight trying to win dominance and I won. As we kiss Luke touches me in places and he grabs my ass and squeezes it. I moan and slid my hands down to his dick. I rub my hands on it and play with his balls. We stop kissing and Luke wraps his hands around me and we all asleep. I wake up again and check the clock and it says eleven fifty-six. I quickly wake up and Luke looks at the clock and we both panicked. We were naked and I did not want Johnny, Jordan, or Jesse to see me. I remembered that I had a bin of clothes for winter for me and Johnny. I look for it and find it and I find clothes for me and Luke some. I start putting on my thong that I found and Luke groans.

"Why?"  
>"Why what?"<p>

"Why do you have too put your clothes on I like seeing you like this."  
>"I like to see you too like that, but I cannot been seen like this especially by Johnny. Do you know how embarrassing it will be to let anyone see me and you?"<br>"Yes, I know it'll be embarrassing. And I remembered about taking Johnny and Jordan for there "zombie virus" check up. I promised him so I can go out with you and love you and be with you and touch you."  
>Luke almost brought me to tears and he came to me and started kissing me.<p>

"Beca you're so beautiful it hurts me."  
>"That was the most cheesiest thing I ever heard that I can almost smell it."<br>"Why are you so rude?"  
>"If you sing that song I will hate you forever."<br>"Saturday mornin' jumped out of bed and put on my best suit. Got in my car raced like jet all the way to you. Knocked on your door and with a heart in my hand. To ask you a question."  
>"If you wanna sing me a song that is not the song I like."<br>"I cannot hide whats on my mind I feel it burning deep inside. A passion crime to take whats mine let us start living for tonight. Never gonna change my mind we could leave it all behind. Nothin's gonna stop us. Not this time. So take your hand in mine. It's ours tonight. This is a rebel love song. Hearts will sacrifice it's do or die. This is a rebel love song."

"No, I love that song, but no."  
>"I walk a lonely rode the only one I've ever known don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone. I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone."<br>"That song is great, but no."

"You put a sour flavor in my mouth now. You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out, but were so lucky. Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down. Looking for the time of your life. A pretty picture, but the scenery is so loud a face like heaven catching lightning in your nightgown, but back away from the water babe, you might drown. The party isn't over tonight. He-eyy. Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning. He-eyy out the back door goddamn, but I love her. I love her anyway. I love her anyway. Miss Jackson. Miss Jackson. Miss Jackson. Are you nasty?"  
>"Okay well you have on more try and if you don't get it I'm leaving and I am not going to your house tonight."<br>"Give me a hint?"  
>"The song is by Three Days Grace."<br>"Pain without love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one I'll take you by the hand and I'll show you a world that you can understand.''

"I was literally gonna leave you here and leave."  
>"I can sing Rude again."<br>"Okay I'm sorry."

We get dressed and Luke leaves with Johnny and Jordan to get tested for the "zombie virus" that they are so happy about. They come back an hour later and Johnny literally said "I, let Luke Jones take my sister to be his girlfriend. But! If you hurt her I will plant grenades in your house or where ever you live and make them explode on your birthday which is coming up in two months. And if you decide to leave I will hunt you down and slit your throat." Luke looked really scared and creeped out when Johnny told him this. I even was creeped out and wondered where he got this from. I made lunch and dinner for Jesse, Johnny, and Jordan to eat. Then I had to think of something so Jesse could baby-sit.

"Hey Jesse can I ask you something?"  
>"Yeah sure what is it?"<br>"Can you take care of Johnny and Jordan for me? I have to do some things and I won't be back until tomorrow and if you ask there personal and Luke is taking me."  
>"Oh yeah sure when will you be back tomorrow?"<br>"Like around 2 I think I don't know how long it will take, but I cannot let Johnny know ."  
>"Yeah sure I'll baby-sit them."<br>"Thanks."  
>I walk away with a huge smile in my face hoping it doesn't come and bite me back in the ass or jinx me. I pack some of my clothes and wait until Luke comes and picks me up. I get a text from him and he tells me he will be picking me up at seven. It was five o'clock when I got the text and I made sure there was enough food for all them and made sure Jesse did not hurt Johnny and Jordan because they both have asthma. Not as bad as mine, but I do not want to come back the next day and get told that Johnny and Jordan are in the hospital. Luke gets here and I say goodbye to my baby and to his "wife". We get to his apartment and walk in.<p>

"So what do you want to do?"  
>"Mmm anything, but watch a movie."<br>"Well we can make-out, shower together, you can strip for me, give me a lap dance, or we can fuck each other."  
>"We can wait for that and some of those things I am not gonna do that to you."<p>

"Which ones?"  
>"Strip for you and give you a lap dance."<br>"I knew you were gonna say those, but I can be happy with the others Becky."  
>I grabbed his dick really hard and he went down to his knees. I laughed at him in pain. He grabbed me and we started kissing we started walking, for me it was walking backwards and for him he was walking forwards. We bumped into the couch and we fell on the couch and then rolled off it and landed on the floor.<p>

"That was the worse idea you had to kiss me."  
>"You think!"<br>I look at him and I taunted him of me kissing him and when we were centimeters apart I got up and walked into the kitchen and looked in his fridge. He walked behind me and slapped my ass. I turn to him with a coke in my hand and smile at him.

"You know Beca it's really rude for someone to not ask to go into someone else's things. And I think they deserved to be punished."  
>"What are you gonna do slap my ass?"<br>I put my coke down and he grabs me and kisses me deeply and gives me two or three hickeys on my neck. I look at him and walk away swaying my hips side to side and sit down on his couch. When I sat down the short shorts I was wearing got high overtime I sat down. Luke sat beside me and saw my legs.

"You are getting me so horny Beca. I'm gonna rip those clothes off you and fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

Luke grabs me and carries me to his kitchen table. He makes me lean down on it that my chest is against it. He pulls down my shorts and and slaps my ass. I moan in pleasure. Like I told him I just wanted to have anal sex he actually listened to me. Unlike my other 2 boyfriends. They made me feel uncomfortable when we were alone. He unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. And plunged himself into me.

"Aaahh! Ooh, aah, ah, faster!"

"You're so fucking tight!"  
>Aah! Ah, ah ,aahh, ah, ah oh, ah, aha!"<br>My big O came and so did Luke's. We came together and he stopped. I wanted more, but I was waiting for later. We stop and I take off my shorts and shirt. Showing my lacy thong and bra. Luke saw me and he literally started drooling. He took off his shirt and pants showing his abs and the v that goes down to his member. I see his dick and damn it was getting really wet. He grabs my face gently and he kisses me passionately He lowers his hands down to my waist and I have my hands on his neck. He rests his forehead on mine we look at each other for a few moments. I separate us and sit down on the couch and flip through the channels. He sits by me and later he lays his head on my lap. I play with his hair while he takes a twenty minute lap.

"You know, you smell really good Beca."  
>"Well from here I can see you're dick Lukie."<p>

He gets up and starts kissing me down my neck. I moan as he does that and gently rubs his lips down my hickeys. I look at him and push him down the couch and start kissing him. He lowered his hands down to my ass and squeezed it. I pull down my g-string and I feel Luke's hands slap my naked bare ass. Luke's hands come down to my bra and unclips it. I pull down his boxers. And look at him. I walk away and sit down on his table and drink some of the coke I left behind. He comes to me and kisses me and makes me lay down on the table. He rubs his dick around my pussy. Making him spread his cum all over it. I moan of pleasure and I grab his dick and make it go between my boobs. I squeeze my boobs together and he throws cum on my neck and boobs. He kisses me down to my tits and sucks them. He leaves them red and before I sucked his cock I rubbed my boobs in his face. I lowered myself down to his dick and started teasing him. I gently blew air on the the tip of his dick and licked his balls. I started suck only the tip and then started sucking his 10 inch dick. He moaned in ecstasy and he picked me up and layer me down on the table and lifted my legs up and slowly plunged himself in. At first he went in and out slowly for about ten minutes and every five minutes he would go a little bit faster. He stopped and pulled out of me. I got of his table and made him lay down on the floor. I lifted one of his legs up and started rubbing my pussy down it. I lowered myself to his dick and faced him I rode him for a little bit and I switched positions. I turned my back on him and tweaked my ass on his dick making it go as fast as I could make it go in and out. I felt all the heat between Luke and me. I got up and slapped my ass to make him follow me. I grabbed a chair and made him sit down. I sat on his lap and started kissing him. I opened my legs and made my knees be on both of his side. He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard. I rubbed my body against him and played with his dick. I got his dick and positioned myself so he could come in. I made his dick go in and I heard the noise of skin slapping.

"L-l-u-k-ke. You ah feel ah ah ah oh so good."  
>"You're so fucking tight Becky!"<br>"Lukie! Make m-me ah agh come ah p-p-ple-a-s-s-e ohh ah ah uh uh ugh!"

I stopped and switched positions by putting my back to him. I grabbed his hands and made them squeeze my tits. I stayed like that for a while and moved to his couch. Right now I wanted sex, but like very where. I want to try many positions and many places to have sex. I hand my hands to the arms of his couch and I slapped his ass and pointed to it so he can go into me. He went in and I felt my boobs bounce up and down.

"Oh ohh ooohh! Ah ahh ugh ugh uh!"  
>"Beca!"<p>

One of his hands went to my one of my tits and he started squeezing it. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I slapped his ass and grabbed his dick hard enough he would do something for payback. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. He came in and saw me.

"Beca you are making my whole fucking dick throb. We have made a huge mess of all the orgasm justice you have brought."  
>"Well if you want more, come and get me. My body is waiting. Touch me Luke."<br>I say it in a seducive way he came to me and grabbed me kissing me deeply. He taunted me with his dick coming in to me, but it never didn't. I wanted him to come to me. Make me feel good. He went into me hard. Like really hard, I moaned out really loud. I felt the water hits us and it felt good, because we were both sweating from all the heat. He went in so fast. We stopped in the bathroom and he took me to his bed. There he kissed me down my neck and went to my thighs. He smelled my lips and he started licking me. He dug in his tongue into my lips and I moaned in pleasure. He went like that and switched. He started massaging my clit. He started going in with only 1 finger and then he added another. He added another finger and I felt so good. He stopped and he laid onto of me and plunged in.

"Fuck me like if it was our last time."  
>"Oh yeah well if this was our last time. Why are staying with me for a little longer tomorrow?"<br>"I want to be with you."

He went faster than all the time he went in. I felt him go in deeper and deeper. I started feeling my climax. My walls were getting so wet by the second and tight. I felt myself come multiple of times, but this had to be the biggest. I came and Luke came into me and plunged his mouth into my pussy. Sucking me up dry. He laid on me gently so he wouldn't crush laid down and I laid my head to his chest. He looked at me and kissed my forehead. He switched us and now he was onto of me. He gently put his lips on mine and kissed me, but this kiss had tone the most paginate one. We made out for a long time. Our kisses got deeper and deeper. We stopped and Luke layer on his side. I turned to face him and laid my head on one of his arms. I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me. I woke up and I felt his warm breath on me head. I looked at him and smiled. He looked so gentle in his sleep. I check his clock in his room and it says seven eleven. Cool I can still go to bed I can wake up at ten and still be with him. I fall asleep and I get woken up by a Luke.

"Morning baby."  
>"Morning what time is it?"<br>"It is nine forty-eight. Why?"  
>"To see how long I get to be with you alone."<br>"Aaah I'm delighted."  
>"Wow."<br>Luke gets up and grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on. He walks out of his room and I go into his closet and find a hoodie. I put it on, but I don't zip it up. I go into the living room and sit down and wonder where was Luke? He comes out and I turn and see him leaving the bathroom. He looks at me and gives me a devilish smile. He walks to me and sits down by me on the couch. I look at him and sit on his lap and lay my head on his shoulders. I feel Luke rub my thighs and taunt my lips. I moan in pleasure and I rub my hand on his dick. He starts sliding his hand up my body and stopped on my cheek. He caressed my face I met his lips. We sat there kissing and taunting each other. I took of his hoodie and rubbed my body on him as we kissed. He stopped kissing me and got up and took his boxers off. I look at him and check him out. I get up and he grabs me. He carries me up and he grabs my ass and I wrap my legs around him. He lays me down on the cold floor and grinds on me. I roll us over and I sit in his dick. I play with it and get up and rub my pussy on his dick. I feel him spread cum all over it and it feels great. He grabs me and he makes me sit on his face.

"Oh ah ah aaah!" I moan in ecstasy. I grabs his hands and make them squeeze my tits. Luke sucks me up dry and I get up. I start rubbing his dick against his dick and orgasm all over his torso. He grabs me and turns me over that I'm facing the floor. He slaps my ass hard and I moan. He grabs his dick and rubs it all over my ass. He enters my ass and he grabs my face kissing it as he goes in and out of me. I moan and I feel myself come. I come and he flips me over. He starts fingering me and enter another finger and another. I feel my self coming and he drinks my juice. I push him and make him lie down. I sit on his face and I started sucking his dick. I moan as I sucked hims and we stay in position 69 for a while. We stop and I get up checking the clock. I leave him alone and go into his bathroom to shower. I grab a towel and realize I forget to get clothes and I left them in his room. I dry myself and walk out naked. He sees me and slaps my ass. I smile at him and go into his bathroom and get dressed. I grab some short black shorts and an Asking Alexandria tank top and put it on. I look at his apartment and see how it was messy from all the orgasm juice. I blushed as I saw our mess and I start cleaning up. I see that Luke was taking a shower cause I didn't find him any where and I heard the shower running. I finish and his apartment doesn't smell like sex anymore. I sit on his couch and get on my phone. I start reading a book I bought from the app store. I hear Luke's footsteps and he sits by me. I look at the clock and it says twelve fourteen. Luke watches his tv show called The Walking Dead **(I am so happy that the season premier is this Sunday!). **I watch it with him and realize that its really good and see that there were comics for the it. I went into the app store and bought the fist comic and started reading it. I read half of it and turn to see Luke stare at me.

"You know it's all most time for you to leave."  
>"Yeah what about it?"<br>"I want to have fun with you one more time before you leave."  
>I smile at him and put away my phone and pull my shirt down and take of my bra. Luke grabs me and kisses me hard. His hands were on my boobs squeezing and pinching them. I start unzipping his pants and pull down his boxers. He was still wearing them cause we were gonna have sex but we were not gonna get naked. We just wanted last minute sex. I pull down my shorts and thong that they were half way down my thighs. I stop our kisses and turn around and slapped my ass to tell Luke to come in. I grabbed on to the couch arm and rested my chest there. Luke taunted me and went in me going slowly into me and fingering me. I felt myself coming multiple of time and we fucked each other for about an hour. I get up and start putting on my clothes on and I pack my things. It was time for Luke to bring me back to my apartment. He dropped me off and I kissed him goodbye. I walked into my apartment and see Jordan and Johnny playing with his legos. I smelled something good and felt my stomach rumble. All I ate was cum and no food. I walked into the kitchen and see Jesse cook some hamburgers.<p>

"Hey Beca."  
>"Hey."<br>"So did you get whatever you needed done, done?"  
>"Um yeah." I say lying and sort of feeling a little guilty of leaving Jesse alone with Johnny and Jordan.<p>

"Are you making hamburgers?"  
>"Uh yeah you want one?"<br>"Yeah I didn't get to eat anything yesterday or this morning."  
>"I'll make sure to stuff yours with a shitload of things."<br>"When you said shitload, it reminded me of a lot of shitty dirty diapers. I remember when my mom had Johnny. She got sick for the first few weeks after she had him. Si I fed him, changed him, and bathed him. Just saying I did not breast feed him. My mom used one of those milk sucking machine thingies."  
>"Oh I know what your talking about. I did that a lot with my sister. I love her so much. I really don't like her boyfriend. He looks like a fucking dick head. I heard a girl talk about him of how rude he is and it made me think about my sis."<p>

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Now that Johnny is "married". Jordan is really quiet."

"I know she only talks to Johnny and she barley smiles."  
>"I've noticed that a lot she doesn't smile at all."<p>

:You should ask Stacie if there's something going on in her family or if she's just like that."

"Yeah I will ask Stacie later cause right now I'm hungry and tired."  
>I walk out of the kitchen and go into my room and dump my clothes in my hamper. I found a a picture of me and Luke when we were in college. We were at the radio station. I remember that Jesse took it. Luke had his hand around my waist and I had a really sarcastic smile on my face. I turned the picture over and it said "Tomorrow night we have another date. Why not have a picnic at the park west from your apartment?." I smile and remember that every Sunday there were a lot of couple at that park. Wow why am I not surprised. I walk out and go to the living room and I see Jordan asleep on Johnny's shoulder I smile at how they really look like there dating. I really can't pretend that they are married. My childhood wasn't really great. I barely had friends, I got bullied, I had a crush on a really cute boy that has a puppy looking face, which makes me wonder if it was Jesse.<p>

"Hey Beca the food is ready."  
>"Okay."<br>I tell Johnny to go eat and I fix Jordan so she could sleep in a comfortable position. I go into the kitchen and start eating.

"Jesse?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Where did you go to school when you were elementary?"

"Uh I went to Phoenix Elementary and then I moved in fourth grade to Detroit and went through fourth and sixth grade, and then last I moved here and graduated here."  
>"You moved a lot and what high school did you go to? You know cause Chicago is so big there a lot of schools."<br>"Oh I went to Clifton High school."  
>"Oh."<br>"Where did you go to?"  
>"I don't remember the name."<br>I really need to hunt down a year book in my closet. I could not have a crush on Jesse in high school

**I know this chapter was really lame and here are the songs Luke was singing to Beca:**

**Rude by Magic**

**Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides**

**Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco**

**Pain by Three Days Grace**

**These songs are badass you should seriously listen to them. Just review I'm eating a tamale right now and it delicious.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't update Monday because I was so fucking tired from band cause we had to wake up at 3 in the morning to go to a city that is 3 fucking hours away and the bus were the freshmen go thats were I go too. The bus broke down and we had to be in the city at 7:30 to practice we got there in time and we performed and we found out we made it to the finals and damn did our director go crazy. We had to be ready in 15 minutes to go and practice then perform. We don't know our results and we left and went home. Then on Sunday I had to get up early cause my parents volunteered for our festival that our church does and I got up at 5 in the morning and damn the three day weekend we had did not go well for me and I am really creeped out by one of the reviews I'm hoping she is my cousin Perla, anyways here's chapter 5.**

Beca P.O.V.

I finish eating and run to my room and look through some old boxes that had things from the past. I found three yearbooks. They were all sophomore through senior years. I looked at all of them and found the picture of the guy I had a crush on he was in the same grade he didn't fail, but like other kids his birthday is in November thirteenth hey thats close how old will he be? 23 I think. Oh well, but guess what? It was Jesse. Under his picture it said Jesse Swanson the best singer of the class of 2007. You made all the girls melt and the guys now thought of you as there inspiration of singing . Holy shit this kid was popular in high school and I was just the emo/goth girl of the school. All the kids that picked on me never knew what was up at home. But I seriously did have a crush on Jesse in high school. I can't believe that. I blushed in embarrassment and looked through all the yearbooks I had. And looked at Jesse and me. I seriously had an issue when I had a crush on Jesse. How did I not recognize him. I found the difference to be his body. In high school he wasn't buff like he is now. Okay now lets forget about the past and just forget. I finish looking through all the books and cleaned my room which bothered me. Johnny isn't a pig, but can be messy sometimes. So I cleaned up the mess he did in my room and found a picture of mom, dad, Johnny, and me. It was in his suitcase under all his clothes in a blue and black frame. In the the back of the frame it said My baby boy I will never stop loving you and your sister. You guys will always mean a lot to me. I love you more than air and life. My children never forget me or your mother. Always remember were you came from. This was close of bringing me to tears. I knew that what he wrote here was fake. He didn't even write it. The handwriting wasn't even his. It was moms. I put the picture away and finished cleaning. Once I finished I went to shower and finished. Johnny and Jordan took there showers while I was cleaning my room and it was only Jesse that needed a shower. I put Johnny and Jordan to bed and I went into the living room and grabbed my Walking Dead comic and started reading. My eyelids started to get heavy and I passed out on the couch. I woke up with a familiar blue blanket on me and a really adorable sleeping Jesse on the other couch. I can't stop thinking of Jesse being adorable and cute in his sleep. I got up and folded his blanket and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Jordan and Johnny woke up before Jesse and Jesse woke up by the sound of a large pan falling to the floor which caused him to fall off the couch and it made me laugh really fucking hard. I almost pissed myself. I finished making breakfast and served all of the Js. I ate and cleaned the small mess I made while I made breakfast. I relized that today was the last day I get to see Johnny and he goes back to New York and Luke and me have our date. I should of actually thought twice about yesterday. I had a lot of sex rather than being with Johnny. I really felt bad about and I wanted to cry. I heard my phone ringing and the caller ID was Stacie. I answered my phone to a really happy Stacie.

"Hey Stace."  
>"Hey Beca! Guess what!"<br>"What?"  
>"Lloyd asked me out for a date this Friday!"<br>"Awesome please tell me you said yes."  
>"Uh well of course I'm gonna say yes this guy is so fucking hot and he gets me so fucking horny that my hunter."<br>"Okay Stacie lets talk about when your picking up Johnny."  
>"Oh I'll pick him up at 2 oh and Beca I heard."<br>"You heard what?"  
>"That you are dating Luke and you never told me! Bitch!"<br>"I'm sorry I've been busy."  
>"Oh I see you and him fucked each other right?"<br>"What?!"  
>"You know I can tell when you are lying to me, even over the phone. So when? How long? How many times? Is he big? What did he think about your body? And was it great?"<br>"Okay alright we did, but I'm not answering your questions."  
>"Why not?! I tell you my stories there great!"<br>"No we don't want to hear them at all!"

"Fine!"

"Oh and one more thing why is Jordan so quiet?"  
>"Well she's really young to understand this, but she did understand. That her mom is cheating on her dad with some guy named Steve. So Jordan is divorcing his wife and taking custody of all his kids which are in order: Cole, Jesse, Ruben, Christian, Jake, Duncan, and Jordan. The oldest one is Cole and just saying this is gonna take a little bit, but Cole and Jesse are twins. Ruben and Christian are twins, Jake and Duncan are twins and Jordan is the only girl and she does not have a twin. And Jordan had all his kids by the year. C and J are 9, R and C are 8, J and D are 7 and Jordan is 6. So he's is taking them and kicking out his bitch of a wife."<br>"When you were naming his kids I was about to ask how old was he when he had them and when you explained I was like oh. So poor little Jordan understands everything and her brothers don't?"  
>"Yeah right now I'm caring for all of them once I go back to New York for a few months."<br>"Wow do you want me to keep Johnny intend of you caring for him?"  
>"No its okay at my job they have about 2 hours of play time after they finish school and they stay there and play."<br>"Oh okay. So I'll see you later?"  
>"Yeah I'll pick Johnny up at 2 bye."<br>"Bye."

**Okay so I know this one was really short. I'm really tired so I promise to write a longer one for Monday so review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know the last chapter was short, but this one is longer and I didn't keep my promise on updating on Monday. Our band went to competition again and I was scared cause when we were marching I was so fucking scared douse I bumped into one of the color guards, my shoes became untied, I was late on a visual and when we got our score we made straight ones and I'm just like what the hell? But anyways heres chapter 6 so read and review.**

Beca P.O.V.

I felt really bad about what I did when I went to Luke's house. I could've spent time with Johnny instead I wanted sex. I hate myself for doing that. I started packing Jordan and Johnny's suitcases and almost cried of remembering what I did yesterday. Once I finished packing I checked the time and saw that Johnny would be leaving in 15 minutes.

"Hey Johnny. Are you ready to go back to New York?"  
>"Yeah. I get to live with Jordans brothers."<br>"Cool so Stacie will pick Jordan and you up in about 15 minutes."  
>"Do I get to say goodbye to you and Jesse?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay bye Beca I'll miss you. Remember if Luke hurts you, you know what happens."<br>"Yeah I know, I'll miss you too. I'll see you in a few months."  
>Okay now I'm gonna say bye to Jesse."<br>"Okay."

Johnny went and said goodbye to Jesse and Stacie got here. I said bye one more time to Johnny and he left. I really didn't want to cry again, but I can't resist myself. I held my tears and went into my room to cry my eyes out. I creed myself to sleep and woke up to my phone ringing. I quickly answered and realized it was Luke.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey baby I was just calling for your reminder of our date and I found a perfect place for our date. I'll pick you up in an hour."<br>"Okay I'll see you later bye."

"Bye baby."

I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom and took a shower. I finished in about 20 minutes and realized I didn't bring any clothes again. I quickly covered myself with a towel and ran to my room. I grabbed a white tank top shirt and black skinny jeans. I looked in my drawers for some underwear and only found a bra. This couldn't be, I couldn't be out of thongs. I really don't want to just wear jeans or else if people notice there gonna be like "your a fucking slut", "whore", and some other names. The other problem is that the skinny jeans I grabbed are like leggings. Now if I wore them and didn't wear any underwear, then I will be a slut. I looked threw all my clothes and did not find any thongs. Instead I found boxers. Oh well these will do. But there not like boy boxers, there like girls briefs. I tried them on and they fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that the briefs sort of look like a thong. Some of my ass shows, but half of it is covered. Oh well. I quickly dressed and put eyeliner and mascara, which is the only makeup I wear actually. I grabbed a pair of black converse high tops and once I finished I looked in the mirror. I looked great and then I realized I didn't do my hair. I checked the time and Luke will be here in 5 minutes. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair as quickly as I could. I grabbed a ponytail and put it up in a messy bun. I ran out the room and bumped into Jesse.

"Hey whats the hurry?"  
>"Uh Luke is picking me up."<p>

"Oh okay uh so what time are you coming back?"  
>"I don't know I'll text you and why?"<br>"No reason just asking so I won't bump into you once I finish showering."  
>"Not funny."<p>

I made a face at him and ran outside to see Luke's car barely pulling up. I walked to his car and went into the passenger seat.

"Ready?"  
>"Yeah. Uh were are we going?"<br>"Well I was in the park that I was talking about and I found an awesome place."

"So your taking me out for a picnic?"  
>"Well sort of."<br>"Way to cheesy dude."  
>"Well I know your gonna like it and I knew you weren't gonna bring what I wanted you to bring cause I never told you, but unless you wanna go in your underwear I guess you can. Or you can go in naked."<br>"Wait what?"  
>"You'll see."<p>

We get to the park in about thirty minutes. We get out of his car and Luke goes to the trunk of his ar and gets a black backpack with the Monster energy drink sign on the top left corner.

"Okay so the place where were gonna go nobody really goes there because they say its haunted and all, but its really not. They just say that because there is something really awesome beyond there and I found a sign that said they put the other sign so no one will pollute the place I'm taking you to."

"Okay so is it far away?"  
>"No, why do you think there is no one, but us parked in this section. And you didn't notice that its so clean on this side of the park than the other sides."<br>"Yeah I noticed so does that mean were close?"  
>"Yeah we'll get there in about 10 minutes"<p>

"Okay.'

Luke wrapped his left arm around my waist and we started walking. Like Luke said we did get there in 10 minutes. When I saw what Luke was taking about it was so beautiful. Literally it was like a cave and a lake put together. The water was like a turquoise and it had like a covering like if it was a cave. Holy shit it was so fucking beautiful. Luke opened his backpack and started taking out McDonalds. Awesome I really thought he was gonna bring some salad and chicken to make look fancy and instead of bringing candles he brought two flashlights and glow sticks which they were all mine and his favorite colors, and me I only have one favorite color which is white so the rest were blue and green. He layed all of that on a flat rock in the middle of the small lake. I tried my best to get there by not falling in the water or hitting other rocks in the process. I sat next to him and just laughed at him for the McDonalds **(No matter what people say I will always love McDonalds and I was having some when I was writing this. There cheap and delicious and the Big Macs! Heaven.)**

"Hey you said you didn't like cheesy things so I didn't bring any cheesy unless the cheese that are in the Big Macs."  
>"I thought you were gonna bring cheesy shit, but I'm really surprised."<br>"So you do like Big Macs and Suicides cause your drink and mine are , Coca-Cola, Powerade, Sprite, Mountain Dew, and a little bit of blueberry flavored slushy mixed together in a large cup."  
>"Suicides are delicious other than Monsters and Rockstars."<br>"Awesome so let hurry up and eat and then swim."  
>"Well I guess I'll swim in my underwear."<br>"I was hoping of you saying naked, but I will imagine."  
>"What if someone comes and sees us."<br>"I promise know one will come and see us."  
>"If someone sees us your dead and I will tell Johnny."<br>"Okay okay I promise. Once you said that I felt goosebumps."  
>I smiled at him and we started eating. After I finished we had a little bit of fun while we waited 20 minutes so we wouldn't puke while we were in the water. We started cracking the glow sticks. We wanted to throw them in the lake so we could se cause it was getting dark and we didn't want to leave them there and let the acid spill if they would get crushed by rocks. Luke had some string in his backpack and I really didn't want to ask why. We tied the glow sticks ad connected them to some rocks and Lukes backpack. I started taking off my shirt and jeans and saw Luke take off his shirt and damn does that boy have some badass abs. Fuck there so sexy I started feeling myself getting wet down there. When Luke was about to jump in he picked me up bridal style and jumped into the water. Holy fuck the water was cold. Today was actually warm for Fall in Chicago. So was yesterday. The water started getting warm and I tried my best to swim away from Luke, but I couldn't. He had me with both his hands on my ass and I had my legs wrapped around him. We stared at each other for a little a bit and started talking.<p>

" You know when we were in college, I only saw you happy once when I played your song on the radio. You know when I told you to come at night to help me play music? I wanted to do something else."  
>"What?"<br>"I was gonna go to a concert and I wanted to take you with me cause I knew what kind of music you like to hear a lot. So I was gonna invite you to a My Chemical Romance concert. I won free tickets and I wanted to take you with me."  
>"Wow. I knew about the concert I wanted to go so badly, but the a cappella competition."<br>"I know. I really wanted to take you, so I could know you a little bit better. I remember all the times I talked to you. How you had that sarcastic smile and how Jesse annoyed you."  
>"Yeah I remember."<p>

We talked a little bit more and we started kissing. Luke and I were gonna have sex, but the water did have a little bit of mud and we didn't want to catch something like Herpes or a Yeast infection. We put our clothes back on and start walking back to the car. We get to the car and start driving home.

"You know instead of going to your apartment you can stay at my place."  
>"I want to."<br>"Then why won't you."  
>"You know if we have a lot of sex we can get an STD."<br>"I know, but I didn't mean sex. I meant just one night staying with me like a married couple."  
>"A married couple really."<br>"I wanna feel like that someday."  
>"With who?"<br>"I don't know, but right now I do not want to get married."  
>"Wow… Okay I'll stay at your place."<p>

"Awesome."

I call Jesse and tell him I'll stay at Luke's so he won't worry or something. I was so relieved that Luke wasn't gonna propose, cause it would be awkward because we haven't been dating for a long time. Luke drives to his apartment and we get out of his car and go inside.

I put my stuff in his room and goes sit my ass on his really soft and comfortable couch. I took my phone out and started reading a DC comic.

"Is that what you do at home? Just read and do nothing."  
>"Yeah why?"<br>"I don't know."

"I like reading and my apartment is clean and I do what I'm supposed to do right now cause I don't have a job. And the only thing I get is a paycheck from my dads military service in the marines. That is what helps me pay the bills."  
>"Okay cause I was about to call you lazy ass."<br>I flip him off and he just laughs. I get thirsty after a few minutes and go into his kitchen and grab a coke from his fridge.

I chug the whole thing and burp really loud I seriously sound like a pig. I laughed my ass off cause it was loud enough to scare Luke. Luke looks at me with a really worried looks that say "Thats not normal" I just ignore him and walk into his bathroom and shower. When I finish I walk out with a small towel wrapped around me and go into Luke's room I try and find some clothes that I left over and find only my thong and underwear. I put my thong on and leave my bra in one of his drawers. I look in his closet and grab one of his black button up shirts and put it on. I walk out and go into the the living room and start watching the first episode of the Walking Dead.

"Fuck Beca I don't think I can handle this."  
>"Well I can."<br>"No you can't. You can't handle my abs. I've seen how you have looked at your blushing really cute."  
>"Hey stop. Okay fine. Your abs are so fucking hot the seriously make me get wet."<p>

Luke gets up and goes into the bathroom and showers. He walks out with only a pair of boxers and his hair and body is wet. But those abs though so fucking sexy. I seriously meant what I said about getting wet. It was 9 o'clock when the Walking Dead finished and all I wanted to do is getting in bed with Luke and rub my body on his abs. I get up and walk into his bedroom take off his short and lay down on his bed face down. He comes in and starts kissing me down my back. I moan in ecstasy and make hi fall off the bed. I regretted that cause I came down with him and I landed first surprisingly. And I was crushed. I whimpered and wished that I never pushed him off. He gets up and picks me up and lays me down on his bed. We start kissing and eventually fall asleep. My head was laying on his chest and his left ar was around me. I woke up by a phone call and I answered it so it could stop. And I heard a males voice.

"Hello?"  
>"Hello, is this Beca Mitchell?"<br>"Uh yes who is this?"  
>"I am the manager at Core Music. We were just calling that your application for the DJ and remixer is yours if you show us what you got. Today at 2 o'clock."<br>"Seriously? Oh my god thank you very much I've needed this job so badly."  
>"Your welcome ma'am. I will see you later. Goodbye."<br>"Yeah goodbye."  
>I hang up and make a small victory dance and try not to wake up Luke. I needed this job for me and Johnny. I have to go home and pick my best remixes. Holy shit what time is it. I check the clock and its nine thirty-one. I get up and I feel Luke's grip on my waist tighten.<p>

"Don't get up."  
>"I have to thanks to your help."<br>"Help?"  
>"Yeah thanks for the job application I got accepted if I show them that I can be a good Dj and remixer."<br>"Seriously congrats babe. Now get back in bed bed cause there a really nice warm place by me just for you and we should celebrate."  
>"We are not having sex."<br>"Fine."

I get up and change. I get Luke to get up and take me to my apartment. Once I get there I run to my room and start getting ready for my interview. I shower and go into my room to start picking my clothes. I get a black tank top shirt that has letters in these colors: red, green, and yellow. It says "One good thing about music when it hits you, you feel no pain" Bob Marley. I love that guy's music especially Three Little Birds. I put it on and start looking for a button up shirt that can go with it. I find one and put it on. I usually don't wear skirts, but I have to look nice for this so I find a black short skirt that goes with my shirt and I put it on and it is up to the middle of my thigh. I look for some leggings and find some. I grab a pair of my combat boots and put them on. I go to my mirror and start brushing my hair. I pick my hair up and make a half-way pony tail. I put my eyeliner and mascara on and I check the time. I had about 2 hours left so I started picking out the music I was gonna take.

Jesse P.O.V.

I watch her hurry and go into her room and don't see her again. I guess she is going to another date with Luke. In my heart I felt jealousy. I can't like Beca. She's with Luke and I'm with no one yet. Then I heard my phone ring. I answered and I couldn't believe it. It was true.

"Hello?"  
>"Hello , I am calling so I can explain to you a paper of you being the biological father of Brent McCorkle. You are the father of this baby boy and you will have to help to raise him."<br>"Do I have to marry her?"  
>"No sir, you do not have to marry her, you just need to help care for the baby. So the baby won't be raised with out his father."<br>"Okay uh can I get the paper that says I'm his biological father."  
>"Yes will give it to you. I have to go to a meeting I apologize to interrupt you so goodbye."<br>"Bye."

I sat on the couch surprised that I have a son. I have a son. His name is Brent, I'm a dad now. This can't be true can it? No no no no no I cannot be the biological father of that baby. I just can't me and Meg have never had sex like ever no sex at all. Fuck now I have to be with Meg and care for the baby, but if she thinks she is moving in. Ha she's got another thing coming! And she is called Beca! I just sit there and fall asleep and get woken up by Beca.

"Hey sorry to wake you up, but I'm just going out to a radio station and come back in about an hour."  
>"Yeah okay, do you wanna take my car?"<br>"Uh sure."

"The keys are hanging by the door."  
>Beca finds them and she leaves and once she leaves I here someone knocking. I answer the door and see Megan with a baby in her arms and suitcases. Why am I not surprised she's gonna move in. Or she's gonna try.<p>

"Hey Jesse I wasn't lying about the baby being yours at all. Here hold him."  
>I grab the baby and get pushed to the side.<p>

"Megan you are not moving in!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because we are over and when Beca comes back later, oh hell will be unleashed."

"Leave that whore! Be with me! I know you want me Jesse so come back with me!"  
>"NO! Now get the hell out!"<br>"I will not!"

"Fine then! Once Beca comes back your dead."

I walked away and locked all the doors. I got the keys for them and locked myself in my room. I will not be living with her she is out of her mind. I totally forgot about the baby I had in my arms and I looked at him. He looks nothing like me, like at all. He looks more like Megan than me. The only thing he has in common with me is that we have the same color of my hair. Could he be really my baby? I really am a dad now. I will have to take responsibility of him now. I have to help out. I really can't believe this. I smiled a little bit and the baby opened his eyes. I now can tell that he is going to be a heavy sleeper. He probably slept through all the yelling Megan and me did. I looked at his eyes they were like a brown and a really deep caramel mixed together. He also had my eyes. I need to learn how to change diapers and how to bathe him and other parenting things. I looked down at him and smiled wider this time.

"Hey there Brent." I say gently.

"Your my son now huh? I'm your daddy. Just saying you look more like your mom. You have her nose, face, lips…You know I think that you and me will get along very well. I will ask my friend to teach me how to care for you. She cared for her little brother. I sort of cared for my little sister. I know how to make baby formula and how to feed a baby."

Brent responds by saying a really weird goo-goo-ga-ga. I just chuckled lightly and started swaying him so he could fall asleep. All I have to do is to wait until Beca gets back and watch her beat Megan.

**So what did you think. Its a little longer than the other one. Just review deuces! **


	7. Chapter 7

Jesse P.O.V.

Beca was gone for about an hour and when she came back I was seriously scared for my life. Beca walked into the apartment and she just looked at me and Megan.

"What is she doing here?"  
>"Uh I'm the daddy and she won't leave."<br>"Once I kick her oiut you better be praying!"

I walked out of the living room and went into my room to feed Brent.

Beca P.O.V.

"Get the hell out before we both get arrested!"

"No! I'm not leaving because I get to be with Jesse and not you. You fucking cunt."  
>I jumped onto her and started throwing punches. Megan started pulling onto my hair while I started going to her hard and banging it on the floor repeatedly. Megan punched me in the stomach and she better regret what she did because I'm on my period. I used all my strength and flipped Megan over. I grabbed her head again and started banging it to the floor again. Some how she turned us over and she was on top of me trying to punch me. I punched her in the face and got up. I grabbed a vase and aimed it to her head, but I hit her thigh. Jesse walked into the living room and saw us fight. Megan tried to spear me, but instead I kicked her in the face. I jumped on her and started punching her again. Jesse started pulling me away from Meg, but I jabbed my elbow into Jesse's abs which were really hard by the way. He let go of me and I started beating Megan again. I found a glass bottle under on of my tables and hit it against Megan's head. Megan fell to the floor unconscious and Jesse just looked at me.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

"Oh my god Beca!"  
>"What!?"<p>

"You could've killed her.!"  
>"You want me to cause you can help me if you want."<br>"No it be great of her to be dead, but not like this! I also think that one of you neighbors called the cops, cause I heard someone say I'm calling the police."  
>"Well if I go to jail I can get a bail bond and my lawyer"<br>"How are you going to afford a bail bond and a lawyer?"  
>"Uh my dad was in the Marines and we get a check every month and I only use it for emergencies only."<br>"Oh, but what about Meg?"  
>"Well she can rot in jail."<br>"You have a cold, cold heart."  
>"I do for people like her."<p>

I heard a knock on the door and I answered it. Great the police is here to arrest Beca and Megan.

"Hello sir we were called because someone said they heard yelling and screaming and things breaking."  
>"Uh you can come in if you want."<br>The police officer came in and saw what happened.

"Officer I can explain. My ex-girlfrien is obsessed with me and she had my son about a week ago and she thinks she can move in and all of that stuff she thinks. So my friend was gone for an hour and her and my ex don't get along at all so my friend lost it with her and my ex and her did all this. The person on the floor is my ex and the one in the kitchen is my friend."  
>"Well I'm gonna have to arrest both of them for what they did so. Were talking a year for your ex and six months for my friend."<br>"Six months! Sir you don't understand she has to care for her brother or her brother will be sent with there mom and she won't care for them."  
>"Well you can take custody of him and your son."<p>

Beca walks in and joins in our conversation.

"Hey Jesse its okay I got this. So officer you can arrest the whore over there and me. I'll see you tomorrow Jesse. Keep your mouth just or you know what is going to happen."  
>The cop arrests Beca and I wake up Megan. She wakes up and jumps on me and starts planting kisses all over my face. I pin her to tha wall and the officer looks at me.<p>

"I'm feel really sorry for you son."

He arrests Megan and he leaves. 20 minutes later I get a call from the jail Beca is. And she tells me what to do so she can get out.

"Hey Jesse."  
>"Hey um so I guess your calling so I can bail you out."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay what do I do?"<br>"Go into my room look under my bed there is a black box in there. Get it and in there there is a phone number for a bail bond. Call him and tell him this code 6969."  
>"Your sick."<br>"I know. then tell him another one which is 696969."  
>"You need help."<br>"Just call the bond and tell him those codes and tell him to shut the fuck up or I will kill him."

"Okay uh what's his name?"  
>"Bumper."<br>"Bumper as in Fat Amy's boyfriend?"  
>"Yeah I found he's a bond so call him bye."<br>"Yeah bye I guess."  
>I hang up and start looking for the box under Beca's bed. I find it with the card of the bond and I start dialing the numbers into my phone.<p>

"Hello how may I help you?"  
>"Uh Bumper?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Um code 6969 and code 696969. If you tell anyone I'm in jail I will kill you."<br>"Okay this better be Beca or else I'll call the police."  
>"I'm calling for Beca she got arrested."<br>"Okay then she'll be out in about an hour or two."  
>"She said she will get out tomorrow."<br>"She could, but I better hurry cause I know how Beca is. Amy told me all about her so I will call you later so you can pick her up.

**1 HOUR AND 40 MINUTES LATER**

I start hearing my phone ring while I was in the shower. I get oet out of the shower and start running to it, tripping over my clothes on the floor and falling and hitting my precious place with my shoes. I get up and start running holding my dick from the pain. I answer my phone and hear Beca's voice.

"Hey Jesse come and pick me up and bring the box under my bed with you. And thanks."  
>"Yeah sure."<br>"Bye."

I go into her room and and grab the box. I start going for the door with my car keys and once I opened the door I saw my reflection on the second glass door and see myself naked. I slam the door shut and grab some clothes and put them on and then go into my car. I get to the police station where Beca was and pick her up.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby."  
>"Hey you know you can just say hey Million Dollar Baby. You don't got to reference a specific actress."<br>"Damn. Prison changed you."  
>"Yeah whatever thanks for bailing me out."<br>"No problem."

We get into my car and start driving home. We get there and go into the apartment. I walk in and here Brent cry. He was on my bed and he smelled like shit and piss.

"Oh goddamn it Jesse!"  
>"What?"<br>"The baby we have to care for the baby for a year!"  
>"Well I will and I really need your help. I need you to teach me how to care for a baby. "<br>"You are totally useless. Give me him."  
>"Fine and that really hurt."<p>

I gave Beca the baby and she layer the baby on my bed. She grabbed a diaper and wipes from the bag I took from Megan and she started changing the baby.

"Poor little baby its all right. Aw your dad left you in a dirty diaper for to long and now you have a rash. Daddy is stupid really stupid isn't he?"  
>"You know Beca you are a bad influence to Brent."<br>"Aw cute your name is Brent thats a cute name for a cute little baby isn't it?"  
>"Thank you for the compliment."<br>"What?"  
>"Brent has my eye and the same colored hair as me and the rest is Meg."<br>"Fuck you."  
>I heard Brent giggle and Beca chuckled.<p>

"You like it when I cuss at your daddy don't you huh? Oh yes you do oh yes you do."  
>I look at Beca and she just flips me off. I sigh and watch her change him so I can learn.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

I was having fun changing the baby and being mean to Jesse. I guess Brent likes violence. Thats really adorable of him. I finish changing him and give him back to Jesse.

"Jesse you do know your gonna need a crib right. Or else your going to squish him in your bed."  
>"Do you have one?"<br>"Not any more I burnt it when we started having family problems and when Johnny started using a bed."  
>"Oh. Well can you come with me to Wal-Mart and help me find things for him?"<br>"Yeah sure. You do have money right."  
>"Oh I thought you were paying cause you know everything! Of course I have money!"<br>"I was just asking damn!"

Jesse P.O.V.

We start getting ready to go to Wal-Mart. I start waiting for Beca to get ready. She took a log time and she started blaming it on Brent. How can she blame him if he's barely a week old.

"You want to know why I took so long? I had to get bottle ready with formula in it and fill the baby bag with diapers and a pack of wipes, some pacifiers and his blanket. And you did not help!"  
>"Okay I'm sorry I didn't know."<br>"Whatever."  
>We get into my car and start driving to Wal-Mart. We get there and go in and walk to the baby section. When I got there I was surprised of how may things Brent is going to need really badly. Like a carseat, his crib, more bottle, chew toys, and etc. Beca was holding Brent and pushing the cart and flipped me off when I didn't help. She gave me the baby and started throwing stuff into the cart. She threw clothes and bottles in. She grabbed 5 huge boxes of which I had no idea what they were.<p>

"What the hell are those?"  
>"Its a crib, a car seat, a bouncy thingie my mom bought for John, a swing and a feeding chair."<br>"How am I going to have to use those?"  
>"You will see."<br>She started throwing some other stuff in there and a lot of baby formula and snacks. She threw a shitload of diaper packs and I'm pretty sure I just lost all my paycheck.

"Why so many diapers?"  
>"You can go through 5 packs in one week."<br>We went to go check out and the price was unbelievable. Where am I going to get $2,638 from? Beca gave the cashier a card and the price lowered down by 75%. Now I only had to pay $659.50. Whatever Beca gave the cashier I want it.

We took everything to my car and we got everything to barely fit. We got in and Beca had to carry Brent so I could drive. We got back to Beca's apartment and started taking everything out and into the apartment. Beca had all the boxes around her and she started opening the one that had the crib. She got it out and started building it.

"You could help you know."  
>"Oh sorry, but who is going to carry Brent?"<br>"Take all the crib pieces to your room and I will start on the bouncy swing thingy. It won't take long."  
>I layer Brent on my bed and started bringing all the crib pieces to my room. When I finished bringing them Beca was finished with the swing. She took it to my room and laid Brent on it. She pushed a button and it started swinging and soon Brent fell asleep. I started helping Beca build the crib and we finished it in about an hour. When we finished Beca started on the bouncy bed. Which was really easy to do. After that I started on the feeding chair and she started on the ar seat, Beca finished on the car seat. And I was having a hard time with the feeding chair. Beca came up to me and pushed me away from the feeding chair and she started building in. She finished within 15 minutes and all the things that were in the boxes were build and done.<p>

"Thank you for helping me."  
>"Your welcome now I'm gonna shower and go to sleep. Because tomorrow I go to my new job."<br>"Seriously? You got a job!"  
>"Yeah thats why I was gone for an hour I was a an interview I think I told you."<br>"Well if you did I probably forgot."  
>Beca went in and out of her room and into the bathroom and started taking a shower. I went into my room and started to get ready to go to bed. I forgot that tomorrow I had to work, so I called my boss and told him if I could take my vacation days off so I can care for Brent. Once I finished calling I have 2 solid weeks of no working. Just caring for Brent. I grabbed a blanket from one of the bags from Wal-Mart and I started wrapping Brent. When I finished I laid him down on his crib and waited until he fell asleep. When he fell asleep I went to bed. I woke up by falling on the floor and started hearing Brent cry. I barely got up and saw Beca walk in to my room. She grabbed Brent and unwrapped him from his blanket. She grabbed a small towel from the bathroom and laid it on my bed. Once she did that she laid Brent on it and she started changing him. Once she did that. Brent stopped crying for about 5 minutes and he started crying again. Beca walked out of the room and came back with a bottle with milk and started feeding Brent. Brent fell asleep and she laid him in his crib. Once she laid him she walked out and went into her bed. I just couldn't believe that I have to care for him at night too? I feel so stupid right now. It took Beca what? 15 minutes to calm Brent down. How long will it take me, an hour probably. I go back into bed and get woken up by Brent. Beca walks in once again and does the same thing she did earlier a few hours ago. I look at the clock and it says 5:00. I think it was 1:30 when Brent woke up the first time. When Beca finishes she walks away flipping me off. I sigh and go back to bed. I wake up again, but this time I get called from the police station.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Hello is this Jesse Swanson?"<br>"Uh yes this is him how may I help you?"  
>"I am calling from the part of the jail that your ex Megan McCorkle was at."<br>"What do you mean _was_?"  
>"Well this morning she was trying to escape."<br>"She escaped!?"  
>"Yes sir, but we found her body laying motionless in highway 69. <strong>(Don't judge me that has to be one of my favorite numbers and there is no highway named highway 69 I don't think there is one.) <strong>She was run overed about an hour later that she escaped."  
>"So she died?"<br>"I'm sorry sir, you are now in full custody of the baby she was pregnant with which is yours."  
>"Okay. *sigh* Thank you for the information."<br>"Your welcome sir I'm sorry for your loss sir. Have a great day goodbye."  
>"Bye."<p>

I sigh and in my heart I felt joy. Joy that Megan will not be bothering me anymore. This has to be celebrated, but with who? Oh I know silly me. I'm gonna celebrate with Beca. Megan is gone forever. I start hearing Brent and I was prepared for him to cry, but he only woke up smiling.

"I guess your happy she's gone to huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse P.O.V.

I lay Brent in his little swing and turn it on and leave my room until he falls asleep. I walk out and look at Beca with a sad goofy grin.

"What?"  
>"Guess what?"<br>"What?"  
>"She's dead"<p>

"Who?"  
>"Megan she was run overed this morning because she tried to escape from jail and she had her accident. I know this is really bad to celebrate someones death, but she drove me crazy. AT first I'm in love with her and then I hate her so fucking bad. I feel bad inside, but only because of Brent. He just lost his mom and he will never see her again in his life."<br>"I'm happy, but I do feel sorrow for Brent. I have to get to work I'll see you later."

Beca leaves to her job and I go back into my room to check on Brent and see that he is still sleeping. I get my blue laptop out and grab a random movie and I watch it and in half way into it Brent starts to cry. I pick him up and lay him on my bed. I start changing his diaper like Beca did to him, but I ended up with balls of shit rolling on onto my bed and down to the floor. I didn't notice it until I stepped on it when I finished changing him. I cleaned the mess and up and go into the kitchen and start preparing a bottle of baby formula for Brent. Once I finish I go back into my room and feed him. Once I feed him I start playing with him. I gently threw him in the air being really careful of not dropping him. I do that just to see Brent goofy smile. I snuggle him and carry him until he falls asleep. I take his bouncy chair to the living room and lay him down in it. And I start watching all the episodes I missed in the Walking Dead. I missed about 15 of them and I just want to catch up of what is going on. I watch all of them and and I end up falling asleep to the new tv series The Flash. I get woken up by Beca who is making many loud noises in the kitchen which seems pots and pans falling on the floor. Some how Brent doesn't wake up. I check the time and it is almost six. Damn I slept really long, probably because I couldn't sleep last night from all of Brent's crying. I get up and start tending to Brent's problems before he starts crying. Beca calls me in for dinner and we have a silent meal. When we finish she takes Brent away from me and goes into the bathroom and showers him. After that she showers and after that I shower. Beca goes to bed and I put Brent pack in his little bouncy bed and I turn on the tv. I fall asleep one more time and get woken up by Beca.

"What are you doing here sleeping?"  
>"I fell asleep."<p>

"Nah dip Sherlock I know your asleep."

I start picking up Brent gently and try not to wake him up. When Beca and I barely got to the hall. We started hearing noises coming from Beca's room. Beca looked at me and made me turn around. We quickly went into the living room and I never noticed a door in between the kitchen and the living room. Beca opened it and it showed a little big closet that about only 3 people can be in there if they were squished together. We all went in it and Beca opened a box that had a small black shotgun. Beca grabbed it and clipped a strap on it and hanged over her left shoulder. I looked at Brent making sure he was still asleep, but he was fully awake. I started rocking him back to sleep, but he never did. We started hearing steps from the hallway and Brent started squirming. He was hungry because I heard his small stomach growl. Just then Brent cried out and Beca looked at me with a face that said "I'm am totally going to kill you" I gulped as she looked at me and we heard the voice of a man that started calling out to Beca.

"Beca, why didn't you tell me that I had a grandson?"  
>I realized that the man was Beca's dad. He must of been the same guy who broke in last time. Beca started making her hands into fists and her knuckles started going red.<p>

"By the way where is Johnny. I know he isn't here. I want to know where he is. So I can see my darling son. I also want to see you husband or your boyfriend. I want to see your baby. So when I see all of them, we can be a happy family like we were before. Do you remember? Do you remember how happy we were?"  
>As soon as Beca's father said that. I saw tears fall down Beca's pale cheeks like a waterfall.<p>

"Come on Beca. Lets be a family again. Forget the past. Forget your mother. I know you are only living off of the paychecks that are sent to you from me being a marine. I know you went to jail last night. I know Johnny isn't here because I saw him leave with a dark-haired girl. I know a lot of things Beca."

Beca started looking at the door like if she was about to go out and punch and kill her dad. Brent started crying out, but really quiet. I was about to make him go back to sleep, but he cried out again, but this time really loud and he wouldn't stop talking.

"Thank you for telling me were you are. Now I can tell your baby daddy that shooting people is really really rude."  
>His footsteps got closer. And we saw his feet under the door. He slowly opened to door and found us.<p>

"Gotcha!"

Beca grabbed the shotgun and shot her dad in the shoulder. I recognized him for the man that broke in and who was in the window and who was running down the street with the white sweater.

"He isn't my boyfriend and he is not my son!"

Her dad fell backwards and Beca grabbed me and pushed me to the door grabbing my car keys. We went outside and into my car. Beca was in the driver seat and when she turned on the car she sped through the street.

"Where are we going?"  
>"Somewhere were we can get away from my dad."<br>"Why didn't you say anything?!"  
>"I couldn't." When she said that she burst into tears. Tears came down rapidly one after another.<p>

"Why not? And why did he say all of those things?"  
>"I-I… You wouldn't understand!"<p>

"Yes, I would… I have sealed with it before, with my friends."  
>"Johnny and I never had a delightful childhood. My dad would be gone drunk, high, or having sex with a prostitute. He left us 2 days later after Johnny was born. Then he met Thalia, the step-monster. They got married for a while until she had a kid and it wasn't my dads. So she killed her and right now no one knows if that kid of his is dead or missing. Then my dad got fired from being a professor in Barden University. After that he became homeless and he started stealing and doing more drugs than he used to. He has killed many people in the past. A year after he left us he came back, but he came back to only kill me and Johnny. He started blaming everything on us. So when I turned 18 I left Johnny with a friend and I got a free pass to Barden. There me and my dad got along and then I graduated and everything came back. Now everyone is in danger. All of my friends and you and Brent. Right now I just want to leave and never come back. Right now we are going to the safest place I know."<br>"And where the hell is that?"  
>"Were going to Texas."<br>"What with what money?!"  
>"I have an account and it has all of the money that I get from the checks I get monthly and my dad is not allowed to go to Texas for 15 years."<br>"Where are we going to live in Texas?"  
>"We will find a place. Right now we are going to Wal-Mart."<br>"Why?"  
>"We need clothes and baby food and diapers."<br>"What about are things at the apartment?"  
>"We'll go back."<br>"Go back?"  
>"Yeah, my dad won't stay there forever, unless he wants to go back to prison."<br>Beca drove to the nearest Wal-Mart and quickly we went in and out. Beca got some black wannabe Vans and a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a Bob Marley tank top. I got a plain white shirt with some dark blue jeans and a pair of wannabe gray high top Converse. We got some baby food for Brent and we went back to the apartment. We went in and started packing everything we could in 12 minutes. I took all of Brent's belongings. All the big belongings will be sent through mail. I packed them all and called one of my friends a payed him to send them once we get to Texas. Beca packs all her weapons in one box and his them somewhere in her room. When we finished we went to the airport and got on a plane to Texas. The plane ride took a few hours and Beca and Brent were cranky as fuck on the plane ride. When we arrived I was so glad. We were in San Antonio When we got there Beca started making many phone calls. I never knew that she got my car flown here. How much fucking money does she have in her account? We got in my car and she drove in front of a tall huge building that said Jinx's Livings. We walked in and Beca started talking to a guy. It seems that Beca was trying to get an apartment here. She talked for about an hour and I just sat down in one of the couches that were in the lobby and waited patiently. Beca came to me with a 2 keys in her hand and a paper in the other.

"Give me Brent so you can go and bring our stuff I'll bring mine and you bring yours."  
>"Okay, what floor are we in?"<p>

" The 6th floor room 117."

We walked back to my car and took our luggage out. We went to our room we were assigned and it was great only that it was a one room apartment with 2 queen beds in it. At least the room was big. The living room was a decent size it, the walls were a light gray and the kitchen was pretty big and the bathroom was pretty nice. It had a shower and the toilet flushed by itself and the sink well like other well working sinks. The apartment was pretty nice. Only the room sharing was the only sickish thing.  
>"So how much are they going to charge a month for rent?"<br>"Well first month is free and the bills and the rent come together. So the rent is $400 a month. So that means I pay half and you pay half."  
>"Okay so do that bring the newspaper up here or something cause I need to find a new job."<p>

"You have to pick the newspaper up and right now if you want you can come with me. I found a place where I saw a help wanted sign."  
>"Where?!"<br>"Uh..I think it was a bookstore."  
>"Okay lets go."<br>We went into my car and I took Brent with me. Beca drove in front of the big bookstore called Book Creatures. We entered the store and we met a a guy named Wyatt his name was on a tag so we knew. He was tall, a little muscular, he had brown hair and he looked like the kind of guy that likes putting everything out there.

"Hello welcome to Book Creatures may I help you?" He said with a fake jolly voice. Beca started telling him everything about the helped wanted sign.

"Uh were here for the help wanted sign."  
>"Oh yes here are your applications, please hurry up or all the places will be taken. There is only 2 more workers that can work here."<br>"Thank you."  
>Beca grabbed them and we went to a near café and started filling in the application. We finished in about 20 minutes and brought the applications back.<p>

"Hello again, questions or are you finished with your application?"  
>"Me and him finished so when will we be called up?"<br>"Hmm the boss is here and he will probably want you to stay."  
>"Okay."<p>

The guy left and came back about 15 minutes later with gray, black, blue, green, purple, red and orange shirts.

"What size are both of you?"  
>"Uh I'm a small and he's a large."<br>"Here are your shirts. You have 7 of them. Right now we have so many that we won't charge you for them. Here are your schedules."  
>"One more thing what are we going to be working here?"<br>"Both of you will be the cashier, the person who stocks up on books, and the organizer. That is the person that puts everything back where it belongs."  
>"That is for both of us?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Okay thank you."<br>"No thank you. We really needed some people to work here."  
>We walked out and into my car.<br>"Its college all over again."  
>"What?"<br>"When we worked at the radio station, it's the same here, organized things and we both go to work at the same time."  
>"Well that means I get to spend more time with you and we can start catching up on our moviecations. You're real behind like really bad."<br>"You're still with the moviecations? I thought those were over. I hate movies there so fucking predictable damn it!"

We got to our apartment and I started tending Brent. Beca ordered some food from McDonalds and went to go and pick it up.

Beca P.O.V.

After we got to the apartment I went back into the car to get dinner. I ordered food from McDonalds and now I'm going to pick it up. In my heart I felt pain about leaving all my friends and not letting Stacie know that I'm gone and Luke. I miss him and I feel really guilty for leaving all of them and not letting any one of them know that I'm not in Chicago anymore. Right now my dad doesn't know Luke. So for the best I have to break up with him. Thinking about it almost brought me to tears. I got to McDonalds and picked up the food. I started thinking about breaking up with Luke and when I could do this. Right now would be great. He won't be in danger like the rest. I grabbed my phone and started dialing his numbers, once I finished, I had an incoming call from Luke.

"Hello?"  
>"Beca? Where are you?"<br>"Your apartment why is it a mess? Did something happen?"

"No I was transferred from the radio station." I lied.

"Did Jesse do something?"  
>"No, Jesse didn't do anything."<br>"Then whats wrong?" I started feeling tears come down my cheeks.

"Luke…We c-c-can't be together a-anymore."  
>"What?"<br>"Luke I'm breaking up with you I'm sorry."  
>"Beca why? I know somethings is." Luke was cut off and I heard him yell out.<p>

"Luke! LUKE!"

"He's gone now sweet heart."  
>I gripped my phone and started driving off to the closest lake pond or whatever I could find. I stopped at a park that had a lake. I ran to the lake and threw my phone into the water. I got in Jesse's car and sat there crying. I stayed there for about 30 minutes. I drove back to the apartment. I saw Jesse playing with Brent and he saw me with tears going down my face. He layer Brent down in his bouncy bed and became concerned about me.<p>

"Beca what's wrong?"  
>"He got Luke."<br>"Who?"  
>"My dad."<br>"How?"  
>"Luke called and I told him we were going to break up and he got cut off and I heard him yell and my dad told me 'he's gone now sweetheart'."<br>Jesse came up to me and hugged me. I cried in his chest until his chest was soaked wet from tears.

"I'm sorry."

"I have to tell all the people that were close to me."  
>"Then call them."<br>"I can't."  
>"Why not?"<br>"I was so angry that I threw my phone into a lake."  
>"Oh…You can use my phone if you want."<br>"Thanks."  
>Jesse gave me his phone and I started calling all my friends. I told them all of this: "My dad is out…I want you to be really careful…The safest place right now is Texas…I know some of you can't move because of your job…I'm not in Illinois anymore…Be very careful…I'm sorry…If you call me threw my phone don't I no longer have it…This phone that I am calling from is a pay phone …Goodbye."<p>

I cried so much I cried myself to sleep and woke up on one of the beds in the room me and Jesse share. I get up and look at the clock. It was ten o'clock. Jesse and me don't go to work until next week. I look around the room and see Brent awake I smile and go and pick him up from Jesse's opposite side of the bed. Jesse really needs that crib or he will end up killing Brent. I play with him and take care of him. I lay him in his bouncy bed and go shower. When I finish I see that Jesse is awake and making breakfast. I go into the room and pick out something to wear and I grab a button up plaid shirt and put on a black pair of skinny jeans and my full black Vans. I change and walk out the bedroom. I look at Jesse and he hands me a plate of pancakes from IHop. I put my plate down and go up to Jesse and hug him.  
>"Thanks for understanding."<br>When I finish I kiss him on the cheek and lay my head on his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Today I am on task ha ha! I got the next chapter finished. In almost all my classes we don't have to do anything if we were passing so I was working on this chapter! I feel accomplished!**

Beca P.O.V.

I had my head on his shoulder for a few minutes and I let go of him.

"Sorry."  
>"No its okay."<p>

We eat silently and the memory of Luke being captured or even worse killed. Then it hit me I didn't call the police at all. I saw my dad and I didn't call the police! He killed Luke and I didn't call the police! Something was really wrong with me. I didn't call the police at all. I went to Jesse's phone and called the police and told them exactly what had happened. I cried when I told them and Jesse came to comfort me. When I finished we sat there on the couch and me crying my eyes out and Jesse with his arms around me. I actually felt safer in his arms than in Luke's. We stayed like that until I fell asleep. I woke up again, but it was already night. I woke up yelling from the nightmare I was having. "NOOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" When I yelled out I woke up Jesse and fortunately not Brent. Jesse jumped out of his bed and came into mine. He layer down by me and started comforting me again. I cried in his chest remembering the nightmare I had about my dad killing Johnny.

_I was tied to a chair and watched Luke being killed. Luke had his back to my dad and his wrists tied together. "So you are my baby girl's boyfriend huh? Well I know she won't mind if I did this right?_

_My dad grabbed Luke's neck and cracked it. _

_"You ungrateful bastard! Burn in hell!"_

_Dad came up to me and slapped me across my face one of his rings that he was wearing cut me across my left cheek. Blood started falling from my face and I ignored all my pain. He got Jesse who was tied to another chair in front of me and my dad went up to him and started taunting him with a knife. He looked at me and smiled devilishly and slashed Jesse's neck and Jesse died slowly in a painful death. His blood was squirting from his neck and he yelled in pain. I cried in horror and saw Johnny crying. My dad went up to him and made him walk in front of me. My dad had a gun in his hand and started pointing it to his head. "Well John say your goodbye's to Beca before you leave. Like when you left with Stacie."  
>"NOOO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" <em>

_And then I heard the gun shot._

From there I woke up crying. I once again fell asleep and woke up in Jesse's arms. His arms seemed more comfy than Luke's. When I slept with Luke he would never be still. He would have to move and he was almost close of suffocating me. But Jesse stayed in place and I felt welcomed and warmth. I never felt like this when I was with Luke. I when I tried to get out of bed I felt Jesse's arms tightened around me. I whimpered lightly and Jesse woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that."  
>"Its okay I just want to get up."<p>

Jesse relaxed his arms and I got up. I went into the kitchen and forgot that we needed groceries. I went back into the room and went to go get clothes so I could shower. I grabbed some and went into the bathroom to shower. When I finished I asked Jesse if he wanted to come with me to the grocery store nearby.

"Hey I'm going to the grocery store across the street you want to come?"  
>"Finally we can get some food cause I want some popcorn so we can catch up on our movies."<br>"I regret asking now." When I say it I give him a sarcastic smile. We get to the store and we went our separate ways for food. We finished in an hour and went to pay and as usual Jesse had junk in his cart. We finished and started walking back to the apartments. When we got there we started putting up. We finished and turned on the tv and I like always began to get bored. I was going to get my phone out, but then I forgot I threw it in a lake. I had to deal with this bullshit.

"Hey right now why not watch a movie? I'm gonna go get my laptop_." _ Jesse got up and went into the room.

"Lets not watch one please."  
>He came back with all his stuff and he went into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of popcorn and a box of juice pouches. He tossed me a juice pouch and I couldn't get the straw to go throughout the insert straw here place.<p>

"You need help?"  
>"No I got it."<br>"Here let me see it."  
>Jesse grabbed the juice pouch and inserted the straw easily and gave it back.<p>

"Here you go."  
>"I didn't need your help."<br>"Well you looked like you were having a hard time with it so…"  
>"Okay…Thanks."<br>Jesse started playing the movie and I already knew what was going to happen in the end. I think the name of the movie was called Ride Along. I started falling asleep in the part where they prank him at the market where a cop covers himself in honey and starts acting like a retarded idiot.  
>"Hey don't fall asleep."<br>"He is going to become a cop at the end and he gives them there blessing. They defeat the criminals and all and its the end."  
>"But I just said what is going to happen though!"<br>"Well too bad you snooze you lose."  
>"That is so old."<br>"Well its true…For you."  
>"Your a dick!"<br>"I am not. Well I was being mean to you right now because when we do something that is for you I don't sit here and do nothing or try. I do it so you can be happy!" When he said that I felt really bad. It was true when I needed something or when I was being a bitch he would listen, but when it was for him like watch a movie I would be bitch to him.

"Fine I'll watch it without sleeping."  
>"Well no…Were watching a different movie."<br>"What!?"  
>"Here we're going to watch The Heat. Its funny and awesome and your watching it and you're not falling asleep."<br>"Fine!"

Jesse played it and it was actually pretty good to the end…Of course I knew what was going to happen they were going to find Larcen and Rojas was funny and cute and how Ashburn thinks she is knows everything and how Mullins expressed everything she felt. The movie was well I give it 2 stars from 5 stars.

"Well it was decent I guess."  
>"What about the ending?"<br>"I knew they were going to find Larcen and then that Mullins and Ashburn would finally get along."  
>"You ruin the fun in movies."<br>"You ruined my life."  
>"Well I wouldn't of moved in with you, if your dad wasn't a criminal! Right now I can leave, but like you told me that your dad saw me and will kill me I chose not too."<br>"Pussy."  
>"I am not a pussy!"<br>"Prove it!"  
>"I will we Ms. Beca Mitchell are gonna dare each other to see who is the pussy and who is the brave. And I have a great dare for the finals if you even make it."<br>"Alright then you go first!"  
>"Fine."<br>"I dare you to run through the second and third floor in your boxers yelling out 'I'm a pretty princess' and you will stop until you get to our apartment." Jesse didn't give me a response until 5 minutes later.

"I'll do it, but just so you can see my abs and the rest of my sexy body." Once he finished aging that I blushed lightly, but hid my face with my hoodie.

Jesse started taking off his clothes until he got to his boxers and damn he was right his body was sexy and the v that goes down to his dick was even sexier than Luke's…I mean..uh..Luke's is better. I had seriously had to record this, so I grabbed Jesse's phone without him knowing and took the stairs to the second floor, because barely any people used the stairs. When we got there I had to run to the elevator and stand in front of it and start recording Jesse running and yelling. When he got to the elevator I closed the doors so he wouldn't come in and pressed the third floor button. When I barely went to the door were the stairs were at Jesse barely got here. Once again he ran threw the hallway and went up the stairs until he got to our apartment and I almost died of laughter. Many people came out and saw him and laughed at him and took pictures of him and etc. Now it was my turn.

"Okay Beca I dare you to go up to three random people and tell them this 'Can I touch your weenice?' and then touch it."  
>"What the fuck is there weenice?"<br>"It's another word for elbow."  
>"Okay thats not that bad."<br>"When you finish tell them this 'thank you for letting me touch your weenice' then wink and walk away."  
>"Alright."<br>"Let me get dressed and we'll go to the lobby."

Jesse got dressed and we went to the lobby where I went up to 3 random guys and touched there elbow. The second guy who I did it to pinched my ass and said "Any time baby," and winked at me. I flipped him off and went to another guy and this guy was one of those boys that don't know what to do if a girl comes up to them and this guy kissed me and entered my mouth. I pushed him and kicked him in the balls and I turned to see Jesse laughing his ass off. We got back to my apartment and now it was Jesse's turn.

"Jesse I dare you to eat 3 Habanero peppers without a drink."  
>"Okay."<p>

I gave him the peppers and he started eating them. By the time he got the third bite of the first pepper he started crying and panting.

"Do you forfeit?"  
>"No!"<p>

When Jesse got to the third one he threw it at me and ran to the kitchen and opened up a Coca-Cola.

"Bad choice Jesse!"  
>"I am not falling for it….I am…..Dying…..Here…."<br>"Well that will kill you more!"  
>"Oh my god…..It burns!"<br>"Milk works!"  
>"Now you tell…me!"<br>Jesse drank a cup of milk and he came back with a really devilish smile.

"I dare you to drink expired milk!"  
>"Your going to give me food poisoning!"<br>"Oh yeah sorry….Well I dare you to eat a pickle with honey and chocolate syrup on top!"  
>"Okay."<br>Jesse went into the kitchen and brought back a pickle with honey and syrup and it looked really gross. I took it and gaged. I looked at him and he was smiling. I licked it at first and ew it did taste disgusting, but I wanted to win. So I ate the whole thing and 10 minutes later I ran to the bathroom vomiting. When I finished I brushed my teeth and went back out.

"I dare you to lick the public toilet seat of the hotel which is in the first floor."  
>"WHAT!?"<br>"Puss." Then I was cut off by Jesse who took me to the first floor and we entered the public restrooms and we went into the family now which stunk really bad.

"Well there it is."  
>"Shut up."<br>Jesse bent down and licked the toilet and then puked. We went back to the apartment and he puked some mrs and brushed his teeth.

"Your paying for this…I dare you to….Go into the lobby and the guy I pick you have to french kiss."  
>"Alrighty."<p>

We went in the lobby and I couldn't do. No no nope nopeity nope nope. Jesse picked a gross guy who was a slob and he smelled like stinky feet and he had stains in his shirt and I was close of pucking on him and Jesse. We went back to the apartment and we had 10 minutes to think the final dare.

Jesse P.O.V.

In the final dare oh I knew what I was going to do. I don't know what she wanted me to do, but I was scared.

"Okay I got your dare…I dare you to stand outside naked. Like completely butt naked outside the small balcony we have and thrust your hips and jiggle your dick."  
>"Are you serious?!"<br>"Yeah or are you a big pu." I cut Beca off and went into my room to undress. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself from the waist down and went out. I looked at Beca and she started laughing. I sighed and went outside. I took off the towel and started thrusting my hips for about 5 minutes. People saw and took pictures of me and I jiggled my dick. I was completely embarrassed, but Beca will pay. When I finished I wen back inane got dressed and came back out.

"Okay Beca here is your dare. I dare you to…." When I said it she started closing her eyes.

"Make-out with me for 10 minutes."  
>"What?!"<br>"Kiss me."  
>"Dude no I don't know if you have herpes or something!"<br>"I don't, kiss me or are you a pussy."  
>When I finished she came up to me and planted her lips on mine. They her soft and a little cold. She had her arms around my neck and my hands slid down to her hips. She tasted like chocolate mint.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

When I kissed him I felt his plump soft lips on mine. They were soft and warm. His arms slid down to my waist and my hands her on his neck. His kisses were better than Luke's. Some times Luke would just try and win me over with his kisses and he spat out to much saliva. Jesse's were nice and I felt warmth. I liked how he had his arms on my waist instead of somewhere else. I didn't feel very comfortable when Luke put his hands on my ass for the first time. When I was with Luke I didn't feel love. I felt lust from him. Our kisses got deeper and then I felt his tongue enter. I whimpered and my eyes went wide eyed and I pulled out from the kiss.

"Ha! Your the pussy!"  
>"No fair you fucking whore! You cheated!"<br>"You made me lick a toilet! Think about that if you had to do that!"  
>"Okay fine you win you bastard."<br>"Thanks for the kisses by the way. Once I start scoring movies I won't have time for you. I won't kiss you anymore, unless you want to be lovers."  
>"Never say lovers again."<br>"Well its true I won't have time for you anymore. And you won't have time for me so."  
>Beca rolled her eyes and walked away the week went by and we started working.<p>

Beca P.O.V

It was Monday and Jesse and I went to work and we realized that Wyatt was a big dick especially to Jesse. We went to our shift and Wyatt was just like Luke on the first day of work at the radio station.

"No newbies enter the office."  
>"Great its college all over again."<br>Wyatt gave us some books that were out of place and we started putting them up just like at the radio station in college. Jesse started mimicking the faces from some books and it got annoying after a while. I would give him s sarcastic smile and I did feel sorry for Jesse because now he was treated like a slave by Wyatt just like in college by Luke who would always send him to go and get him stuff. I felt bad for Jesse in college as well. Wyatt would make Jesse clean up his mess and he would make him do day shit like turn on the lights and the light switch would be like right there for Wyatt. Wyatt looked nice at first he looked smart and he was cute, but then he started being a dick.

"So Beca do you like reading books?"  
>"Yeah..Why?"<br>"Just wondering if you want to stack books for the rest of your life."  
>"Well..No not really I want to move to L.A. and get a job of being a music producer. But right now I just need to get out of the problems I'm in and save up enough money to move and take my brother."<br>"Oh is Jesse your brother?"  
>"No he isn't my brother is a seven year old who right now is living with my friend in New York."<br>"Did they take him away from you?"  
>"Uh no I sent him so he wouldn't get in the mess I am in right now."<br>"Oh so are you and Jesse like a thing? Not to be nosy or anything." Well you are being nosy trying to know everything you prick!

"Uh no were not dating and right now I don't want to date anyone."  
>"Why?"<br>"Okay not to be a bitch to you…But why do you want to know everything about me?"  
>"Well I think your beautiful and kind and well a girl that a guy would be lucky to have."<br>"Oh."  
>"I understand you don't want to date anyone…I-I-I just thought I had a chance with you or something, but now I see you don't because of what you are dealing with right now."<br>"Yeah uh it's getting close to lunch right now and me and Jesse have to go eat."  
>"I thought ya'll weren't a thing."<br>"We're not we just live together cause he is in the mess we have."  
>"Oh okay I guess I'll see you later."<br>"Yeah sure."  
>Okay that was really awkward and I do not like Wyatt like that. I started walking towards Jesse's car to wait for him and he came out in the next 5 minutes.<p>

"Heard you talk to Dick over there."  
>"It was awkward."<br>"I noticed."  
>"I really feel bad for you?"<br>"Why? You call me bad names and all and you are rarely nice to me."  
>"Well in college and here you are treated like a slave. Luke made you bring things and Wyatt makes you do practically his job and I didn't like how Luke bossed you around in college and I hate how Wyatt doesn't do his job and makes you do it."<br>I know just now he told me to go and get him tacos from Taco Bell and I wanted to go somewhere else that you liked so you wouldn't be mad or anything."  
>"Thanks, right now I am craving Taco Bell I haven't ate there in forever."<br>"Well today you get to go back and when we get home can we start unpacking cause weather here in Texas is really chilly I thought it was going to be warm, but it is not."  
>"Yeah like in the mornings its fucking cold and like later it gets a little warmer. Its November and in Chicago it's worse."<br>Jesse drove to Taco Bell and we went through the drive-in. We got our food and we ate on the way to the bookstore. When we came back Wyatt was being a bitch to Jesse and started complaining that his food was cold and that he doesn't like cheese on his taco's.

"Hey Jesse!"  
>"What?"<br>"I said no cheese and it's cold."  
>"Well in the note it said extra cheese and you should of gotten it your self."<br>"Well if you would of hurried up then there wouldn't be a problem."  
>"Well if you weren't lazy and treat me like a slave all the time and make me do your fucking jib then we wouldn't have a problem."<br>"Don't you dare talk to me like that!"  
>"Or what!?"<br>"Or your fired!"  
>"Whatever you aren't even the boss."<br>Jesse went back to work and I just looked at Wyatt and he winked at me and I walked away pissed off. He shouldn't treat Jesse like that. Jesse isn't a slave at all and Wyatt doesn't do his job at all and he is lazy as fuck and he complains so much especially about Jesse. The next three weeks passed by and work for Jesse got worse. I tried my best being nice to Jesse and showed him that I do care for him other than my friends. Today we went to work as usual. We entered and in my small locker we were provided to put our stuff in was a note.

_Meet me at lunch in the office_

_— Wyatt_


	10. Chapter 10

**Three mother fucking chapter in one day! Ha today is the best day I have ever had in forever. I feel awesome right now anyways here is the tenth chapter! Read & Review!**

Beca P.O.V.

When lunchtime came I ate my Big Mac and when I finished I went into the office Wyatt "works" in.

"Uh hey Beca."  
>"Hey…Wyatt. So am I in trouble or something?"<br>"Uh no I was just going to ask if you had any plans on Saturday."  
>"I don't I was just going to stay at home and work on my music."<br>"Cool. So on Saturday I was going to go to a rock concert Linkin Park was going to perform and I entered a ticket contest and I won 2 tickets and I here your music playing and I heard you listening to Lost In The Echo so I was thinking if you wanted to come..With…Me on Saturday…I-I-I'm not calling it a date if your wondering or something."  
>"Uh yeah I understand…Uh sure I'll go I live in Jinx's Livings."<br>"Oh I know where that is I live there."  
>"You do?"<br>"Yeah I'm on the third floor room 69."  
>"Is that seriously your room number?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Do you know what?" Wyatt cut me off and I really don't like it.<p>

"I know what it means it's that sex position."  
>"Okay I guess I'll see you on Saturday and when is it going to start?"<br>"Oh it starts at 1 so I'll pick you up at 11:30…You know to get a parking spot."  
>"Okay I'll see you then."<p>

I walked out and I guess Wyatt hasn't had a lot of girls to hang out with and I felt a little bad for him, but I still don't like what he does to Jesse.

"So are you in trouble or something so I can quit to and beat his ass?"  
>"Ha no.. He wanted to take me to a Linkin Park concert on Saturday."<br>"Cool I don't know who they are so I don't want to go."  
>"You are retarded for not knowing Linkin Park."<br>"I'm sorry I don't know who they are."  
>"Well when we get home I'll show some of there music."<br>"Okay is it rock?"  
>"Yeah you got a problem with it?"<br>"No I like rock, I just really don't like country music I thought they were country."  
>"Well there not and I hate country."<br>Saturday came and I started getting ready. Today it was going to be hot so I took some short shorts and a tank top. I picked my hair up in a messy bun and put on the only make up I put on, mascara and eyeliner. Wyatt came knocking on our door and I thought he was kissing when he said he lives here, but he wasn't we got into his car and left to where ever the concert was going to be at. We got there and we found a really close spot the stadium the concert was going to be at. We went in and everything was quiet until like 30 minutes later. More and more people started coming and we hurried to the one part the concert was going to be at. We got there and we went all the way to the front. The time came when the band perform and it was…Badass.

"So do you like the concert!"  
>"Yeah! There great!."<p>

It got to night time and it was freezing cold.

"I thought Texas was going to be warm!"  
>"Well sometimes it is, but the nights are freezing!"<br>"I wish I brought my Linkin Park hoodie with me!" When I said that Wyatt started taking off his really cool Batman hoodie and gave it to me.

"Here!"  
>"No its okay!"<br>"No here take it!"  
>"Fine!"<p>

I took the hoodie and it was a big on me. The band went for a break so me and Wyatt thought to go and get food and other things.

"So are you planning to stay long?"  
>"Uh I don't know yet."<br>"Oh."  
>"How long have you been living here?"<br>"Forever. I want to follow my dream and be a video game artist and design the covers of the video games, but my parents never encouraged me."  
>"My dad did the same thing. He said djing ws a hobby and I took that very offensive because music is my life."<br>"Yeah I understand that feeling."

It started to get colder and sometime I really hated it when concerts where outside. Wyatt and me sat down and the band aid they weren't going to play for about 2 hours so we gad enough time to get to know each other more.

"You need to get a better hoodie."  
>"Why?"<br>"This one doesn't keep you warm very much."  
>"Well probably cause you brought booty shorts."<p>

"These are not booty shorts!"  
>"They kinda are I. When you bend down I can see your ass."<br>"Your a fucking pervert for staring at my ass."  
>"Well its true."<br>"No seriously you need a better hoodie."  
>"Well I'll help you like this."<p>

Wyatt wrapped an arm round my waist and brought me closer to him. For me it was a little awkward and creepy for him to do that. Well I it did keep us a little warmer so I started getting closer to him. I lay my head on his shoulder. We started talking again, but we were whispering everything in our ears.

"Hey it's getting close to the band to perform again."  
>"I don't want to walk anymore my feet hurt."<br>"Well I'll carry you."  
>"No you won't."<br>"Yeah I will."  
>"You're gonna drop me like other people did."<br>"I won't I promise…I won't let anything happen to you."  
>"Okay, I'll be back."<br>I went to the bathroom which was really close. When I came out there was a drunk guy by the opening of the women's bathroom and he started to talk to me.

"Hey baby were are you taking that ass to?"  
>"Dumbass."<br>"What you call me *hiccup* baby?"  
>"Leave me alone."<br>"Or what?"

I went up to the guy and punched him in the face. Wyatt saw what happened and we started walking away from the guy.

"What happened?"  
>"The guy tried to touch me."<br>"Did he?"  
>"No I punched him."<br>We stopped in front of a small shop where they were selling Linkin Park t-shirts. Wyatt and me bought one and when we got out Wyatt picked me up bridal style.

"Woah what are you doing?"  
>"Carrying you to the stadium where the band will be."<br>"You don't need to do this."  
>"Well you said your feet hurt."<br>It felt really awkward when Wyatt did this. I don't even like him like _like like_ him. He had his hands on my thighs and they were getting really close to my ass. We got to the stadium and the band started playing again. I was yelling off the top of my lungs and there was a lot of people in my way. That I couldn't see the band anymore.

"Here."  
>"What are you going to do?"<p>

"Pick you up."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause your short and its really cute how your trying to see them and you can't and your standing on your tippy toes or jumping up and down." I smacked him in the stomach and it was really hard.

"I feel no pain there sweetheart."  
>"Yeah don't call me that."<br>"Sorry."  
>Wyatt grabbed me and picked me up and made me sit on his shoulders. My vagina was like right there. In the back of his head and his hands were really close to it also. This had to be the most awkward position ever to be invented for older people. But at least I could see the band perform better.<p>

"Your really light."  
>"This is really weird."<br>"Well at least you can see better."  
>"True."<p>

When the the whole concert finished it was about 2 in the morning.

"Its really late and I don't think I brought my key."  
>"You can stay in my apartment."<br>"Uh okay I just don't want to wake up the baby."  
>"Baby? You have a kid? I thought you and Jesse weren't a thing."<br>"We're not, he has a son and it is not mine. His ex died a week ago. She was runnovered and he really didn't like her for what she did to him on her birthday and so she started saying that she and him had sex and that she was pregnant and we thought she was lying, but the DNA test said Jesse was the biological father of the baby."  
>"Oh."<p>

We got to Wyatt's apartment and his apartment smelled to much of colone.

"What did you spray here?"*cough, cough,cough*

"Sorry I wear to much colone."  
>"I can tell."<br>"Uh I only have one bed and one room so you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
>"You don't have to do that, plus I'm not even sleepy."<br>"You're not?"  
>"No. I drank to many Monsters and I feel like… I don't know."<br>I sat on his couch admiring all the paintings he had and Wyatt turned on his radio playing only piano music.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."  
>"You didn't."<br>"Oh and if you think I'm trying to make you to like me I'm not. It's just that I listen to this kind of music when I get nervous."  
>"Why are you nervous?"<br>"Well I don't date a lot or have girls come over. So I don't have a lot of experience."

"Oh…..So do you dance to this music also cause it reminded me of a ballerina."  
>"Uh sometimes…Do you dance?"<br>"Uh I don't…I don't know how to dance."  
>I got up and was about to go into his bathroom to wash off my hands that felt really dry. When I came out Wyatt tried to make me dance.<p>

"Here I'll teach you."  
>He grabbed my waist and grabbed my right hand and he placed my left hand on his shoulder. I really don't like dancing to this kind of music. I tried to walk away from it, but he only brought us closer. I started thinking this guy was creepy, but at the same time I felt sorry for him. He started staring at me and his face started getting closer. I thought he was cute, but I DO NOT LIKE HIM. His hands were on my face and his lips were millimeters away from mine. I was paralyzed and I started thinking about Jesse's lips and started imagining Wyatt as Jesse. Wyatt's lips brushed pass mine and they met. I felt his lips which were cold and like I said I kissed back because I thought he was Jesse. I slid my hands up to his neck and Wyatt picked me up and walked us to his couch. He sat down and my knees were on both of his sides. I deepened the kiss and his hands slid down to my ass and his tongue entered my ass and I jumped off him realizing I was kissing Wyatt.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you I got carried away."  
>"It's okay I'm sorry too…Uh I guess I'll go to bed now…Do you have like anything I can wear to sleep..Cause I can't sleep in normal clothes."<br>"Um you can wear my shirt. Here." He took off his shirt and he had a pack of abs. but they weren't sexy. I blushed and turned so he wouldn't see me. I took the shirt and walked to his room and changed. I felt weird changing in his room. I quickly changed and got in his bed which smelled like colone. It wasn't strong, but the smell can get annoying. I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. I felt arms around me and I realized they were Wyatt's. I have to get out of here. I'm pretty sure he is one of those guys who gets obsessed with a girl. I quickly got up and changed in the bathroom and left quickly. I got to my apartment and knocked on the door. Jesse answered and he looked worried.

"Where were you last night. I was worried."  
>"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up. The concert ended really late. So I stayed at Wyatt's."<br>"Oh…You and him didn't like interact with each other did you?"  
>"Uh why?"<br>"Cause he's a stalker."  
>"No he isn't."<br>"Yeah he is. I read his file and he had some mental illness and I see the way he looks at you."  
>"Liar!"<br>"I am not ask his ex. I called her because I went into his office to give him his food and I saw her number and I looked up the mental illness he has and once you make a connection to him. He will start stalking you."  
>"What?!"<br>"So please tell me you didn't like kiss him or hug him or anything did you?"  
>"Well…"<br>"You did!"  
>"I didn't know!"<br>"So you hugged him?"  
>"Well at the concert I told him my feet were hurting and so he carried bridal style all the way to the stadium and then he picked me up again because I couldn't see the band play because I was short." When I said that Jesse chuckled and I pinched his nipple and he yelped in pain and grabbed it.<p>

"So he picked me up and I was sitting on his shoulders and then when we got to his apartment he played this piano music and he made me dance with him and we kissed and then I went to sleep and his arms were around me. So I quickly got up and left."  
>"You're screwed."<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Well now you know to be careful with him."<p>

I started walking to the bathroom and I walked pass by Jesse and he pinched my ass. I turned and looked at him and he just smiled.

"What the hell?"  
>"Pay back."<br>I showered and got out. I realized Jesse left and that I didn't bring any clothes. I wrapped myself in a towel and started hearing Brent cry. I went to check on him and he was hungry. I fed and layer him back down and started eating someone knock. I went and answered the door before looking at myself with only a small towel wrapped around me. I answered it and saw Wyatt.

"Hey Beca I saw that you weren't in my bed anymore."  
>"Yeah I left because I didn't want Jesse to worry."<br>"Oh well I just came to give you this."

Wyatt kissed me on the cheek and the n my lips and winked at me and left. I stood there shocked in what happened in the past moments. I ran to the room and changed. A month went by and what Jesse told me about Wyatt was true. He started stalking me and frequently started asking for my phone number. We went to work today and I found another note in my locker that said the same thing when I got my first one. I went to his office and I walked in and Wyatt didn't have a shirt on.

"Uh is this a bad time?"  
>"Uh no I was putting some alcohol on my scratch."<br>I looked at him and saw no scratches. This guy has to be really stupid. There wasn't a scratch on him. He started getting close to me and I started backing away until I hit the wall.

"Don't be scared Beca. I just want a kiss."  
>I looked at him and start thinking of how I didn't by a weapon. If I had a knife I would of stabbed him by now. I was paralyzed again and started imagining Jesse. Why am I imagining him? I don't like him. <em>Think about that again Beca. <em>No I don't! _Then why do you imagine him. Why did you kiss him. Why do you call him hot cute sexy? _ I never called him that did I? What am I feeling? Me and Jess are only friends right? I don't like him like _like like _ him. But I felt happy when it was just me and him. He actually tries and make me smile. He is always there for me. I should be there for him too. I snapped back to reality and forgot about Wyatt his lips met mine and he started kissing me. His hands were on my ass and I tried to push him away. From out of no where he got out hand cuffs and hand cuffed me. I tried to yell for help, but he had his lips stuck to mine. He ripped off my shirt and start caressing my boobs. He stopped kissing me for a moment and put in a gag in my mouth. He put his shirt back on and went out side and told Jesse something. I heard Jesse's car roar to life and drive away. I started panicking and tried to look for an exit. Wyatt came back in and looked at me.

"Don't try to escape Beca. Your mine right now. I've wanted you for a long time now. Now I have the chance to make you mine."  
>He grabbed me and took off the gag and I spitted in his face. He looked at me and used my hair to wipe away my spit. He started unzipping my pants and saw my thong. I started to feel tears coming so I kicked him in the face with my combat boot. I tried to run but tripped over by his body. I hit the cold hard floor and he was on top of me.<p>

"Tsk tsk shouldn't of done that."  
>He flipped me over and took off all my clothes until I was left in my underwear.<p>

"Sexy Beca. I like your thong."

He started kissing my thighs and he got close to my lips. He started kissing it and slowly he started to slid down my thong.

"You shave? Really sexy."  
>I started feeling tears come down my face and he looked at me.<p>

"Don't cry Beca. It won't hurt I promise."  
>He slid it down half way and he looked at my tits. He took off my bra and started kissing me down my neck and started sucking on my boobs. He bit them and I yelled in pain. I wished Jesse was hear to help me. Wyatt unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He pulled down the rest of my thong and he started fingering. I tried to yell for help, but I had a huge lump in my throat.<p>

"Here let me help you. Lets have sex on the desk."  
>"He picked me up and made me bend over. His dick was at the opening of ass and thank god he didn't enter my vagina.<p>

"Please don't do this."  
>"Why not? I like you and you should like me back. I let you sleep with me."<br>"You are a disgusting perverted monster you bastard!"

Wyatt slapped me in the face. I felt my right cheek burn in pain. I heard a car outside the building and hoped it was Jesse.

"Don't you ever call me that!"

Jesse P.O.V.

I entered the bookstore with Wyatt's lunch and heard him yell. I entered his office and saw him with Beca. Beca was naked bent over his desk and Wyatt was raping her.

I ran to him and punched him in the face. I grabbed his body lifted it and threw against the wall. I heard Beca fall to the floor crying. I saw that she was handcuffed and I found a key and tossed it to her and saw Wyatt come at me with a knife in his hand. He tried to stab me with it. He cut through my shirt and made a long cut on my chest. I felt blood run down my shirt and pushed him off of me. I got on top of him and threw the knife across the room.

"You bastard how dare you touch her! I hope you BURN IN HELL!"  
>I grabbed his head and banged it on the wall. He tried to fight back. He punched me in the stomach and I punched him in the throat <strong>(Just saying getting punched in the throat hurts like a bitch. I punched a guy before and my little sister punched me and I couldn't breathe) <strong>I grabbed my phone and called the police. I turn to Beca who was covering her self. I took off my hoodie and gave it to her. She put it on and hugged me crying. Wyatt got arrested for rape and for hitting her. I took Beca to our apartment. I forgot about my cut on my chest and I felt it stinging.

Beca P.O.V.

We got to our apartment and I went and changed into my clothes. I grabbed a first aid kit that came with the apartment and went to Jesse.

"Here, its going to get infected…Take off your shirt."  
>"He took it off and his perfect chest was covered in blood. I started cleaning it with alcohol wipes and he started wincing. When I got to his cut I rubbed a wipe on it and he yelped in pain.<p>

"It stings! It stings! It stings really bad."  
>He grabbed my wrist stopping me from cleaning his wound.<p>

"I have to clean it. Atleast for you saving me."  
>"I wish I could of stayed and be there for you."<br>"You are there for me. When I wake up in the middle of the night, when I feel depressed."  
>"Beca please don't cry."<br>I felt a tear go down my cheek and Jesse's finger wiped it off. I started feeling attracted to Jesse. I started feeling happy with him. I went back to his cut and cleaned it and wrapped it. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thank you…For everything."  
>"Beca I want to make you happy."<br>"I hate myself for being a bitch to you and your always nice."  
>"Its okay."<br>"So you wanna watch a movie?"  
>"Yeah sure."<br>"First time you actually agreed."  
>I chuckled and waited for Jesse to bring a movie.<p>

"Okay pick Harry Potter or Footloose?"  
>"Wait they made Harry Potter movies?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"When?"<br>"In 2000 I think."  
>"I didn't know!"<br>"Well thats what you get when you don't like movies."  
>"Jerk I want to watch Harry Potter. It is the first one right?"<br>"Yeah. Did you read the books?"  
>"Yeah all of them."<br>"Awesome I have all the movies! And I did read the books too."  
>"They better make them look great or else I won't watch any Harry Potter movies with you anymore."<br>"They did!"  
>"They'd better!"<p>

Jesse played the movie and I actually did enjoy this one. Of course I knew what was going to happen duh I read the books. I smiled in it and laughed a little.

"That had to be the first time I've see you laugh in months!"  
>"Last time I laughed was when we had that pussy contest and we dared each other to do stuff and I laughed at all the dares I made you do. But you won cause you cheated."<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did too!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did too!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did too!"<br>"Did not!"  
>"Did tooooo."<br>"How?"  
>"You dared me to make out with you and I did and you french kissed me and I broke the kiss."<br>"You did taste good though."  
>"Your disgusting."<br>"Its true….You wanna kiss again?" When he said it he started bouncing his eyebrows.

"No."  
>"Why? I'm a good kisser and I got called from somewhere."<br>"Where?"  
>"From the company where I can get hired to score movies."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah I got accepted and that means I'll become famous and I won't have time for you anymore Beca. Then you will be all over me and I will say I told you so."<br>"No I won't."  
>"Yeah you <em>will<em>."  
>"Whatever."<br>When the movie was over we turned on the television and started watching the news.

"Today in Chicago we have been reported that many people have been murdered by the same man that murdered Thalia Mitchell. This man's name is Daniel Mitchell. He has two kids that go by the name Johnathon Daniel Mitchell and Beca Mitchell. His children have no contact with him and now are at risk. Mitchell recorded himself killing 5 people who's bodies were found this morning by an apartment where used to live in. We will play the video, but we will cut it for the disturbing parts." A reporter said in front of my old apartment. They played the video and I thanked god for not letting any of those people be my friends or Luke.

"If you are watching this Beca just watch what I'm going to do to you and your brother once I find both of you and all your friends. I know everything Beca. I know your in Texas and your with Jesse. Be careful you will never escape from me Beca _never_." Then I turned off the tv. I started crying and I needed to go back to Chicago.

"Beca please don't cry please don't."  
>"We need to go back."<br>"Okay when do you want to leave?"  
>"Tonight."<p>

**Happy Halloween!**


	11. Chapter 11

Beca P.O.V.  
>We started packing and getting ready to go and leave. We packed everything and I grabbed Brent. Once we finished we left and got on a plane.<p>

"Hey Brent hows it going buddy?"

I just got a lot of goo goo and gagas from him. I smiled and I started hearing him say something. I felt happy to be with Brent. Many people would think that me and Jesse were already parents. I told them no, but I would care for Brent like a mom would do. I was probably the one who tended him more than Jesse. I'm not complaining, but Jesse nerve had a lot of experience with babies. In the past few moths Brent was now about to be 4 months old. His birthday was on the 6 of November.

"So had Brent tried and call you daddy?"  
>"No, he just says goo goo and gaga."<br>"Oh."  
>Brent fell asleep and I laid him in his portable car seat and started rocking it back and forth. I started feeling my eye lids getting heavy and I couldn't find a comfortable spot on the plane seat. Eventually I rested my head on Jesse's shoulder. I woke up when we arrived and was greeted by a really happy Jesse with his really cute puppy dog eyes. Wait did I just think that again? <em>You know you like him. You just won't admit it Beca. <em>I have to stop that.

Jesse. P.O.V.

"Morning Beca."  
>"Why are you so happy right now?"<br>"Well when you fell asleep many people passed by and said we were a cute couple."  
>"And what did you say?!"<br>"Thank you."  
>"But were not even dating!"<br>"Well for them we are."  
>"And were not!"<br>"But we do look like a couple cause you sleep on my shoulder and you keep rubbing your head on it and you try to get closer to me."  
>"I did not!"<br>"Yeah I even wrapped my arm around you and people thought we were even cuter."  
>"You ass!"<br>"Hey its not my fault you fell asleep."  
>We got out the plane and airport and we got into Jesse's car and started driving. We had no where to go and we were stuck in traffic. And Brent started to cry. I grabbed him and started feeding him.<p>

"You do know feeding Brent with a bottle is bad for him."  
>"How?"<br>"His teeth aren't going to be healthy and they're gonna be really weak."  
>"No they won't!"<br>"Yeah they will look it up."

I grabbed Jesse's phone and looked it up. It was true. The best way feeding a baby is by breast feeding. I am not going to breast feed Brent. It would be really awkward feeding him with Jesse here.

"I am not going to breast feed him!"  
>"Yeah you have to or else he won't be a healthy baby and I want my children to be healthy."<br>"It will be awkward feeding him with you right next to me."  
>"Come on please for his health. I know you would breast feed your kid if had one and you wouldn't feel awkward with your boyfriend right by you!"<br>"Fine! I better not catch you staring or else I'll kill you!"  
>I got Jesse's phone again and looked up how to breast feed. Seriously I have no clue how to do that. I don't know if there is a position to do that! I saw a video and I just stared down at my boobs. How will I know if I even had milk in them? Well I at least have to try. I grabbed Brent and I made sure Jesse wasn't staring. I pulled down the hem of my shirt and brought Brent a little closer. His mouth found my titty and it felt so fucking weird. I moaned in pain from Brent gnawing.<p>

"Ah!"  
>"Woah there Beca Brent isn't getting you horny is he?"<br>"Fuck you. It feels weird and it hurts!"  
>"Then how did you let Luke suck them?"<br>"What?!"  
>"Just because you slept with him in his car doesn't mean we could here you. Johnny came into my room asking what that noise was and I told him it was how some birds chirp."<br>I blushed in embarrassment.

"Wow you look really cute when you blush." I blushed even more when he said that.

"Shut up."  
>Brent's gnawing started feeling a little less painful. I didn't even think he was eating until I felt something rundown my flat stomach. I checked what it was and it was white liquid. I had milk in my boobs?! Brent ate and then he fell asleep. Now here was the awkward part. Removing him from my boob and then covering myself. I tried the best I could to cover myself and I had my window down a little bit and heard guys whistle and yell at me.<p>

"Nice titty mama!"  
>"Hey can I be next?!"<br>"Nice tits!"  
>"I want those sexy titties baby."<p>

I felt really uncomfortable and Jesse seemed to notice.

"Hey she's mine dumbfucks. You perverted assholes. You will never touch her!"

I looked at Jesse surprised and he just winked at me. I turned and faced the window and blushed. We were in traffic for about 2 hours and we started heading for Stacie's apartment. Most of my friends lived in apartments. We got to her apartment and we knocked. We waited until Stacie answered, but no one did. I started panicking and I grabbed Jesse's phone from his back pocket.

"If you want to touch my ass you are more than welcome too. Just tell me future lover."  
>"Stop with the lover thing."<br>"Why?"  
>"I only wanted to get your phone!"<br>"Whatever your gonna want me later and were gonna have acs-children its inevitable."  
>"Shush be quiet I think I hear someone in the apartment!"<p>

Stacie opened the door and once she saw me, she bursted into tears.

"Oh my god your okay! I thought you were gone!"  
>"I'm not I had to go away. I'm sorry for calling all of you really late."<br>"Its okay as long as your safe."

I started hearing kids laugh and I saw Johnny and I ran to him crying.

"Beca!"  
>"Johnny! I missed you so much! I'm sorry I left you I love I'm so sorry. I promise not to do it again."<br>"Okay I thought you were with dad."  
>"No I will never be with dad and neither will you."<br>"Okay…One more question."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Who is the baby?"  
>"Oh umm."<br>"Is he yours and Jesse's? Cause he has pale skin like you."  
>"No! He isn't my baby. I want to have a kid, but that baby isn't mine!"<br>"Then who's?"  
>"Oh its Jesse's. Jesse now is a daddy."<br>"Oh."  
>"So are you happy I'm here now?"<br>"Yeah I missed you. I thought you weren't gonna be here for my 8th birthday. You didn't forget didi you?"  
>"No of course not I didn't?"<br>"Okay, can I talk to Jesse?"  
>"You can talk to him whenever you want okay? You don't have to ask me anymore."<br>"Alright."

Johnny went to talk with Jesse and I saw Stacie crying so much and I went to hug her.

"Its okay I'm here and I'm fine."  
>"Its just that we've all been worried. We found your weapons and we saw that your dad tried to hurt you and we all used you weapons to protect ourselves."<br>"What?!"  
>"We haven't used them and no one has been attacked by your dad."<br>"Okay… I need help."  
>"For what?"<br>"I need a place to stay at."  
>"Okay there are many decent apartments that are for rent and one is right beside me."<br>"Do you have there number?"  
>"Yeah..Here."<br>I called and did all the things to get the apartment and got the one I wanted. Me and Jesse unpacked everything in it and Stacie gave me the remaing weapons. When I opened my box there was only very few weapons missing. I guess they were scared of taking more. I smiled and started looking at the furniture. I looked under the tables to inspect them. I found many perfect spots and put a few guns under some. When we checked out the rooms there was only 2 rooms.

"Hey guess what there is only 2 rooms!"  
>"What?"<br>"You should of asked how many rooms there was before you even took this place!"  
>"Ah! I knew I forgot something…Okay there is no way I am bringing back Johnny's habit of sleeping with me and not learning to sleep by himself. Plus I kind of got used to sleeping with you. From all the nightmares I had and you slept in my bed."<br>"Okay so me and you will share a room?"  
>"Yeah why?"<br>"Your being nice and I am scared and my heart is beating like crazy. Here feel it"  
>Jesse grabbed my hand and put it to his chest. No joke he wasn't kidding it was beating really fast. Am I really that scary? I looked at him and he looked at me. His face got closer to mine and we were inches apart. I wanted his lips so bad. His eyes made me melt every<br>time I looked at them. But then Brent started crying. I turned my head to look at the baby and we bore apart. I checked Brent's diaper and it was clean. Oh man. He was hungry again. I picked him up and began to pull down my shirt for him to eat. Then Stacie walked in through the front door.

"Sorry I walk in like this I'm just. Woah I thought he wasn't your baby."  
>"He's not! I just breast feed him. Feeding him with bottles weaken his teeth once they grow."<br>Okay whatever."  
>"Stacie stop thinking wrong!"<br>"I'm not I'm just wondering why you breast feed in front of Jesse."  
>"Okay you know what….What do you want!?"<br>"Oh I just wanted to carry the baby."  
>"Okay you can carry him once I finish feeding him."<br>"Does it hurt?"  
>"At first it did, then I got used to it." Then Jesse came in the conversation.<p>

"At first Brent started getting her horny."  
>"Seriously Beca?"<br>"NO! It hurt and fuck you Jesse!"  
>I finished breast feeding Brent and I gave him to Stacie. I went into the kitchen to see if there was any food, but once again we have to go grocery shopping. I looked everywhere and found nothing.<p>

"Hey Jesse can you go to get pizza at Cici's please?"  
>"Yeah sure i'll be back."<br>He left and it was just now me and Stacie talking.

"So."  
>"So what?"<br>"Have you and him have sex yet?"  
>"Oh my god Stacie."<br>"So have you?"  
>"No! I don't like him."<br>"Whatever I saw through your window you and him almost kiss."  
>"You're a creep."<br>"So you do like him!"  
>"Shhh."<br>"Oh my god yes I knew you would end up liking him."  
>"Okay I do like him only a little."<br>"What about him?"  
>"Well he's been there for me and he tries his best to make me happy and when we were in Texas the job we worked at."<br>"Ya'll had sex!"  
>"No! The guy who worked with us his name was Wyatt. He was just like Luke. Making him bring him stuff and he literally made him do his job. The guy tried to flirt with me and one day he invited me to a Linkin Park concert and he took me and it was really awkward. He started putting his arms around my waist and then he started carrying me bridal style like if we were a couple and then he picked me up on his shoulders. It felt really fucking awkward cause my vagina was rubbing on his head. And his hands started getting really close to it too. When the whole concert was over. It was really late and I stayed at his place. He made me dance with him. A-a-and we kissed. What I'm about to say you better not talk about it. When I kissed him I thought he was Jesse. I made out with him and I broke the kiss cause he entered my mouth and I looked at him. I went into his room and changed. I slept in his bed and woke up with his arms wrapped around me. I left his place really quick. I found out that he has a mental illness of being obsessed with someone. A month later…At work he tried to…Rape me. Jesse wasn't there so he couldn't help me. Jesse came back and he started beating Wyatt. From there on I tried my best to be really nice to Jesse. I want to thank him for that and I don't know how."<br>"You thought of Jesse kissing you!"  
>"Okay shut up about that!"<br>"I can't cause ya'll would make a really cute couple."

Jesse P.O.V.

I got back from Cici's really quick cause they were right around the corner from where we lived. I was about to enter when I heard Beca talk about me.

"When the whole concert was over. It was really late and I stayed at his place. He made me dance with him. A-a-and we kissed. What I'm about to say you better not talk about it. When I kissed him I thought he was Jesse. I made out with him and I broke the kiss cause he entered my mouth and I looked at him. I went into his room and changed. I slept in his bed and woke up with his arms wrapped around me. I left his place really quick. I found out that he has a mental illness of being obsessed with someone. A month later…At work he tried to…Rape me. Jesse wasn't there so he couldn't help me. Jesse came back and he started beating Wyatt. From there on I tried my best to be really nice to Jesse. I want to thank him for that and I don't know how."  
>"You thought of Jesse kissing you!"<br>"Okay shut up about that!"  
>"I can't cause ya'll would make a really cute couple."<br>I felt really bad for Beca being raped, but I never knew she also tried to help me. She thought about me kissing her when she made out with Wyatt. I smiled when I heard that. She like me. I liked her too. But I think I fell in love with her. I've wanted to be with her so bad. I wanted her lips. I wanted her. I did feel jealous when she was with Luke. I couldn't stand why Luke only dated her.

_Flashback_

_"No baby, I will marry her…Yes then I'll go back with you…Yes I'm for sure she's rich…No we haven't had sex…Once I marry her I'll divorce her and part of that money she has goes to me…Yes I am sure she likes me…No! No one will ever know this. Once I marry her and divorce her me and you will be rich."_

_I couldn't believe Luke was only dating her just for her money! I don't even know if she has money. I have to tell Beca. I listened to Luke finish talking to I think his other girlfriend. When I was about to leave. Luke saw me. He came up to me._

_"What are you doing here!?"  
>"You're seriously dating Beca for money? I'm pretty sure she isn't rich Sherlock."<br>"She is I know because she gets a monthly check from the marines cause her dad served in the marines before!"  
>"You are breaking her heart!"<br>"I don't care and if you ever tell her I WILL kill Johnny!"  
>"I'm not afraid of you and I'm telling her right now. She loves you. She had had a crush on you since college."<br>"I don't give a fuck for her I don't care for her fucking ass!"  
>"I'm not letting you do this to her!"<br>"I warned you and I will find out if you tell her."  
>"Well guess what you just found out already!"<br>I started walking t go and tell Beca, but Luke stopped me and we started throwing punches at each other. Some how he knocked me out and I left and I had that conversation in my head and right now I don't want to break Beca's heart._

I felt like I had to tell her all of what I heard. Like right now. I can't live with this and not let Beca know. I had to, but until Stacie left. I cared for Beca I did love her. I wanted to be there for her and protect her from her dad and all the dangers that could hurt her.

Beca P.O.V.

Jesse came back and Stacie left. Johnny, Jesse and me had dinner and I put Johnny to sleep in his new room.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?"  
>"Yeah what is it?"<br>"Well its about Luke."  
>"What about him."<br>"Well when you were dating him. *sigh* I guess you won't believe me, but I heard him talking with someone through his phone and I heard him talk about marrying you."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Don't get excited. He was talking to someone else and he was calling who ever he was talking-to baby. He started saying that he was going to marry you and he was going to divorce. And he was going to be rich because all the money you have saved up from the checks you get from your dad serving in the marines. I told him I was going to tell you, but he started threatening you and me and he said if I told you he will kill Johnny. He started aging that he didn't care about you. Then we got in a fight and he knocked me out and I didn't want to live with it."  
>"N-n-n-no Luke would never do that." I felt tears come down my face.<p>

"He did and I didn't want anything to happen to Johnny or you."  
>"Prove it Luke would never say that!"<br>"Fine don't believe me! If he ever comes back ask him, ask him and he will probably say that he isn't cheating on you. He never even liked you and I didn't want him to hurt you!"

Jesse P.O.V.

I grab Beca and hug her. I feel her tears go down my chest. I hated seeing her like this. I never wanted to hurt her.

"I'm sorry."  
>"Its okay..I wondered why Luke never asked me out in college. I didn't understand that. I knew that I was going to end up getting hurt. Thats why I don't like dating anybody cause I know I'm going to end up being hurt."<br>"No Beca its going to be okay I won't let anyone hurt you I promise."

Beca looks at me and I wipe a tear away. I start getting closer to her face. We were centimeters apart. I was going in to kiss her, but she broke it.

"No don't do it."  
>And she walked off. I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be happy and not to feel hurt. I was in love with her. I want to hold her in my arms. Beca showered and went to sleep. I showered after her and went into the room we were going to share. She was asleep. I looked closer to her and see dry trails of tears. She cried herself to sleep. It hurt me really bad when she was sad. I checked on Brent and he was awake. He wasn't crying I checked his diaper and it was clean. I picked him up and started playing with him. I played with him for a little bit and then started snuggling him until he fell asleep. I put him back in his crib and kissed him on his forehead. I went to the bed me and Beca will share and see Beca shiver. She was going to wake up soon. She shivers in her sleep when she has a nightmare.<p>

"N-no leave me alone."

"Beca are you awake?"

She was going to wake up any minute now. She shivers and talks inner sleep.

"No…No I won't…No. N-n-n-No!"

I went out for a little bit to check the weather. This apartment didn't have air conditioning like the other one. I found another blanket to cover me and Beca. It was thicker and soft. I went back to the room and covered Beca with it. I laid down by her and started to fall asleep.

"JESSE!"

I got up and saw Beca crying.

"Jesse your okay."  
>"Its going to be okay. I won't let nothing happen to you I promise."<p>

I wrapped my arms around her and calmed her down.

"Dad had you…He was torturing you. I was watching you get hurt. You did something to him. Me and you escaped. We were running down a hall and someone grabbed me and you tried to stop them. They pushed you down and slit y-y-your throat."  
>"I promise that will never happen."<p>

I calmed her down and we laid down. She had her head on my chest.

"Jesse?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why do you do this?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Why do you try and make things better?"  
>"I-I-I don't know…I just don't like seeing people sad or depressed."<br>"Oh."

Beca fell asleep and so did I. I woke up to the sound of an alarm wailing. I got up and looked out the window. There were cars passing by speeding. People were hurrying out. I looked at the sky and it was dark. I looked at the clock and it was 11:39. It was morning and I woke up Beca and Johnny.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I think theres a tornado. People are hurrying out and there are cars speeding by."  
>"Then get John and Brent."<br>I woke up John and I got Brent into his car seat. We were going to our car and forgot that the apartment we live in has a cellar.

"Beca isn't there a cellar in the back of the apartment?"  
>"Wait yeah! Lets go!"<p>

We hurried to the back and there it was! The cellar door. I opened it and Beca and Johnny went in. Beca had Brent and he was crying fro all the cold. The wind was really strong it was blowing stuff everywhere. I entered the cellar and I was really expecting it to be dirty and spiders all over the place. When I went down the stairs it was like a back up room. It had 2 twin beds, tall plastic counters stocked with canned food, and it was awesome.

"I did not expect this."  
>"Me neither."<br>"Is there any thing for Brent?"  
>"Yeah theres stuff for him."<p>

"I was expecting spiders and dirt every where."

"So did I."  
>"Is Brent okay?"<br>"Yeah he's fine. I think her just has a dirty diaper."  
>"Here I'll change him."<br>I took Brent and found a diaper and some wipes. I changed him and rocked him to sleep. I put him in his car seat and sat down and checked the weather with my phone. Well I was right there was going to be a tornado. We could here the wind really strong blowing.

"What do you thinks those bags have in them Beca?"  
>"Which ones?"<br>"The ones in the corner by Brent."  
>"I don't know you want to check them?"<br>"Yeah I guess."  
>We got the bags and started searching them.<br>'Hey found a radio in this one Jess."  
>"Cool turn it on."<br>We found a first aid kit blankets and some other stuff.

"Beca its cold in here."  
>"Here cover yourself."<br>"Thank you. Are you and Jesse cold?"  
>"No…Go to sleep. Probably when you wake up we'll get out of here."<br>"M'kaye."  
>Johnny fell asleep and the cellar started getting really cold. There was only 2 more blankets and I used one to cover Brent. I wrapped him up and put him back in his car seat. The last one was big enough for just me and Beca.<br>"Here you can use it."  
>"No its okay."<br>"Beca I can hear your teeth chatter."  
>"Fine."<br>Soon it got colder and the thin hoodie I was wearing wasn't working.

Beca was on the bed looking at me.

"We could share the blanket."

"No its okay."  
>"Jesse I can hear your teeth chatter."<p>

"Fine."  
>I went Beca's side and she threw half of the blanket to me. We shared body heat but she was still chattering her teeth.<p>

"Here why not do this."  
>"Do what?"<br>"This."

I grabbed her waist and made us lay down. I wrapped my hands around her and we were on our sides.

"Seriously?"  
>"Hey at least we'll be warm and we'll share body heat."<br>"You didn't have to do that."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause I wanted to read."  
>"You don't have a phone."<br>"I bought 3 DC comics."  
>"Oh sorry."<br>I tok my hands off her and she gets closer.

"I thought you were going to read?"  
>"Well I changed my mind."<br>"You want me, I knew it. You were going to fall for me."  
>"I am not."<br>"Whatever."  
>"Fine then I'll get up."<br>Beca got up and started reading one of her comics. I wanted her by my side. I remembered I brought my laptop and some movies so I can make time pass by.

"We can continue our moviecation you know."  
>"I want to read."<br>"We can watch the second to Harry Potter or Batman Begins"  
>"Both."<br>I got my laptop out and put Harry Potter. We watched it and Beca wouldn't move her eyes from it.

"Earth to Beca here."  
>"Be quiet."<br>"Is that you being interested I see to a movie?"  
>"I know what is going to happen anyways."<br>I looked at her and wrapped an arm around her. She looked at me and gave me a sarcastic smile. She laid her head only shoulder and she fell asleep. I watched more movies and checked the weather and time on my phone. It was 10:00 at night and to see that the tornado was gone, but there is a severe thunderstorm. I started to feel sleepy and Beca and me were against a wall on the bed. I grabbed her waist and slowly and gently I made us lay down on the bed. I tried my best to not wake up Beca, but I failed.  
>"What are you doing?!"<br>"Well its gonna get late and I'm sleepy and I was trying to make us lie down on the bed and you woke up."  
>"Oh thanks."<p>

I laid on my side and wrapped my arms around Beca. I felt her snuggle against me and I smiled and kissed her forehead.

Beca P.O.V.

I fell asleep in Jesse's arms and started dreaming

_"Beca I love you so much."  
>"No Jesse. Your going to hurt me."<br>"I won't I will never hurt you. I will always be there for you I promise I won't let anything happen to you."  
>I felt Jesse's hand only cheek and his face was really close. I looked at him and he looked at me. Hw looked at my lips and kissed me. I kissed back and my hands slid to his neck. I felt his hands slide down to my waist. He picked me up and took me to a near by couch and laid us down. I deepened our kissing and I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I gave him entrance and our tongues fought for dominance. And Jesse won. I broke our kiss part and we stared at each other.<em>

_"Beca your so beautiful. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<em>

I woke up and felt Jesse's arms around me. I can't lie to myself I don't know what I feel for him. I feel happy and loved with him. And I think I love him. I stared at him for a little bit and smiled. I went to sleep again and I woke up in the bed Jesse and me share. I get up and walk out of the room and smell something cooking. I go to the kitchen and see Jesse with an apron that says "It would be a sin to not kiss me" I laughed at him and he turned and looked at him.

"Beca I know you want to do it. And its true."  
>"Yeah I totally want to kiss you."<br>"I made eggs and bacon."  
>"Were did you get it from?"<br>"I went grocery shopping before you woke up."  
>"Oh. Where is Johnny?"<br>"I took him to school."  
>"Thanks… Did you carry me from the cellar to our room?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Beca Johnny told me that tomorrow is Bring A Parent."  
>"Oh does he want me to come?"<br>"Yeah, well he wants to take us both."  
>"Okay so what do we have to do?"<br>"Well he said something about either showing what your job is or a hobby."  
>"Okay I'll bring a flash with some of my music in it and play it and tell them what I do."<br>"Okay I'll just tell them that I score movies and the things to it."  
>"Okay so ca I have some food please I'm starving."<br>"Oh yeah sure."  
>Jesse gave me a plate of the food he cooked and he served himself. We had a silent meal as usual and we started cleaning up. I was walking to the sink with dishes in my head and bumped into Jesse who had a bag of flour. The bag of flour got smushed and flour went everywhere. I had flour all over myself and so did Jesse.<p>

"Your a fucking idiot!"  
>"Well you should seen where you have been going!"<br>"Why do you have flour anyway?"  
>"I was going to make a biscuits."<br>"Why?"  
>"I want biscuits and gravy."<br>"Your a weirdo."  
>He gave me a goofy smile and I felt something hit my back. I turned to see Jesse smiling and I looked at the floor and saw egg yolk dripping down my back. I turned and found another egg and threw it at him and I aimed at his face.<p>

"Payback."  
>I laughed and Jesse threw vanilla icing. Where did he get it? Oh yeah he went to the grocery sore before I woke up. I turned and saw him act like if he never did anything. I found a pack of frosting and I went up to Jesse.<br>"Hey Jesse."  
>"What?"<br>"Well I wanted to show this."  
>"Show me what?"<br>"This!"  
>I squeezed the bag and frosting went all over his face.<p>

"There you look better now."  
>"Yeah so will you."<br>He grabbed another egg and smushed it on my head.

"Oh it is on!"

"May the best fighter win."  
>"Yeah collect ammo cause your gonna need it."<br>I looked in the refrigerator and found some pudding. I grabbed it and threw it at Jesse. It hit him and the bowl hit his dick.

"That pudding was delicious and you hit me down there!"  
>I found a box of pizza and opened it. I through it at him and it hit him right on his face.<p>

"You touched my pizza! No one touches my pizza!"  
>"Whatever your just gonna smash eggs on me."<br>I regretted saying that cause Jesse bathed me with flour, milk, eggs, and cake batter.

"There I won."  
>"The winner gets to clean this whole mess up."<br>"What? Wait I forfeit! I forfeit."  
>"To late Jesse. You won I lost so I'm gonna go and shower."<br>"No you won't."  
>"Yeah I will."<br>"Your going to help me."  
>I started walking away and stepped on some egg yolk and started falling. I felt Jesse's arms around me. Jesse fell down with me and I fell on him. I had my head to his chest and I could hear his heartbeat.<p>

"I told I'll protect you."I looked at him and he smiled.

"Thanks…For doing that I will help you clean."  
>"Thanks."<br>We cleaned our mess up in the kitchen and started cleaning ourselves up.

"I'm gonna go shower now cause the egg yolk is becoming hard in my hair now and its disgusting."  
>"Yeah I know how you feel. You threw an egg at me."<br>I went into my room to get clean clothes and entered the bathroom to shower. I was in the shower for about an hour. I usually take 30 minutes, but like I had shit all over myself. It was really hard to clean myself. When I finished Jesse was naked sitting on the couch. With a towel covering his waist.

"I finished."  
>"About time!"<br>"Sorry, do you know how hard it is to remove egg yolk from your hair?"  
>"No."<br>"Very hard."  
>I went to my room and threw my dirty clothes in my hamper and started remixing some music. I felt someone touch my shoulder and and I jumped to see Jesse.<p>

"Sorry I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to a meeting for my job and there gonna tell me about it and if I can work here."  
>"Okay I'll see you later then."<br>"Yeah if I leave and its about time to go and get Johnny I'll pick him up."  
>"Thanks."<br>Jesse left and I finished remixing the music I was going to take tomorrow for Johnny. I went to the kitchen to find something to drink and I heard someone knocking. I answered the door and it was Aubrey.

"Aubrey what are you doing here?"  
>"I just came to see Johnny…And to ask you to come back to work in my shop…I;m sorry I fired you its just I been having a really hard time right now and I know I treated you bad."<br>"Okay I know how you are Aubrey. Chloe told you to say this."  
>"Yeah I really don't like you and I hated how you worked at my shop."<br>Behind Aubrey popped out Chloe.

"Chloe!"  
>"Hey I haven't seen you in forever Beca!"<br>"I know me too."  
>"How is everything?"<br>"Its cool uh you can come in."

Chloe and Aubrey came in and I started hearing Brent cry.

"Who is that?"  
>"Oh wait let me get him."<br>I got Brent and prepared him some baby formula for him to eat. I took him out and Chloe and Aubrey were surprised.

"Is he your baby?"  
>"No he's Jesse's."<br>"You and Jesse had a baby! Oh my god Beca! Why didn't you tell me? Your a mommy and he's a daddy!"  
>"No I'm not a mom."<br>"Then why do you have a baby?"  
>"Because its Jesse's. His ex was pregnant had him and she died a few months ago."<br>"Oh I'm sorry."  
>"Don't she was a bitch."<br>"Oh…Can I carry him?"  
>"Yeah here he's just hungry."<br>Aubrey looked disgusted and I just ignored her.

"For a moment there Beca I thought you were a whore."  
>"Why!?"<br>"Cause you were with Luke and you live with Jesse who ever that may be."  
>"Wow Aubrey I didn't think you were bitch still."<br>"You are so lucky I didn't call the cops on you when you and me got in a fight!"  
>"Yeah whatever I already went to jail."<br>"Oh great your really responsible."  
>Chloe just looked at me with a worried face.<p>

"Chloe I can explain. Jesse's ex had Brent and I went to an interview and when I came back she was here and I tried kicking her out and we ended up in a fight. I knocked her out and someone called the police and we both got arrested and I called a bond and I got out on the same day."  
>"What happened to his ex?"<br>"She died the next day."  
>"Beca please tell me you didn't kill her."<br>"I didn't she escaped and got run overed."  
>"Oh you got me worried there for a moment."<br>Aubrey like usual opened her mouth.

"I was about to call the cops."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you killed someone and it isn't right that your free and not locked up."  
>"Well I didn't kill her bitch!"<br>"Slut!"  
>"WHORE!"<br>"ASS!"  
>"CUNT!"<br>"FUCK YOU!"  
>"I'M TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE YOUR THE BOSS OF EVERYBODY YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"<p>

Aubrey looked at me and tears went down her face. She walked out and Chloe looked at me.

"What?"  
>"Really?"<br>"Its true and she had it coming."

Jesse P.O.V.

I went to my interview and they told me I could work here in Chicago. I left and it wasn't time to go and pick up Johnny and I got hungry. When I got to the apartment I saw a blonde girl outside crying. I parked in the garage and got out.

"Hey is something wrong?"  
>"I just got called an ungrateful bitch."<br>"Let me guess by Beca?"  
>"Yeah. I don't get why people don't like me."<br>"Come on lets go inside its cold out here. By the way I'm Jesse."  
>"I'm Aubrey."<br>We went inside and saw a redhead who I believed was Chloe.

Beca P.O.V.

When Jesse entered with Aubrey with his arms around her waist I have to admit I was jealous. I wanted to rip her throat out. I looked at him and he smiled for a little bit.

"Hey I guess you are Chloe right Beca?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

"Just wondering why did you call Aubrey an ungrateful bitch?"  
>"You know if you knew how she is you would of called her one too."<br>"Well I don't and I think she's a pretty nice and wonderful person."  
>"Well she isn't."<p>

"Like I said I don't know her that much. You can go and pick up Johnny I have to do some paper work."  
>When Jesse was about to walk out the living room Aubrey kissed Jesse on his cheek.<p>

"Thank you for helping."  
>Jesse looked at her and walked away.<p>

"Jealous much Beca?"  
>"What?"<br>"I know you like him."  
>"I don't."<br>"Yeah whatever. Chloe I'll be in the car."  
>Aubrey left and oh I wanted to rip another chunk of hair from her head again like I did a few months ago. You could tell she had extensions on cause the were about to fall off.<p>

"I'm sorry Aubrey is like that."  
>"I want to rip off another chunk of hair from her head."<br>"Another?"  
>"Did she tell you when me and her got in a fight?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well when the dudes that came in and separated us I ripped a shitload of hair from her crusty head."<br>"Oh thats why she has extensions."  
>"Yeah…Uh can I have Brent back?"<br>"Yeah sorry."  
>"I need to change him and get him ready for his shower."<br>"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow or whenever."  
>"Yeah bye."<br>"Bye."  
>I took Brent to the room and started undressing him. I grabbed his blue towel with a puppy on the part that covers his head. I undressed him and wrapped him with the towel. I started feeling his hands claw on my boobs. I looked at him and he had the same goofy smile Jesse has.<br>"I'll feed you later."  
>I went into the bathroom and got out his tub and his baby shampoo and soap. I turn on the water and felt the temperature. When the water was warm I laid Brent in it. He always like being showered. He would move his arms up and down so he could splash me and him.<p>

"You need help mommy?"  
>"Do you really have to say that?"<br>"Well you are a mommy to him."  
>"But I'm not his mom."<br>"Don't say it in front of him!"  
>"He doesn't understand."<br>"Still don't….You know when you said Aubrey was a bitch. I didn't believe you until I walked out and heard what she said."  
>"Well there it is."<br>"So were you?"  
>"So were I what?"<br>"So were you jealous cause I had my hands wrapped around Aubrey and not you? I saw your face when she kissed me."  
>"I wasn't!"<br>"Yeah whatever."  
>I flipped him off and went back to Brent. I finished cleaning him and dressed him back up. I checked the clock so I can go and pick up Johnny. He was getting out in about 15 minutes and the his school was pretty close. So I finished Brent and went to go pick up Johnny. I got to the school to go and pick up Johnny. He came to me happy with a bag of candy.<p>

"Today was Jordan's birthday. Now she's 7 like me!"  
>"Cool did she leave already?"<br>"Yeah I wanted to get her a present."  
>"Well when we get home we can make her a cake. What's her favorite flavor?"<br>"Chocolate."  
>"Awesome now I accept her as my sister-in-law!"<br>"What is that?"  
>"You'll learn about it when you get older."<br>"Okay."  
>We got home and went into the kitchen.<p>

"Jesse!"  
>"Yes Johnny?"<br>"Guess what?"  
>"What?"<br>"We get to make chocolate cake!"  
>"For?"<br>"Well today is Jordan's birthday and I didn't get her a present and she likes chocolate cake."  
>"Okay I'll help you."<br>"Yes."  
>"Just as long Beca and me don't make a mess."<br>I smiled at him and went to the kitchen to prepare everything for the cake. Johnny came in and we started mixing the ingredients and Jesse was fixing the pan.

"Hey Beca you have something on your nose."  
>"Where?"<br>"Right here."  
>Jesse had his left hand closed into a fist and wiped my face with flour.<p>

"Are you serious Jesse?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"GAME ON!"  
>I threw eggs at him and I found a small can of white frosting and dumped it all over him. Johnny got in it when me and Jesse accidentally threw flour at him. He started smooching eggs on me and Jesse. Jesse had butter in his hand and hell no! Butter is really hard to take off especially if its in your hair. He dumped it on me and oh I'm going to kill him! I looked at him and I darted to the cabinets and got all the flour, pudding, jello, and frosting I could find and ran to Jesse and pushed him on the ground. I was on his stomach dumping everything on his head.<p>

"There now you might fast good."  
>"Yuh dnt ave o th Ca."<br>"What?"  
>I wiped all the stuff of his face so he could talk clearly.<p>

"I said you didn't have to do this to kiss me Beca."  
>"You threw butter all over my hair!"<br>"You could of asked."  
>I looked at him and I was so tempted of choking him.<p>

"Beca iare you going to stare at me like that cause I'm really scared now."  
>"Oh I want to choke you really bad right now!"<br>"Well don't please."  
>I got up from him and looked at Johnny eating frosting from a can. I smiled at him and turned to the oven and saw that the cake was ready. I got it out and finished it by putting frosting on it.<p>

"Johnny the cake is ready."  
>"Okay are we going to her house like this?"<br>"Uh yeah I guess so when we come back we'll clean up."  
>"Okay."<br>I got the cake and me and Johnny started walking to Stacie's house. We rung the door bell and Stacie answered it.

"Hey Beca what happened to you and Johnny?"  
>"We had a uh food fight when we were making a present for Jordan."<br>"Oh she's taking a nap right now I'll just take the cake and surprise her with it."  
>"Okay uh we have to go and clean up."<br>"Okay bye."  
>"Bye."<br>We walked back to the apartment and went inside and saw Jesse cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny go shower okay me and Jess will clean okay."  
>"Okay."<p>

I went into the kitchen and started to help Jesse.

"Hey need help?"  
>"Yeah."<br>We started cleaning and when we started mopping the floor we pit those mopping shoes to dry the floor.

"You know we can have fun cleaning."  
>"How?"<br>"Like this."  
>He turned on some music from his phone and the song that was playing was Unbroken by Black Veil Brides. Jesse started coming towards me and he put a hand on my waist and the other grabbed my left hand. He made me dance and I felt comfortable with him.<br>"You know if you can't dance I can help you with that."  
>"How?"<br>"Just put your feet on top of mine."  
>"Wow you act like if I was your daughter."<br>"Well your not but I want to teach you how to dance."  
>He spun twirled and danced to the music with me and on the end of the song it was a violin solo. He picked me up and spun me. I was really scared he wasn't going to catch me, but he did. I had my hands on his shoulders and he had his hands on my waist. I looked at him and backed away. I smiled and left to the room and get ready to shower. When I finished I went to sleep.<p>

"Jesse P.O.V.  
>I wondered why she always backed away from me kissing her or when we got really close. I guess it was from Luke. When she finished showering it was my turn. I showered and went to the room to sleep. Beca was already asleep, but the covers were not on her. It was like if some one threw them off her. I got the blankets and covered her so she wouldn't be cold. I kissed her on the cheek and kissed Brent on his forehead. I went to the opposite side of the bed from where Beca was and I layer down. I was on my side facing Beca and fell asleep. I felt something warm snuggle on me and I smiled as I peeked to see Beca. I wrapped my arms around her and drifted to sleep.<p>

**So what do you think was it great? Just saying it is hard removing butter from your hair, I had some friends come over and we were making brownies and we started having a food fight and my friend, well he accidentally dumped melted butter on my hair. I washed most of it off and the tips were still greasy and I had to cut my hair. So I showed my mom what haircut I wanted and I shaved part of my head. So now I usually flip my hair to one side and the other part is shaved. Never try it at home please don't. Any ways review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

Beca P.O.V.

I couldn't help, but snuggle up against Jesse. I liked being in his arms and I liked being with him. I felt loved and safe. I never want to think about me and Luke ever being together. I hated being with now. I never wanted to see him again and if I did I _will _slit his throat. I fell asleep and got woken up by Brent crying.

"Jesse." I groaned.  
>"What?"<br>"Check Brent."  
>"Why me?"<br>"Cause I thought you how to do it and your the daddy."  
>"Okay wifey."<br>"Don't call me that!"  
>"M'kaye babe."<br>I pinched his nipple and he lightly yelped in pain. He got up and tended Brent. He came back to bed and wrapped his arms around me and pinched my ass.

"Everytime you pinch my nipple I will pinch you."  
>"Fine I'll stop pinching you!"<br>I snuggled against him again and fell asleep. I got woken up by Brent again and I sometimes want to put tape on that baby. Jesse didn't get up. I checked Brent and he didn't have a dirty diaper and he wasn't hungry. I guess he was just lonely. I snuggled him until he fell asleep and put him back into his crib. I went back to bed an fell asleep. I got woken up once again not by Brent, but from Johnny.

"Beca wake up! Wake up! Come one you get to go to school with me today!"  
>"What?"<br>"For the Bring A Parent thing and you and Jesse are responsible for me so"  
>"Oh yeah, we'll get ready."<br>"Okay!"

I woke up and forgot to wake up Jesse. I got on the bed and started jumping.

"WAKE UP JESSE WE GET TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!"  
>He fell of the bed and got up and jumped on the bed and tackled me.<p>

"No Jesse don't do IT NO!"  
>He tackled me and we were so close of falling off the bed and if we did I would of hit the floor first. I grabbed on to his back and dug my nails on him.<br>"Thats what you get for making me fall."  
>"We have to get ready for school."<br>"Well Beca savior this moment cause it may be the last time me and you will be this close on a bed."  
>"Your disgusting."<br>"Well its romantic."  
>"No its not."<br>"Yeah it is."  
>"No because your acting like a pervert and slowly your sliding your hands down to my ass!"<br>"You know you want it."  
>He started kissing me down my and started sucking on my sensitive spots.<p>

"Jesse stop." I moaned.

"I know you want it."  
>"I don't."<br>"What are you guys doing?"Johnny came in and saw what we were doing.

"Uh."  
>"Are ya'll like dating cause I wasn't told anything."<br>"Um no."  
>"Okay just asking…Ya'll have 20 minutes to get ready."<br>He walked away I just stared at Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse now he's gonna wonder what the hell were doing!"  
>"Well we could've done this yesterday and he wouldn't have to know if we told some one to care for them and we could go to a hotel."<br>"Get the hell of of me now Jesse."  
>"No."<br>"What?"  
>"Not until you admit I am hot, sexy, wonderful, gorgeous, and I make you turn on and you like it when I do this to you."<br>"No!"  
>"Fine I won't get off of you."<br>"Yeah you will."  
>"No I won't I can tell Johnny we will be a little late."<br>"No I don't like seeing him hurt."  
>"Then do it.""<br>"Fine…Jesse I think you sexy, wonderful, gorgeous. You turn me on and I like it when you touch me."  
>"M'kaye glad to hear you be nice to me."<br>"Now get off!"  
>He got off and I went into my closet and looked for something to wear. I picked some black skinny jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold long sleeve shirt. I turned to Jesse who started changing.<p>

"Okay if your going to change tell me so I can got to the bathroom!"  
>"Beca you like seeing me like this."<br>"Okay stop doing that cause it gets on my nerves and no I do not."  
>Actually I did. I liked looking down that perfect V he has going down to his dick. I walked out and went into the bathroom and changed. I picked my hair up in a messy bun like usual and just put eye liner on. I was ready and checked on Johnny. I went into his room and he was ready. He had some jeans on and a Green Day shirt on.<br>"Great your ready."  
>"Is Jesse ready yet?"<br>"Uh I don't know I'll go check."  
>"Okay I'll just get my backpack and wait by the door."<br>I went to the room to check on Jesse and he was ready. Thank god I didn't want to see him naked or anything so he wouldn't start talking.

"You came late Beca, if you got here a little early you could've seen all of my body naked."  
>"No thank you just checking if your ready so we can go."<br>"Whatever and I am done."  
>We left and got to the school. We entered and went to Johnny's classroom. We got greeted by his teacher and she was really demanding. She started telling us what to do and se acted like if she was the only one who knew about Jesse's job just because her cousin works in it too. I started being a smart ass and she just started bitching.<p>

"Beca calm down, no need of beating her down." Jesse whispered in my ear.  
>"Well if she keeps on bitching I will not have a choice."<br>"Calm down okay."  
>I nodded in response and just had to resist this bitch. Everyone got here and Johnny was first.<p>

"Today I brought my sister and her boyfriend. They are the one's responsible for me so they are here to explain there jobs."  
>I looked at Johnny and oh I was going to get on to him when he gets home cause he was smiling devilishly. Jesse smirked and I knew he must of told him we were dating. I pinched him and regretted what I did cause I knew what was coming. We got in front of the class and Jesse was first. He explained everything to do with his job and it was my turn.<p>

"Um I'm getting an internship for being a music producer so I remix music and I brought some songs you may like. "

I explained everything and then the teacher started doing her bitching about my job I was going to get. I played some of the songs and Johnny's classmates liked them. The principal came into the classroom and asked for a copy of my songs. I thought he was kidding, but he wasn't. I gave him a copy and we said goodbye to Johnny and his class. We got to the apartment and checked on Brent. He was okay and I took him to the living room and laid him on his bouncy bed. Jesse came in and for pay back like always pinched me on my ass.

"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah I told it was pay back. Really hurts when you pinch my nipple."<br>"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you wouldn't have told Johnny we were dating."  
>"Well what did you want me to tell him?"<br>"Nothing! You could've been quiet now when he hangs around with Amy or Stacie he's going to tell them."  
>"Well why don't you want to let any one were dating?"<br>"Cause I don't like you!"  
>"Denial."<br>I flipped him off and played with Brent. He started crying because he was hungry and I fed him. Now he was getting really close of saying his first words. He could walk a little, but then tumble down and cry. When he would want something he would either claw on it or point at it. And when he was hungry and I was carrying him he would claw on my chest. I was feeding him and I heard a muffled mommy come from some one.

"Mama!"  
>I looked down to Brent and he started saying mama.<p>

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"  
>He started giggling and I felt really bad for him. I wasn't his mom I was just a friend feeding him and caring for him.<p>

"Mama! Mama!"  
>Jesse walked in and asked who was saying that.<br>"Who is saying mama? Are you saying it?"  
>"No…Brent is."<br>"What?"  
>"His first word is mama….He's calling me mama."<br>"See I told you we would make a ute couple and you were a mom to him."  
>"Mama! Mama!"<br>"Hear him he sounds adorable he calls you mama. I was hoping for him to say dad first but I guess I was wrong."  
>"Jesse shut up!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause I don't like that Brent calls me mama and I'm not his mom at all."<br>"What? It makes you feel bad?"  
>I felt tears come and I tried my best to hold them back and I nodded in response. I felt a tear come down my face as I remembered how Johnny called our mother mom for the first time and she would yell at him for calling him that after my dad left.<br>"Beca don't cry."  
>Jesse sat by me and wrapped an arm around me.<p>

"It just reminded me how Johnny's first word was mommy and my mom started yelling at him like if he was a monster or something bad. He was only 5 months load and she didn't feed him for the whole day."  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"Its okay."  
>"Well I just wanted Brent to have a mom at least."<br>"Well I could be his mom."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yeah, I just hate seeing a motherless child. It breaks my heart cause it reminds me of my childhood and how horrible Johnny's was."  
>I Jesse never moved his arm off of me and he s=just stared at me and Brent.<p>

"You know if someone takes a picture of us, we look like a couple who already had their kid."  
>"Well were not."<br>"Well we seem like one."  
>"No."<br>I got up and went to the room and I heard Jesse follow. I was in front of the crib rocking Brent to sleep. Jesse was behind me and he wrapped his arms around me. My back was to him and I never realized I was rubbing my ass to his dick. I did that for about 5 minutes and realized after Jesse started sliding his hands down and kissing my shoulders. I laid Brent down and walked out of the room.

"Beca why do you do that?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"You know what I'm talking about. When were together you back away from it and leave."  
>I ignored him and walked out the apartment.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

Beca got up and walked out the apartment. I wanted to follow her, but I didn't want her mad. I just wanted to know why she did that. I wanted to tell her I was in love with her, but she wouldn't let me. I wanted to tell her how I felt really bad. I know she wouldn't want to know cause she doesn't want to be hurt. I wanted her so bad in my arms to protect her. She was still gone when I went to pick up Johnny. When we got home it started to rain. I got worried about her and left Johnny and Brent at Stacie's house.

"Hey Stacie can you watch Johnny and Brent for a little bit?"  
>"Yeah. Is something wrong?"<br>"Um Beca walked out from the apartment and she isn't back and I'm really worried about her."  
>"Oh she did that a lot when she had to live with Aubrey for a month. The places she'll go a lot was the alley next to Best Western, the woods 2 streets away, the really lonely park on Elm street and the bridge on highway 40."<br>"Okay thanks."  
>I walked to my car and started going to the places Stacie said. I went to the woods and they were beautiful in the day, but creepy at night. I checked the park and no one was there. I checked the alley and only saw a gang smoking weed. I went to the bridge praying she was there. I saw a figure and got out of my car and ran to it. I tapped on the shoulder of the person and saw a drunk guy pissing into the lake below.<p>

"Sorry."  
>I went back to my car worried that something bad happened to Beca. I went to a coffee shop close by to use the bathroom and heard the tv they had say something about a young woman being in an accident. She was walking down a road and was hit by a car. They said she was badly injured and was taken to the hospital. I ran to my car and drove to the hospital. On my way there I saw Beca walking down the road with her arms around her trying to be warm. I stopped behind her and ran to her. I hugged her and took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. She was soaked wet and she was crying.<p>

"Beca promise me you won't do this to me."  
>"I want to be alone."<br>"No I was worried about you I was scared something happened to you."  
>"Well nothing happened so leave me alone."<br>She took off my jacket and ran away from me. I went to my car and parked in front of a building and turned it off. I know she couldn't get that far and I hope nothing bad to her and I could fid her quickly cause she went into the woods. I ran after her and found her crying behind a tree. The rain seemed colder in the woods and she was shivering. I walked by her and picked her up. I had my jacket in my hands and wrapped her with it again. I looked at her and wiped a tear off her face.  
>"Its okay I will never let anyone hurt you okay? I promise."<br>She nodded in response and we started walking back. I noticed she was really slow and her teeth were chattering. I picked her up bridal style and walked out of the woods.

"Jesse I can walk."  
>"Well you're cold and I'm not soaken wet yet so I am warmer than you."<br>"You don't have to do this."  
>"But I want to."<p>

She rested her head on my chest and I smiled. I took her to my car and drove off home. When we got there I took her out carrying her and we went inside.  
>"I'll be back I'm going to go and pick up Johnny and Brent."<br>I left to get them and came back carrying Johnny and taking him to his bed and I had Brent in my other hand in his carseat. Beca walked to our room and got undressed and showered. When she finished she came out and kissed me on my cheek. I looked at her and winked. She blushed and she tried to hide her face.

"You know you can't hide your face forever Beca and I like it when you blush."  
>"Well I hate it when I blush."<br>"I like it."  
>She broke the hug and went to sleep. I showered and went to sleep by her. As usual she snuggled beside me and I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head. I woke up in at 2 to change Brent's diaper. I went back to sleep and and woke up again to feed Brent. I woke up again to my phone ringing. I answered it and heard a male voice.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Yes is this Jesse Swanson?"<br>"Uh yes may I help you?"  
>"Yes sir we are calling to let you know that you will be starting your job in a week and we want you to come to Detroit and show us what you can do."<br>"Like what?"  
>"Well we want to know what instruments you can play and exetera."<br>"Oh okay. I'll see you when?"  
>"On the 20th of December."<br>"Okay thank you bye."  
>"Goodbye sir."<p>

I couldn't believe it! I was going to start my dream job. But how am I going to Detroit? Wait he said the 20th right. Johnny is on Christmas Break so he won't be going to school for 3 weeks. We can leave today. Its the 18th. We'll make it.  
>"Jesse who are you talking?"<br>"Pack your bags were going to Detroit."  
>"Why?"<br>"The people from my job called and want me to see them in Detroit."  
>"Oh do we have to come?"<br>"Yeah at least have a good time over there."  
>"Alright when do we leave?"<br>"Once everyone packs there bags."  
>"M'kaye."<br>We all got up and packed. We were going to stay for a week and we finished in 2 hours.

"Jesse I don't want to come."  
>"Why not Johnny?"<br>"I want to stay with Jordan."  
>"Okay you just got to tell Beca"<br>Johnny told Beca and he got to stay with Stacie.

"Johnny if you don't go with us you won't spend Christmas with us though."  
>"I want to spend it with Jordan cause she's having a hard time right now cause of her mom."<br>"Okay."  
>Johnny stayed with Stacie and Beca and me left. We were in the plane and Beca was on her laptop remixing music. I watched her and she looked at me.<p>

"What?"  
>"How do you know what to do to remix music?"<br>"Uh I don't know I taught myself."  
>"Can I hear a song or something?"<br>"Yeah."  
>She gave me her headphones and her song was badass.<p>

"WOW THIS IS REALLY GOOD!"  
>"Yeah your also talking really loud."<br>"Oh sorry."  
>The flight was quick and we got to Detroit. We went to our hotel i a rental car and our hotel was decent. Atleast it wasn't one that had a holes for windows. We went in and got our room. Beca jumped on the bed and started flying in the air.<p>

"Don't fall."  
>"Don't jinx me."<br>I laughed and got Brent out of his carseat. I played with him and and snuggled him. I laid in bed and Beca was beside me. We were playing with Brent. Throwing him into the air tickling him.

"Mama! Mama! Dada! DADA!"  
>"Jesse he's calling you dada now!"<br>"I know it feels great to be called dad."  
>Dada! Mama!"<p>

We went to sleep and the day for my meeting came. I went and everything went great. When I came back to the hotel it was already late. I entered my the room and saw Beca playing with Brent.  
>"You know we should sleep with Brent tonight."<br>"No! We'll crush him and kill him!"  
>"No we won't."<br>"Yeah there's a chance that could happen Jesse."  
>"We'll be careful."<br>"Fine!"  
>We went to sleep with Brent between us. I got woken up by a gunshot and jumped out of bed. Beca got up and grabbed Brent. She put him in a closet that the hotel provided. She put him in there and locked the door. She went into her bag and pulled out 2 pistols and a combat knife. She threw me one of the pistols. She pointed on of them to the door and we started hearing footsteps getting closer. I was ready to pull the trigger when we saw feet at the bottom of the door. The door opened and I saw Luke. Then I got knocked out. I woke up later and my legs and wrists were tied. Beca was tied to a chair and Luke was kissing Beca. I wanted to stop him.<p>

"Beca I missed you baby."  
>"I didn't."<br>"Why not? You fell in love with me."  
>"Bastard."<br>"Don't say that."  
>Luke was forcing her to kiss him. He started lifting her shirt up and I wasn't going to let him touch her.<br>"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Becauase she doesn't love you anymore."  
>"You don't Becky you even said it when we had sex."<br>"Well guess what she knows what you did to her dumbfuck!"  
>"Oh no need of naughty words or you will get beaten."<p>

He came to me and kicked me in the stomach. He went back to Beca and slapped her. I saw blood gush from a scratch on her right cheek. I looked down and saw the combat knife Beca had earlier. I grabbed it and cut the rope that was tied around my wrists and legs. I cut them off and pretended I was still tied. Luke kissed Beca down her neck and removed her shirt. He kissed her down until he got to the hem of her sweats and took them off. I couldn't stand it. Beca was mine and I will never let any one hurt her or touch her. I threw the knife to Beca praying that she would catch it. She caught it and started cutting the rope. I jumped on Luke and pushed him to the ground and started punching him.

"NEVER TOUCH HER!"  
>"O-o-or what?"<br>"I will kill you!"

I heard Brent cry out. Luke punched me in the face and I went out for a few minutes.  
>"Well what do we have hear? Beca you and Jesse have a baby? Hmmm….I bet you won't mind missing him would you?"<br>When Luke finished saying that he had shot Brent and threw his body to me.

"NOOOO! YOU STUPID BITCH I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!"  
>"Mmm better apologize Beca."<br>Luke went to Beca and punched her in the stomach. I'm done he will never hurt her anymore. I found one of the pistols Beca gave me and shot him in the arm. He yelled in pain and I grabbed Beca. I gave her the pistol and I jumped on Luke beating him. I banged his head to the floor and he was choking me. He flipped us over and Beca was pulling Luke away from me. Luke pushed her against the wall and was choking her. My head was dizzy and I couldn't stand up well. Beca pointed the pistol to his head and he grabbed it out of her hands before she pulled the trigger. He had it pointing to her head and out of no where she slashed the combat knife across his neck. Luke fell to the floor and died. There lied his lifeless body. Beca went to me and held me in her arms.

"Jesse please be okay please don't go."  
>"I won't I promise everything is going to be okay."<br>The cops got here and asked what the hell happened. One of 20 officers went to us and said, "I'm sorry for the loss of your son…I know how it feels." I wanted to talk to the officer, but they took us to the hospital so Beca and me could get treated. Me and Beca were in the same room.

"Its my fault Jesse."  
>"No don't Beca its not your fault."<br>"Yes it is. I should of never met you and this wouldn't of happened."  
>"It could've been worse. If I never met you. You and Johnny could be dead right now."<br>"I wished that was me than Brent. I'm sorry Jesse its all my fault."  
>"BECA ITS NOT YOUR FAULT!"<br>Beca kept on crying until she fell asleep. I thought of Brent of all the great times we had together. He's now dead. I wish I could've killed Luke over and over again. He took away the life of my son. When Beca fell asleep a man in a suit walked in. I guess he was a lawyer? He had a suitcase and all.

"Hello ."  
>"Hello who are you?"<br>"I am the lawyer of Gary Herrera."  
>"Who?"<br>"Gary Herrera is the biological father of Brent McCorkle."  
>"What no he isn't."<br>"Yes sir he is. gave you a fake DNA test and lied to you about being the biological father of Brent."  
>"Wait so the baby she had wasn't mine. Its Gary's?"<br>"Yes sir. He right now knew what happened. He knew what Megan was doing and he tried to look for you and tell you that you weren't the father. Right now Gary is devastated about what happened."  
>I felt tears come down my face and I felt so bad for that man. His son was killed and I loved Brent and he wasn't even mine. I started hearing Beca sniffle and I knew she was awake and crying again.<br>"Tell Gary I'm really sorry. I know I will never be able to give back his son."  
>"It is not your fault nor Gary's. It is Megan's and the man who killed him fault. Megan could of been responsible and the boy would never had died."<br>"I am really sorry."  
>The man and I talked for a little while and he left. We were released from the hospital 2 days later. We left to Chicago and we went to our apartment. Beca was silent until we got to Chicago. When we got there Stacie came running to Beca crying and hugged her. Beca cried and Johnny came to me tears falling from his cheeks.<p>

"I never liked Luke. I didn't like it when he dated Beca."  
>"Me neither."<br>"I'm going to miss Brent."  
>"I am too."<br>We went inside and Beca went straight to our room and fell asleep.  
>"Beca is in depression again. It was gone when you came she told me. Its like if she had no life like she was dead and she lived again when you came."<br>"Why do you say that?"  
>"Thats how she explained it to me."<br>"Oh."  
>I made dinner for me and Johnny and we showered and went to bed. I laid beside Beca and heard her sniffle.<p>

"Its my fault Jesse. I never should of met you."  
>"BECA! IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!"<p>

"I wished it was me."  
>"I don't."<br>"I wished I never met you and Brent could still be alive."  
>"Beca please stop blaming yourself please I'm begging you."<br>"Then tell me how it is not my fault."  
>"Its Megan's fault! She tricked me and she left Brent she was irresponsible! Please Beca understand!"<br>She stopped crying and fell asleep on my chest. I drifted to sleep and woke up by the screaming of Beca.  
>"LEAVE ME ALONE IT'S YOUR FAULT!"<br>"Beca its okay."  
>"Megan started blaming me for killing her baby. She started saying to me 'its your fault its all your fault for meeting Jesse'."<br>"Its not Beca I promise its not."  
>"She won't stop she comes back and starts yelling at me!"<br>"No I promise its all Megan's fault. It will never be you."  
>"Okay."<br>I kissed her on her cheek and held her until she fell asleep. I didn't go to sleep all night and thought about Megan. Many things could have changed if she never lied. Brent could still be alive, Beca wouldn't be depressed, I would be happy with her. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Beca woke up and saw my tears.

"Jesse please don't cry."  
>"Promise me you won't blame yourself Beca. Its not your fault. It hurts me seeing you depressed, please never blame yourself for Brent."<br>"Why? It is my fault!"  
>"REBECA IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! GODDAMN IT IS NOT! IT WILL NEVER BE YOUR FAULT AND I WILL PREVENT IT FROM BEING YOUR FAULT! DO NOT BLAME YOURSELF CAUSE PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU!"<br>She looked at me and hugged me and cried.  
>"I wish my childhood was like other kids."<br>"I'm sorry. I will make the rest of your life happy."  
>I hugged her and we stayed like that. I wanted to kiss her and tell her how much I have fallen in love with her. I wanted to be with her. Tell her I will care for her and never hurt her. I looked at her and I saw her eyes. They were beautiful. She got up and left.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for not updating on Friday. I was really busy that day and I was having a really bad day. I knew some of you would know that Brent wasn't Jesse's kid and all that shit, just go with it. And I ended like that cause I got caught by my teacher and I quickly exited and she tried to look for it in my history, but I'm always in a private page so I got in trouble and I'm sorry :-( I'm gona try to make it up to all of you by posting 2 or 4 chapters on Friday. **

Beca P.O.V.

I walked out of the room thinking why I don't know what to feel for him now I don't know if I like him or love him. _ Come on Beca, you know you like him come on give him a chance. You better give a good reason other than thinking he;s going to hurt you. _I don't know I should probably give him a chance I guess. I started hearing Jesse's phone ring and I answered to hear Chloe.

"Hey Chloe."  
>"Beca! Great I need to talk to you about Johnny."<br>"What about him?!"  
>"Well I want to know if he wanted to be my ring bearer for my wedding and I'm picking you up for your bridesmaid dress."<br>"Yeah I'll ask him, I'm sure he's going to say yes and when we get the dress, it better not be short."  
>"Eeh well."<br>"Chloe."  
>"Just see it. See you in an hour."<br>I swear sometimes I want to choke her so bad and tell her no, but she's my friend. I went into the kitchen to make breakfast and eat and hurry up so I could get ready to go with Chloe for the dress I have to wear for her fucking wedding. I grabbed a box of already made waffles that just need to be put in a toaster and there ready. I made some for Jesse, Johnny, and me. I ate quickly and once I finished Jesse came.

"Un you made waffles?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Are you going to eat?"  
>"I just finished eating I'm in a hurry sorry. I have to get ready cause Chloe is picking me up so we can get our bridesmaid dresses."<br>"Oh..John is already awake. He's playing with his legos."  
>"Oh okay. Thats yours on the left and the other one is his."<br>"Okay."

I went to Johnny's room to tell him about breakfast and ask him about being the ring bearer for Chloe's wedding. I entered his room and saw him pick up his Legos.

"Johnny can I ask you something?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Remember that Chloe's wedding is in a month?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Well she want you to be her ring bearer."  
>"What;s that?"<br>"Well your going to be wearing a tux and your going to have a special pillow in your hands and on that pillow are 2 rings. Those rings are the rings your going to give Chloe and Tom. So they can get married."  
>"Are they going to be like ring pops?"<br>"No uh you'll see what they will be when you get them…So do you want to be the bearer or not."  
>"Yeah! I like Tom and Chloe there awesome. I thought I had to wear a bear costume for that cause I would look really dumb."<br>"Yes, yes you would..If your hungry I made waffles."  
>"Okay I'll eat once I finish picking the Legos up."<br>"Okay."  
>I ran out his room and went into my room to pick out my clothes. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a Black Veil Brides shirt and changed. I picked up my hair half way and put on some eyeliner and ran outside when I heard a familiar car honk. I looked at the clock and it was only 11:35. Chloe said in an hour! She called 30 minutes ago. I got to her car and saw Aubrey in the front seat and I wanted to punch her really bad. I went in the back and tried my best to not claw on Aubrey.<p>

"So Beca how is Jesse doing? Does he miss me?"  
>"What?"<br>"You remember right? When I kissed him and I saw how your face was."  
>"Well Aubrey he doesn't miss you, cause he heard what you said to me after he left and now he realizes that your a bitch."<br>Aubrey started talking and she was cut off by Chloe.

"Uh why don't we just sing along to some music shall we."  
>"Please so we won't hear Aubrey anymore."<br>"Hey!"

I got up started looking for a radio station and found a perfect one and one of my favorite songs started playing.

"Here is Build God, Then We'll Talk, by Panic! At the Disco." said the jockey of the station.

Me and Chloe started to sing and Aubrey changed the station.

"Here is All About That Bass by Megan Trainor."  
>"Because you know I'm all about that bass. 'Bout that bass."<br>I changed the station and the song came back and then Aubrey changed it.

"Aubrey leave the radio alone!"  
>"No! I don't like that station!"<br>"Well Chloe and me do!"  
>"Well I'm not an alts girl am I Beca!"<p>

"Oh I'm going to rip your throat out!" I pulled on Aubrey's hair and Chloe break checked the car.

"STOP! I AM TIRED OF ALL YA'LLS FIGHTING PLEASE! FOR ONCE GET ALONG!"  
>Me and Aubrey let go of each other and the ride to the store was quiet. We got out and stayed outside.<p>

"What are we waiting for Chloe?"  
>"We're waiting for Stacie, Amy, and Lili."<br>"What? Why couldn't I go with them?"  
>"Really Beca?"<br>"Well if I went with them me and Aubrey wouldn't get into fights."  
>"Beca please just be quiet."<br>"I sighed and we waited for Stacie to get here with the other girls. They got here and we went inside to get our dresses. We followed Chloe and she already had are dresses ready to be fitted.

"Here is how the dresses look like."  
>They were white with a wide purple lace wrapping your waist and stomach and it was short. I looked at her and she had her devilish smile on. Chloe gave all of us a dress that would probably fit us and mine fit perfectly and Stacie's and Amy's were to big.<p>

"Chloe I don't like mine its to big. I need a small one cause when I sit down this one reaches the middle of my thighs and Beca's and everyone else's reaches a few inches from there vagina!"  
>"Okay okay we'll get you one that fits you and Amy."<br>I looked at Stacie and laughed. I sat down to see if what she said was true and it was. When I sat down the dress went up and it was about 3 or 4 inches away from my fucking vagina.  
>"Hey Chloe I am not wearing this. Its to fucking short!"<br>"When you get married I'm gonna have to wear the dress you pick."  
>"Who the hell am I going to marry?"<br>"Jesse."  
>"What? No never. I hate it when you or Stacie start saying shit like that!"<br>"Well."  
>"Chloe!"<br>Chloe giggled and I was going to kill her. I got my dress and paid for it and waited on the other girls. Everyone left with Stacie and it was just Chloe and me.

"So have you gotten close to Jesse?"  
>"No why do you keep saying that?"<br>"Cause I can see ya'll dating later on."  
>"We won't!"<br>"I forgot at my wedding every bridesmaid has to sing."  
>"What?"<br>"I'm picking the songs and you are singing Girls Just Want To Have Fun."  
>"I am not singin!"<br>"Yes you are and you have to bring someone to be your date and if you don't I will be sad for the rest of my life and its going to be all your fault."  
>"And?"<br>"Well I'm thinking of taking all your weapons away."  
>"Your not going to find them anyways."<br>"Really? I saw one on top of a wing of your ceiling fan in your living room and there is one under your couch and you have a knife in your left boot."  
>"How?"<br>"I know how you are Beca."  
>"You suck."<br>We got to my apartment and I left her car with my dress.

"Whats in the bag?"  
>"A dress."<br>"What for?"  
>"For a wedding,"<br>"Chloe's wedding?"  
>"Yeah. How did you know?"<p>

"Chloe texted me 20 minutes ago."  
>"Tom took me and Johnny to get our tuxedos cause I'm going to be your date for the wedding."<br>"You know Tom?"  
>"Yeah. He used to be a Treble, but then quit because of Bumper alway being a dick to everyone."<br>"I did not know that."  
>"Now you do. I've also known Donald because he was also a Treble."<br>"I know, he used to talk you."  
>"What did he say."<br>"That you were awesome for taking Bumper's position and you lead the Trebles."  
>"How does it feel." He said it with a really goofy grin.<p>

"Feel what?"  
>"You calling me awesome."<br>"I didn't call you awesome at all…I was saying what Donald was saying! Dumbass!"  
>"Whatever I know you like me Becky."<br>I grabbed Jesse and pushed to the ground and pulled out the knife I had in my boot and geld it to his throat.

"Never call me Becky! I _hate _that name!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Yeah cool sorry. I forgot."

"Yeah well now don't forget what happens when you call me that and I _will _hurt you and I'm not afraid to hurt or kill you!"  
>"Okay…Okay I won't call you that name again I swear!"<br>I got off of him and walked away into the kitchen to get something to drink and went to my room to work on some of my songs. I worked on a few songs and checked the clock. It was ski and I sent Johnny to go shower. I went to the kitchen and started making dinner which was mac n cheese. When I finished Johnny came out of the shower. Jesse came into the kitchen and started getting plates out. He served us and we all ate. When we finished I cleaned up and went to go shower. I came out and went to sleep.

Jesse P.O.V.

After Beca showered I went after her. I got out and heard my phone ring. I answered it and heard my mom's voice.

"Hello?"  
>"Hi Jesse."<br>"Mom what's up?"  
>"I'm calling to see if you can come to Seattle. You weren't with us on Christmas and New Years day and write now me and your father have 2 whole weeks of vacation and we want you to come over."<p>

"Oh okay when do you want me to come?"  
>"Well can you come tomorrow?"<br>"Tomorrow!"

I heard footsteps in the hall and turned to see Beca.

"Why are you still awake and who are you talking to wierdo?"

"Oh is that your girl?"  
>"What mom no!"<br>"You can bring her too tomorrow!"  
>"Mom she isn't my girlfriend."<br>"Wait is that your mom?"  
>"Uh yeah."<br>"No no no no no no. Tell her we are not dating."  
>"I'll wait for you and your girlfriend."<p>

"No mo we and you hanged up…Thanks Beca."  
>"Well if you weren't that loud we wouldn't be in this shit!"<br>"Well I'm sorry!"  
>"And what did she mean I can come too?"<br>"She wants me to visit and she lives in Seattle."  
>"What? Oh my god what the hell did I get into?!"<br>"Well tomorrow we are leaving for Seattle."  
>"No I am not!"<br>"Yes you are, because if you won't my mom will be depressed thinking we broke up because of her fault!"  
>"How do I know your mom isn't a bitch?"<br>"Don't call her that! Ever again!"  
>"I didn't call her that! I asked if she was one! You fucking idiot!"<br>"No unless you were Megan. She hated Megan and my mom is very sweet and she likes being nice and shit."  
>"Shit! This sucks balls."<br>"Yes, yes it does."  
>"I don't want to go to Seattle either."<br>I saw Johnny behind Beca and Beca turned to see him.

"What?"  
>"I don't want to go."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause how ever long you and Beca stay I get to stay with Jordan."<br>"Johnny you and Megan are not even 13 and your already acting like a teenager."  
>"Well she is my wife and she is going through a very hard time right now."<br>"I know Stacie told me and god. I think you watch many cheesy movies Johnny."  
>"What is wrong with cheesy movies?"<br>"They are very predictable and I get bored easily Jesse."  
>"So can I stay?"<br>"I guess. How long will we be gone?"  
>"3 days tops."<p>

"Okay you stay with Jordan and we get to go to Seattle and your paying Jesse!"  
>"I knew you were going to say that."<br>I called the airport and asked for 2 plane tickets for Seattle.

"Hey Beca guess what?"  
>"What?"<br>"We only get 0 hours of sleep, because the only plane leaving for Seattle tonight is at 1 in the morning."  
>"Can this day get any worse."<br>"I hope not."  
>We pack and Johnny goes to Stacie's house. We finch and head for the airport. We get there and once we get on the seats we fall asleep. I woke up feeling Beca's head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around her. I went back to sleep for about 5 minutes and heard the speaker talk.<p>

"We are now arriving to Seattle please start packing and getting ready to leave the plane."  
>"Beca wake up…..Beca…Beca!"<br>Beca got up and looked at me.

"What!?"  
>"Sorry..We're hear."<br>"Oh."  
>We got our bags and waited for my parents to pick us up. "Jesse I haven't seen you my baby boy!" I heard my mom and turned to her and she hugged me.<p>

"Mom!"  
>"Welcome back." She looked at me and then to Beca.<p>

"Oh this must be your girlfriend."  
>"Yes she is mom. Beca is my girlfriend."<br>"Yes, yes I am."  
>"How did you meet?"<br>I looked at Beca and she had on one of her sarcastic smiles on.

"Well mom we uh….We met each other…Beca why don't you tell them."  
>"Jesse you are very sweet for letting me tell the story." She said it threw gritted teeth and I knew I was dead.<p>

"Uh I was talking through the phone walking in one of the main streets in Chicago and I bumped into Jesse. He was watching a movie and he made me drop my phone. So he bought me a new one and at the one of the Straight Talk phone stores. He got my number by listening to the guy activating it and I guess he wrote it down. Well he left me at my apartment and then."  
>"And then what?" Mom said it with so much excitement I want to die right now.<p>

"Jesse will say the rest."  
>"Uh well…We bumped in again at a radio station." I started lying cause I didn't want her to know what really happened or my mom would call the cops on Beca.<p>

"We worked together and then one day I brought her coffee and I wrote down my number on her cup. She never texted me after I gave her my number and so I sent her one and she called me weirdo and now I'm her weirdo and we fell like that."  
>"Aww sweet when was your first date?"<br>"F-f-first date?"  
>"Yes when was it?"<br>"Uh we never went on a date. We just hanged out at work."  
>"Oh well guess what?"<br>"What?"  
>"You and Beca can go on your first date tomorrow night at our house. I'll make something special and both of you would love it."<br>"Great mom, me and Beca will love it." I say as I grab her hand and look at her.

Beca P.O.V.

Jesse's mom was really nice and why? Why did I have to interrupt him when he was calling her? God this is so fucked up. His mom was short, she had black hair like jet black, she was probably in her late forties and his dad didn't say anything, but smile. She was short and a little plump. His dad was tall and he had barely any black hair and he was in his mid fifties. We went to Jesse's mom's car and got in it and went to her house.

"So is Jesse always begging to watch a movie with you sweetie?"  
>"Uh sometimes, not all the times, cause he was really surprised when he found out that I don't like watching movies."<br>"You don't?"  
>"Well they are really predictable and the only movies I enjoy watching are the Harry Potter ones. I read the whole series and I knew what was going to happen, but they were pretty good."<br>"Oh well I guess it was destiny that he met with a girl who doesn't enjoy movies as much as he does."  
>"Yeah guess so."<br>"So what did your parents think?"  
>"Uh…I don't have any connection with my parents."<br>"Oh I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to."  
>"No its okay I don't mind."<br>"Do you have any siblings?"  
>"Mom!"<br>"What?"  
>"Can you stop asking questions?!"<br>"Jesse its okay…I have a little 7 year old brother I took him when he was 4."  
>"Oh why didn't he come?"<br>"He is with one of my friends. He didn't want to come, so he stayed with her because of her niece. He says they are married and what I can see. Is that once they both turn 18 they are literally going to get married."  
>"Oh that's adorable."<br>The rest of the car ride was silent. We got to her house and wow. I guess Jesse's parents were rich cause they had a badass white and gray two-story Victorian. We went inside and everything was bright and jolly and god so much happiness I can't take.  
>"Welcome back Jesse I missed you!"<br>"Abbi! I hope your still not dating MJ!"  
>"I'm not I broke up with him a month ago."<br>"Great cause I would beat his ass!"  
>"I wish you did."<br>"Why?"  
>"Uh lets say he was with another girl."<br>"Meet me in the kitchen with Beca in a few minutes."  
>I looked at Jesse and he had a devilish smile on. Which was really hot.<p>

"Dad!"  
>"I hope you have a job in Chicago!"<br>"Uh I do and I finally started the job I want I'm taking an internship in a few days."  
>"Great."<br>"Nicolas!"  
>"I'm sorry Samantha! I just don't want him to be like other guys who won't work and just ask for money from there parents!"<p>

I try not to laugh and Nicolas looks at me.

"You must be his girlfriend I'm Nicolas and your name is?"  
>"Beca, Beca Mitchell."<br>"Well I hope Jesse isn't annoying you with movies does he?"  
>"Uh not really."<br>Jesse grabs my hand and walks to the kitchen.

"Abbi where does he live?"  
>"7492 North Avenue D."<br>"Awesome and Beca tonight you are coming with us because you are great for getting revenge."  
>"What?"<br>"MJ who is my ex-boyfriend cheated on me and can you think of something to get him back?"  
>"Graffiti and egging his house."<br>"Graffiti?"  
>"I can draw and I have really good aiming skills!"<br>"Awesome, Jesse?"  
>"Egging and graffiti?"<br>"What are we going to paint?"  
>"Dicks."<br>"Really?"  
>"Well I'll draw the dick and you can draw…Something and Abbi here said she could draw and she has good aiming skills."<p>

"Yeah okay, but what are we going to wear?"  
>"All black and wigs."<br>"Really wigs?"

"What? He's gonna know it was us and he won't know it was us if we dress differently."  
>"Okay we leave at midnight."<p>

"We have to get ready and we need wigs."  
>"There is costume store a few blocks away."<br>All three of us left and we picked out our wigs. We went into the store and there was a huge section of wigs. We walked to the section and started trying some wigs. I grabbed a blonde pixie cut wig and tried it on. No never.

"Beca look."  
>I turned to see Jess wearing a wig that looked like professor Snape's hair. I laughed at him and found a ginger wig that looked like Chloe's hair. I tried it on and I lauhjed at myself. I picked that one and Jesse stayed with the Snape one and Abbi had platinum blonde short wig. We bought them and went to a nearby gas station and bought packs of eggs. We left all the stuff in Samantha's car and went inside. We got back and it was 2 hours before midnight. We had dinner and Samantha took us to Jesse's old room.<p>

"Here you go a king size bed with a lot of blankets because it is really cold tonight and we don't want you to freeze."  
>"Thanks mom."<br>"Thank you Samantha."  
>"No please call me mom and Nicolas call him dad. From all the girls Jesse has dated I know you are very special."<br>"Uh thank you Sa I mean mom."  
>I entered Jesse's room with him and it was huge it had a 70 inch plasma tv, a huge closet, 2 bookshelf's filled with DC comics, and the bed. Oh god the bed was heaven. It was soft comfortable and bouncy.<p>

"You read all these comics?"  
>"Yeah my mom left everything like it was when I left. She knew I was going to visit and so she left it."<p>

"Dude why didn't you tell me you were rich?"  
>"I'm not my parents are. They gave me a little bit of there money and I haven't spent it at all."<br>"Then where are you getting all the money for the tickets and and."  
>"And and what? I had all that money saved up."<br>"Oh."  
>When it was 11:30 and Jesse's parents were asleep we started getting ready. We dressed in all black and we wore our wigs. We got into mom's car and drove to MJ's house. We parked in the alley behind his house and entered his backyard.<br>"Beca I'll paint his truck."  
>"Is it the one parked in the backyard?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Great I spray the dick."<p>

We walked to his car and started spraying. We finished in about 10 minutes and started loading the eggs. I looked at Jesse and Abbi and smiled.

"1…2…3!"

We started throwing eggs at his house for about 20 minutes and then saw a light turn on.

"WHO"S OUT THERE!"

"Run…Run!"

We ran to the car and drove off.

"Holy shit! That was so fucking close!"  
>"Yeah, at least he didn't see us."<br>"Yeah if he saw us Jesse mom would be so fucking pissed!"  
>"I know she would be yelling and shouting and fuck!"<br>"What!?"  
>"Is that his truck?"<br>"Where?"  
>"Right behind us."<br>Me and Abbi turned and saw his dick and laughed at him.  
>"Jesse go faster!"<br>Jesse took too many sharp turns and went downtown Seattle. We lost MJ and laughed as he drove into the lights of downtown Seattle. Many people laughed at him and he stopped and looked at his truck. Damn that guy is cute, but does look like a dick. We got to Jesse's house and slowly and quietly went in. Abbi left to her room and we left to ours. I started looking in my bag for my pajamas and realized I didn't bring any.

"Fuck no no no!"  
>"What?"<br>"I left my pajamas in Chicago."  
>"Sleep in your underwear."<br>"What?! No!"  
>"I've seen you in your underwear before."<br>"You are sick and you didn't knock."  
>"You use codes that only contain 2 numbers! 69! 69! 69!"<br>"I hate this!"  
>Jesse took off his shirt and gave it to me.<p>

"Dude really?"  
>"Hurry up and wear right now its warm."<br>I sighed and went into his closet and changed. His shirt was warm and it was soft. I came out and he was already in bed. He looked at me and smiled.I blushed and quickly walked to his bed.

"You can't hide your blush."  
>I turned my back on him and blushed again. I felt his arms wrap around me and they were warm around my waist.<p>

"Admit it…You like me."  
>"No I don't."<br>I faced him and gave him one of my deathly stares.

"You know you don't scare me anymore Beca. Now that were dating I realized you won't do anything."  
>"We are not dating at all! We are only doing this because you were talking with your mom!"<br>"You don't scare me anymore."  
>Thats it! I am getting tired of him saying that! I punched him in his abs and grabbed my knife that was on one of the end tables. I had it pointing to his throat and I was sitting on his stomach.<p>

"Say that one more time and don't think I won't hurt you."  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"<br>I got off of him a put away my knife and laid on my side. Jesse wrapped his arms around me again and I didn't snuggle by him. I fell asleep and woke up to the smell of bacon. I turned and saw Jesse still asleep. I unwrapped myself from his arms and got clothes out to change. I changed in his closet and came out with Jesse in his boxers. I blushed and went back into the closet. I came out 10 minutes later seeing Jesse with one of his goofy smiles on.

"Don't even say anything!"  
>We walked out of his room and went into the kitchen to see his mom serving breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Beca and Jesse!"  
>"Morning mom!"<br>"Morning mom."  
>"Here i your breakfast and me and your father are going out for a while so we can get everything ready for your date tonight! And don't worry we won't be here! We'll be at the mall getting Abbi some things she needs."<br>"Yeah cool mom you really don't have to do this!"  
>"Jesse! You never took her on a date!"<br>"She doesn't want to go on a date!"  
>"JESSE ADRIAN SWANSON! Apologize to Beca!"<br>"Mom!"  
>"JESSE!"<br>"I'm sorry Beca."  
>I tried my best not to laugh and once mom and dad left I laughed my ass off.<p>

"Its not that funny Beca."  
>"Y-yes it i-is!"<br>"What are you laughing at?"  
>"You missed it Abbi!"<br>"I heard yelling and I heard mom call you by your full name Jess tsk tsk tsk."  
>"Abbi shut up."<br>"Well you shouldn't of said "She doesn't want to go on a date!" Right?"  
>Jesse rolled his eyes and I couldn't stop laughing.<p>

"So Beca how is it in Chicago?"  
>"Really cold."<br>"Is it as bad as Seattle?"  
>"No Seattle is colder. In Chicago its probably 5 degrees hotter."<br>"Damn. So do you have any hobbies?"  
>"Uh I like to remix music."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Did you bring any of your music?"  
>"Uh yes I was going to work on the plane, but I fell asleep."<br>"Can I listen to them?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I grabbed my laptop and played a few of my songs.

"Can you pass some of those to my flash?"  
>"Yeah sure."<p>

I gave her some of my music and she left and came back dressed in a Black Veil Brides leggings and a Panic! At The Disco shirt.

"You listen to them?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Awesome I do too!"  
>"Cool list your favorites in BVB!"<br>"First Andy, second Ashley, third CC, fourth Jinxx, and last Jake."  
>"Nice thats my list too."<br>We talked a little bit more and Abbi left with some friends.

"Great you and Abbi are getting along."  
>"She's really cool."<br>"I know I just hate how she dated MJ. I knew he was cheating on her cause I caught him at the mall with a few girls."  
>"You knew?!"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Why didn't you tell her!?"<br>"I did she didn't believe me until she saw for herself."  
>"Poor Abbi."<br>I felt sorry for and I wanted to cry when Jesse told me about Luke. Jesse got up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?"  
>"You can come if you want."<br>"Where?"  
>"Uh to the attic…I want to show you something."<br>Jesse grabbed my hand and we started going to the attic. Like most attics being dirty and dusty. This one was clean and organized. In the middle was a white piano. We sat in front of it and Jesse smiled at me.

"You play piano?"  
>"Yeah. My parents took me to a lot of music lessons and I learned how to play the oboe, saxophone, clarinet, trumpet, trombone, snare, marimba, baritone, and piano and probably more interments, The piano is my favorite one out of all of them."<br>"Can you play some thing?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Jesse started playing the piano and it was beautiful. He was playing Für Elise. I think that was French that means For Her. I looked at him and smiled. He finished and it was just…beautiful. _Come on give the poor guy a chance Beca! You know, I know you like him. Its inevitable. _Really? Your fucking stupid!

"That was beautiful Jess."  
>"Thanks so are you."<br>I blushed and smiled as he saw it.

"You do look cute when you blush you know."  
>I blushed some more and I wanted to die.<p>

I got up and started walking around the attic.

"So why do you want to score movies?"  
>"Why did you change the topic?"<br>"Um I don't like talking about love."  
>"Okay well I can help you with that Beca. You don't have to be afraid."<br>"I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!"  
>"Okay don't yell."<br>"I just hate love." I said it with tears falling down my face.

"Its okay I can help you."  
>I walked out the room and went outside. I hated talking about love I HATED I! <em>Beca please! Give him one fucking chance! He likes you and so do you! <em>He doesn't like me and I hate it that I fell for him I have to forget him.

**I hope you liked this chapter please read & review! Here is the link to see Beca's dress**

** . **


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse P.O.V

I went after Beca after she walked out. I cared for her and I wanted to be with her. I followed her and heard her crying in my room. I entered and she was lying on her side on my bed. I walked to where she was and kneeled beside her.

"GO AWAY!"  
>"No…I won't go away. I want to talk about you. Why don't you like talking about love?"<br>"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk about that!"  
>"Why?" I say as I wipe a few tears from her face.<p>

"Fuck off!"  
>"No Beca please tell me and I promise I will never bring this up again. I promise."<br>I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm jealous."  
>"Of what?"<br>"How your family loves you!"  
>"Beca."<br>"Remember when I told you about my childhood?"  
>"Yeah I felt really sorry for you."<br>"Well I'm jealous of how your family treats you…With kindness and love. I never felt that and I wish I did. I wish I did feel that because of Johnny. I hate how my mom started being a bitch and I hated it how my dad was with us."  
>"I'm sorry I will protect from everything that hurts you. I will never let anyone hurt you I promise."<p>

She looked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Jesse."  
>I smiled and kissed her on her head. We stayed like that for a few minute and then I lost my balance. We fell and she was on top of me laughing. She dot up and so did I. We heard a car door and left the room.<p>

"Jesse were back with all the things for your date."  
>"About that mom…I found a really special place for Beca and me…I was going to tell you earlier, but I knowhow you are. You turn sad and think like you messed things up really bad and thats why I didn't tell you…I'm sorry."<p>

"Jesse! Well what am I going to do with all of this! I bought pizza!"  
>"Uh you can throw a welcome party for Beca and me." I suggested and thinking of where to take Beca.<p>

"Oh that's great I'll I'll…I'll invite May, Jonas, William, Perla, the neighbors, and and and…."

"Sarah, Uncle Cesar, Aunt Jane, Uncle Jerry, Uncle Adam, Aunt Marie, Aunt Denis, and all the cousins mom."  
>"Oh yes! All of them too! Just be back around 8."<br>"Yeah okay uh were leaving in an hour."

"An hour?"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Leave for 3 or 4 hours! Take her to a hotel!"  
>"MOM!"<br>"We like her! She is probably the best girlfriend that you ever had! From all the girls you dated! And Megan! Oh I wish I could strangle her so fucking bad! Sorry for my potty mouth…Make sure you use a condom."  
>"What the fuck mom!"<br>"Andrew! I raised you well and I do not want to hear a cuss word from your mouth!"  
>"Mom! I am 23! I am not a 13 any more and stop treating me like a baby please!"<br>"Well stop acting like one!."  
>I looked at her and sighed.<p>

"We are leaving now. I'll see you later." I say grabbing Beca and walking to the door.  
>"Have fun and use protection!"<br>"MOM!"  
>I turned and saw my sister dying from laughter in one of our halls that leads to my room. I turn to see Beca with a really red face and I could tell she was blushing and holding her laughter. Once I closed the door, she burst into laughter. I looked at her and just sighed and I was really embarrassed. In front of her!<br>"Beca its not that funny."  
>"Y-y-yes i-it is." She says wiping tears from her face.<p>

"This is is bullshit."  
>Then I heard my mom yell.<p>

"Jesse Andrew Swanson! What did I just say!?"  
>"Beca lets go…Go, go, go…Now come on before she comes and kills me."<br>"Thats what you get for cussing."  
>"Oh look who's talking!"<br>We walked to my moms car and drove out of the house. Then I thought where the fuck am I going?!

"Jess where are you taking me?"  
>"I don't know I just didn't want to go on the date my was planning and I knew you wouldn't like it either so…"<p>

"Thanks for getting out of that cause I didn't want to go either…I was planning of telling them that I was allergic to whatever they were doing and that I didn't feel good."  
>"Huh well."<br>"So where are we going?"  
>"There's a carnival I saw when my mom was picking us up."<br>"Is it still here?"  
>"I'm pretty sure..It said open for 5 days."<br>"Are you sure those 5 days weren't on that day or yesterday?"  
>"I don't know lets just go check."<br>We drove to the location of the carnival and ha! It was open. We parked and walked to the entrance. I bought us an entry ticket and 50 tickets for the rides and games.

"What do you want to go on first?"  
>"The Spinner."<br>"Spinner?"  
>"Yeah you see the ride over there? By the ferris wheel"<br>"Oh yeah."  
>It was huge and to ride it you have to lie down on your stomach.<p>

"You sure you want to go on that one?"  
>"What? Your scared of that ride? A little kid is riding it! How bad can it be?"<br>I gulped in fear and acted like I wasn't scared. She grabbed my hand I looked at her. She smiled and I smiled back. We started walking to the ride and the line wasn't very long. The ride started moving and at first it went slow, then it went really fast. We waited 15 minutes until the ride was over and then it was our turn. I gave the guy that was taking up tickets our tickets and we started getting on it. Good thing is that the "seats" are paired so I could be with Beca. Bad thing is…She'll see how scared I am for this fucking ride. We got checked and clipped and all that shit to get ready for the ride. It started moving slowly and I started feeling shivers in my back. I grabbed Beca's hand tightly and she turned to see me.

"I knew you were scared Jesse…You didn't have to ride it."  
>"I-I'm not scared I just."<br>"Whatever scaredy-cat."  
>"I am not scared!"<br>She rolled her eyes and the ride started going faster and then faster and then I started screaming for my life. I started hearing Beca laugh and I turned to see and bigass smile on her face. How can she be so fucking happy and not be scared? I started hearing other people yell and I think Beca was the only one laughing. Beca let go of my hand and started putting her hands like Superman. Me? I was holding on to my life on the foam bars on each side of my body. When it started slowing down I started to calm down. I got off shaking and Beca laughed at me.

"How is that thing fun?"  
>"I knew you were scared of it. I wanted to see your face after the ride."<br>"That is mean!"  
>She walked by my side and held my hand tightly. I smiled as she did. We played some games and we went on filling up the balloon with water with a gun and Beca beat me at it. She filled it up halfway and one a small prize. I didn't fill it up at all. She won a princess tiara and she gave it to a little girl. We went to the hitting the bottle game and I hit all of them and the guy was being a dick about it and he gave us a medium size prize. He gave me a stuffed puppy that was black and had his left eye white. When you pressed a button in the middle he would bark. When we started walking away I gave it to Beca and Beca flipped off the guy. I laughed at her as she did it. We went on some other games and on a few rides.<p>

"Do you like cotton candy?"  
>"No."<br>"How can you not like cotton candy?"  
>"Its too sweet and to fucking sugary and I hate how it dissolves in your mouth and the smell is disgusting."<br>"Do you like funnel cakes?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Cool I'll get one."  
>"Uh you don't have to do that."<br>"I want to though."  
>I walked to one of the funnel cake carts and bought a medium sized cake. I went back to Beca who had 2 drinks in her hand. I took the drink she offered me and she ate some of the cake. We ate and played with her stuffed puppy.<p>

"What ride do you want to get on next?"  
>"We just ate and we don't have enough tickets for any rides and the rest of the games are really stupid."<br>"We have enough tickets for the ferris wheel."  
>"Really?"<br>"What?"  
>"The ferris week."<br>"What? Its great and I don't want these tickets to go to waste."  
>"*sigh* Fine."<br>We got on the ferris wheel and there were some other couples riding it. When it started moving 3 or 4 couples were making out.

"Hey get a fucking room! No one wants to see you fucking eat each other dipshits!"  
>"What the hell Beca?"<br>"What?"  
>"Let them have a good time!"<br>"Its disgusting and look there fucking tearing there clothes off…No one wants to watch both of you have sex! You fucktards!"  
>"Oh my god Beca!"<br>"How does that not gross you out?"  
>"It does, but…Your right."<br>The ride lasted 15 minutes and Beca was going to jump to the other seat and beat the living shit out of the couple.

On the last few minutes she laid her head on my shoulder. It started getting really cold and I wrapped my left arm around her. We got off and walked back to our car. We got home and my mom started yelling.

"Jesse! Its not ready yet! Take her back to the hotel!"

"MOM!"  
>"Give us another hour!"<br>We left again and just drove around.

"I hate how my keeps say "Take her to a hotel!"

"How do you think I feel."  
>I turned on the radio and put on one of Seattle's rock stations.<p>

"Here is Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At The Disco."  
>"I love this song."<br>"Me too."  
>"You listen to Panic?"<br>"Yah they have really good music. I'm just not obsessed with them like you and Abbi. She won't shut up about Brendon."  
>I don't blame her Brendon is fucking sexy."<br>I started singing the song and Beca joined in.

"It's these substandard motels on the on the corner of 4th and Freemont Street.

Appealing, only because they are just that un-appealing.

Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering.

The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe a just dash of formaldehyde,

and the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes.

(along with the people inside.)

there are no raindrops on roses or girls in white dresses.

It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses

at the shade of the sheets before all the stains

and a few more of your least. Favorite. Things.

Tonight tenants range from: a lawyer and a virgin

Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie

(she's getting a job at the firm come Monday.)

the Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney,

moonlighting aside, she really needs his money.

Oh. What a wonderful caricature of intimacy.

and not to mention, the constable, and his proposition, for that "virgin".

Yes, the one the lawyer met with on "strictly business"

as he said to the Mrs. only hours before.

Well after he had left, as she was fixing her face in a compact,

there was a terrible crash. Between her and the badge.

She spilled her bag and her purse held a "purse" of a different kind.

And here is where he entertains that proposition:

arrested on possession

Or.

(now if this were you)

think of what you wouldn't want to happen.

They ended up...well, making love isn't exactly what I'm looking for.

But.

You.

Get.

The.

Picture.

Oh. what a wonderful caricature of intimacy."

The song was over and then Awake and Alive came on by Skillet. Beca sang the parts the girl sang and I sang when the guy sung. Other songs came on and I sang along to the ones I knew and Beca sang to all of them. We went back to my house and holy shit! There was a lot of fucking people there. We went inside and people hugged Beca and me.  
>"Jesse! Haven't seen you in forever man!"<br>"Hey William!"  
>Beca and me said our hellos and all of us went into the party room. Then my mom had to talk.<p>

"Jesse you and Beca haven't kissed since both you got here!"  
>"Uh mom."<br>"Come on kiss!"  
>My mom grabbed Beca and took her to my side. Beca had a sarcastic smile on her face and turned to see me. Her face said "I am going to kill you!" I gulped and my mom kept on cheering "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Then everyone started cheering. I looked at Beca.<p>

"Just do it to get it over with."  
>I got closer to her face and met her lips. We kissed for a few seconds and broke apart. I wanted more. I wanted her lips. Her soft warm lips. Everyone cheered and I held her hand. The party went on for a few more hours and everyone left. We cleaned up and went to sleep. We woke up the next day and just started packing for tomorrow we were going back to Seattle.<p>

"When we kissed yesterday Jesse…It didn't mean nothing."  
>"Oh I know."<br>It couldn't mean nothing! I loved her! I felt something when we kissed. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I knew she was going to reject me. We packed and stayed at my house. When tomorrow came we said our goodbyes and left. We got back to Chicago and everything went to how it was. Beca and me weren't a couple anymore and I had to get ready for my job the next day. Beca picked up Johnny and told him how great it was to go to Seattle. When night came we all went to bed. Beca was on her side like usual and she was facing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. We drifted to sleep and I woke up for my job.

Beca P.O.V

I woke up and didn't see Jesse. I got up and started looking for him, I looked everywhere and in the kitchen there was a note. I'll come back around 7. Started my internship bye cutie see you later. You really look cute when you blush. I blushed as I read it and smiled. I started making breakfast for Johnny and me.

"Beca where's Jesse?"  
>"Uh he started his job today."<br>"Oh."  
>"Why?"<br>"Just asking I didn't see him."  
>I served us breakfast and he started getting for school. I did some paper work at his school and now he takes the bus and sits with Jordan. I walked him to where the bus picks up kids and said my goodbye. I walked back and cleaned the apartment. When I finished I read some DC comics. I checked the time and Johnny would be getting out of school in a few minutes. I walked down the block and picked him up. I made him something to eat and he went over to Stacie's house.<p>

"Johnny you will not be going to Stacie's everyday okay."  
>"I know or then I'll get in a habit and then I'll cry and cry and be a spoiled brat."<br>"Exactly and I will not want you to be a spoiled brat or else I spank you and not let do anything."  
>"I know see you later."<br>I took a nap and woke up an hour later. Johnny wasn't back and I heard knocking on the door. I answered it and guess who it was! HA! It was Jesse's parents and sister.

"Beca!"  
>"Sa mom!"<br>"I wanted to visit you and Jesse and see how you were!"  
>"Great! Come in come in."<br>"Did you not go to work today?"  
>"Uh I've been doing a lot of job applications and I sent one to a music company and I haven't heard anything yet."<br>"Oh you want to do music too!?"  
>"Uh yes I want to be a music producer."<br>"Oh Jesse wants to score movies and I think its gonna take a while to get the job."  
>"No, actually..Today was his first day on the job. He's an intern in his job."<br>"Oh my goodness! I didn't know! Oh I am so proud of him!"  
>"Yes I am too!" I say with a sarcastic face.<p>

"So your little brother. I want to meet him!"  
>"Oh Johnathon? Uh I'll go pick him up he went next door to play with my friends nice and nephews."<br>"Oh okay."  
>I left to pick him up and brought him to meet mom.<p>

"Oh my! He is so adorable! Look at him Nicolas!"  
>She grabbed Johnathon and kissed him on the cheek.<p>

"Hello nice to meet you!"  
>"Nice to meet you too sweetheart!"<br>"Are you Jesse's mom and dad?"  
>"Yes, yes we are sweetie. I'm Samantha his dad is Nicolas and she is Abbi his little sister."<br>"Hello nice to meet you."  
>Why did they come?! We saw them yesterday! I wonder how Jesse is going to react.<p>

"So are any of you hungry? I can make something."

"Oh now sweetie I'll just tell Nicolas to go and get something at the restaurant down the street."  
>"No, its okay. I can make shrimp cocktail and salad."<br>"Well okay, you said shrimp and Nicolas is gonna want shrimp."  
>"Okay."<br>I started making the food and Jesse came in. He didn't notice his parents were here and he started taking off his shoes and throwing them to the side of the door. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

"Andrew! What is this?"  
>"MOM! W-what are you doing here?"<br>"Well I wanted to see how Beca and you were doing and I couldn't resist seeing you again and Beca too… Your father and I were thinking…."  
>"Of what?"<br>"Of…moving to Chicago."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Well I want us to be together and see each other and your father can transfer here. He found the company where he works at and Abbi found the school you went to and she wants to move."  
>"If you move where all of you going to live?"<br>"Well were thinking for few weeks until we find a house here."  
>"Uh let me talk to Beca."<br>Jesse walks to the kitchen and we go to our room.

"Oh you are so fucking lucky they are here or else I would be fucking choking you right now Jesse!"  
>"I'm sorry! I didn't expect this!"<br>"I would be glad to let them to stay. If it wasn't for my dad!"  
>"Oh forgot about that."<br>"Yeah that's the only thing that scares me so much!"  
>"Okay they can live with us for a few weeks."<br>"How many? I don't want them to get hurt."  
>"2 weeks tops! I promise I'll tell them."<br>"Okay I don't want anything to happen to your family."  
>"Okay."<br>We walk out and I go back to the kitchen and finish making dinner.

"Mom well you can uh stay."  
>"Oh thank you!"<br>"For 2 weeks!"  
>"Okay thats fine. Oh this is going to be so much fun. I'm gonna be with my baby and with my daughter-in-law and her little adorable brother!"<br>"Yeah cool."

Jesse's mom hugs him and orders Nicolas to get there luggage. Jesse helps them and Johnny's room is now there room. For 2 weeks! 5 days go by and Stacie comes and sees me.

"Beca I need to talk to you."  
>"Yeah what is it?"<br>"Well I'm going back to New York. This time I'm going to be gone for a year."  
>"A year?"<br>"Yes Jordan isn't moving anytime soon right now and if you want to send Johnny."  
>"A year?"<br>"Yes."  
>"When do you get vacations?"<br>"I get them every 2 months for a whole week."  
>"My dad hasn't been found and Jesse's parents moved in and."<br>"Your dating Jesse!"  
>"NO!"<br>"Then why are his parents here?"  
>"Because they think were dating!"<br>"So you are dating Jesse?!"  
>"No! Were not and I just don't to hurt his mom's feelings. You know how fucking nice she is? She is way too nice!"<br>"Oh I know how you feel. Lloyds parents are the same! His mom is waiting for a grandchild. I laugh at that and tell her she's really funny and she wasn't kidding Beca! I am not getting pregnant right now! I want to finish studying the rest of my career in a few months and then start being the vagina and penis doctor!"  
>"Oh my god."<br>"So about Johnny."  
>"I don't have any other choice."<br>"I'm leaving tomorrow at 5."  
>"In the morning? Because when I went to Seattle with Jesse we had to leave at 1 in the morning!"<br>"No! 5 in the day!"  
>"Okay cause I am not waking up at 4!"<br>"Okay its gonna be like it was last time. Same school, same place, and same friends."  
>"Okay."<p>

We talked some more and she left. No one was at home. Sam and Nick were with Abbi at the mall and I was just waiting for Johnathon to get home. When it was time to get him I picked him up. When we got to the apartment I started talking to him.

"Johnathon."  
>"I didn't do it! It was Kyle he threw the peach at Leslie and he hit her in the face and he hit in the butt! It wasn't me he did it! He blamed it all on me!"<br>"What are you talking about?!"

"Kyle he threw a peach and hit Leslie in the face and in the butt!"  
>"No, no. I'm not talking about that! Tomorrow I'll go the school sign you out and did you get sent to the office?"<br>"Yes *sniff, sniff* There were cameras in the cafeteria and they didn't bother to check them! *sniff*"  
>"What! Tomorrow I'll go bitch to the principal!"<br>"Okay."  
>"Whats his name?"<br>"Coach Cliffton."  
>"Cliffton? Oh yeah I forgot you go to Cliffton elementary."<br>"There's a picture in the yearbook I got today."  
>"I didn't order a yearbook."<br>"I won it in a raffle today."  
>"Okay let me see it."<br>He gave me the yearbook and I found the picture of the principal. Oh shit! I have no clue how I'm going to yell at him. Literally! He is hot! He is a really nerdy guy with his glasses. His stubble is like…I don't know sexy! Aaah seriously he is gorgeous! His eyes are like a perfect caramel and his hair is pitch black.

"Beca are you okay?…..Beca!…..Beca!…..BECA!"  
>"What?!"<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"W-what yeah I'm okay."<br>"Are you sure cause you kept staring at the picture…Oh you think Coach Cliff is hot don't you?"  
>"Pssh what? No!'<p>

Then Jesse comes back from work and hears what John said.

"She thinks who's hot?"  
>"Coach Cliffton."<br>"Who's that?"

Jesse P.O.V.

Who the fuck is Coach Cliffton?

"He's the principal of Cliffton Elementary and the coach of the football and basketball team."  
>"And why are you talking about him?"<br>"I got sent to the principal's office. I got framed! Kyle Burrows threw a peach at Leslie Scott in the face and in the butt! Coach didn't even bother to check the cameras in the cafeteria!"  
>"Well if Beca doesn't go and bitch at him I will."<br>"She was until I showed her the picture."  
>"Well if she doesn't go I'll go."<br>"No! I'll go he's not your brother and he isn't that hot!"  
>"Beca when I showed you it I could see drool on the corner of your lip."<br>"Okay fine he is good looking."  
>No he isn't!<br>"Let me see it."  
>Beca gave me the yearbook in which the picture was in and he isn't that hot! <em>No shit Jesse! Your a guy and she's a really hot chick! <em>I know! I just. _You Jesse are J E Alous! Your boo is gonna get lured into that guys heart and bed! Tomorrow you have the day off! Go with her! So you won't be worried she's gonna end up with him! Plus aren't you dating her? _No! We are only doing this for my mom! _Well your mom is going to live hear for now on! Your practically dating her! _No! When they come over, we're dating. When there gone, we are nothing! Nada! And yes going with her is a good idea, I go with her, make sure that dumbass doesn't take her! I promised her to protect her and I don't want her to get hurt. And that guy isn't taking her! She is mine! _Now were talking Jesse! _I go with her and make sure he won't take her.

"I'm going with you tomorrow."  
>"What?"<br>"Tomorrow I am going with you bitch at that fucking principal!"  
>"No you are not!"<br>"Yes its not fair that Johnny got in trouble and that Kyle kid didn't!"  
>"No!…Your just jealous."<br>"What jealous? Of him?"  
>"Yeah he's hot and really cute and down here it says he's single. Beca Cliffton."<br>"That doesn't sound right at all."  
>"Jealous."<br>"I am not!"  
>"Whatever."<p>

Beca walks into our room ad Johnny starts talking.

"She's right you know."  
>"Of what?"<br>"That your jealous. I know you have to act like your dating her."  
>"How did you know?"<br>"I see how you talk to each other and when they're gone both of you ignore each other."  
>"Oh." Then John goes into a voice of a girl talking.<p>

"Oh girl you she is taking your boo and your like "Uh uh no you take off your hands off my man!" He says it while snapping his fingers and making a duck face.

"Oh my god Johnny." I say laughing

"Wait your not a girl."  
>"I-I-I got what you said."<br>"Okay, but I do want you going with Beca, cause I like you and her better when you are "dating". Coach…I don't want him as a brother."  
>"Okay."<p>

I smile at him and he showers and goes to sleep. My parents get back and I shower and go to sleep. When I enter the room, Beca was already asleep. I laid by her and didn't wrap my arms around her. I laid there for a few minutes and felt her snuggle against me. I laughed and wrapped an arm around her. She laid her head against my chest and I kissed her on her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse P.O.V.

I woke up and felt Beca snuggle closer to me. I shook her until she was awake.

"Let me sleep."  
>"Well aren't you going to go to bitch at the principal?"<br>Once I finished saying that she jumped out of bed and went to the living room.

Beca P.O.V.

Shit! I forgot to fucking tell him about Stacie!

"Johnathon wake up!"

He woke up and fell off the couch.

"I was sleeping!"  
>"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you…You're leaving today to New York."<br>"With Stacie?"  
>"Yes, but this time your leaving for a longer time."<br>"Oh."  
>"I'm sorry *sniff* I was going to tell you yesterday, but I got stuck with Jesse and me and you discussing about your principal."<br>"Oh…I'm going to miss you Beca a lot."  
>"I am, too Johnny."<br>"Does Jordan get to go?"  
>"Yes, only that she's going to be living with her dad instead of Stacie. Probably Jordan's dad will be moving to Chicago."<br>"Really?"  
>"Probably!"<br>"Okay I heard that!"  
>"Okay so when I go to school today. I'm gonna bitch and yell at the principal no matter how fucking hot he is. I'm gonna sign you out and were going to start packing."<br>"Okay."

Jesse P.O.V.

I went after Beca and heard her talk to Johnny. He was going away, again? How long will he be gone? Beca brought Johnny clothes and I went into the room to get ready. Beca entered the room and I started asking her about Johnny.

"How long is he going to be away?"  
>"*sniff* A year."<br>Then tears went down Beca's face. I couldn't stand her crying. I went to her and hugged her. I looked at her and wiped a few tears from her face.

"Don't cry Beca…Its going to be all right. I promise."  
>"I'm going to miss him so much."<br>"I know I am too."  
>I started getting closer to her lips. I was so close of kissing her, then Abbi came in.<p>

"Hey Jesse… Am I interrupting something?" Beca pushed me away and I looked at Abbi blushing.

"Uh no."  
>"Sorry."<br>"What were you asking?"  
>"Uh I was wondering if there were any close parks around."<br>"Yeah, why."  
>"Uh there's a really cute guy his name is Cole."<br>"There's one a few blocks away. Be careful."  
>"Hey Abbi this weekend I'm going to take you to know how to knife and use a few guns."<br>"What?"  
>"If you look closely around the apartment you'll see a lot of weapons."<br>"Why?"  
>"So you know how to protect your self. What if Cole is a crazy ass motherfucker!? He can rape you, kill you, and and and some other things.<p>

"He's not I promise. He's like the perfect guy, he's cute, geeky, nerdy, smart, shy, and nice. He's a really cute nerd, he's not a jock or a fucking dick. Like MJ, he's like awesome!"  
>"Okay be careful still though. He may be weak and your going to be the one protecting each other."<br>"Hey! He may not be a jock, but he's trying to get abs!" She says blushing and walking out.

I turned to see Beca in the closet getting ready. I wanted to go back and kiss her. But I knew she would knife me or yell or reject me. I got ready and we took my car to school. Johnathon went to his class and we went to the principal's office.  
>"Hello I am Principal Cliff."<br>"Yes we know who you are."  
>"How may I help you?"<br>"Beca and I want to talk about what happened to Johnathon Mitchell yesterday in the cafeteria."  
>"Oh well sir Johnathon had to be punished. What he did was just rude and disrespectful to the girl and the teacher."<br>"How do you now he did it?"  
>"All the kids that were there blamed it on him."<br>"Well did you even bother to even heck the fucking cameras!" Beca yelled.

"Please watch your language!"  
>"Why? You fucking blamed my brother for something he never fucking did!"<br>"Ma'am please calm down."  
>"Beca its okay I got this." I whispered in her ear.<p>

"What are you going to do?" She replies.

"I bet you that Johnny didn't do shit!"  
>"That's it! You will not be cussing in my school any more!"<br>"Well check the damn cameras goddamn it! My brother got framed! All of you had to fucking blame all on him!"  
>"STOP CUSSING!"<br>"Not until you check the fucking cameras and if he comes our innocent…I will fucking sue you. What..Your going to be like "Oh you can't sue me! You don't have enough money!" Oh I don't have enough money? Really? I get a monthly check from the Marines! From my dad serving! You ungrateful." Then I cut off Beca.

"Beca calm down please!"  
>"Not until this idiot here checks the damn camera!"<br>"Fine I'll check the cameras!"  
>We watched what happened yesterday and Johnny didn't do shit!<p>

"I told you! And I am not falling from all the hotness you have sir! But my brother didn't do anything!"  
>"I-I-I see that. I apologize, I am very sorry."<br>We got out of his office and went to the secretary who was laughing her ass off.

"Is this funny to you?"  
>"Yes, he needed to be yelled at so bad! He needed to be shown that his opinion is not always right."<p>

"Well I…We fixed that! And I want to sign out Johnathon Mitchell."  
>"For the day or completely?"<br>"Completely."  
>"Okay I just want you to sign this 2 papers and I'll go get him."<br>"Okay thank you."  
>"Beca what was the purpose of doing this? We shouldn't even brought Johnny to school!"<br>"I want to meet ."  
>"Okay."<br>The secretary came back with Johnny and Beca asked for . arrived in the office and Beca bitched out.

"You are the most irresponsible teacher in the world! You go for the opinion of others and you don't give him a chance! Really you stupid bitch!"  
>"Excuse me!"<br>"What? What are you going to do?"  
>"I'm, I'm."<br>"What? Nothing you stupid ungrateful BITCH! I WANT EVERYONE TO HEAR ME CALL YOU A FUCKING BITCH! YOU UGLY CUNT!"  
>"Beca that's enough."<br>"No! I'm not done yet."  
>"Beca we should go before they call the cops."<br>"Shit lets go then."  
>We ran to my car and sped away to our apartment. Beca got out and started packing Johnny's bags. She finished in an hour and it was 1 o'clock.<p>

**_2 HOURS LATER_**

Beca P.O.V.

Johnny was sitting on the couch reading one of my DC comics. I was watching one of the Walking Dead episodes and waited until it was close to 5 o'clock.

"I'm going to miss you so much Johnny."  
>"Me, too. When will I see you again?"<br>"Every 2 months."  
>"Okay."<br>"Goodbye Johnny."  
>"Bye Beca."<br>Stacie came and picked John up and I couldn't hold back my tears. Sam and Nick saw me and asked why he was leaving.

"Sweetheart don't cry."  
>"I'm going to miss him so much."<br>"Why is he leaving?"  
>"I wish I could tell you, but I can't."<br>"Okay."  
>The week went by and the day Jesse's family was moving out came. They found a 2 story house 3 blocks away from where we live and moved there.<p>

"Well this isn't goodbye Jesse and Beca. Will visit and I want you 2 to visit."  
>"Yes mom we know."<br>"And use protection!"  
>"MOM!"<br>"If your going to have children then get married!"  
>"MOM!"<br>"Use protection! And Beca use pregnancy pills!"  
>"MOM!"<p>

My eyes went wide as she said that. His mom was nice as fuck and crazy!

"Beca sweetheart use protection too and if you need pregnancy pills ask me."  
>I looked at her and she laughed and left.<p>

"Your mom is crazy!"  
>"No shit!"<br>"This time I actually feel sorry for you. Your mom must of embarrassed you when you were younger."  
>"You have no idea."<br>I walked away and sat my ass on the couch and started reading a DC comic. I read for a few hours and I started getting hungry. I looked in the fridge to see if we had any leftovers and we just had salad. I found some chicken and honey and peanut butter and I decided to make chicken fingers. When I was marinating it in honey I felt a cramp in my arm and I accidentally threw it and landed on Jesse's head. Who just barely walked in the kitchen.

"What did I do this time!?"  
>"I'm sorry! My hand cramped and I accidentally threw it and…I'm sorry!"<br>Jesse grabbed the raw meat and the honey stuck to his hair.

"Gross! The honey is stuck to my hair!"  
>"It looks like yellow orgasm juice!" I laughed at him and he looked at me.<p>

"Very funny Beca." Jesse threw the meat at me and it hit me in the face.

"Really?" I say as I remove the meat.

"You deserve it!"  
>"I said sorry! I didn't know you were there!"<br>"No! For saying it looks like yellow orgasm juice! You…You look like a dirty dick orgasmed all over your face."  
>I took the jar of honey and walked to him and he started running.<p>

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm sorry Beca!"  
>"Too, late Jesse.''<p>

I stuck my hand in the jar and chased him. I caught up to him when he couldn't open the door to our room. I rubbed my hand all over his hair and he stood there frozen.

"Oh you are going to pay."  
>We pushed me and walked to the kitchen I followed him and he took out a bar of butter.<p>

"Jesse no! Please no anything but that please!"  
>"Did you know that butter is really hard to take off of your hair?"<br>"Nah dip Sherlock! But seriously please Jesse don't!"  
>I started running, but tripped and fell. I tried to get up, but Jesse got to me and rubbed the butter all over my hair.<p>

"You are so dead Jesse!"  
>I kneed him in the dick and started looking in the cabinets and found a bag of flour. Jesse barely got up from the floor and I threw all the flour over him. I started walking away,but then Jesse grabbed my ankle and made me fall. I tried to crawl, but he got on top of my legs.<br>"Let me go!"  
>"No! Your going to throw something else on me and make me really sticky and gross and when we shower its going to take a long time and I am trying to get you back!"<br>"Well your not doing a great job at it!"  
>Jesse let go of me and I quickly got up and reached to the meat. I grabbed some and I thought twice about throwing it. I was real hungry and I haven't had chicken fingers in a while. I put the meat back down and grabbed the peanut butter jar by it. I grabbed a huge spoon, dipped it in the peanut butter and threw it at Jesse. It landed on his face and it fell on the floor. I quickly tried to find something else to throw at him and he threw eggs at my back. I ignored the eggs and found a box of cereal and threw it at Jesse.<p>

"Cereal? Really?"  
>He kept on throwing eggs at me and I kept looking for something to throw at him. I found a basket of fruit and started throwing oranges at him.<p>

"Hey those hurt!"  
>I threw one at his face and he went down to the floor grabbing his face.<p>

"Oh my god I'm sorry Jesse!"  
>I went to his side and saw that I gave him a black eye and a cut across his left cheek.<p>

"Oh shit! I'm sos sorry I-I-I didn't know this was going to happen!"  
>"Pain!"<br>"Get up and I'll clean it."  
>I helped him up and sat him on the couch. I went to the bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit I bought a while ago. I walked back and sat by him. I started cleaning his face from all the peanut butter, the flour, and honey I threw at him.<p>

"I'm really sorry Jesse."  
>"I deserve it..I put butter in your hair and I had a hard time washing it off when you rubbed it on me and you have long hair."<br>"I guess I to deserve having butter in my hair for throwing you that chicken."  
>"By the way, when are you cooking the chicken fingers?"<br>"Once I finish cleaning your cut and your black eye."  
>"What I have a black eye!?"<br>"Yeah sorry."  
>I cleaned his cut and rubbed some medicine around his eye.<p>

"There your all fixed…Sort of."  
>"Yeah thanks."<br>I got up and went back to the chicken fingers. I finished cooking them and served Jesse and me.

"So once we finish eating we need to clean up this mess."  
>"Yeah then we shower."<br>"Together?" He said it moving his eyebrows.

"Really?"  
>"Well you said we."<br>"We clean and we shower separately."

We finish eating and we clean the kitchen which took a few hours. I took a shower first and went to sleep. I woke up to Jesse's arms around me. I started to get up and felt Jesse's arm stiffen.

"Don't go."  
>"Jesse."<br>"Beca."  
>"What do you want?"<br>"I want you to stay in bed with me."  
>"No I want to eat and I think we need to go grocery shopping cause we wasted a lot of shit yesterday."<br>"Chloe called."  
>"What'd she say?"<br>"She said that we have to go to Remington Hall at 1 o'clock."  
>"For what?"<br>"She said to practice for her wedding."  
>"What does she want a quinceñera, too?"<br>"A quinceñera?"  
>"Yeah they have that Waltz dance thing or surprise dance."<br>"Well I'm one of the best man and your a bridesmaid and she said that we're partners."  
>"What?! I can't dance! I have 2 fucking left feet!"<br>"Well…I can teach you."  
>"No! I am not repeating what happened months ago!"<br>"Beca…I'm not Wyatt."  
>I sigh and look at him with a sarcastic smile.<p>

"So do you want me to teach you?"  
>"I don't want to be embarrassed."<br>"We start once we eat IHop."  
>We went to IHop and came back to the apartment. I was going to read and Jesse took away what I was reading.<p>

"Why?!"  
>"Dance lessons begin right now."<br>"Can we wait I'm in a really good part."  
>"Come one get up."<br>I got up and he had his laptop and he started playing a lot of music by piano.

"Okay uh..You put your left arm on my shoulder and your right hand goes in my left hand and my other hand goes to you waist."  
>"Uh okay."<br>"Move your left foot forward." I moved my foot.

"Then move it back." I moved it back.

"Then move your right foot to the side and your left foot too." I moved to the side.

"Then move 1 step forward…Then repeat."  
>I repeated that a few times and looked down at my feet.<br>"Okay now you have to move to the left side too and this time we're going to dance and spin."  
>"Spin?"<br>"Its not that hard."  
>I did what he said and I stumbled and fell against him.<p>

"Sorry."  
>"No that was my fault."<br>We did it again and I smiled as I learned how to dance.

"See its easy."  
>We kept dancing and I looked at him. His face got closer and I looked at his lips and his eyes. I didn't know if I should kiss him or not. He got closer and we were really close. His eyelids started to close and he was so close to my lips. I backed away and he opened his eye and sighed.<p>

I looked at him and smiled weakly and walked out of the living room and went to my room.

Jesse P.O.V.

I watched her as she walked away from me. I wanted her to know that I cared about her and I would never hurt her in anyway. If I told her she would reject me and probably hate me. I wanted her so bad. I took my laptop and watched Transformers. When the movie was over my phone started ringing an it was 12:57. Shit! I forgot about Chloe! I answered the phone and it was Chloe.

"Jesse! When are ya'll getting here?"  
>"Uh sorry we're running a little late sorry. We're on our way."<br>"Okay thank you!"  
>I hang up and go to the room and get Beca.<p>

"Beca come one we're leaving!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Chloe."  
>"Oh fuck! I forgot about that!"<br>"Yeah so did I. Lets go!"  
>We get to my car and drive to Remington Hall. We get there and we see Lili and Donald, Aubrey and some guy, and Amy and Bumper sitting in chairs and listening to Chloe talk.<p>

"Awesome ya'll made it!"  
>"Yeah sorry Jesse and me lost track of time sorry."<br>"It's okay as long as ya'll are here we're okay! Now listen…I want ya'll to dance at my wedding."  
>"Well of course we're going to dance Chloe!" Amy said.<p>

"I know, but when Tom and I have to dance I want ya'll to dance the first song with us and then him and I will dance by ourselves."  
>"Beca thought you wanted a quinceñera and a wedding!"<br>"A quinceñera? Really Beca?"

"Well you wanted us to dance and what popped in my head was quinceñera!"  
>"Anyways the dance is easy as fuck. Its just like a simple piano or some other shit dance, but ya'll have to be the same…Like if Jesse and Beca are spinning, the rest of you better be spinning too. So its a really small and simple routine."<p>

Chloe kept on talking and talking and then she started talking on how the routine was going to go. It was just like the dance I showed Beca this morning. Just every 3rd time we did the routine we would spin them. Then it would be every fourth time and then fifth and then sixth and so on and so on until we get to the fifteenth time which is where we have our arms locked and take a seat. Then while we do that we would have to spin around Tom and Chloe.

"So this is going to take all this week and next week and then its my wedding. So lets practice!"

We got to our pairs and started practicing the routine. Once when we sort of got it. We surrounded Chloe and danced around her. She would move a little bit and then we had to move. It was a little complicated, but we got it after a while. When it was 5 we all left.

"I thought she would want like throwing in the air, ballet, hip-hop, and bachata **(Bachata is pronounced like bashata.) **You do know what bachata is?"  
>"Yeah the kind of music and dance that Prince Royce and Romeo Santos do."<br>"Yeah them."  
>"Do you listen to them?"<br>"Uh I remixed some of their songs for a quince and I only listen to one song by Prince Royce."  
>"Which one?"<br>"I forget the name, they play it, or in the Lion King 1/2 in the extra scenes Timon sings it."  
>"I thought you hated moves?"<br>"I remember it cause I saw it years ago."  
>"I know what song you're talking about though."<br>"Well, I can't dance bachata."  
>"I do its like salsa sort of."<br>"I don;t like dancing at all."  
>"I know so are you going to dance at her wedding?"<br>"Not really."  
>"She's going to be sad if you don't."<br>"I know. I just hate dancing."  
>"Why? Because you don't know how. Its just like you hate a piece of music you play with your sax, you hate it because you can't play it."<br>"There you go! There's my answer! I don't like dance, because I don;t know how to dance!"  
>"You need dance lessons."<br>"I'm good with the ones you gave me this morning."  
>"I'm going to show you how to dance..I'm being serious!"<br>"No, you're not."  
>"By the time its Chloe's wedding, you're going to be dancing to all the songs!"<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Jesse P.O.V.

We get to our apartment and I start getting ready to teach Beca to dance. I get some music and like hip-hop, rap, pop, country, and etc. I get her from our room and literally drag her to the living room.

"Come on Beca."  
>"No! I don't want to dance."<br>I was holding her arm and pulling her to the living room.

"Lift your head up for the."  
>"Ow my hair!"<br>"Never mind."

When we got to the living room I let go of her arm and she looked at me.

"Get up."  
>"I don't want to dance!"<br>"Well what's Chloe going to say?"  
>"I hate weddings."<br>"Well, the only wedding you're going to like is ours."  
>"Really Jesse?"<br>"Its inevitable."

She got up and sat down on the couch and grabbed a comic from under one of the cushions.

"Beca come on."  
>"She didn't get up, so I grabbed her made her stand.<p>

"Please! I don't want to do this!"  
>"Well you have to!" I say trying to imitate Chloe's voice.<p>

I played a country song and started showing her how to dance it.

"I am not dancing to this shitty music. I will dance to something else, but this."  
>"Fine."<br>I changed it to a dub step song and started showing her. I showed her how to dance it and how easy it is and she stuck on to it.

"This isn't that bad."  
>"I know."<br>We went threw other songs like Give Me Everything, Price Tag, Pompeii, Fancy, Trumpets, and some other ones. When we got to Wiggle and Talk Dirty she stopped.

"Beca come on!"  
>"This kind of music…The dance is weird and…"<br>"You feel uncomfortable."  
>"Yeah a little."<br>"You don't have to twerk or grind. You can dance it a different way."  
>"Okay…"<br>I started moving my hips a little bit and she stopped.

"Beca seriously, you're going have to do it anyway at the wedding."  
>"Fine."<p>

She moved her hips and she looked hot! Not trying to sound like a pervert, but… Forget it. I stared at her and she looked at me.

"What?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Perv."

I laughed and we continued.

"Okay now I'm going to play all the songs and we're going to dance them."  
>"But the country song."<br>"But the country song. Got it."

I played the songs and she did awesome. Her hips would sway side to side, and she did…Great!

"Tomorrow we go through more songs. And once we get this you can dance all the songs you want…But country."  
>"Yeah."<br>"High five?"  
>I lifted my hand up and she high fived it. I smiled as she did it and I heard my stomach and hers growl. I laughed and looked at her.<p>

"Lets go to McDonalds."  
>"Awesome!"<br>The weeks passed and the day came for Chloe's wedding came. Johnny came 2 days before the wedding and in 2 days he knew what he was supposed to do. I woke up and heard Beca fall of the bed. I laughed at her and when she came back to bed she punched me in the stomach. I wheezed and clutched my stomach. She came back to bed and snuggled by her. When we barely started drifting to sleep. The alarm clock on my phone went off and we woke up.  
>"Today is Chloe's wedding."<br>"Lets get ready."  
>"Johnny!"<br>"What about him?"  
>"He has to go to Stacie's. He's the ring bearer and the Jordan's partner to be the flower girl."<br>"He has to go with her right?"  
>"Yeah…I want to go back to sleep."<br>"I do too."  
>I sigh and Beca wakes up Johnny and takes him to Stacie's. She comes back and showers. I go after her and we pack our clothes and shoes and jewelry and other shit.<br>"Ready?"  
>"Yeah…Lets get this damn day over with."<br>"If Chloe heard you, you'd be dead."  
>"I kinda wish she did."<p>

"I don't."  
>"Well you don;t cause your Jesse."<br>"I don't because I care about you Beca and so does everybody else."  
>"I know all of you care, but I am tired right now."<br>We go to my car and I drop off Beca at Chloe's house and I go to Donald's. I get there and start getting ready.

Beca P.O.V.

I knock on the door and Chloe answers.

"Beca come in, come in."  
>I walk in and Stacie is here.<p>

"Stacie what are you doing here?"

"I am getting ready…"  
>"Where's Johnathon?"<br>"Donald's"  
>"I thought you were getting him ready with Jordan?!"<br>"Well Jesse called and said that they were getting him ready."  
>"Oh and Jordan?"<br>"She's right here."  
>Jordan walks in and I smile at her. She smiles and it's probably the first time I see her smile.<p>

"Who's doing our hair?" I ask as I start taking y dress out of the plastic black bag.

"Stacie, she's doing our hair, nails hands and toes, and make up."  
>"What colors are you doing our nails?"<br>"I'm doing them purple and your make up is going to look pretty on all of ya'll." She says smiling.

I start changing and Stacie starts doing her job. She starts with Chloe, Lili, Amy, Aubrey, and then with me.

"Stacie you sure this make up makes us look nice?" Aubrey says.

"Yeah why?"  
>"Because it doesn't look really good on Beca."<br>"Aubrey! If you are like this to Beca. You will not be going to my wedding."  
>"Look at her! She looks horrible!"<br>"SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL SLIT YOUR THROAT! YOU FUCKING DIRTY CUNT!"  
>"You won't do it. You're scared."<br>I got up and was so close of killing Aubrey, but Amy stopped me.

"Stop Shawshank, she isn't worth it. I know how bad you hate her. But don't do it. For today for Chloe's wedding."  
>"Fine…But next time she says shit! Hell goes loose."<br>"Whatever Beca."  
>"Really when I was going to jump on you. You ran and hid behind Chloe."<br>"That was…"  
>"Thought so."<br>Once Stacie finishes we wait for a little bit for our nails to dry and she starts brushing our hair. When she finishes. Our hair is in a really curly bun with a lot of hair spray. I look at myself and I look like a fucking whore with the damn dress! I sigh and look at Chloe.

"Chloe I really hate this dress."  
>"When you get married we have to wear the dress you pick."<br>"Aubrey isn't going to my wedding if I ever get married."  
>"Beca!"<br>"She can be a guest I guess."

Everyone else finishes and Chloe puts her dress in and no one has seen it , but her and her mom and brother. Her dress was strapless and the back was like I don;t know how to say it, but it was gorgeous and it fit her nice and tightly, you know it shows her curves and ass and her boobs were pumping. It wasn't puffy and it was badass!  
>"Oh my god Chloe! It looks…Great and nice and badass!"<br>"Thank you!"  
>"Chloe your tits are nice and popping out there and your ass!" Stacie says smiling devilishly.<p>

"Thank you Stacie."  
>"Awesome not-so-Flattbutt-in-that-dress."<br>"Thanks Amy!"  
>"Whens the limo getting here?"<br>"We have 15 minutes. Get ya'lls flowers and smiles on and we practiced how to walk down the aisle right?"  
>"Yeah." Aubrey says.<p>

We get everything and the limo arrives. It looked badass it was black and it looked like a Jeep stretched. We get in and drive to St. Mary's Catholic Church. We get there and walk in. When we started hearing Jesse, Donald, Bumper, Uni, Hat, and Lloyd sing we started walked in.

**Here is the site for Chloe's dress**

**Product_strapless-ball-gown-with-organza-ruffle-skirt-cwg568_wedding-dresses-all-wedding-dresses**


	17. Chapter 17

Jesse P.O.V.

Donald, Bumper, and me started singing and the others played the song. The first bridesmaid to walk in was Beca. She looked beautiful. She smiled and looked at me. I smiled back and watched the rest of the girls come and then came Chloe. She looked great when she walked in and walked to Tom's side.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Thomas Browning and Chloe Cook in holy Matrimony. Any one who wishes to oppose this marriage speak or shall be shut forever and ever."

The priest went on and on and I couldn't stop looking at Beca. Sometimes she would catch me and I would look away and at the corner of my eye I would see her smile. Johnny walked dowb the aisle and brought the rings to Thomas and Chloe.

"Thomas will you have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"  
>"Yeah I will!"<p>

"Chloe will you have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"Heck yeah!"  
>"You are now husband and wife. Thomas you may kiss the bride."<p>

Tom and Chloe kissed and I mean kissed for like 10 minutes and some of us tried to hold our laughter. When they stopped we headed to Remington Hall in the limo where Chloe came. We waited in the reception hall for about 5 minutes for us and the guest stayed for about an hour. When the party started, it started with a lot of speeches.  
>"Are you going to do a speech Beca?"<br>"Yeah I have too and so do you."  
>"What?"<br>Beca was next after Donald.

"Hey uh some of you may not know me so, I'm Beca. Chloe and me met at college, uh the first time I talked to her is when she tried to make me join the Barden Bellas and I said no and the next time we met it was really awkward and weird because uh. I was going to take a shower and I was singing Titanium by David Guetta and she entered the shower and made me sing and then Tom walked to where we were to get Chloe and it was really weird." People whistled and laughed.

"Your fucking sexy!" Someone yelled out. I have to admit I was jealous.

"So after that we became friends, I joined the Bellas and we became friends. I remember when she confessed that she had nodes and everyone, but Aubrey knew what it was and Amy said "Well, at least it isn't herpes…Oh you have that as well." People laughed and Amy yelled out.

"Flattbutt!"

"I remember when she bitched at Aubrey and there was a fight and I quit the Bellas and I went back to the practice room to see vomit everywhere from Aubrey and Lili was in the vomit laying down." A few people gaged and Lili was giggling.

"We talked for a bit and I joined the Bellas and we won the whole contest thing, then we graduated and now her goal must be stealing Johnathon, my little brother, from me. Well Chloe, good luck cause you have competition with Stacie, Amy, and Jesse's mom."

"GAME ON CHLOE!" Yelled out Stacie and Amy.

I Johnathon was sitting next to me and he was looking for Jordan.

"Johnathon she's by Stacie."  
>"Thanks…Can you go over there to get her for me please? I don't want to be stolen by Stacie or Amy, or Chloe."<br>"Yeah I'll get her."  
>I got up and walked to where Jordan was and told her where Johnathon was. I went back to sit down at our white and purple table with a vase with roses that are purple. Beca came back and sat down by me.<p>

"Your turn Jess."  
>I got up and went to the stage where the DJ was.<p>

"I met Thomas in one of my classes in college and I forgot, I'm Jesse. I know Chloe from Beca. All I know is that Chloe, Amy, and Stacie are always saying "Beca your gonna end up dating him" "Oh my god Beca! Is he your boyfriend?" "Damn Beca he's hot!" I've heard all of them say that and I only see Beca blush. I'm pretty sure she's blushing at this very moment. Anyways Thomas used to be in the Barden Trebles. He quit because of someone in the group and came back for second semester of college and we became best buds."  
>I walked off the stage and walked to Beca and sat by her.<p>

"You look cute when you blush."  
>"I wasn't blushing."<br>"Hey Jesse Shawshank was blushing, I turned to see her and her face was red." Amy said.

"Told you."  
>Other people went a=to the stage and said their speeches and then the DJ called out that it was time for the wedded couple had to come and dance. We went with them and got in our positions. I walked with Beca and we got ready when we got our spot. The music started playing and we started dancing. I looked at Beca and smiled and she turned and looked away. We started spinning around Chloe and Thomas and Beca finally looked at me. I smiled and winked at her and she started blushing. I love it when she blushes.<p>

"Hey cutie." I whispered  
>"Shut up." She replied back.<p>

I laughed and the song was finally over and we walked away and to our table that we shared with Chloe and Tom. Chloe and Tom danced and then Stacie and Lloyd went to dance with them. Stacie dance with Tom and Lloyd danced with Chloe. Then Amy went and then Lili. We went after them, but I danced with Tom and Beca danced with Chloe. We switched and I looked at Beca.

"Jesse if your going to date Beca and you hurt her. I _will _kill you."  
>"I won't hurt her. I care about her, but she rejects me."<br>"She has gone through a lot."  
>"I know."<br>"Give her some time."  
>Aubrey came and danced and me and Beca walked away. Then it was time for all the bridesmaids to sing their song. Beca went first and I cheered for her. Beca grabbed a mic and the DJ started playing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.<p>

Beca finished the song and came back walking to the table. The rest of them went and Beca was talking to Chloe. After all that was over it was time to eat. The speeches took about an hour and from other weddings I've been to, they've last around 3 to 5 hours. Our menu for adults was steak, fish, brisket, and ratatouille. For the kids it was, hotdogs, chicken strips, chicken nuggets, hamburgers, and corn dogs. Beca liked steak and brisket, but she ordered chicken strips and I ordered a hamburger. Our food came in about 5 minutes and we had french fries and Beca got baked potatoes and gravy. She gave me her potatoes and we ate. Johnny got 2 hotdogs and Jordan got chicken nuggets. Amy, got 2 steaks, 3 briskets, and 5 corn dogs. When everybody got ready for dessert, train like tables came one after another and there was a candy and ice cream bar. Beca ran to the candy bar and started packing a bag full of candy. She got 3 bags filled and then she went to the ice cream bar. She got a sundae with chocolate syrup all over it. Amy went to every station and came back with probably one of every dessert. I served myself and once everybody finished another station came in. It was huge and it was a bar station. Once Beca saw it she dashed to it and ordered a Bloody Mary and came back.

"What's your favorite drink?"  
>"Bloody Mary…Yours?"<br>"Bloody Mary as well."  
>"Cool."<br>She wasn't very interested and she looked away from me and turned to see Stacie with Lloyd.  
>"Come one and stand up and start moving those hips ladies! Come on guys! Go and catch someone and if you already have someone then dance with them here comes Rock N' Roll by Skrillex!" The DJ said making a lot of people go to the dance floor. I looked at Beca and she didn't look interested to the song. The party started and Chloe was on the dance floor going crazy and Amy was…I don't know what she was doing. It looked like she was jumping and twerking at the same time and Bumper was just slapping her ass. Beca saw it and she was laughing. I chuckled and time went on and Beca never got up from her seat and Chloe came and grabbed her.<p>

"Chloe! What are you doing?!"  
>"Come on and dance!"<br>"No! I don't want to!"

When I started hearing Snoop Dog say "Hey Jason." Chloe smiled.

"Come on Beca lets go dance! Please!"  
>"Fine!"<p>

Chloe was smiling and took Beca to the dance floor. I looked at her and smiled and mouthed "You got this." She smiles and looks at Chloe who was grinding on Stacie and Stacie was grinding on Lili and she was grinding on Amy and she was grinding on Bumper. Bumper was like, "Oh yeah, I got the girls!" Chloe grabbed Beca's waist and Beca started grinding on Chloe. I laughed as she did it and looked at her. Chloe was cheering and Amy said, "Yeah Shawshank! Get it!" Other girls started grinding on them and some guys went into the line. The line broke when the song Trumpets came on. I went on the dance floor and danced and went to Beca. She was laughing and having fun. When the song Midnight Cities came on a shit load of people started dancing. Beca was dancing and jumping up and down. She had her hands raised up in the air. Chloe was a fan of rock music like Beca and the song Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco came on and Beca was going crazy and singing. A few other songs came on and the DJ put his computer to shuffle the music. Beca started rapping Left Eye by Kreayshawn. People circled her and some girl with brown hair started battle rapping her. Beca did get insulted a few times, but she hurt the girl really bad. I laughed when the next song Sexting by Motionless in White came on and Amy started grinding on bumper really hard. Some guys were carrying some girls and bouncing them in their arms. Beca was with some guy who had light brown hair and she was dancing with him. I felt jealousy and I didn't like the guy. Aubrey came to me and she started grinding on me. I went with it and my hands never went lower than her waist. She kept on grabbing them and tried to make me grab her ass.

Beca P.O.V.

I looked to where Jesse was and saw Aubrey with him and….I was ready to kill her.

Jesse P.O.V.

When the song was over Talk Dirty came on and I think Aubrey was trying to twerk on me and I walked away from her. I danced with another girl who never touched me. She danced beside me and the song was over and she walked away."Here are some slow songs for all the couples out there." The DJ said. I went to sit down and Beca sat down moments later.

"Are you not going to dance?"  
>"I had enough dancing with you when we went up there with Chloe."<br>"What about the brunette you were dancing?"  
>"Who Caleb?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"He's cool I guess."<br>"Then go dance with him!"  
>"I don't know where he is!"<br>"Is that not him walking over here?" I say pointing to him who was walking towards Beca. Beca turned and smiled when he saw him.  
>"Hey Beca, uh you wanna dance? Its okay if you don't so."<br>"Yeah sure."  
>Beca walked with him and went to dance floor hand in hand. I sat there looking at them and saw Aubrey walk towards me.<p>

"Hey Jess." She says sitting on my lap.

"Uh hi Aubrey."  
>"I don't see Beca with you."<br>"She's dancing with the guy over there."  
>"Oh well do you want to dance?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Come on! Lets go!"<br>She grabbed my hand and pulled me to go dance. I danced with her and I saw Beca look at Aubrey. I danced with her for about 2 songs and walked away. Beca was sitting drinking another Bloody Mary.

"Where's Caleb?"  
>"I hooked him up with another girl."<br>"Who?"  
>"I don't know!"<br>"I was just asking…Do you want to go dance?"  
>"No."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause."<br>Aubrey saw me and started coming towards me. "Changed my mind! Lets go!" Beca said as she saw Aubrey. She grabbed my hand and took me to the floor. We started dancing and I looked at her.

"What?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"What!?"  
>"Well I'm happy that I get to dance with you."<br>"Oh sorry."  
>"I really didn't like dancing with Aubrey, she stepped on my feet a lot."<br>"Oh poor baby." She says grabbing my left cheek and squeezing it. I laughed and looked at her again.  
>"I'm pretty sure she gave me a lot of bruises and cuts."<br>"And?"  
>"Aren't you going to clean them?"<br>"I'm not cleaning your feet! Its not my fault you danced with Aubrey."  
>I chuckled and glanced at Chloe who was mouthing something to Beca. I looked at Beca and at her. Chloe was smiling and Beca was blushing.<p>

"Hey cutie!"  
>"Don't call me that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Cause."<br>"Fine I'll call you something else?"  
>"No. Don't call me anything."<br>"Beca either?"  
>"You get what I'm saying."<br>I chuckled and looked at her, she looked at me and I started getting closer to her lips and she backed away. I sighed and we went back to dancing. We danced and went back to sit down. Johnathon came to us half asleep and half awake.

"Beca?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can I stay with Stacie or Amy?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because my birthday is coming up and you never said what we are doing and Amy and Stacie have a surprise for me."  
>"Stay with Amy, cause I think Stacie is going to be really busy tonight." She says looking at me.<p>

"Okay she's leaving right now."  
>"Okay I'll see you tomorrow…Wait do you have clothes at her place?"<br>"Lots."  
>"Okay."<br>He walked away and went with Amy and Bumper picked him up. A few more songs came on and I asked Beca to go dance again. We got up and started dancing.

"You know you've gotten better at dancing."  
>"Thanks to you."<br>"Your welcome."  
>"Do you like her?"<br>"Who?"  
>"Aubrey."<br>"No. She's pretty, but very annoying…Wait..Are you jealous?" I say smiling.

"No! I'm just asking if you want to go and dance with her."  
>"Oh no I don't. And if you are jealous remember I won't hurt you."<br>"I'm not jealous!"  
>"Whatever."<br>We stayed at the party until it was 2 in the morning. When we were walking I was holding Beca's hand and she looked at me. When we got outside the whole parking lot was filled and I didn't see my car and it was raining. Beca started shivering and I took off my jacket and gave it to her.

"No its okay."  
>"Your shivering and I said I would protect you."<br>She grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around her. I wrapped one of my arms around her she turned to look at me. I smiled and we started looking for my car. When we took the first step Beca slipped and started falling. I caught her and lifted her up.

"Wait."  
>"For what?"<br>She took of her high heels and started walking.  
>"Does that not hurt?"<br>"What?"  
>"Your barefoot, your walking on the cold, hard, rocky ground and my car is far from where we are!"<br>"And?"  
>"Every time you take a step you start making faces."<br>"And?"  
>"Your gonna end up cutting yourself if you step on glass."<br>"No I won't."  
>Once she said that she stepped on a rock and dug into her foot and cut her.<br>"Told you!"  
>"It wasn't glass!"<br>She started limping and she was really slow and we were getting really wet.  
>"Here will go faster and you won't get your cut infected if we do this."<br>"Do what?"  
>I picked her up and carried her bridal style.<p>

"You don't have to do this."  
>"I want to though."<br>She sighed and I smiled. My right hand was on her thigh and she blushed and I laughed. We got to my car minutes later and I didn't put her down. I changed her position and now my arms were on her waist and her feet were inches from the ground and her face was close to mine. Her hands were on my shoulders and I got closer to her lips. I brushed past them and met her lips. They were cold from the rain and soft. She started kissing back and my left hand slide to her cheek. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on hers. She looked at me and backed away and I let go of her.

"beca."  
>"No!"<p>

"She started running away from me and I went after her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!"  
>I didn't see her and I found my jacket lying on the ground and Beca wasn't in sight. I was out here for about an hour and thought she left with somebody else or she probably went back in side. I went back to my car and started driving home and saw Beca walking down a road. I started driving to where she was and a guy walked towards her.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

I was freezing and crying. I didn't want to get hurt and I never want Jesse to kiss me or else I'll never forget him. I was walking down a road and saw a guy walk towards me. The day I never bring a knife or a gun.

"Hey baby…Mind if I lift that dress up?"  
>"Leave me alone!"<br>"Oh come on…Let me just at least feel your body."  
>"Leave me alone!"<br>"Come here!"  
>The guy grabbed me and started lifting the dress up and pushed me to the ground and started pulling on my briefs.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

Once I saw the guy touch Beca I got out of my car and jumped on him and lifted him and pushed his body to a near wall. It was a road and it was probably where the rich people live and they had those really tall cement, brick, or stone fences around there house

"NEVER TOUCH HER!" I yell/  
>"Or what?"<br>"I SWEAR OVER BRENT"S GRAVE I'LL KILL YOU!"  
>"Come on man, I was just playing."<br>"Didn't seem like it!" I say through gritted

"I was joking come on. You would touch her too."  
>"Never!"<br>I punch him and he punches back and gives me a bloody nose. I push him to the ground and punch him again and again. Until I knock him out and I get up and wipe the blood from my nose. I turn to see Beca and hug her.

"Beca never do that again…Please."  
>"Never kiss me again."<br>"I'm sorry I didn't know what was going through my mind."  
>"I'm sorry I ran from you."<br>"Its okay as long as you don't do it again."  
>I hug her and thank god she was safe. I take her back to my car and drive to our apartment. I forgot about the cut on her foot and she opens it more. I pick her up bridal style and walk into the apartment and sit her down on the couch. I look at her cut and it was bleeding a lot.<p>

"Where's the first aid kit?"  
>"Let me shower first."<br>"Beca."  
>"The bleeding is gonna stop and its gonna clean all the shit off of it."<br>"Alright."  
>She gets up and limps to our room and goes to the bathroom. She finishes in about 30 minutes and she comes back and sits on the couch. I check her foot and start cleaning it with alcohol wipes.<p>

"Ow ow ow!"  
>"Sorry."<br>"It stings!"  
>"Do you want to get it infected?"<br>"No. It just hurts."  
>"Ow! Okay okay okay! I'll do it myself it hurts!"<br>"No, you cared for my black eye you gave me and I want to care for your foot."  
>She laughs and looks at me and I go back to her foot. Once I finish cleaning it I put a large Transformers band-aid on her cut.<p>

"Where did you get the band-aid?"  
>"I had those since Johnathon was like 2 and he was in love with Transformers and he woud end up getting a cut and shit like that."<br>"I'm sorr of what happened earlier."  
>"Its okay as long as you don't do it again."<br>She gets up and starts limping.

"Does that not hurt?"  
>"No it doesn't thats why I'm limping."<br>"Sorry…Ary you sleepy?"  
>"No, I drank 2 Monsters and a couple Bloody Marys."<br>"You want to catch up on a moviecation?"  
>"*sigh* It better be good."<p>

"Once I finish showering we'll watch 22 Jump Street."  
>"M'kaye."<br>I go shower and come out in about 30 minutes and Beca was in bed.

"I thought you weren't sleepy."  
>"Well I'll probably get bored with the movie and if I fall asleep. I don't have to get up and walk all the way over here."<br>"Oh."  
>I get my laptop and the dvd of 22 Jump Street and get in bed and sit beside Beca. She gets up and rests her back on the wall.<p>

"Okay have you seen 21 Jump Street?"  
>"No."<br>"We'll see that one first then."  
>I put 21 Jump Street and we finish it with out Beca falling asleep.<p>

"Okay in 22 Jump Street as you may no that the captain said they'll be going to college, thats what its going to be about. Its hilarious and weird and I really want to try out the drug whypy spelled w-h-y-p-y and sounds like wi-fi."  
>"Cool I have no clue what that is and lets get this over with."<br>I play the movie and when we get to the part when they take the drug whypy and they start major tripping Beca starts laughing.  
>"I feel sorry for Schmidt."<br>"Jenko looks like he's having a really fun time."  
>"Look Schmidt! I finally got my Lambo!" Jenko says.<p>

"Oh my god they are fucking stupid."  
>We get to the part where they have the dinner with their parents and in the beginning where Schmidt said he lost his virginity, the captain realizes that his daughter is dating Schmidt and Schmidt fucked the captains daughter. When we got there Beca started cracking up.<p>

"Oh my god I think me second favorite movies serious is this one."  
>"Which one is the first?"<br>"Harry Potter."  
>"Told you movies are great."<br>"Some did they not think about that the dead girl could be the dealer?"  
>"Uh…"<br>"They say that later on don't they?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I sigh and watch the rest of the movie. I finish the movie and realize that Beca was asleep. I close my computer and put it up and go to sleep. I felt her snuggle by me and lay her head on my chest. I smiled and drifted to sleep. I woke up around two thirty and Beca was already up. I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I came out I heard Beca in Johnny's room. I walk in and see Beca put her clothes in Johnny's drawers.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Oh um I'm moving to Johnathon's room…He's going to be gone for a year and sometimes I want my privacy."<br>"Oh."  
>I walk out and change. I was sad that she wouldn't be sleeping with me. I liked it when I held her in my arms and when she snuffled beside me and lay her head on my chest.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

In my head I had the song Goodbye Agony by Black Veil Brides playing over and over again. I went to the my laptop and played music I hadn't remixed and I played all the songs by Black Veil Brides.

Jesse P.O.V.

I started hearing music playing Johnny's room. I started hearing my phone ring and I answered it.

"Hello?"  
>"Beca?"<br>"No its Jesse."  
>"Oh hi. Can I talk to Beca its about Johnny."<br>"Yeah sure."  
>I went to Beca and gave her my phone. She gave it back 15 minutes later and started getting Johnny's things ready. She got his bag ready and laid it on the couch. Minutes later Amy got here with Johnny.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

Johnathon got here and I said my goodbyes. I wouldn't get to see him for 2 months and then for another and so on. I felt tears want to come and I quickly walked to Johnathon's room and closed the door. I let the tears come and went on to moving into his room. I finished in about 2 hours and I started making dinner. Jesse wasn't here and his car was gone. I started wishing that I had a phone and started worrying when he wasn't here and it was nine at night. I waited for him and he came back at midnight….Drunk.

"Beca I'm sorry I'm late…I was at this bar and there was this shoe. It wasn't just a normal shoe, it was glowing in the dark and it was all neon colors and it started talking to me."  
>"Yeah cool uh." He got closer and hugged me.<p>

"Beca we have never had a nice time."  
>"The wedding."<br>"Like just us and nobody else. A nice time when we aren't bitching at each other."  
>"Please let go of me." He looks at me and moves his hands to my face.<p>

"Beca come on lets have that nice time right now." He said it really close to my face.

"Oh my god! Your breath stinks."  
>"Here sit here and I'll get everything ready."<br>He grabs my shoulders and makes me sit down on the couch. "Don't fall asleep." He says pointing at me. He spins and runs to the bathroom and face plants. I laugh and he looks at me with a serious look. I stopped laughing and turned on the television. I end up watching Madagascar and it was a pretty good movie. Once I finished it I was ready to go to sleep.

"Beca! I'm ready! Come in the kitchen!"  
>"I'm tired!"<br>"Come on you'll like it."  
>I get up and walk to the kitchen and see our table with a fake candle in the middle and 2 slices of pizza in 2 plates, and juice pouches. Jesse had rose petals around the table and a rose I in one of the seats.<p>

"Where did you get the roses?"  
>"Uh the neighbor had some…And I…Borrowed….Some."<br>"You stole them." He come up to me and puts his index finger on my lip.

"Shhh….Its between me and you now sit."  
>"So demanding."<p>

I sit in one of the seats opposite from where he was. He got up and grabbed me and picked me up and sat me in the seat where the rose was. He saw by me and held my hand.  
>"You see if we don't be mean to each other I will be the happiest man on Earth."<br>"Uh okay."  
>"So do you like it?"<br>"I guess I like the juice puches."  
>"Wait there is something else."<br>Jesse gets up and turns of the lights and turns on a rainbow disco ball.  
>"Look at it! Its magic."<br>"Yeah defiantly."  
>"Lets eat."<br>We eat and he takes me to the living room.  
>"Wait don't sit down yet."<br>He sits down and he makes me sit in his lap. He looks at me and puts a strand of my hair in the back of my ear. His face gets closer and he looks at my eyes and my lips.

"Beca."  
>He gets closer and his lips were millimeters away from mine. I back my head away and he sighs.<p>

"Beca why can't we kiss."  
>"You promised you wouldn't do that."<br>"But why?"  
>"I don't like you like that Jesse."<br>"At the parking lot you were kissing back."  
>"Just…*sigh* I didn't know what was going on in my head." I started getting up and I feel his grip tighten.<p>

"No at least…Sleep in my arms for the last time."  
>"All right."<br>I get in back on his lap and I feel his arms wrap around me and I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep.

**So watcha think? Please review and this Friday I will not be updating because of the holiday sorry :'-(**


	18. Chapter 18

Beca P.O.V.

I woke up and forgot that I was in Jesse arms. He was still asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I looked at him and he had stubble on his chin and I have to admit…He looks even sexier with stubble. Anyways forget what I just said and if you don't I'll kill you. I gently started moving his arms off of me and woke him up in the process. I didn't notice until his hands locked. I looked up and saw him smiling.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Trying to get out of your arms…"<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause I'm awake and you smell like alcohol."<br>"What? I was…Oh shit I have a headache."  
>"Yeah you were drunk, you fell in love with a shoe."<br>"A shoe?" He says letting me go and rubbing his face.

"Yeah you were saying it was glowing in the dark and it was beautiful and it was a rainbow."  
>"Oh I'm sorry if I made you do things."<br>"Yeah you set up the kitchen and said that we never had a nice time with out us bitching at each other and you made pizza and did a lot of shit and you made me sleep here…With you."  
>"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."<br>"Its okay I got pizza."  
>"Did you wait for me?"<br>"Yeah I was worried."  
>"Aww thanks."<br>"Okay so now I'm going to shower and get rid of your smell."  
>I get up and get clothes and shower. I come out and head to my room to brush my hair. Once I finished I go into the kitchen and clean up what Jesse did last night. Once I finished I check the time and it was almost 12. I heard Jesse's phone ring. I answer it and I here Lili's sweet voice.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Hi Beca..I'm just calling for you to tell you that tomorrow morning you, Amy, and Chloe get your dresses."<br>"What about Stacie's?"  
>"She already got hers."<br>"Oh okay and I guess you want us to get ready for a small dance?"  
>"No I just want ya'll to get the dresses."<br>"Oh okay."  
>"That doesn't mean you won't dance any songs at my wedding in a month. and you have to bring Jesse."<br>"Why?"  
>"You need a date."<br>"Oh my god Lili!"  
>"Well how are you going to dance?"<br>"There may be other guys at the wedding."  
>"No…You won't like them…You'll probably punch them in the face."<br>"Oh okay, uh I guess I'll see you tomorrow and one more thing."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Did you forget to say Aubrey?"  
>"No! I don't like her and she won't be a bridesmaids and I wish I didn't have to invite her at all."<br>"Chloe made you invite her?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I'm sorry I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"At 1 Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>I sigh and think about Lili's wedding and that I have to take Jesse, I'm trying to forget about him and the girls are making us get closer. I started hearing my stomach and Jesse hears it.<p>

"Hungry again?"  
>"Uh yeah."<br>"Do you have any painkillers? My headache is killing me."  
>"Yeah." I say as I go into the kitchen and look in one of the cabinets and get the painkillers and toss them to Jesse.<br>"Thanks, so yesterday, did you like the pizza?"  
>"Yeah it was pepperoni and sausage with jalapeños on it."<br>"Was there any left overs?"  
>"I don't know you were the one who made it!"<br>"Then I'll make some more."  
>"Thank you! Cause I was to lazy to cook."<br>"Jesse the hottest cook on Earth is about to prepare his famous pizza to the beautiful Beca Mitchell." He says smiling and winking at me and I feel my face start to burn.

"Really?"  
>"Sup." Then I cut him off.<p>

"Don't even say it."

I walk away and go to my room and work on some music. I hear Jesse knock on my door and I answer it.

"What?"  
>"Food is ready."<br>"Oh, I'll be there in a minute."  
>"Okay 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…"<br>"Really?"

I go back to my room and turn off my computer. I go to the kitchen and Jesse was still counting.

"36…37…38.."  
>I'm here you can stop counting now."<br>"You said in a minute and you're here in almost 40 seconds."  
>"I didn't really minute…You know what I meant."<p>

We eat and finish and I go to the couch and start watching the Walking Dead. And Jesse sits by me.

"So what has been going on?"  
>"Last one I saw was when Abraham killed Eugene."<br>"Eugene died!?"  
>"Yeah, he lied about having the cure and Abraham killed him. Then there was a flashback about Abraham finding his family dead and it was when Eugene needed help and said he was on a special mission and he just wanted to survive."<br>"Well he kind of had it coming though."  
>"He deserves it! He fucking lied to them and a lot of people died to get him almost to D.C."<p>

"So how behind are we?"  
>"About 2 episodes I think."<br>"Cool cause I want to catch up on our moviecation."  
>"I don't like movies!"<br>"You laughed on 21 and 22 Jump Street and you watched all the Harry Potter ones!"  
>"Well I read Harry Potter and I asked if this happened and you sighed and and I said what was going to happen later on!"<br>"Well on the part when Jenko was looking for the grenade in Schmidt's pants, you were laughing there and when Schmidt told Jenko to say something cool when he threw" the grenade, Jenko literally said something cool and you laughed and called him stupid!"  
>"Okay stop talking! I'll watch a movie!"<br>"Thank you!"  
>We watched the episodes we missed and then Jesse brought his laptop and a box of juice pouches.<p>

"Okay its either Paranormal Activity series or Insidious series."  
>"Paranormal Activity and do we have to watch the whole series?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"How many are there?"<br>"5."  
>"5!"<br>"There all about an hour and 30 minutes."  
>"7 hours and 30 minutes! Of 5 fucking boring ass movies!"<br>"Hey! They're not that bad!"  
>"Just play it so we can get this shit over with."<br>He outs the first one on and wow it was….Something. We watched the next 2 and I knew what was up. The same house, everything ends the same. When we got to the 4th one I was starting to fall asleep. I turned to look at Jesse and yawned. I laid my head back and I started feeling Jesse's arm around me. I open my eyes and grab his arm and put it back on his side. He looks at me and smiles.

"Sleeping cause your scared?"  
>"Seriously? Same house everything is gonna end the same. Here Wyatt is going to be friends with that strange little blonde boy and then his sister is the one who knows everything and her parents don't believe her and her boyfriend is just playing around and at the end she's the last one to get killed. Bet! Bet you $20 that, that is going to happen."<br>"I'm not betting."  
>"Why? Cause I just said what was gonna happen?"<br>"Maybe." He says rubbing his eyes.

"These movies are fucking retarded, like really stupid and not scary at all."  
>"Okay I get it! Just shut up and watch the damn movie!"<br>"Why are you acting like an asshole?"  
>"Because you keep predicting the fucking movie!"<br>"Well I wouldn't be saying shit if you weren't being a wierdo!"  
>"How was I being a weirdo?"<br>"Wrapping your arm around me."  
>"Well you could of used my arm as a pillow!"<br>"Well I don't want your arm as a pillow!"  
>"Well when we slept in the same bed you would sleep on my arm and snuggle on it!"<br>"Well I was half asleep and half awake."  
>"You dig me."<br>"No I don't!"  
>"Once I become famous I will never have time for you and you'll be all over me."<br>"How many times have I heard that before?"  
>"Its true though."<br>"Shut up! So we can get this over with! I'm tired!"  
>Jesse stops talking and like I said. It ends with the blonde girl being killed. When we get to the last one. Oh my god I was laughing my ass off on that one. Jesse would look at me and I would call him a weirdo. When the movie was over I walked to my room and crashed. I woke up and I fell off my bed. I was at the very edge and I thought I still had room and I landed on my side and I heard my back pop. I slowly got up in pain and hit the corner of one of the dressers with my thigh. Shit! It hurt so fucking bad. I pulled my pants down and saw that at least 6 bruises were forming on my thigh and 2 on my side. I got some clothes and went to take a shower. I came out and started smelling pancakes. I threw my clothes and into my hamper in my room and walked to the kitchen and saw Jesse in a white apron and it said Kiss The Sexy Cook Beca I looked at him and he was smiling.<br>"So do you want to try what the apron says?"  
>"No."<br>"No?"  
>"I'm hungry and those pancakes smell good."<br>"I'll give you some once you say Jesse is hot and sexy."  
>"Jesse is hot and sexy."<br>"That's it?"  
>"What?"<br>"Your not going to say no."  
>"I'm hungry and I didn't wake up really well."<p>

"I'm sorry."  
>"So are you going to give me pancakes?"<br>"Oh yeah sorry."  
>He gave me a plate and then he served himself. He ate and kept staring at me, I looked up at him and caught him.<p>

"What?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Jesse."  
>"Beca."<br>"I'm being serious what?"  
>"Are you hurt or something?"<br>"Why?"  
>"When you hit your leg against the table a few times it looked like you wanted to yell out in pain."<br>"Oh um…I fell of my bed and landed on my side and got a few bruises."  
>"Ouch."<br>We finish eating and I clean up the kitchen and check the time. It was almost 12. I walked to my room and started getting ready. I put on some Black Veil Bride leggings with all the members on one side and I wore a Yin and Yang shirt. I grabbed my combat boots and started brushing my hair. I finished getting ready and walked to the living room and saw Jesse watching a movie on his laptop and he ad the volume all the way up and I sat beside him and he didn't notice me. I turned on the tv and heard car honk and I walked up and check if it was Lili. It was her and I left and saw Amy console Chloe. I sit in the front seat and look at Lili.

"Chloe needs to tell you something."  
>"What?"<br>"Beca I'm…Pregnant."  
>"Shawshank did you bring any food?"<br>"No and have you told Tom?"  
>"I'm scared that he would be mad at me."<br>"Chloe how are you pregnant if you just married Tom."  
>"Uh…It was a few months ago."<p>

"When did you find out?"  
>"Yesterday morning and I'm 3 months pregnant."<br>"3!"  
>"Flattbutt! You said 3 weeks."<br>"You heard wrong."  
>"Oh sorry."<p>

"Well I'm sure Tom won't get mad Chloe."  
>"I'm scared though."<br>"If he gets pissed of I'll put tarantulas in his clothes and shoes." We turn to look at Lili and she looks back at the road.

"Well if he does get mad Lili will handle it."  
>"Okay."<br>We get to the store and Lili had the dresses ready like were purple, the kind that hang from your necks, puffy and short. It had a little bit of pink in it and the lace that hanged from your neck was silver and so was the lace that was on the waist. They were just like Chloe's slutty and puffy. I tried mine on and it was exactly like Chloe's…Short. It fit perfectly, but short. I sigh and Lili looks at me and giggles. I pay for my dress and Chloe kept on trying on different sizes of dresses.  
>"Chloe what are you doing?"<br>"How big does your stomach get at 4 months pregnant?"  
>"A little big."<br>"So I'm getting a bigger size."  
>"Chloe please don't over react."<br>"I'm not over reacting! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! This horrible!"  
>"Chloe when we finish we'll go to your house and be there with you when you tell Tom."<br>"*sniff sniff* Okay."  
>The rest of the girls paid and Lili started driving to Chloe's house. Tom was home and we all got off and sat in the living room and Chloe called Tom.<p>

"Hey girls what's up?"  
>"Uh Flattbutt needs to tell you something."<br>"I got the tarantulas in my car." Lili whispered in my ear and I turned to see her.

"What is it Chloe?"  
>"Um…I-I'm…I'm pregnant." Tom looked at her and didn't say anything.<p>

"Get the tarantulas." I whisper to Lili. She gets up and goes to her car.

"Seriously?"  
>"I' m sorry."<br>"Sorry? Why are you sorry? I wanted to start a family really soon Chloe." Tom says and hugs Chloe and picks her. Shit! Lili comes back and has a small plastic cage with baby tarantulas and a big one in her hand.  
>"What the hell is that?"<br>"Did he say no? I got them." Lili says and gets closer to Tom and he backs away.

"What does she have?"  
>"Tarantulas."<br>"Why?"  
>"If you weren't happy for what Flattbutt said our plan…Well Lili's plan was to put tarantulas on your clothes and shoes."<br>"I wanted a family and I was hoping she would get pregnant soon we've been having sex since the wedding."  
>"Uh." Chloe blushes and looks at Tom.<p>

"When did you find out?"  
>"Yesterday morning. I'm 3 months pregnant."<br>"Yes! 6 more months and then we have a baby! If he's a boy we should call him Anthony Jackson! A.J. for short! If it's a girl we should name her Danielle Jasmine! D.J. for short!"  
>"What is up with you with initials and Js?"<br>"I think they're cute."  
>"Well he's your husband!"<br>"Do any of you have food?" Amy asks and we all turn to look at her.

"So we won't use the tarantulas?"  
>"No."<br>"Beca! I want you to be the baby's godmother."  
>"And I want Jesse to be the godfather. I hope you and him get together soon."<br>"What!? Why can no one be quiet!?"

I walked out and got in the car and waited for Lili and Amy. They came back a few minutes later and they dropped me off at my apartment. I went inside and saw Jesse asleep on the couch. It was cold outside and the apartment was freezing. I went into his room and grabbed his blue Keep Calm blanket and covered him with it and smiled. I put my dress up and felt something crawling up my leg and I looked down and saw on of Lili's tarantulas on my leg. I looked at it and picked it up and started caressing it. "Its okay we'll take you back to your mommy or daddy." I say and put it in a near by container and put a lid on it and poke holes for air. I go outside a look for crickets in the grass and find a few and take them back to my room and put them in the bin and watch as the tarantula bites and eats the crickets. I smile and walk to the living room and look at Jesse who was still asleep. I quickly walk back to my room and wait patiently for the tarantula to finish its meal. Once it finished I pick it up and take it to the living room and lay it on Jesse's chest. It started crawling on its neck and it crawled up to his forehead and it…Shitted all over his forehead. I tried not to laugh and not wake him up. I started whispering his name until he woke up. "Jesse…Jess….Jess…Jesse." I whisper and he's half awake and half asleep.

"What?"  
>"Do you feel anything?"<br>"Are you on top of me cause right now is a bad time."  
>"Look."<br>"Where?"  
>He opens his eyes and sees the tarantula crawl down his face and onto his chest. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yells and rolls over and falls off the couch and lands on the tarantula. "Hey he was just a baby!" I yell and he gets up rubbing the dead spider off his chest and the spider shit falls down to the tip of his nose.<p>

"What the fuck is that?"  
>"Spider shit."<br>"Like poop?"  
>"Yeah it was a little weird and funny."<br>"Oh my god!"  
>He runs to the bathroom and washes his face and takes off his shirt and walks to the living room. I laugh and Jesse glares at me. I watch him throw his shirt away and he walks to his room. I keep laughing and hear Jesse's phone ring and I answer it.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Beca."<br>"Oh hey Lili."  
>"Um I was calling cause I'm missing one of my tarantulas. His name is Vladimir and he's the baby from all the other tarantulas."<br>"Uhhh."  
>"Beca what's wrong?"<br>"Um…Jesse killed him."  
>"What!?"<br>"He saw it and fell on it."  
>"Oh my god! He was the baby! The mommy is very angry!" Lili started crying over the phone and I felt really bad for her dead spider.<p>

"I'm sorry Lili."  
>"Its okay. I'm just really mad at Jesse. For killing my baby!"<br>"I'm sorry Lili."  
>"Its okay I'll throw his funeral right now…Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>I walked to Jesse's bedroom door and knocked on it and Jesse answered a few seconds later.<p>

"Uh I'm sorry for what did…Lili's really mad at you."  
>"Why?"<br>"You killed her baby spider."  
>"Well it was an accident! You were the one who put it on me! Its your fault too!"<br>"No it's not! If you didn't land on it, Lili wouldn't be crying and throwing a funeral for her spider…She really cares for her adorable creatures."  
>"Adorable?! You think that thing was adorable!?"<br>"Well yeah they are cute and there eyes are like so fucking cute!"  
>"You need help."<br>"Well if you find something creepy it was Lili."  
>"What?"<br>I walk out and hear Jesse's phone ring again.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Beca?"<br>"Hey Donald."  
>"Can I talk to Jesse?"<br>"Yeah sure."  
>"Thanks I need to talk to him about the tarantula."<br>I walk to Jesse's room and knock and he answers quickly.  
>"What?"<br>"Donald wants to talk to you."  
>"Oh."<br>I give him his phone and close the door and go to the kitchen and grab the last jar of yogurt. I sit on the couch and grab a DC comic and start hearing Jesse yell.

"I'm sorry! Tell her I'm sorry!….I didn't know it was hers!…Well it shitted on me!…It was crawling all over me!…I'll buy her a new one!…Well I'm sorry!….Bye!"  
>I laugh and hear him walk to the living room and start acting like I heard nothing.<p>

"Is that the last jar?"  
>"Of yogurt?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Yeah."<br>"I was going to get that!"  
>"Well I didn't know!"<br>He headed for the door and left. I shrugged and started laughing and Jesse came in and I stopped.

"I know you heard my conversation."  
>I started laughing at him and he left. I stopped laughing when I started choking on yogurt. Jesse came back with a lot of bags filled with yogurt, He put them up and had an extra bag in his hand and went to his room. I finished my yogurt and went to bed. The weeks passed and 1 week before Lili's wedding came and Stacie was back with Johnny.<p>

Jesse P.O.V

I was with Donald looking for the tuxes for his wedding and Lili and Chloe were helping us search for the perfect ones for Lili's wedding. We got them and we headed back, they dropped me off at my apartment and Beca was reading one of her comics. I put up my tux and heard Chloe's voice, I guess she got off and she planned to see Beca.

Beca P.O.V.

Chloe was right behind Jesse and her stomach was showing. She looks at me with a smile and sits by me on the couch.

"So hows it going?"  
>"Good and hows the baby?"<br>"Uh well I went to the doctor and I'm having quadruplets."  
>"Quadruplets!?"<br>"Tom was so happy and he has all the names ready and he is so happy and he…Went crazy when he found out."  
>"Holy shit Chloe! So much pain!"<br>"Well thanks for ruining my thought of my children!"  
>"So do you know the gender?"<br>"2 boys and 2 girls."  
>"Awww!"<br>We were silent for a few minutes and then she started talking about Jesse.

"So have you gotten close to Jesse?"  
>"Chloe! Really?"<br>"Well I'm just asking!"  
>"I hate how you and the other girls won't shut the fuck up about me and Jesse dating and then you told Tom!"<br>"I'm just asking cause I have seen how you look at him!"  
>"I am not talking about this."<br>"Beca I know what you've been through…Just let one of us in….Please!…You always shut everybody out! You don't let any one know what you feel!"  
>"Chloe."<br>"Please. Beca that shows that you don't trust any one!"  
>"Fine!"<br>"So you'll tell me?"  
>"Yes, but stay calm and don't go crazy."<br>"Okay." She smiles and stares at me. I sigh and I really didn't want to tell her anything.

"I kind of probably….A little….*sigh* I fell for Jesse."  
>"Holy fuck!"<br>"Be quiet! If you tell any one I will slit Tom's throat and I'm will hang him upside down and make you watch him bleed like a pig!"  
>"Okay that scares me and oh my god."<br>"Don't tell anyone please Chloe. I'm begging you."  
>"I won't, I swear….So do you flirt with him?"<br>"Chloe! No I don't!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause I don't want too!"  
>"Make your boobs pop out and wear shirts that show more tits!"<br>"Okay you know what!"  
>"What?" She says happily.<p>

"Goodbye! Deuces! Bon voyage! Adios! Hasta la vista!"  
>"Beca!"<br>I made her get up and took her to the door and slammed the door in her face. I heard her call my name and I ignored her and went to my room and sighed and walked to my laptop and worked on some music. My eyelids started to get heavy and I went to bed. I woke up and went to the bathroom and saw Jesse asleep, laying on the floor. The bathroom reeked like alcohol and vomit. He got drunk again, I tried to wake him up and he didn't budge. I sighed and I grabbed his right arm and started dragging him out of the bathroom. "Come on asshole, either wake up, or I will leave you in the hall the rest of the day." I say pulling him out of the bathroom. Once I got him out of the bathroom, I dropped his arm and left him lying on the hallway floor. I finally got the bathroom and noticed he aimed badly when he pissed and vomited. Vomit was on the floor and piss was all over the toilet. "You're gonna fucking pay Jesse!" I say and clean up the vomit and toilet. Which took me about and hour. Once I finished I almost pissed my pants. I got brushed my teeth and forgot all about Jesse on the floor. I opened the door and stepped on his arm and tripped and fell. He woke up when I stepped on his arm.

"OWW!"  
>"You asshole!"<br>"What did I do to you?"  
>"Well you got drunk again and you didn't aim well when you vomited and pissed in the bathroom! I cleaned up the mess you did and you were laying on the floor asleep and I dragged you out!"<br>"Could you not take me to my bed? That would be more comfortable than the damn floor!"  
>"Well you fell asleep on the floor, in the bathroom! And no I couldn't take you to your bed cause you're so fucking heavy!"<br>"I carried you places!"  
>"I'm not that fucking heavy!" I got up and he started getting up.<p>

"Oh and you reek like shit, take a shower or something." I say scrunching my nose up.

"Yes baby." I look at him and he has his stupid smile on his stupid face.

"Really?"  
>"Well your telling me what to do."<br>I flip him off and walk to the kitchen and get an apple and start eating it. I go to the couch and turn on the tv and watch Teen Titans.

Jesse P.O.V

I smelled my shirt and ew I did reek. I got fresh clothes and my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I finished I went to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal and walked to the living room and sat by Beca to watch Teen Titans. She looked at me and smiled. She turned her head back to the tv and I ate my wannabe cheap CoCo Puffs. I finished my cereal and walked to the kitchen, to pt my bowl up and walk back to the living room. The show ended and Beca started surfing through the channels.

"You know we can watch a movie."  
>"How many stupid ungrateful movies do you want me to watch!?"<br>"Well I was going to say 30 and we almost finished, but now that you called them stupid and ungrateful I guess until you see how much fun movies are!"  
>"What?! They are not ungrateful or stupid! I'm sorry!"<br>"Nope! To late!"  
>"Jesse!"<br>"Beca!"  
>"Please can we just go up to 30?"<p>

"No."  
>"Please!"<br>"50."  
>"What no!…45?"<br>"55."  
>"40."<br>"60."  
>"35."<br>"65."  
>"30?"<p>

"70."  
>"Asshole."<br>"Too bad you lost it."  
>She gets up and walks to her room and doesn't come out, until I went to McDonalds and brought her favorite a Big Mac, large fries, Oreo McFurry, and a large Suicide with , Coca-Cola, red Powerade, Mountain Dew, Sprite, and Tropical Punch. I got the same only that I got a Reeses McFlurry. I came back and knocked on her door. She didn't answer and I knocked again.<p>

"What!?"  
>"Can I come in?"<p>

"Yeah." I hide the bag of food behind my back and walk in. She was on her bed reading a comic and listening to music.

"What?"  
>"If I give you this will you watch a movie with me and if I bring this every time I want to watch a movie will you?"<br>"What is this?"  
>"Um I went to McDonalds and got what you liked."<br>"A suicide? An Oreo McFlurry? A Big Mac?"  
>"And large fries and yes."<p>

"You get that every time you want to watch a movie and I don't have to pay?"  
>"No paying and you can get it if you just watch a movie for our moviecation."<br>"Okay." I showed her the bag and she walked up to me and grabbed it. She was in short shorts and in a red tank top. She was barefoot and her hair was picked up in a messy bun. We walked out of her room and walked to the living room. I looked down and tried not to look at her ass. It was perfect, her hips were perfect too and so were her curves. Her ass moved every time she took a step and I wish those shorts were shorter. Wait…What the fuck am I thinking?! We got to the living room and we sat down I had my laptop nice and ready, it had the movie The Hunger Games in it and ready to play. She sat by me and opened her bag of food.

"So what are we watching?" She takes a bite of her Big Mac and asks.

"The Hunger Games."  
>"Wait Hunger Games?"<br>"Yeah have you read the trilogy?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Okay we can switch to the Girl With The Dragon Tattoo."  
>"They made a movie about that too?"<br>"Uh."  
>"I want to watch The Hunger Games!"<br>"You know what happens though!"  
>"I want to see how horribly they made the movie and then judge the characters and the actors and actresses flaws."<br>"You are mean."  
>"Are you gonna play it or not!?"<br>"Fine."  
>"Do you have Catching Fire?"<br>"Yeah a." She cut me off.

"I want to watch that one next."  
>"Alright."<p>

I played the movie and she only paid attention to Seneca Crane. When The Hunger ames was over I played Catching Fire. When it showed Finnick for the first time I'm pretty sure she was drooling over him. She stayed awake for both movies and laughed every time someone died. I would look at her every time she laughed. She ignored me when I asked her why she kept laughing when people died. When Catching Fire was over she wouldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?"  
>"Has the last one come out yet?"<br>"Barely, but they put it in parts."  
>"So it came out in theaters?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"We have to go and watch it."<br>"You fell in love with movies?"  
>"No I just like watch Finnick and his actor."<br>"You do remember in the book he dies right?"  
>"Oh yeah…Thanks for ruining it Jess…And no I still don't like movies, the Hunger Games was not very well and I did not imagine Katniss and Peeta like that so, but Seneca's actor is hot!"<br>"You said you wanted to see the actors and actresses flaws."  
>"His actor has no flaws at all."<br>"Well when do you want to see Mocking Jay?"  
>"I don't want to anymore."<br>"Why not!?"  
>"You ruined it by reminding me that Finnick dies and I wanted to see Prim die cause she got annoying especially her actress and Cato is a huge dick!"<br>"I'm sorry!"  
>"Too late you lost it!" She says and gives me her mean annoyed smile and I notice she repeated what I told her earlier about the moviecation.<p>

"Alright we won't go."  
>I sigh and get up and get my laptop and my bag of food I finished during the movies. I put my stuff up and close my bedroom door. I sigh and think of Beca. She's beautiful and I fell for her, but she doesn't want me…I wanted her so bad and I want to tell her how I feel. I know she'll reject and I don't see the point. I walked to my bed and looked under it and saw my special black Nike bag. I grabbed it and opened and revealed my best buddies. Vodka, tequila, and whiskey. I opened my glass vodka bottle and took a big drink from it. I drank the whole bottle and went to the whiskey. Turkey, mmm I love the taste of this whiskey. I drank about 2 bottles of it and went to my box of Corona tequila. I started feeling my head to be light and dizzy.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

I cleaned the small mess in the living Jesse and me made when we watched the movies. I finished cleaning and sat down and started reading another of my comics. I read about 4 of them and I heard Jesse walk out his room. He walked in the living room and came running to me, but fell on his face. "Jesse! Are you okay?!" I ask him and went to his side. When I got to him he smelled like alcohol.

"Hey Beca!"  
>"What did you fall from?"<br>"Air!"  
>I helped him up and went back to sitting on the couch and reading my comic. Jesse sat by me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He made us fall back and I was on top of him.<p>

"What fuck are you doing?"  
>"Can we have another nice moment please?"<br>"Jesse you're drunk."  
>"What?…I am not!"<br>"You smell like alcohol."  
>He looked at me and I tried to break free from his arms and he tighten his grip. He flipped us over and I think he didn't think about it cause we fell. We fell and he landed on my chest. He snuggled against my boobs.<br>"Jesse get the fuck off of me!"  
>"Why? I don't want too! I like being like this!"<br>"Well I feel uncomfortable."  
>"Well I can fix that!"<br>"No…No, you can't!"  
>"Yes I can."<br>He started kissing my neck and got to my face. He didn't kiss my lips, but he started leaving kissed all over my face. He went down my neck and he started kissing my shoulders and he got to my boobs. He kissed each one and laid his head on them.

"That did not fix anything! Now get the fuck off of me!"  
>"What's the magic word?"<br>"Please!"  
>"No!"<br>"What?"  
>"Sex is the magic word!"<br>"Sex!"  
>"Okay!"<br>He dug his face into my boobs and bit me right boob.

'Ahh! Jesse!"  
>"Beca!"<br>"Please stop!"  
>"Why?"<br>"I don't want this!"  
>"But I do…I care for you and." I cut him off.<p>

"Jesse I don't love you!"  
>He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.<p>

"I told you this last time you got drunk."  
>"Oh."He got off of me and helped me up.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that…"  
>"Jesse I'm sorry." I say lying. I wanted him, but I need to forget him. I hated the feeling when you get so excited for something you are sure to get and then you realize you don't.<p>

"Its okay I-I-I understand."  
>"Jesse."<br>He looks at me and hugs me. I hug him back and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on his nose and smile and lie my head on his shoulder and snuggled against his neck. I felt his hands lower a little, but he never touched down to my ass. I heard his heart beat nice and steady. I moved my left hand down to his heart and felt it. I looked at him and his right hand went to my cheek. His hand slid down to my heart and I smiled at him.

"You know we can still have a nice time."  
>"How?"<br>"Well…You can set up another meal like you did last time and we can watch another movie if you want." I felt really bad about what I said.

"Okay, but can you help me…"  
>"What are you going to make?"<br>"How about lasagna?"  
>"Mmm sounds delicious."<br>"So will you help me?"  
>"Yeah."<br>I helped him walk to the kitchen making sure he wouldn't fall again. We started cooking the lasagna and we waited until it was finished. I walked up to Jesse and grabbed his hand and started walking to the living room.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"  
>"Why *hiccup* are you asking me? You are the one who needs the moviecation not me."<br>"Well you always asked me and its your turn to pick."  
>"Alright lets watch World War Z."<br>"Am I going to laugh?"  
>"Yeah a lot once you see all the people who died." He started getting up from the couch and I pushed him back down.<p>

"Uh why don't you stay here and I'll go and get your laptop and dvd."  
>"Okay."<br>I walk to his room and grab his laptop and start looking for the movie. It took me a few minutes until I found it in one of his movie stacks. I got it and walked back to the living room. I sat by him and started playing the movie.

"So what i it about?"  
>"Uh *hiccup* Zombie virus and this guy works on getting the cure."<br>"Well I know how this is going to end."  
>"I know you were going to know once you knew about the virus."<br>I looked at him and smiled. I watched the movie and he was right I was going to laugh. When the boy saw his parents get bit and turn into a zombie I laughed so hard I almost pissed my pants!  
>"How is that *hiccup* funny? His parents are dead!"<br>"Well he had it coming!"  
>I giggled and he stared at me. He laid his head on my shoulder and I wasn't comfortable.<p>

"You can lay on my lap if you want."  
>"I can?"<br>"Yeah."  
>He laid on the couch and laid his head on my left lap and snuggled on it. I chuckled and played with his curly brown hair. I twisted my fingers in his curls and he looked at me. I smiled and he went back to the movie. I ran my hand through his stubble and heard the oven start beeping. The movie was going to be over in 25 minutes.<p>

"We can finish the movie and then eat."  
>"Or we can at least get the lasagna out and make sure it doesn't burn and I don't want you to get hurt."<br>"How am i gonna get hurt?"  
>"Well you had an asthma attack when I burnt the pizza."<br>"Right."  
>We got up and took out the lasagna out and let it cool off. We went back to the movie and finished it and I knew they were gonna get a cure. It was totally predictable if you thought about you wouldn't freak out when the guy was in the medicine room and a zombie doctor was in another room or when he was close of being bitten. We got up and walked to the kitchen.<p>

"Wait! I didn't get it ready."  
>"Ready for what?"<br>"For you!" *hiccup*

"Jesse."  
>"Go read a comic or something work on your music!"<br>"You were sweet and then you got bossy!"  
>I smiled and grabbed a comic and started reading it. I heard a lot of noise in the kitchen and every time I walked in he would kick me out. It took him an hour to get everything ready and when I walked in he had a flower in his hand. It was a rose and it was tinted black. I chuckled when I saw it and he gave it to me.<p>

"Where did you get it?"  
>"Uh the neighbors I guess had black roses out and I climbed the fence and grabbed one. I could of gotten all of them if it wasn't for their Chihuahua. It bit me in the leg and arm."<br>"Aww poor Jesse got a booboo. Do you want me to kiss it so it could heal quicker?"  
>"Yes, please." He said giving me his puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Well its better cleaning it."  
>"But I wanted the kiss though."<br>"Well its better to clean it Jesse."  
>"Okay."<br>"Do you want me to clean it up right now or later?"  
>"Later."<br>I looked at the kitchen and it was way better than last time. He had Monsters for drinks and the lasagna looked really good. I sat down and he sat down by me.

"Do you like it?"  
>"Yeah its…Great! I like the Monster as the drink a lot."<br>"So later we can burn out the energy."  
>"I'm not awake with just one Monster I need 2 or 3."<br>"But that can kill you!"  
>"Well I don't drink Monsters a lot."<br>"Oh….We can start eating and then we can do what ever you want next."  
>"Okay."<br>We ate our food and I chugged my Monster down and Jesse made a mess when he drank his. We finished and Jesse tried to chug the last bit of his Monster, but he ended choking on it. He coughed some of it on my chest and shirt and it was disgusting.

"You know we can shower and then I'll clean your booboos."  
>"Together?"<br>"No."  
>"You go first."<br>"Okay."  
>He went to go and shower and I heard him fall. I laughed as I heard him cuss and then he fell again. He came out and he had a bruise on his cheek and on his chest. He came out only in his boxers and fuck! His chest was so fucking sexy!…Hold on! Stop thinking that! Its your turn to shower. I grabbed my clothes and I couldn't find any pajamas. I heard Jesse knock on the door and I let him in.<p>

"Aren't you suppose to shower right now?" *hiccup*  
>"Uh I can't find any of my pajamas and I didn't do laundry."<br>"Wait I'll be back."  
>"Where are you going?"<br>He left and came back with one of his long sleeve button up shirts.

"Here."  
>"Um."<br>"Here, at least you have something to wear."  
>"Thanks." I say as I grab it.<p>

I go and take a shower and finish and put on his shirt. It was gray and I didn't button the first for all the way. I left open so they wouldn't choke me. The shirt looked like a dress on me and it went down to my thighs. I walked out and dumped my dirty clothes in my hamper and walked out and grabbed the first aid kit to clean Jesse's bites. I walked into the living room and sat by Jesse who was on he couch. He was still shirtless and I think he didn't realize that he got bitten twice in his arm.

"You looked great in my shirt."  
>"Um."<br>"Like sexy."  
>I looked at him and felt my face burn. I hid my blush in the darkness of the cleaning his bite. The first on was on his wrist and the second one was on his muscle on his arm. I cleaned them and he winced when I barely wiped it with an alcohol wipe. I finished cleaning them and covered them with a Transformers band aid. I looked at his leg bite and it looked worse and bigger than the ones on his arm.<p>

"Um you can lay your leg on my thigh if you want."  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>He stretched his leg and it felt weird with its hair. I cleaned it and put a large band aid on it. I smile at him and look at his bruise on his cheek. I put my hand on his cheek and gently pressed on it.

"Oww."  
>"You have to be more careful when you shower when you're drunk."<br>"Well if we took a shower together this wouldn't of happened."  
>"Pig."<br>"Well it wouldn't of happened!"  
>"Well stop drinking!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause its bad for you."<br>"Well they are my buddies though."  
>"Jesse."<br>He started yawning and I was getting tired.  
>"Are you tired?"<br>"Yeah can we go to bed now?"  
>"You act like a child when you're drunk."<br>"So can we?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Once I finished saying that he got up and picked me up bridal style.

"Jesse!"  
>"What?"<br>"I can walk!"

"Well i wanted to carry you!'

'Well I didn't want to cause I'm afraid you are going to."  
>Jesse bumped into a corner of a table and fell on the ground. I fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands were on my waist and my legs were spread out in a bad way. I got up and my legs were on both of his sides. His hands never left my waist and he just stared at me. My hands slid onto his shoulders and it looked like I was grinding on him and his dick was in my vagina. He got up and now he was sitting. I started getting closer to his face and I slid my hands to his neck. I laid my forehead against his and the tips of our noses touched. My left hand slid to his cheek and I got closer. I craved for his lips and I wanted him,but at the same time I didn't.<p>

"Beca."  
>"Jesse."<br>"Where are you sleeping?"  
>"With you."<br>"Me?"  
>"Yeah. You did a lot of things for me."<br>"Alright." *hiccup*

"You did brush your teeth right?"  
>"Yeah I taste nice and minty, why?"<br>"Cause."  
>I looked at his eyes and his lips met mine. My hands slid back to his neck. He deepened the kiss. His hand started to get tangled in my hair. I felt his tongue lick my lips and I gave him entrance. We fought for dominance and he won. I hated being defeated. I broke the kiss and looked at him.<p>

"That was amazing."  
>"Yeah."<br>"My legs fell asleep."  
>"Oh *hiccup* sorry."<br>We got up and I started walking to his room, but he grabbed my waist. I turned to look at him and I pulled him to my lips. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I felt one of his hands grab my ass and the other stayed on my waist. He carried me to his room and gently laid me down. We kept on kissing and entered his mouth. I felt his hand slide down to my thigh and started lifting up his shirt I was wearing. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Jesse what are you doing?"  
>"Kissing you."<br>"No, I mean your hand,"  
>Oh sorry."<br>"Jesse I really don't want to have sex."  
>"I can wait."<br>"M'kaye."  
>"Can we go back to kissing now?"<br>I smile and we start kissing again. He stops kissing me and leaves kisses down my neck. I moan as I feel him nibble on my neck. I looked at him and unbutton a few buttons of the shirt from my chest. I pulled it open and Jesse smiled at me devilishly. He kissed my boobs and nibbled on them. I started to feel myself get wet and I wanted him so bad, but I didn't want sex. I started feeling his hands unbutton the bottom buttons and I stopped him.  
>"Jesse."<br>"Sorry."  
>We kissed for a little while longer and I sat on his torso, each leg on both of his sides. I looked at him and poked his bruise. He winced and I chuckled.<p>

''Beca."  
>"What?"<br>"I'm tired now."  
>"You want to go to sleep?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Alright."<br>I lay beside him and he lays his head on my chest. I laugh quietly and and play with his curly chocolate hair. He soon falls asleep and I wrap my arms around him and soon fall asleep.

**So watcha think? I hope you liked it and here's the link for the bridesmaid dress, they may say prom dress, but fuck it just go with it. Plz review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry about not updating on Friday. I was at school and the wifi was fucking up and after school I was going to update, but my mom said we were going to Dallas and we were coming back on Sunday and my friend she didn't have wifi and McDonald's wifi sucked and I was pissed off and I'm really sorry. The link for the dress I pasted it and I don't think it copied when I updated. I know its going to say prom dress, I was in a hurry looking for it, but just go with it.**

** . **

Jesse P.O.V.

I wake up and felt a nice comfy pillow. I snuggled closer to it and felt fingers play with my hair. I thought it was my dream and smiled. I felt my arms be wrapped on someone and noticed I wasn't dreaming. I opened my eyes and saw that I was laying on someones chest and I had a killer head ache. I lifted my head up and saw Beca asleep and she was wearing one of my button up shirts. The first 6 buttons weren't buttoned and I was shirtless and in my boxers. She showed her chest and her legs…Damn they were. No! The shirt looked great on her and she started waking up. I quickly tried to get off of her and fell off the bed in the process.

Beca P.O.V.

"Jesse?" I say sitting up and buttoning up the shirt Jesse lent me.  
>"Um sorry, I didn't mean to do what ever I did that happened…"<br>"Um."  
>"I was drunk last night again huh?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I need some Advil or something. I can't remember what I did last night."<br>"You don't?"  
>"No, did something happen last night?"<br>"No not at all, you just became a little bossy and you wanted to sleep with me." I say lying and feeling tears, but I held them back.

"Oh sorry and one more thing."  
>"What?"<br>"Why are you wearing my shirt?"  
>"Oh um you got hurt and I told you to shower and when it was my turn you became bossy again and you lent me your shirt."<br>"Oh….I'm not mad or anything I was just wondering."  
>"Um I'm gonna go change."<br>I quickly walk out and let the tears fall down my face. I walked to my room and got something to wear for the day. It was nice outside so I grabbed some short shorts and an Escape The Fate shirt. I stayed in my room remembering what I did last night. I should of known that he wouldn't remember! I hated this feeling I hated it! I stayed in my room for the rest of the morning and went out when it wasn't noticeable that I cried. I went out saw Jesse with 2 bags of McDonalds and his laptop and a movie ready to play.  
>"Wanna watch a movie?"<br>"Sure."  
>I was starving and the food smelled really good. I sat by him and grabbed my bag of food and paid no attention to the movie. I ate and ignored what ever Jesse said. I think we were watching 12 Rounds which I have no clue what it was about, but that it had John Cena. When the movie finished I threw away my trash and went back to my room. I worked on some music and fell asleep, the week went by fast and I stayed in my room a lot. Lili's wedding day came and I started getting my shoes and dress ready and Jesse got his tux. He dropped me off at Lili's house and I didn't talk to any of the girls. Then Chloe started being nosy like always.<p>

"Beca is something wrong?"  
>"No."<br>"Beca come on please tell me…Is it Jesse?"  
>I didn't respond and looked down at my hands which were on my lap.<p>

"What did he do?"  
>"Nothing!"<br>"Beca he did something, by the way you are talking to me."  
>"He got drunk." I say wiping a tear away.<br>"Did he touch you!?"  
>"No, every time he gets drunk he likes to set up like a cute date for us and yesterday I kissed him."<br>"Awww."  
>"We had a good time last night and if you think it was sex. You're wrong!"<br>"Is that all."  
>"This morning he woke up and I should've known that he wouldn't remember anything. He started asking a lot of questions and he didn't have a clue at all."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"I cried a lot and barely talked to him in the past week."<br>"He would remember I promise."  
>I saw Amy, Stacie (who came back a few days ago), and Lili eavesdropping on us.<p>

"I swear any of you tell anybody I will kill you."  
>"My lips are shut!"<br>"I will be quiet!"  
>"I swear over my baby tarantula's grave! I will get Jesse back though."<br>I smiled wickedly and we all started getting ready, like last time, Stacie did our nails, make up, and hair. Our nails were purple and silver and she put on a light shade of silver eyeliner and a little bit of blush. Our hair was like Anna's from the movie Frozen when which seems like the most stupidest and annoying movie of all time! We got all nice and ready and we went to the church. Lili wanted to be brought in a limo filled with tarantulas and scorpions. I thanked god for the scorpions of not being small. Smaller they are more venomous. One started crawling up my leg, I picked it up rolled down a window and made sure Lili wasn't looking. I threw it out and I turned to look at Lili who was concentrated on a tarantula's web. I smiled and in 10 minutes we got to the church. It was the same one as Chloe's and we went to the door that led to the main room of the church. We got in order and I was second to go. Chloe entered first, then me, then Stacie and then Amy. I saw Jesse who was smiling at me and I pretended I wasn't looking at him. We stayed standing up and the ceremony started. Blah blah blah blah….They finally got to the kiss and Stacie was crying her eyes out. I smiled as the ceremony ended and we all went back to the limo. This time it didn't have tarantulas or scorpions or any creepy insect. We went to where the party was going to be and it was going to be at Bennet Hall. It was bigger than Remington Hall and it was….Beautiful. Everything was set up and Lili and Donal entered with bright smiles on their faces and in hand and hand. We clapped as they came in and thank Lili that she didn't want any speeches for them. She talked for a little bit and then Donald talked and then we got to eat. Our choices were pizza, hotdogs, and hamburgers. With drinks which was the choice of , Coca-Cola, Mountain Dew, orange Fanta, Tropical Punch, Lemonade, Limeade, and a Suicide and you got to pick what drinks you wanted! Of course I got a Suicide with everything and it was delicious. We sat with Lili and everyone ordered pizza. I sat by Jesse and tried my best to not have a conversation with him. Johnny was sitting by Jordan at the very end of the left side of the table and they were having fun. One of the waiters brought 10 pizza boxes to our table and all the guys ate at least one box of pizza. I ate 5 slices of pepperoni pizza. What? I didn't have breakfast! After most of the people at the party finished it was time for dessert. There was a candy train, an alcohol train, an ice cream train, and a cake train. I went to the candy and alcohol train and filled up 5 bags of candy and then I went to the alcohol. I ordered a Bloody Mary and it was delicious. I went back to the table and sat down and drank my drink and ate some candy. After all of that the DJ started playing some music. One of my favorite songs Titanium came up and I got Lili, Stacie, Amy, and Chloe to dance. I danced a few songs and then the DJ started playing Falling in Reverse music. The first song was Alone and I went crazy. I started grinding on a line of bridesmaids and Lili at the end of the line. My feet started hurting and I went back and sat down. I looked around and saw a lot of people from Asia and the Philippines. Lili was right some of the guys that were here weren't my style. Jesse was looking at me and I turned to look at him.

"What?"  
>"Nothing….I've never seen you having so much fun like this other than winning the ICCAs and Chloe's wedding."<br>"Oh."  
>"So did your feet start hurting?"<br>"Yeah…Are you not going to dance?"  
>"Nah…Not until the slow songs come and I get to dance with one of my favorite people." He looks at me and gives me one of his goofy smiles.<p>

"Is any of their songs slow?"  
>"Only Caught Like A Fly."<br>"Well when that song comes on you wanna dance with me?" I look at him and he gives me his puppy dog eyes. Why!? Why do they have to be so irresistible?!

"Sure."  
>"Awesome no one can resist my eyes."<br>"Whatever."  
>"Here is Caught Like A Fly! Come on and get your partner and if you don't have one! Then look for someone! Come on people and dance!"<br>Of course it had to be the next song.

"Ready?"  
>I nod in response and we get up and walk to the dance floor.<br>"So you said it was a slow song?"  
>"Yeah there's 30 seconds where its piano and I imagine like dancing princes and princesses."<br>"Gotcha!"  
>I grabbed his right hand and placed my left hand on his shoulder. He held my right hand and his other went to my waist. We started dancing and twirling and spinning and I asked myself….Why does he have to be a really great dancer? We got to the piano part and it was….I don't know….It felt nice, like he…..Okay never mind…We went back to the same tempo like in the beginning. When the song was over we walked back to the table. Jesse still had his arm wrapped around my waist, I blushed and hid my face. We sat down and more Falling in Reverse songs played and then it went to rap and R&amp;B. I turned to see all of the girls smiling at me and I smiled back. I knew what they wanted. They wanted to go and dance, me included. I got up and they were happy, we walked to the dance floor and we started dancing. We started our grinding line again and this time a lot of people joined in. Jesse did too. Before anyone got in front of me he quickly got here. I rolled my eyes and started grinding and felt his perfect ass rub against me. I blushed a little bit and saw him turn his head and look at me.<p>

"So Beca how are you doing back there?"  
>"Great! Peachy actually!"<br>"Well I hope you are cause this is a once in a life time thing. Me rubbing my ass on you."  
>"Well I really didn't want to do this, but you made it worse."<br>"Well actually you're enjoying it, but you won't admit that you like it."  
>"Well I don't give fuck about what you think."<br>This kept going on and then Lili said switch and turn. Everyone turned the opposite direction so the person that was grinding on you, you will be grinding on them. I was about to walk away when I felt Stacie's hand grab my wrist and pull me back. She started grinding on me and Jesse was too.

"You aren't leaving until you grind on him."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause."  
>She winks at me and I knew that I had to do it or else they were probably do something embarrassing to me. I started grinding on Jesse and sighed. I felt his hands grab my waist gently and I remembered the night he was drunk. How he kissed me and how his hands were on my waist and he didn't remember anything at all. I started hearing people whistle and Jesse was one of them. I blushed and thanked god that he didn't see me.<br>"After this you wanna dance to a different song?"  
>"No."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I don't want too…"<br>"Well I do."  
>"I don't….."<br>We were silent for a little bit and then he started speaking again.

"Beca?"  
>"What?"<br>"Why did you ask me if I remembered the night I got drunk?"  
>"Um."<br>"Did something happen."  
>"No, you just kept on…Being stupid and weird."<br>"Did I fall in love with something?"  
>"A chihuahua."<br>"A chihuahua?"  
>"Yeah you went to the neighbors to steal their beer, and you got bit by a chihuahua twice and you thought he fell in love with you….So you kept on talking about it."<br>"Then why did I wake up with you. Lying on your chest which was showing out?"  
>"Um you thought you were in a porn movie and kept saying "The cameras are watching!" I tried to push you then you became a big teddy bear."<br>"Oh I'm sorry."  
>I smile feeling confident he actually believed me and the song was over. The next song was a slow song and I turned to look at Jesse.<p>

"So you do want to dance?"  
>"Well yeah cause I get out of the girls not shutting up about me and you dating, which gets annoying as fuck."<br>"I like it."  
>"Of course you do."<br>I sigh and I place my hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His right hand went to my waist and we started dancing. We dancing for 2 more songs and I went to sit down. I got thirsty and went to the bar and got a Bloody Mary. I came back and Jesse was eating pizza.

"I thought you were full."  
>"Its pizza! I love pizza!"<br>"I can see that."  
>"You want to dance again?"<br>"Mmmm maybe later."  
>"Alright."<br>I drank my Bloody Mary and we were silent for a moment and then Aubrey came and sat down by Jesse.  
>"So Jesse what's up?"<br>"Um nothing really."  
>"Well once you finish eating you want to dance?"<br>"Um I was going to with." Aubrey cut him off and I looked at her.

"Great tell me when you're done."  
>"Um."<br>"Hey bitch, he didn't say yes."  
>"He didn't say no either….Face it Beca you're jealous and you will never have anything better than me."<br>"I don't even like him!"  
>"You're in denial right now and you know it."<br>"Um Aubrey, she's right."  
>"Okay we are dancing now!"<br>She grabbed Jesse and took him to the dance floor into a slow song. I felt jealous and I really wanted to rip Aubrey's head off so fucking bad! I went to the bathroom to take a piss. After I finished I thought about Jesse. All the good things he has done for me and how I've treated him and both times he was drunk. I hated how he didn't remember and I was scared of telling him. What if he rejects me? What if he hates me? What if?! What if!? I stayed in there for a little bit and thought about telling him what happened a few nights ago. I remember when he was about to say I love you and I cut him off and I told him I didn't. I felt really bad and I wanted to tell him and thought…What if he only said that because he was drunk? I hate the "What ifs?!" I HATE THEM! I remember when he kissed me and saved me the night of Chloe's wedding. I thought about that and all the things he has done. I thought for a minute and made up my mind. I was going to tell him…And if he rejects…I-I-I'll forget about him. I walked out and sat down and looked if Aubrey and Jesse were still dancing. I didn't see them so I started looking for them.

Jesse P.O.V

Aubrey was a really horrible dancer. I guess she thought stepping on peoples feet was fine, but right now I'm pretty sure I have bruises and sores on my feet. When the song was over I walked away from her well, tried to walk away, but she grabbed my arm and pinched it. I turn to look at her and she was smiling and she wasn't letting go.

"Come on Jesse one more song. Please?"  
>"…..*sigh* Fine…"<br>We go back to dancing and Aubrey's eyes were looking everywhere like if she was looking for someone. She smiled for a moment and she looked at me. I spun us around to see who it was and I felt Aubrey's hands and arms wrap around my neck and I felt her cold crusty lips on mine.

Beca P.O.V.

I walked around the room and I was stopped by Stacie.

"Hey Beca is something wrong?"  
>"Um no I'm just looking for Johnny."<br>"Oh well he's sitting at the table, you saw him."  
>"Oh well I guess I forgot bye."<br>"Wait Beca!"  
>I walked away from her and kept looking for Jesse desperately. I sat in an empty spot near family of Donald, telling from their accents. It was a woman and her husband and her 2 sons.<p>

"Hello there may we help you?" The mother said  
>"Um I just want to sit here for a few minutes."<br>"Oh yeah sure…What for?"  
>"Oh um I'm looking for somebody."<br>"Oh your boyfriend?"

"No he's not my boyfriend."  
>"So he's a guy."<br>"Yeah…I need to talk to him."  
>"Oh about how you feel?"<br>"Um sort of."  
>"Well when you find him I wish you good luck."<br>"Um thanks…"  
>"How does he look like?"<br>"Um right now he's dancing with a blonde girl and he's tall, muscular, and his hair is brown and curly."  
>"Oh is that him over there?"<br>"Where?"  
>"Over there…It looks like he's kissing the blonde."<br>"What?" I turn to see where she was looking and saw Jesse kissing Aubrey.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." I felt a lump in my throat and I couldn't talk.

"No its okay…I have to go bye, nice meeting you."  
>I got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. I passed by Chloe and she started calling my name. I ignored her and walked into the bathroom. No one was in there so I locked the door. Moments later I heard the doorknob jiggle and a knock on the door. "Beca? Are you in there? Is something wrong? Did Jesse do something?," Chloe said from the other side of the door. "No, leave me alone!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause!"<br>"We're going in."  
>I heard the lock be picked and Chloe, Stacie, Amy, and Lili came in. They saw me and I didn't stop crying.<p>

"Shawshank what's wrong?"  
>"Beca is it Jesse?"<br>"Did he do something?"  
>"I brought my tarantulas.''<p>

"What do you want!?"  
>"Why are you crying? I know it's Jesse."<br>"Is it him we all promise not to tell anyone."  
>"I swear over Tom."<br>"I swear over cheesecake."  
>"I swear over my hunter."<br>"I swear over my tarantulas."  
>"He was kissing Aubrey."<br>"Lili get your pets."  
>"I'm gonna go and finish him like a cheesecake!"<br>"Beca, you were going to tell him something weren't you?"  
>"Y-y-yes."<br>"What is it?"  
>"I'm not telling you."<br>"Why!?"  
>"Its personal."<br>"Ya'll had sex!"  
>"NO!"<br>"Ya'll kissed!"  
>"N-NO!"<br>"You stuttered so you kissed him!"  
>"Okay fine I did! He was drunk and he doesn't remember it and I was going to tell him!"<br>"I'm sorry."  
>I got up and wiped my tears away. I looked at the girls and gave them a small smile. I had to forget about Jesse for real this time. I thought os something, but I needed to check something to make sure I could do it.<p>

"Hey do any of you have your phones?"  
>"Um here." Stacie said and handed me her Galaxy S5. I dialed some numbers and heard a machine asking for a pin. I dialed 6969 and heard the machine say "You have $123,987 in your account." I hanged up and gave Stacie her phone back.<br>"Why did whoever say?"  
>"Um where's Johnny?"<br>"He's playing with Jordan."  
>"Okay….I made my choice of what I'm about to do and no matter what any of you do….It's not going to work."<br>"Beca what is it?" Chloe said with a worried look.  
>"Shawshank you're scaring me right now."<br>"I'm leaving Chicago….Tonight."  
>"WHAT! WHY!?" All the girls said in unison.<p>

"I'm not going to to be here and know that Jesse likes Aubrey. I'm leaving and I don't want to deal with this shit anymore. I can't handle it…..I'm sorry."  
>"Beca please don't."<br>"Goodbye. I'm sorry I'll miss all of you."  
>I quickly walk out of the bathroom and start looking for Johnny. I wasn't looking and I bumped into Jesse. I look at him and push him away.<p>

"Beca are you okay?"  
>"Move."<br>"What's wrong."  
>"I said move!"<br>I pushed him and saw Johnny by the candy train. I walked towards him and he had about 5 bags full of candy.

"Hey Johnny."  
>"Beca look they got gummy bears!"<br>"Yeah is that your last bag?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Cause we are leaving right now."  
>"Okay, why?"<br>"Um cause we are going on a vacation!"  
>"We are!?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Where are we going?!"<br>"Any where you want to go!" I say with a smile on my face.  
>"Seriously!?"<br>"Yeah seriously!"  
>"France."<br>"Okay then that's where we're going."  
>"Okay. I finished, um I already said bye to Jordan."<br>"You already did?"  
>"Yeah she's moving back with her dad."<br>"Oh I'm sorry."

"So is Jesse coming with us?"  
>"Uh no he's going to stay."<br>"Why?"  
>"Um he found the job he wanted and he doesn't want to transfer."<br>"Oh."

"Done?"  
>"Yeah."<br>Johnathon got all his bags and I went to the table and grabbed all mine. We started heading for the door and Jesse stopped in front of us.  
>"Beca where are you going?"<br>"Jesse leave us alone!"  
>"No are you leaving?"<br>"Jesse move!"  
>"No!"<br>"Move I brought my knife."  
>"Beca I want to help."<br>I shoved him and we quickly walked to the door. We walked to where the stop lights were at the end of the hall and waited for a bus or taxi. We waited a few minutes and a taxi stopped in front of us. We went in and I told the taxi driver the address we were heading. When we got to the apartment I told him if he could wait a little bit so he could take us to the airport. The guy said yes and we went in and quickly packed. Johnny packed his Legos and clothes and his blankets. I packed my things and filled up 4 suitcases and Johnny had 2. We went outside and the guy put our things in the trunk. He took us to the airport and I paid him and we went inside. I went to the front where you get the tickets and got 2 first class tickets heading to Paris France. Our plane would be leaving in an hour and we went through all the shit you go to get onto a plane. It took a little bit and we finally finished and went to our plane. When we were giving the tickets to the man who was letting us get to our plane I turned and saw Jesse run towards us. I pulled Johnny and quickly went inside the long hallway. How did he know we were here? Did he follow us? We went through the other door and went outside to enter our plane which was a little far away. We walked towards it and I felt Johnny tug my shirt.

"What is it Johnathon?"  
>"Jesse's wants you."<br>"What?"  
>"He's over there." Johnathon pointed at the huge window and I saw Jesse. He had his right hand on the window and I felt a tear come down my cheek. I turned away and headed back to the plane. When we were in the plane I gave Johnny the window seat. I waited for Johnathon to fall asleep and once he did, I let my tears fall.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

Beca shoved me and she walked out the door. I started following her, but I got stopped by Aubrey.

"Jesse lets go dance again."  
>"No! You are a horrible dancer and you kissed me!"<br>"What? You didn't like the kiss?"  
>"NO!"<br>I walked away from her and started looking for Chloe, she must know what's wrong with Beca. I found her with Amy, Stacie, and Lili. They all looked at me with a really scary face.

"What the hell did you do!?"  
>"You stupid sexy idiot! You fucked up big time!"<br>"Look in your pockets." I looked in them and felt something crawl on my hand. I took it out and a tarantula was crawling up my sleeve. I shook it off and stepped on it.  
>"What happened!?"<br>"She saw you kiss Aubrey!"  
>"She did?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Well she was the one that kissed me she was looking around when we were dancing and I tried to push her away, but she had a tight grip."<br>"Wait you didn't kiss her!?"  
>"No she's the one that kissed me! I don't even like her and she's a horrible dancer! I wonder how you one the ICCAs!"<p>

"Beca!"  
>"Why did she leave?"<br>"Cause of you….Jesse she likes you."  
>"No she doesn't! She can't stand me!"<br>"Beca fell for you!"  
>"What?"<br>"She told me! She fell for you and she was going to tell you, but she saw what happened!"  
>"Beca loves me?" I say shocked.<p>

"Yes now she hates you and she's leaving!"  
>"NO!"<br>I ran outside and saw her enter a taxi. I got in my car and thanked god that it was the only taxi. I started following it and lost them when I stopped in a stop light. It turned green in 10 minutes and there was no cars coming and I was about to go and saw cameras on top of the lights. I started heading to the apartment and saw them go back into the taxi. I followed them again and they were at the airport. I got off and tried to catch up to them. I saw Beca buy 2 tickets and she started walking with Johnny. I followed them and lost them when they walked into a crowd. I pushed through all the people and saw them quickly walking to a door that headed to their plane. I tried to see where they were going on the top of door where it had a small box showing where they were going. I couldn't see it and I ran to them. Beca turned and saw me and pulled Johnny and went inside and the guy closed the door shut. I got there and the man that had the tickets left. I saw Beca and Johnny walk outside and I walked to the huge glass window and started banging on it to get their attention. I got Johnny's attention and he waved goodbye to me. I pointed at Beca and he got her attention. I put my right hand on the window and she looked at me. I looked at her with my puppy dog eyes and saw a tear fall. I started yelling and she turned away. "BECA! BECA!" I yelled out and she wasn't looking. I looked at the plane to see if it had the destination they were going, but it only had American Airlines. I turn to see if anyone was in the same room I was in and it was empty. I turn back to see Beca and she was entering the plane. "BECA! BECA I LOVE YOU!" I yell out, but she never heard me. "I'm sorry," I I say and feel a tear come down my face. The plane took off and I saw Johnny look out one of the windows and wave goodbye at me.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back and I hope you like this chapter! The site for the dress for Beca I realized it never fucking copied and it pissed me off! I'm sorry about it anyways plz read & review!**

Jesse P.O.V.

I saw the plane take off and Johnny was waving goodbye. I looked around to see if there was anything that could tell me where they were going. I looked up at the door and the small message was not written no more. I walked to a desk and no one was there. I went to all the near desk and no one was fucking there! I went to the very front desk and asked the guy that was there. He was pale and tall. A little muscular and he was young. I guess he was good looking cause the girls that past bye would wink at him and I guess he didn't have a lot of dating experience. He had black hair and his skin was a little dark and by his accent I'm pretty sure he was from Mexico  
>"Um excuse me."<br>"Yes sir how may I help you?" His voice was really deep when he spoke,

"Uh yes the plane that just left, where is it going?"  
>"Which one? There were 4 planes that left."<br>"4?"  
>"Yes, one was going to Romania, California, France, and Spain….Oh wait there was another plane leaving at the same time as the others, it was going to Texas."<br>"Shit," I whisper.

"Is something wrong sir?"  
>"Um did a young woman wearing a short purple puffy dress, with a little boy in a tuxedo?"<br>"Um yes, she was in a hurry."  
>"Yes! Do you know which flight she was going?"<br>"I'm sorry I don't. Probably the other worker knew, but I don't know if she's still here. She left he id card, she'll probably come and get it back. You can wait if you want."  
>"Okay."<br>"Um I'm not trying to be nosy, but why do you want to know where she went?"  
>"Oh um its okay, uh its a long story."<br>"Oh I don't mind, I'm not trying to be all nosy and shit, but um….I really don't have anything to do right now and in a few minutes this whole airport is going to be nice and quiet and I took the night shift and I get really bored….So you can tell me the whole story, just to pass the time."  
>"Oh okay….Well we were at her friends wedding. She has been acting really weird around me this whole week, since I asked her what was up when I woke up with her in my bed. We didn't have sex or anything, but I got drunk that night. I asked what happened cause I don't remember shit when I drink. She sounded disappointed, but I thought it was nothing. Well we were at the wedding party and she ignored me half of the time, well a slow rock song came on and I asked her to dance, she said yes and we danced. After that her friends invited her to dance with them and they ended up making a huge line of people grinding on each other, to get her on her nerves I got in line in front of her. Then her friend yelled out switch and we turned the opposite way, so she now was grinding on me. After that more slow songs came on and we danced to a few of them. We went back to our table and she left for a few minutes and came back. I was eating and she asked me why I was eating again I told why cause, its pizza! I love pizza! Then one of the girls she hates! And I mean hates like she would strangle her any day of her life and they have gotten in a fight once. Well she came and asked me if I wanted to dance and I was about to say no, but I guess she likes me I don't know, but she likes to get Beca on her nerves. Beca is the girl that I'm looking for. Well they started bitching at each other and she took me to the dance floor, well she was a horrible dancer and she stepped on my feet a lot, well she started looking around and she started smiling so she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me!"<br>"She kissed you?"  
>"Yeah! Her cold, crusty, flaky lips. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. When I finally pulled away I saw Beca heading for the door. I stopped in front of her and she looked really pissed off at me and she looked like she was crying, I asked what was wrong, but she ignored me. She shoved me and left and the girl who kissed me came back and started bothering me. I walked away from her and asked her friend what was up with her. What they told me was really surprising."<br>"What did they tell you?"  
>"Well they told me she liked me, I fell in love with her a while ago and at first I didn't believe her, she repeated it and I was shocked! Beca loved me and she was going to tell me! Then she told me she saw me kissing the other girl. I ran out of there and followed them to our apartment and then to here. I followed them to the door that led them to there plane, but she saw me and quickly left. I banged on the window and caught her brother's attention. He tugged on her shirt and pointed at me. She saw me and I saw a tear fall from her cheek. I yelled out that I loved her, but she didn't hear me. When the plane took off I only saw her brother wave goodbye at me."<br>"Wow dude I'm sorry….I-I didn't mean to make you."  
>"No its okay, its mostly my fault for dancing with Aubrey."<br>"Who's Aubrey?"  
>"Oh she's the girl that kissed me."<br>"Wait hold on what's her last name?"  
>"Posen I think."<br>"Holy shit!"  
>"What?"<br>"She's my…Well ex-girlfriend now."  
>"Wait you were dating her!?"<br>"Um yeah now..Hell no! She has been insulting me and saying that I'm an ungrateful boyfriend. She says I'm worthless and I can't even think of a nice romantic dinner or something!"  
>"Wait….Dude I didn't mean to…"<br>"No its okay…I was going to break up with her anyway, I was tonight."  
>"I'm sorry for all the things she did to you."<br>"I know I really don't have experience with a lot of girls, I get really nervous. In high school I was geeky and nerdy and I was bullied and made fun of and she has helped me and since she graduated she….Changed."  
>"I'm sorry and I can help you with girls."<br>"You can!?" He says excitedly.

"Um what do you do when you're close to a girl?"  
>"How like talking to her or standing right next to her?"<br>"Standing right next to her."  
>"Um hoping she won't talk to me."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause then I get nervous and start stuttering and mixing up my words. Then I look like a complete idiot."<br>"Dude relax, calm down, you can get a girl quickly! Look at you! Your handsome and nerdy! Wear some nerdy glasses! If you need glasses, do you?"  
>"Um yeah I just wear contacts all the time."<br>"Okay then, don't over load like all the guys that think they have swag and make sure the girl is comfortable. Say what's up or tell her, her hair is pretty, or her shoes or something!"  
>"Um oh okay."<br>"Thats how to get a girl to talk to you. When you're on a date tell her she looks cute or pretty. Don't say sexy or hot cause then you fucked up there. Wear clothes that say you! Your nerdiness and geekiness, don't wear something like Jordans and a "Come at me Bro" shirt. Something you, its going to look great and the girls would be following you."  
>"You think?"<br>"Yeah its going to work perfectly fine."  
>"Um okay, one more thing."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you have your phone with you? I want to call Aubrey."<br>"Yeah sure." I say handing over my phone to him. He starts dialing some numbers and I hear Aubrey's annoying voice.

"Hello Aubrey?…..Well good! I'm done with you!….Ungrateful bitch!….Well there are plenty of girls out there that like a nerd! No one wants a whore for a girlfriend!…Ha! Well he doesn't like you! He is right here in front of me and I'm using his phone to call you! He even called your lips cold, flaky, and crusty! Goodbye!" He hangs up and I couldn't resist laughter.

"Dude that was perfect! Ha she deserves it!"  
>"I feel….Better."<br>"So now I am going to leave pack my bags and head to California."  
>"You're not going to wait for the other worker?"<br>"No, I'll be back in an hour or so."  
>"Okay, uh not to be creepy or anything, but what's your name?"<br>"I'm Jesse, Jesse Swanson, and you are?"  
>"Oh um I'm Enrique, Enrique Contreras, but everybody calls me Kikque."<br>"Oh well Kikque I wish you well in all the women you meet and soon you'll meet the one." I say walking away.

"Hey Jesse wait you forgot your phone." I turn around and walk back to Kikque.  
>"Sorry I forgot."<br>I grab it and walk out of the airport and go to my car. I drive to the apartment and pack my bags. I get everything ready and see a note on the kitchen table. I get it and see that Johnny wrote it by the handwriting.

Jesse guess what? Beca is taking me on a vacation and I really wanted you to come. Beca said that you found the job you always wanted and you didn't want to transfer. I hope you like it. In a few months we'll be back and I'll probably know how to speak French. I'm glad Beca is taking to France. I always wanted to go to the City of Love, which is Paris and take Jordan one day. I hope you and Beca go there and have a nice time later on in your life. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. I wanted to, but Beca was in a hurry. Goodbye. Johnny.

I was shocked once I finished reading the note Johnny wrote. They weren't going to California, they were going to France. I sighed and packed my things in my car and drove to the airport and went to the desk where Kikque was.  
>"Hey Kikque I need a ticket to France."<br>"I thought you were going to California."  
>"Well I went home and packed and saw a note written by Beca's little brother. He wrote that they were going to France for a few months and that's it! I need to see her, I feel bad about what happened and I need to tell her what really happened."<br>"Sorry dude the next plane leaving to France isn't leaving until tomorrow at midnight."  
>"What?"<br>"I'm sorry unless you want to go to the airport on the other side of the city."  
>"There's another one?"<br>"Yeah, only that not a lot of people go there cause that's where all the gangs and criminals hang out."  
>"Oh. I can wait."<br>"Sorry."  
>I sigh and leave the airport again. I go to the apartment and leave my bags in the living room. I start taking off my suit and walk to my room and get clothes so I could shower. I got in and turned on the cold water. It hit me really hard and it felt like small thick squishy pebbles bouncing all over you. I showered and came out and took out my laptop and got The Breakfast Club out and started watching it. I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of some one knocking on the door. I got up and answered and sighed when it was my mom and Abbi. I let them in and mom had a plate in her hands.<br>"Jesse!"  
>"Mom."<br>"Sup bro where's Beca?"  
>"Yeah where is Beca?"<br>"Oh um."  
>"Is she asleep? Did we interrupt something?"<br>"No! Mom she's gone."  
>"Oh when will she be back? I brought cheesecake for you and Beca and her little adorable brother! Where is he I want to squeeze his adorable face!"<br>"No mom! She left."  
>"What?….Andrew what did you do!?"<br>"Mom!"

"Why isn't she here? You guys broke up!? Jesse she was awesome! I liked her! She was going to be a great sister-in-law!"  
>"Please be quiet!…." I sigh and feel a tear fall down my cheek and my moms face softens from all the anger.<p>

"Did she…..Die?"  
>"No…..I messed up."<br>"Jesse you cheated on her!?" Abbi says raising her arms up and let them go in frustration.

"No! Something else happened."  
>"She didn't cheat on you did she?"<br>"No…"  
>"Then what happened?"<br>"We were at a wedding yesterday and I was dancing with a girl Beca hates and the girl wrapped herself around me and kissed me."  
>"Andrew if you told me you kissed back I will." I cut her off and sigh and feel more tears come down.<p>

"No, I pulled away and I didn't realize Beca saw everything."  
>"Oh my goodness Jesse. You guys were boyfriend and girlfriend."<br>"No mom we were never dating at all! We acted like we were cause Beca didn't want to hurt you and I didn't know she had feelings for me cause she shuts everybody out and I fell in love with her a while ago and I didn't ask cause I knew she would reject me. When she saw us she was going to tell me and she got really pissed off. She took Johnny with her and left."  
>"Where?!"<br>"France."  
>"Why France?"<br>"Cause Johnny got to pick probably cause she didn't have an idea either of where she was going."  
>"Oh."<br>"I followed her to the airport and she saw me and the door that leads you to your plane she quickly went inside and I banged on the window where you can see it leave and I banged on it and yelled out her name, but only got Johnny's attention. She saw me for a few seconds and I saw a tear fall from her cheek and I yelled out I love you, but she didn't listen and the last thing I got to see was Johnny wave goodbye at me."  
>"Oh Jesse I'm really sorry." My mom says and wiping the tears away from my face.<p>

"I need her I didn't know and I want her back and Johnny too."  
>"Well you know what?"<br>"*sniff* What?"  
>"You are going to France and tell Beca what really happened and if she rejects you…..Never forget about her…Now what you are going to do is get a ticket to France and tell her and you need to pack your bags right now…..Like right now!" I jumped as she yelled and Abbi laughed.<p>

"I already did."  
>"Then what are you doing here!? Why didn't get a ticket already!? You could of left last night!"<br>"Mom! I couldn't, the next plane leaving to France is leaving tonight at midnight."  
>"Oh, sorry for scaring you honey.<p>

"It's alright mom…..Why didn't dad come?"  
>"Oh he's in Seattle working some papers on his job and transferring."<br>"Oh so has Abbi started school yet?"  
>"Yeah and she already got a boyfriend."<br>"MOM!"  
>"Ho."<br>"Andrew don't call your sister that ever again!"  
>"Yes mom sorry mom." I say putting my head down and trying not to laugh.<p>

"Andrew I see your smirk wipe it off or I will!" I frowned and looked at my mom.

"Mom he isn't my boyfriend! I don't like him and I never will! I've noticed how he is to other people!"  
>"What? Then why didn't you say so before!?"<br>"Cause you wouldn't be quiet!"  
>"Oh."<br>"You get a boyfriend I have to talk to him,before he lays a finger on you."  
>"You're being over protective."<br>"No, I am not, what if he's a dick, a pervert, a player, or a cheater!"  
>"Yeah Abbi, dads and brothers like Jesse are the best on protecting families."<br>"You guys just forget about this…Come on mom lets go." Abbi grabs my mom's left arm and starts pulling her to the door.

"Okay I guess we have to go now bye Jesse." My mom waves out me and is out the door.

"Bye…"  
>I sigh and jump on the couch and lay down. I drifted to sleep thinking about Beca.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

I let the tears go down my face and one a flight attendant passes by and looks at me. She looked in her really early twenties, she had black hair and she was Mexican by her accent. She wasn't very tall and she looked really nice and kind.

"Ma'am are you okay?"  
>"Y-yes I just have a lot in my mind."<br>"Do you want to talk about it?"  
>"No *sniff* Its okay I just hate what I saw tonight." I move in my seat cause I started really uncomfortable because of the stupid dress.<p>

"Do you want to change you look really uncomfortable."  
>"I can?"<br>"Yes there isn't a lot of people in this plane. We have some sweats and shirts for you to wear if an accident happens. I'm not saying if you pissed or something just like if you sp." I cut her off and smile sadly.

"I know what you mean. Um where can I get the sweats I was at a wedding and this damn dress isn't really comfortable."  
>"I'll bring you a pair I just need to know your size in shirt and pants."<br>"Oh I'm a small."  
>"Okay when I bring them to you the bathroom is down the aisle and to your right."<br>"Okay thanks."  
>She leaves and comes back with a gray shirt and some black sweats that read American Airlines. She held them in front of me and I took them.<p>

"So are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
>"Um….If I say yes then who do I talk to?"<br>"Um me I think, but if you don't want to talk about it with me, then I can get someone else."  
>"No your fine um where are we going to talk about it?"<br>"Um no one sat in the very back and the closest people are 8 seats in front."  
>"Oh okay."<br>She nodded in response and I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. I got to the door of the women's bathroom and I entered and started changing. I took off my dress and I finally got to relax my body. I put on the shirt and sweats and this was much better than the stupid dress. I pick up the dress and try my best to fold it. I leave the bathroom and stuff the dress in my Batman bucket bag and close it and walk to the back and see the flight attendant. I sit by her and smile.

"So what happened?"  
>"Um."<br>"Wait I forgot to introduce myself….Hello I'm Mariana Contreras."  
>"Oh I'm Beca Mitchell."<br>"Okay so what happened?"  
>"Um well….I don't know where to start."<br>"Um why not at the beginning of the first problem?"  
>"Well I was at a wedding tonight and it was my friends and the guy I took with me as my date I really didn't want to fall for him, but I did. Well his name is Jesse and he had been so nice and helpful. He helped me through my family problems and when I was in depression sort of. Well at the wedding party we danced to some songs and after we finished I left for the bathroom and I came back. I sat at the table we were sitting at and he was eating. I didn't want to make conversation with him cause a few nights ago he got drunk and when he's drunk he likes to make like a dinner date for us cause he always says we never have a nice time. I felt bad cause he was going to tell me that he loved me, but I rejected him."<br>"Why?"  
>"Cause I shut a lot of people out and I never talk about my feelings."<br>"So you're afraid of getting hurt?"  
>"Um….Yeah…..Well I helped him and we only kissed in a game which I called him a pussy and he was a coward. That led into this daring game and we had to make a final dare. I told him to go outside naked in our balcony we had in our apartment and he had to thrust his hips and he had to be outside for about 10 minutes. Well I was really surprised he did it. Well his was I had to make out with him for 10 minutes. I did and he cheated by sticking his tongue in my mouth. But that night when he got drunk I kissed him. We had a nice time and just to make this clear, <em>we did not have sex<em> at all. He woke up and I should've known he wouldn't remember anything. I lied to him that he fell in love with a chihuahua."  
>"A chihuahua?"<br>Well last time he got drunk he was all over this shoe and he was talking about like if it was his girlfriend."  
>"Oh."<br>"So back to the wedding I sat at the table and he was eating again. Well this girl, Aubrey, she gets on my nerves. She used to be my boss in an electronics store and I got in a fight with her and I ended up pulling a chunk of hair from her crispy scalp. Well she sits by him and asks him to dance. He was going to say no and she had it coming. But she cut him off and acted like if he said yes. I started bitching to her about him saying no and she started bitching. He wasn't finished eating and she pulled him to the dance floor. I went to the bathroom again and I had to admit I was jealous. I started thinking of all the things he has done for me. So I made up my mind of telling him about how I felt. I left the bathroom and started looking for him. When I did find him he was kissing Aubrey. I ran to the bathroom and cried and my friends saw me and I told them what happened. I made up my mind of going to France. I told my little brother that we would be going on a small vacation. He was the one that picked of going to France. Jesse saw us and started asking where we were going. I ignored him and pushed him away. We took a taxi to our apartment and we left for the airport. Jesse followed when I turned and saw him running towards us as we were about to enter the door that lead us to the plane. I ran inside and started walking to the plane. Then I felt Johnny tugging on the stupid dress. He pointed at the huge window where Jesse was on the other side. He was had his hand on it and calling my name. I turned back to the plane and went inside."  
>"Is that all?"<br>"Yes." I say wiping a few tears from my face.

"Well when you saw Jesse kissing Aubrey do you think he kissed her first?"  
>"Yeah, he showed kindness to her when I made her cry and he saw her and asked if she was okay."<br>"Well from Aubrey's bitching don't you think she kissed him first and he didn't want to?"  
>"Why would I think that knowing Jesse and Aubrey?"<br>"Well what if?"  
>"Well I do feel a little better."<br>"I think Jesse still likes you and cares for you."  
>"I don't I hate the feeling you get when you're sure your gonna get something and then you don't. That is why I lose hope and shut people out."<br>"Well I'm sorry and why don't you give Jesse a chance."  
>"I was, but he lost it."<br>"Beca this just leads you into depression."  
>"I can forget him."<br>"How?"  
>"Meeting someone else."<br>"That doesn't make it any better!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"Cause when you do something with the other person you have already done with Jess you are going to remember him."  
>"No it won't I'll be fine."<br>I get up and walk to my seat by Johnathon. He was still asleep and I kiss his forehead. Then I hear the speakers turn on. "I am sorry to disturb you, but we will be arriving in Paris, France in about 7 hours. I will tell you how much longer we have every 3 hours. Thank you." The pilot says and i sigh. What the hell am I going to do in 7 hours!? I'm not sleepy! How many Bloody Mary's did I drink?! I sighed and got Johnathon's tablet out cause I was too lazy to get my Mac out. I connected to the planes wifi and tapped on the Facebook app. None of my friends were on and I was glad. Cause then they will be where are you are you okay? They'll be asking a shit load of questions and I really didn't want to deal with them. I looked at my friends list and realized that I had Jesse as my friend. When did I ever friend him?…..He must of gotten into my old phone and sent a friend request to his profile. I saw the green dot on by his name flash and I quickly logged out. I started looking up apartments in France and I found a decent one. It was great and simple and plain. I sent the information by email to whatever company or incorporation and I got a response 20 minutes later and it had the address on it. I turned off the tablet and took out one of my DC comics. I fell asleep in the middle of it and woke up to the pilot's voice through the speaker."I'm sorry to disturb you, but we will be arriving in France in about 15 minutes. Please start getting ready to leave the plane. Please and thank you." He said and I saw Johnny playing on his tablet. I smile and start putting my comic up and getting ready to get off this damn plane.  
>"Johnathon can you check the time please?"<br>"…..Its 3:56."  
>"3:56!?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"The pilot said it would take 7 hours?"<br>"I think something went wrong on his calculations cause he was wrong and we never stopped."  
>"Oh my god."<br>"When we land can we go somewhere to eat?"  
>"Yea your hungry?"<br>"Yeah…What kind of food comes from here?"  
>"Snails."<br>"Snails!? We're gonna eat snails!?" Johnny jumps and starts gagging once I said snails.

"No I'm just kidding, yes you can eat snails if you want, but they serve different food, like french fries or…..I really don't know a lot of French foods."  
>"I hope they have pizza or something."<br>"I hope that to cause i don't want to eat snails either."  
>We get ready and we land in France. We leave the plane and get our luggage. We walked out and caught a taxi. I saw the guy and he had pale like skin and his hair was brownish. He was handsome and he was muscular. Not like over flow of muscular like guys on steroids, he was skinny and gorgeous. He started speaking French and I understood nothing of what he just said."What?" I say looking at him. "Oh your American I'm sorry." Telling by his accent he was not French at all. He had accent like if he came from Spain or Portugal. "Oh its okay um…" I say and look through my bag for the tablet and write down the address of the apartment. I hand it to him and he glances at it and starts driving.<p>

"So is this your first time in France?"  
>"Oh um yes, we're just staying for a few months."<br>"Where are you going after a few months?"  
>"Oh um I don't know yet."<br>"You are not going back to America?"  
>"Oh uh no not yet…..Um I'm thinking of going to Italy after France."<br>"So you are taking a trip around the world?"  
>"Kind of I just need to forget about stuff."<br>"Oh I understand, that's what happened to me. I left Spain because of my family and girlfriend."  
>"I left because the guy I liked, liked some other girl and e promised me he would never hurt me."<br>"Oh I am sorry for that I should of never asked."  
>"Oh its okay."<br>"So is your son going to school in France?"  
>"Oh who Johnathon?"<br>"Yes, Johnathon."  
>"Oh um he's not my son. he's my brother and I'm thinking of homeschooling him. Cause like he doesn't know French either."<br>"Oh I apologize about that…."  
>"Its okay…..Um do you know any good restaurants around here that don't serve snails?" He laughs as I finished and I hear Johnathon's stomach growl.<p>

"Yes where we are heading has many restaurants around it. Some serve food from America, and other parts of the world."  
>"Oh really?"<br>"Yes and if you have not converted your money to French you can use your credit card."  
>"Wow awesome, so how far is the place we are going?"<br>"Oh well if we don't get stuck in traffic about 20 minutes and if we do get stuck about an hour or 2."  
>"Is traffic that bad here in Paris?"<br>"Yes very bad…..So what is your name?"  
>"Oh I'm Beca."<br>"I'm Raul nice to meet you, I apologize for not introducing myself when you entered the taxi."  
>"Oh its alright…."<br>"Ha! Look at that we got here already and it did not take 20 minutes!"  
>"Oh thanks."<br>"Any time…..Here's my card if you ever need a ride ." He hands me a card with his number on it and I put it in my bag.

"Thanks Raul." Johnny and I get out of the taxi and Raul helps us with our luggage. I pay him and we enter the office to get our apartment key. We go inside and see an old woman short and plump at the desk smiling at us. "Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?" She says in French. "Um, I don't speak French." I say nervously. "Oh I am sorry," she says in a strong French accent.

"Um we're here for our apartment key, I did all the paper work on your site and sent it."  
>"Oh yes, what name is it under?"<br>"Beca Mitchell." She looks in her computer and types and grabs a key from under her desk and a small card.

"Here you go sweetie."  
>"Oh uh thank you."<br>"Your welcome have a good day." She says as we start walking out. I look at the card and it had the street and apartment number on it. I looked around and saw all the apartments surrounding the office. I gulp and start walking with Johnny searching for the stupid street our apartment is on. After 20 minutes of looking a taxi stops by us. The window goes down and I see Raul's face.

"Beca, do you need a ride again?"  
>"Oh um yeah do you know where the hell this damn place is? I've been out her for 20 minutes and I haven't found it and my arms are getting tired." I say as I hand him the card. He looks at it and comes out of the taxi.<p>

"Yes you were going the wrong way and I'll put your luggage in the trunk. You guys can go in."  
>He opens the trunk and puts our luggage in and we go inside. Raul comes inside and starts driving to our apartment. The ride was silent and we got to our new apartment. It was plain white and simple.<br>"Ha look at that."  
>"What?"<br>"We live close, I live a few houses down."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Cool I have a Spanish friend who lives in France. Awesome!"<br>Raul smiles and leaves our luggage inside and leaves. When we went inside the living room was big so was the kitchen and the rooms where like a medium size. I entered the bathroom and it was…..glorious. The bathtub was badass cause the water came down and hit your skin like a massage. Damn this place was badass. I walk into the living room and pick up Johnathon and walk outside.

"So where do you want to eat?"  
>"The place Jesse always took you."<p>

**Watcha think? Please review! Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

Beca P.O.V.

I looked at Johnathon with a shocked look and he was smiling his ass off.

"Um he told you?"  
>"Yeah at the wedding he said that, to make you want to watch a movie with him. He would take you out to eat."<br>"Well he's lying cause he never took me anywhere."  
>"Then what did you eat?"<br>"He _brought_ McDonalds. He found out what I like to eat at McDonalds."  
>"So are we going to McDonalds?"<br>"Well if one is around here?"  
>"There is! I saw one when we were coming to our apartment! Its a few apartments down." He says really excitedly. I look at him and smile.<p>

"Lets go cause I want a Big Mac and a McFlurry."  
>"Awesome!"<br>I grab his hand and get my wallet. We walk out and head for McDonalds.

Jesse P.O.V.

I woke up and I checked the clock it was 10:00 at night. I quickly got up and started changing. Once I finished, it was 11:15. Damn, I take longer than Beca to get ready. I packed my suitcases into my car and started driving to the airport. I got there and Kikque was there. I literally ran to him and asked for the ticket to France.  
>"Jesse got your ticket ready, esse." He hands me it and I pay him with my debit card.<p>

"Thanks man."  
>"Might wanna hurry you got 30 minutes."<br>"I was speeding to get here and I'm glad the cops didn't see me." I say walking away.

"Good luck with Beca."  
>I wave goodbye to him and run to get all my shit checked. I barely made it in time before the plane left. I gave my ticket to the man who was letting people out to the plane and I walked down the long hallway and got out and went inside. There was a lot of fucking people in the plane. I looked for my seat and found it. I waited for anyone to sit by me and no one did. It got really annoying from all the people talking and kids screaming and crying. I got my phone out and plugged in my earbuds. I looked in my music and forgot that I copied some of Beca's songs into my phone, when we used to share a room. I tapped on one of her songs and I ended up falling asleep. I woke up by feeling someone tap on my shoulder. It was a flight attendant and she was telling me that we arrived. I put my phone up and my earbuds and left the plane. I went inside the airport and got my luggage. I went outside and tried to get a taxi. I lost patience and started walking. Wait….Where am I going? I have no place, I didn't even think about this! I got my phone out and started looking for hotels or apartments. I found a decent place near here so I could walk to my hotel. I got to the hotel and I got my key and was led to my room, which was on the second floor. I dropped all my shit and jumped on my bed. It was soft and bouncy. I laid there for a few minutes and heard my stomach growl. I chuckled and grabbed the phone near by the bed. I looked at the menu and saw pizza on the menu. I dialed the number and ordered a large pizza with cheese, sausage, and pepperoni. In less than 5 minutes I got my pizza. I received it and tipped the guy who brought it. I ate the whole thing and went into the shower. When I finished I fell asleep again from jet lag. I woke up and it was 10:32 in the morning. I changed and went outside. I started thinking about where Beca could be. I didn't have a clue so I checked on Facebook if she was on. When I checked she wasn't. I remembered how I took her phone when she didn't notice and I sent a friend request to myself. I wonder if she knows that we're friends on Facebook. I thought of places where she could be, I thought about McDonalds. That's all I could think of cause all the movies we watched as we ate her favorite food from McDonalds. I smiled to myself and started walking off and tried to get a taxi. I finally did get one and it was a guy with pale skin and brown hair. "Do you speak English?" He asked, by his accent he wasn't from here probably Spain, "Uh, yes," I say in response.<p>

"So where do you want to go?"  
>"Um where's the closest McDonalds?"<br>"Uh about 10 minutes away from here."  
>"Okay that's where I want to go."<br>We were quiet for a little bit. Then I broke the silence.  
>"Um so do you see a lot of Americans here? Do you give them rides?"<p>

"Yes, I see about 5 or 6 a day."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, I mostly see them at the airport."  
>"Yesterday did you take someone anywhere?"<br>"Uh yes I picked 3 from the airport 2 were from America and the other was from Italia."  
>"Is that Italy?"<br>"Oh yes, I am sorry I forget that, that is the word in english, you see I am from Spain."  
>"I understand, so yesterday were any of the people you picked up was it a woman and little boy?"<br>"Yes, I did those were the 2 I picked from America."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yes, seriously…Why do you ask such questions? I-I don't mean to be nosy or anything."  
>"Oh its cause what happened a day ago with her. Me and her were friends and she took me to a wedding, at the wedding she left for a little bit and I was dancing with this annoying blonde. Well the blonde wrapped herself around me really tight and kissed me. What I didn't know was that the girl I'm looking for saw us and her friends told me she was going to tell me that she liked me. I fell in love with her and when she saw it she got so mad, so she took her brother and left for France. So I'm looking for her and tell her that what she saw was wrong and to tell her how I feel."<br>"Oh so its like a messed up love story?"  
>"Um I guess."<br>"So you wonder the name of the women and little boy I took yesterday?"  
>"Yes! Please!"<br>"It was Beca and Johnathon."  
>"Are you serious?! You're not lying are you!?"<br>"No I am not lying."  
>"Did you take them to a hotel or something?"<br>"Oh yes they live at an apartment."  
>"Do you think you can take me there?"<br>"Yes I remember where she lives….So no McDonalds?"  
>"No McDonalds."<br>"One more question?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Why did you want to go to McDonalds anyway?"  
>"Oh cause that is her favorite place to eat and I really didn't think all of this through and that's what hit my mind."<br>"Oh,"  
>"So how far away does she live?"<br>"Mm well about 30 minutes if we don't hit traffic."  
>"And if we do hit traffic?"<br>"An hour or so."  
>I gulped and hoped we wouldn't hit traffic I am so glad that I know where Beca was now! I need to explain to her and tell her the truth. Wait…What is she doesn't believe me? <em>Dumbass! She will believe you!<em> Are you sure?_ Yes I'm sure don't forget what mom said._ Oh yeah what mom said!…..What did mom say?_ You are going to France and tell Beca what really happened and if she rejects you…..Never forget about her._ Oh yeah thanks.

"So is Spain beautiful?"  
>"Oh yes very beautiful."<br>"I would like to go there one day.."  
>"When you do bring Beca and Johnathon."<br>"That's what I hope."  
>"So how did you meet Beca?"<br>"Making her drop her phone in the sewer."  
>"Why did you do that?"<br>"I was watching a movie on my phone and I didn't look where I was going and I bumped into her and she dropped her phone."  
>"So did you take her on dates or something?"<br>"Um twice, the first time we were visiting my mom and we acted to be dating cause my thought we were and my mom is the kind that thinks she messed something up and she thinks she's the one that ruined it. So we faked it and she planned us a date and we told her not to so we went to a carnival. The second time I don't remember very well, cause I was drunk and when I'm drunk I don't remember things. I got drunk again and she looked a little upset when I told her what happened that night and I woke up in her arms."  
>"Don't you think what happened that night was special?"<br>"I don't remember she told me I fell in love with a chihuahua."  
>"Why?"<br>"Last time I got drunk I fell in love with a shoe."  
>"Wow."<br>"So in those 3 things you fell in love with her?"  
>"No, we had other moments she just disgraces them and we lived together."<p>

"Why did you live together?"

"The city made us."  
>"So you are from the city?"<br>"Yes. Chicago, Illinois."  
>"Oh I have a cousin that lives there!"<br>"Cool what's his name?"  
>"Enrique, but we all call him Kikque."<br>"Wait, does he work at an airport?"  
>"Yes! You have met him?!"<br>"Yeah I told him what happened and he got me a ticket to here yesterday."  
>"Oh yes that is him…..He is always having trouble with the ladies."<br>"I helped him on that…So is he from Spain too?"  
>Oh no his dad and my dad are brothers. They are Mexican and my mother is from Spain."<br>"Oh I was wondering cause you're pale and he's dark."  
>"He is 100% Mexican and I am half Spanish and half Mexican."<p>

"Oh."  
>"Oh guess what?"<br>"What?"  
>"We are here at Beca's apartment!"<br>"Oh thank you so much!"  
>I get out of the taxi and pay him. He leaves and I knock on the door….No one answered and I knocked again. I guess they weren't here cause there wasn't any movement inside. I sigh and sit on the steps for a little bit. I wondered around the apartment and heard my stomach growl. I look around for a little bit and saw a McDonalds sign. She must be there I guess. I walk there and ordered a Big Mac with fries and a large drink. I got my food and looked around if she was here.<p>

Beca P.O.V.

We came back from McDonalds and night time came and we crashed. The next morning we leave and see any stores near by to tour around.

Jesse P.O.V.

I never saw her and left McDonalds. I started walking and looked around. I saw a stand of flowers and a young woman behind it I guess selling them. I walked to it and asked about the flowers.

"Um do you work here?"  
>"Perdone mua?"<br>"Um I don't speak French I'm sorry."  
>"Oh I am sorry and yes I do work here."<br>"Oh can I get like a dozen white roses?"  
>"Oh yes." She grabs 12 white roses wraps them around plastic and gives me small packet.<p>

"Anything else?"  
>"Um no this is it."<br>I pay her and walk back to the apartment. I knock on the door ad yet still no answer. I walk around the apartment and here something inside. I run to the front door and knock.

Beca P.O.V.  
>We were walking down the street and we bumped into someone familiar.<p>

"Beca?"  
>"Mariana! What are you doing here?"<br>"Um I touring with my nephew, I'm in custody with him that's why I came."  
>I look at who she was holding and it was a little adorable boy close to Johnathon's age. I smile at him and he smiles back.<p>

"Oh he's adorable! What's his name?"  
>"He's Ivan."<br>"Johnathon meet Ivan."  
>Johnathon extends his arm out to shake Ivan's.<p>

"Do you like Legos?"  
>"Yeah! I have a huge collection!"<br>"I do too!"  
>Mariana and me laugh and the boys start talking.<p>

"So are you touring too?"  
>"Yeah I'm wondering if there's a wanted help sign."<br>"Ooh I saw a few in the mail I got to day!"  
>"You did?"<br>"Yeah I think you should of gotten them too they send job information to anyone getting apartments near here."  
>"Oh I have to check my mail."<br>"Beca can I go to Ivan's?"  
>"Mariana puede venir Johnathon al apartamento? Porfis?"<p>

"Mijo pues si le da permiso Beca."  
>"What did you say?"<br>"Oh um he's asking if he can come over."  
>"Well if you are okay with it."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Awesome!" John and Ivan say in unison.<p>

"So I can go with them right now?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"When do you want him back?"  
>"Can I come back in an hour or so?"<br>"Um okay."  
>"Bye Beca."<br>"Bye baby."  
>I walk back to the apartment and go inside. I start unpacking our stuff and hear someone knock. I walk to the door and answer it. Once I opened it, I regretted it.<p>

Jesse P.O.V.

This time the door is answered and I see Beca and smile at her. Her face had a smile on and it was gone in a flash. "Beca," I say, "I'm so happy to see you." She looks at me and slams the door in my face. I laugh silently and enter. She turns around and glares at me."GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yells in anger. I look at her and smile sadly. I put the roses down and I saw this coming. She jumped on me and out of no where she pulled out a knife and slashed through my arm and chest. She made us fall onto the ground and she had it barely touching my neck. She was sitting on my stomach and her free hand was grabbing my hair.

"Beca please listen to me!"  
>"LEAVE!"<br>"Not until you listen please!"  
>In a quick move I pushed the knife away from me and it flew and I made us switch positions. I was on top of her kind of. Trying not to put all my weight on her. I grabbed her wrist holding them back. I pushed them to the carpet floor and she winced in pain a little.<p>

"I'm sorry if that hurt."  
>"Let go of my wrist!"<br>"No cause then you are going to pull out another knife!"  
>She whimpered and I felt something wet on her left wrist. I let go of it gently and I had blood on my hand. Beca had a knife inside her long sleeve shirt and it dug into her skin. It was bleeding a lot and I got off of her. Well, pushed me off. She got up and quickly walked to the kitchen. I followed her and found a box of Lego band-aids. She was at the sink wiping the blood off with a wet rag and pushed it down to stop the bleeding. It didn't stop and I looked around for a first aid kit, I found one and opened it and found some disinfecting wipes. I walked up to Beca and grabbed her wrist. She pulled back and I looked at her. "Let me help," I say softly. She relaxes a little and I wipe off the blood and gently push down the alcohol wipe. "FUCK IT HURTS! PLEASE LET GO IT STINGS!" She says in pain. "No you cared for me and I'm returning the favor," I tell her. I push the wipe harder and she winces in pain. The blood stops and the cut was about an inch wide. I wiped another alcohol wipe and then covered it with a band-aid. Once I finished Beca started yelling again.<p>

"Now leave."  
>"Beca please listen to me."<br>"LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
>"Beca please."<br>"NO LEAVE ME THE FUCK AL"  
>I cut her off and grab her shoulders and kiss her.<p> 


End file.
